Crossroads of Fate
by Katsura369
Summary: Sakura finds herself playing a game with fate. A game where she is literally stuck, in a story of the life of those whose paths she was never meant to cross. She has to make it to the end of the book in order to return However, with hunter exams, assassins, a sadomasochistic clown and two boys that remind her of her teammates; will Sakura make it to the end of the story?
1. Chapter 1: Special book

**Greetings everyone, I have been watching Hunter X Hunter and it just inspired me to start writing. For those readers who have seen my other stories and are currently reading my fanfiction Through the Looking Glass, I just updated the next chapter.**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR HUNTER X HUNTER.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Fate is a powerful force that not many would willingly oppose. It is not an opponent that can be defeated easily. Sakura Haruno learns this the hard way, as she finds herself playing a game with fate. A game where she is literally stuck, in a story of the life of those whose paths she was never meant to cross. She has to make it to the end of the book in order to return to where she belongs. However, with hunter exams, assassins, a sadomasochistic clown and two boys that reminds her of her teammates. Sakura wonders if she will be able to survive to the end of the story.**

* * *

They say that the world you live in, depends on the individual. That isn't completely accurate. When you are born, you create a mark on the world, no matter how big or small and that usually depends on you. It will be there; until your last breath. The world is big and everyone chooses the path they want to walk. Sometimes the paths intersect, they connect with others. There are times when the paths connections are only temporary, other times they are more permanent. This is what we define as the path of fate. Something that is predetermined for you. No control.

Who exactly determines this fate is unknown but what we do know, is that sometimes fate takes physical form. Allowing people to see the path and the obstacles they hold long before reaching them.

The relationship to time is distorted to allow a window into the future of another. However, the physical matter of fate does not typically exist within the boundaries of the world it manifests. Instead it rips through the fabric of space and time and enters into another dimension. Where it will act as a key into the world is has been written. The key will fall on the path of another and a door will appear, randomly switching fates and connecting them to that which was once unreachable.

When people say that life was hard, it was rare that others understood fully what they meant. It wasn't a simple statement with one definition, for the histories behind each varied. A hard life could be never having met your parents, being looked at like a curse and having a demon sealed inside you without consent, or it could be losing your entire clan to the person who admired the most. These would be considered extreme cases of a hard life. However, for Sakura Haruno, many would say this was not the case. Unlike the rest of her ninja team, she had parents, she did not have a traumatizing childhood; she had never been given hate filled glares when she walked around her home. However-that did not mean her life was not hard.

Sakura was the only female member of team seven, a group of ninja's from Konoha village (the village hidden in the leaves). One of many. Petite, with choppy pink hair and emerald green eyes, slightly large forehead, fifteen. Occupation, medical ninja and apprentice of the fifth Hokage. That was her profile; that was all that defined her. That was who she is. All she was.

"All I am." Sakura sighed glancing down at her hand, she flexed her fingers before making a fist. "I need to find a way to fix this."

There wasn't really anything wrong with it, but she just wished she could be something more. Even though she worked so hard and was no longer a naïve girl. There were still some troubling events from her past that continued to haunt her present and looking around the village only seemed to be a strong reminder of that. Of everything she wanted to be and everything she was yet to become, of her struggles, her constant battle that seemed futile. She had a ways to go, but she took each little step every day.

The pinkette ceased drowning in her thoughts, she looked up at her destination. The library. At times like these, after training, missions, battles, it was her escape from this bitter reality that she lived in. The library was near empty, with a few people seated in the front at the tables, behind the shelves of books. Sakura had been in here so many times, it was studying at first, typically medic related and such. Ensuring her mind remained sharp; after all it was her mind that had gotten her through early battles, it was one of the most reliable tools she had. However from time to time she went in for the sake of rest and relaxation. This was one of those rare occasions.

The librarian caught sight of Sakura immediately-it was not hard to miss a girl with pink hair. She waved at Sakura and it wasn't long before the kunoichi noticed and walked over to the women behind the desk.

"Hello, Mika." Sakura greeted with a pleasant smile.

"Hello Sakura, it's been a while since I've seen your face here." Mika pointed

Sakura rubbed the back of her head, "I've been busy."

It was honestly one thing after another, it wasn't that long ago her teammate Naruto finally returned to the village after two and a half years of training, the moment he returned seemed to bring up a lot of issues that needed to be dealt with-all at once. There was their teammate Sasuke who had deserted the village. Their ultimate goal was to return him, no matter what. There was the criminal organization the Akatsuki that were another problem, there have already been several encounters with them and more problems seemed to follow.

'Of course, that's just how it is.' Sakura reminded herself.

"Are you looking for anything specific?"

Since she tended to spend a lot of time her, Sakura had gained favor with the librarian and usually had first dibs on any new items. Reading and books may not have been the most exciting hobby, but it was definitely one of the most relaxing-depending on preference.

Sakura put her finger on her chin, in though she glanced up at the ceiling with cracked paint. "Well, I'm looking to unwind a bit so nothing too serious."

Mika stood up and walked around the desk; they say that librarians are usually old women, with tight bun-hair and thick glasses but Mika was nothing like that. She was middle aged, with fair skin, dark wavy hair and a very thin figure; she usually wore fitted clothing-though conservative showed her figure and her eyesight was perfect. So much so, she would be able to catch couples sneaking into the back of the library to….yeah.

"We just got a new delivery, most of the books are donated and I haven't had actually gone through and tagged them yet." Mika explained. She took Sakura through the library, passed a few shelves until they made it to a closed door in the back. Mika unlocked it and gestured to Sakura to go in.

It was a tiny room, very dusty and the smell of ink and paper was strong. Of course that was no surprise given the stacks of books pilled around it.

Mika looked around for a little bit before spotting a box in the corner, she went to lift it but after seeing the librarian struggle Sakura easily took the box and walked out of the room to one of the desks in the back.

"Here we go." Mika opened the box after dusting it off a bit. She began unpacking a few books. "These all just came in."

"What kind of books are these?" Sakura asked, looking at the pile that continued to grow as Mika packed them out.

"Well to be honest; I don't know." Mika admitted, rubbing the back of her head. "It was just left in front of the library a few days ago. There might be something in here you like."

"Mmm," Sakura grunted softly, "Maybe."

A thought then occurred to Mika, "Tell you what, if you find a book you like. You can take it."

Sakura smiled, "Thanks Mika."

"But you have to categorize the rest of the books if you do."

Of course there were usually terms and conditions to any 'generous' offer. Be it from a friend or stranger.

* * *

Sakura shifted in her seat, it had been over an hour and she was still sorting through the different books. So far she had piled three cooking books, six children books, nine adult themed books (some of which she had seen her old sensei Kakashi read before) and two self-help books. She was beginning to think she should've just re-read something instead; although she was looking forward to finding something new-it was beginning to feel like a waste of time. She bet if she told Mika she finished sorting the books without finding anything that she would let Sakura look through the other boxes; provided she sorted those out as well.

She was just about to give up as she came to the last book in the box, ready to throw it onto one of the piles when she realized; she didn't know where to put it. There was no synopsis at the back of the book and the title didn't help much either. The book was small, like a journal. It looked worn out. Sakura wiped the front to make out three bold letters painted on the cover.

"HXH?" Sakura questioned, flipping the book around one more time. She started screening through the book, flipping the pages quickly but they were all blank. Sakura frowned turning to the first page again, perhaps this wasn't a book as all the pages were-

"No way," Sakura breathed.

Sometimes, when you look for something you find that your eyes wonder to everything else around you-making you lose sight of what you seek. It doesn't matter how near or far, how obvious. If you're looking for it, chances are you will struggle to find it. What was happening now though, could not be the case.

Sakura blinked several times in disbelief, as black ink marks in the form of letters began appearing on the first page. A prologue.

 _Fearsome monsters….exotic creatures...vast riches and hidden treasures….Evil claves….unexplored lands…The world 'unknown' holds magic. And some incredible people are drawn to that magic. They are known….as Hunters!_

The pinkette was beginning to get the feeling that this was far from a normal book; her curiosity had her turning the next page where she saw the first chapter title right above: _Departure x And x Friends._

More words began to form, as if they were being soaked up onto the page and Sakura could not take her eyes off of it.

 _Whale Island, a fishing island, separate for miles from any land. Here on the small island, in the depths of the forest, perched on a branch high above overlooking a lake was a young boy, no older than twelve with long spiked up black hair with green tips and large hazel brown eyes. With several small animals like squirrels and birds surrounding him, he remained perfectly still-as he had been for the entire week. He was waiting. A fishing pole held strongly in his hand, the end of the string dipped far down into the lake. This young boy's name was Gon Freecss. He was waiting for what the inhabitants of the island called "The Lord of the Lake." A giant fish; that could not be caught-even by fifteen adult men, but Gon was determined to do what they could not-for if he did the reward would be well worth it._

 _His aunt Mito had offered him a deal; catch the Lord of the Lake and I'll let you take the Hunter exam. It was something he wanted for a while, after discovering that his father-whom he had first been told was already dead; was in fact a hunter._

 _A small tug on the line got Gon's attention immediately, he tightened his grip on the rod as another followed. Then a sharp tug had his standing up, crying in joy before he began pulling; determined not to let this catch escape him-_

* * *

That was how Sakura spent her entire afternoon, reading about the young boy Gon, who wanted to become a hunter. Eventually she began to tolerate the words that were magically appearing on the pages. The story was very intriguing as well as the characters that were appearing. She had made it through three chapters. The first was mainly about Gon, getting permission to take the Hunter exam. Then about him meeting two more characters on the ship that was supposed to take them to the location of the exams. Leorio and Kurapika. During a huge storm, the only ones who have their barring are the three of them. The captain calls them in to introduce themselves and then explain the reasons why they want to become hunters. Gon was initially the only to answer honestly while Kurapika and Leorio were more hesitant. However, after discovering that this was test in order to take the hunter exam, they answered. Leorio apparently wanted to become a hunter for money; Kurapika's reason was more complex. This is where Sakura compared the character to Sasuke. Kurapika was the sole survivor of a clan called the Kurta. His entire clan had been destroyed by a group of criminals who tracked them down for their eyes-which turns red when their emotions are triggered. Sasuke was also the only survivor of his clan's massacre by his brother and he too wanted to avenge them. The description was so similar to Sasuke.

'This story has an avenger too.' Sakura thought shaking her head.

In the second chapter, _Test x of x Tests;_ the three form a group and need to find the exams site but they have to pass several tests to prove they are worth taking the exam. They needed to make their way to a place called Zaban City. It was another part that had Sakura chuckling to herself when she thought back to the chunin exams. It wasn't till later that she discovered; when they were genin their sensei had set up a test to prove that they were ready to take the exams-their own test of tests.

'This book….' Sakura wondered, she was just about to turn to the next page and chapter when a voice interrupted her.

"Sakura!"

She knew that energetic voice anywhere, looking up Sakura saw her teammate Naruto standing on the other side of the desk with a big grin. He stood out with his spikey bright blonde hair.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?"

Not to offend, but Sakura knew for a fact that Naruto was not a fan of reading. In fact, he himself made that clear to her when she called him up on it.

"I was looking for you everywhere!"

Sakura gave the blonde a harsh glare and put a finger to her lips, "Naruto, this is a library."

"Well you need to leave and get ready for tomorrow."

Tilting her head to the side, Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Get ready for what?"

"A mission of cause!" Naruto exclaimed to which Sakura harshly shushed him again, he did have a habit of attracting unwanted attention.

"Naruto, it's my day off. Why are you pestering me about this now?" Sakura hissed, she was actually looking forward to getting to the next chapter in the book before he interrupted.

"Sakura, it's already six; how long are you gonna stay here?"

The pinkette gasped, she had no idea time had passed by so quickly. Naruto shook his head and came around the table to take a look at the book the pinkette was reading. However, when he saw the contents, he frowned.

"Um Sakura, what exactly are you reading?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "What does it look like Naruto? It's a book."

"Yeah but the words…." Naruto trailed "I can't read them."

Now it was Sakura's turn to frown, "Naruto what are you talking about? It's in plain print."

The blonde scratched the back of his head, "I don't know what you're seeing Sakura, but that sure as heck doesn't look like any print I've seen before."

* * *

Sakura didn't get to the third chapter, she left the library and parted ways with Naruto to go home. She got an earful from her mom for being out all day-and it was a wonder why she was out for so long…She had dinner and then went straight to her room to get ready for her mission in the morning. She packed her bag with all her essentials, her medical equipment, food pills, a cloak, paper bombs, kunai knives and other ninja tools and anything else you usually needed for a mission.

"Ouch!" Sakura yelped after she accidently cut her finger on a kunai, she put the last of her weapons into her back. Ignoring the wound.

During the task of getting her things sorted for tomorrow, Sakura continued to dwell on what Naruto said to her at the library. How was it possible he couldn't read the book? She herself had gotten through two chapters just fine, it's not as if the writing style was difficult to understand and the font was readable.

"So why?" Sakura questioned, she looked back the book that rested on her desk. It might not have been the best move to take it given the signs; first Mika didn't know who donated it, then the words on the pages just appeared out of nowhere, then she finds out that Naruto couldn't read the words. However, something just kept nagging at her to take the book.

'Naruto was only looking at it above me and the font is kinda small…maybe he just needs glasses.' Sakura reasoned, throwing her bag over her shoulder and walking over to the desk.

Focused, things grew silent around Sakura as she heard it. A soft buzzing noise; her eyes trailed to what might be the source until it landed on the book.

"No way…."

Sakura reached for the book with her free hand, a single drop of blood that had gathered at the tip of her finger fell onto the book. Sakura noticed the crimson on the cover, but before she could make any move to wipe it away, the blood began to dissolve. The red content disappearing as if it was being absorbed. Without thinking, Sakura quickly touched the book but the instant her skin made contact a blinding light appeared. Sakura screamed, being engulfed by the brightness. There was a powerful pull that she couldn't fight against, it drew her in and then...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

This was wrong.

This was all, so very wrong. That was the only thing going through Sakura's mind when she opened her eyes, when the light had dimmed and her vision began to clear, she found that something was very off about everything around her. She was outside, a cool breeze brushed against her skin but she didn't shiver because of the sunlight. It was meant to be night still, for a few hours at least. Then there was her location, she outside, voices all muffled together with dozens of people walking up and down a neatly tiled street. Sandwiched between two rows of different stalls, from jewelry she had never seen before, foods with unfamiliar scents and people with even more unfamiliar faces.

One thing became clear to her very quickly.

"I'm not in Konoha anymore."

At first Sakura thought this might be some kind of illusion, but she was trained in being able to see through genjutsu and break free of it. However, when she tried to release it-nothing happened. She was still standing in the middle of an unknown market place. She knew it was unknown because on missions, she always took note of the geographical area and noticed the distinctions. The weather, the vegetation, the buildings, even the scent...None of which she currently found familiar.

First instinct's usually to panic but Sakura quickly corrected all thoughts of doing such so as to blend in. Adapting to sudden changes in your environment wasn't that uncommon in ninja training; although admittedly it had taken her a while to accomplish that. If she allowed herself to be frazzled, that would put her at an even greater disadvantage and she wouldn't be able to figure anything out.

'I need to stay calm,' Sakura breathed deeply, before opening her eyes. All signs of worry gone, or well hidden.

Strapping on her bag and putting the book she was still holding (its contents now becoming the least of her concerns) Sakura started walking. While surveying the area. She couldn't detect any chakra signals coming from any of these people; which indicated they were all just civilians. However, Sakura kept her guard up. She

It was times like these her analytical abilities came in useful. In her genin years she depended a lot on her mind to outsmart her opponents when she couldn't match them in strength. That was long before her training. However, her mind was one of her greatest tools; it helped her do a lot with a little.

And right now, she had the bare minimum.

Sakura then passed a type of food stall, however what was displayed in front of her looked like roasted frogs on a stick. A husky man held one up and began shouting-also known as advertising.

"Come and get it! Zaban's panda-famous frog-on-a-stick!"

The pinkette's footsteps ceased, the mention of a single word out of that subjective statement. The one thing that was familiar to her, a recently heard word; or rather-read.

It was then that Sakura began to listen more closely to the merchants, all selling their products as they attempted to sway potential customers. That word was repeated again and again, 'Zaban'.

It took but a few seconds for Sakura's face to flash in realization, reaching into her bag. Her movements fell slow, drawn out, afraid to find the answer. Eventually, Sakura found herself starring at the book. This odd book, that somehow drew her to it.

'That light….' Sakura recollected. She went a few steps back in her memory. It was too convenient; she finds a book that writes itself, no one else can read it and then after a flash of light that comes from that book, she somehow ends up in this place.

'Only one way to make sure.' Sakura breathed softly before opening the book to the third chapter.

 _Gon and his friends have arrived in Zaban City, site of the Hunter Exam aided by the Kiriko Navigators. They make their way through the busy city market, anxious and excited for what lies ahead. During this, their guide explains, the importance of having one to take them to the exam. For if they did not have a guide, it would be exceptionally difficult to find the location of the hunter exams that changed every year._

 _As they walking, Leorio and Kurapika did their best to remain casual; however Gon did not hide that this was his first time in Zaban City. With the enchantment that children often got when being somewhere new. Gon took to almost every stand, waiting and listening to the merchant's praise their products and authenticity._

 _Finally, they moved out of the market area and into the city square, surrounded by buildings. After a few minutes of following their guide, they were pointed to a large building that towered overall. In fact it almost appeared out of place. The group believed that this would be the perfect structure of host several thousand exam applicants and were about to head in. A feeling of excitement began to fill them. When their guide called them from behind. They looked at the direction he pointed and their expectations were flattened as they stared at a smaller building, directly opposite the perceived exam site. The front had a sign indicating a steak restaurant. Leorio was the only one to point out the doubts about this being their actual location for the hunter exam._

 _Though the guide pointed out that no one would expect the hunter exam, which hosts millions of applicants to be held in a place like this. After all, they wouldn't want just anyone arriving to take the life threatening exams._

Sakura swallowed hard, she had made her way through a large town square. Found a building that towered over the others and then looked to her right to see a steak restaurant. Disbelief filled her. Everything felt like a very bad joke. She half expected the one's responsible for said joke to appear at any moment and relieve her of this-what might be considered; psychological torture.

'This cannot be happening.' Sakura thought, taking painfully slow steps towards the steak house.

Sakura returned to the book and began reading again.

 _When they entered the restaurant, it appeared even smaller than the outside. Looking around at the tables filled with regular civilians, there was no indication of any other perspective hunters. The chef at the counter, boiling something in a pan welcomed the group and asked what they would be having._

 _Before, Gon and the others could say anything, their Kiriko guide spoke…._

* * *

The smoky smell of meat was thick in the air, Sakura looked around the restaurant with cautious eyes. She saw a man, in a chef's uniform; busy grilling something over a fire.

"Welcome."

"Is the back room open?"

The chef looked at her, a change in his eyes. "What will you be having?"

Sakura never thought she would feel this anxious to place an order; for if it came she wouldn't be able to pay and if it didn't her theory would be correct and she would find herself quite discontent. Either way, she was still curious to see what was about to happen.

"The steak combo that opens your eyes to the light. For one."

Now Sakura noticed the change in the chef's expression, his eyes narrowed "How would you like it?"

Sakura got a low churning in her stomach, she took another breath "Grilled over a low flame, until cooked."

The chef returned to his dish, "Alright, let yourself in."

Sakura continued to glance back and forth in the restaurant for anything suspicious, until finally she reached the back room. Four walls, one entrance. The bottom half of the room was lined with red wallpaper, but on the other side of the door; there was another lining that appeared to be a replica of the back of the door. Red lined with gold patterning around it. A table stood right in the middle of the room; no windows.

Hear beating so hard, she could feel it against her chest. She took a seat at the table, attempting to calm her nerves, but every fiber of her being was tense. To ensure that this wasn't some kind of dream, Sakura raised both of her arms before bringing her hands down hard onto her face. Her cheeks stung from the attempted slap to reality. The pain too real to be replicated in a dream.

"Oh my…." Sakura covered her eyes with her hand, "This is real…I-I am actually-

The room gave a small jolt, Sakura opened her eyes to look around. It was then she spotted a tiny screen, right on top of the door she came through. Changing from B8 to B9 and so on. She realized that this was an elevator and given the current point of the story; she didn't need to read to the book to figure out where it was going.

Looking at the book, Sakura attempted again to find some logical explanation. However; the only thing she could come up with is that she has been transported into a story book! Everything was to the exact detail.

Sakura glared at the book like it was a living thing that she was about to pummel into the ground. She couldn't do that though; she needed this book intact. It was clear that it had something to do with her being here, she just needed to figure out how it brought her here and how she was going to get back.

"I must be following the story of the characters as they go." Sakura concluded, starring at the pages. "That might be why the words only appear when I turn a page…." Looking back up at the screen, Sakura saw that the elevator was now on B20 and going up. "That means, I'll actual see these characters in person…."

With a calm expression, Sakura paged through the book again, returning to the point she had left. From their entrance into the elevator and their exit on B100.

 _Gon, Kurapika and Leorio, watched as the red doors opened. They entered a poorly lit tunnel, it was wide, with several pipes running along. There in front of them, was a large crowd gathered. Now it was easy to tell just by looking at them, that these were no civilians. Kurapika picked up right away that the people gathered here, were each in fact different from the applicants they had witnessed on the boat. The atmosphere was tense. They could all feel it._

 _The three were given small white tags, each with a number on it. Leorio was 403, Kurapika 404 and Gon 405. They did not know, but they would be the last numbers, the last applicants._

Sakura frowned at this, 'Last-

There was a soft ding heard and the elevator doors opened, Sakura saw the dimly lit tunnel leading far down and disappearing into darkness. Then a little closer, there were hundreds of figures gathered together. Sakura knew that all eyes had fallen on her now-that was probably how they reacted every time those doors opened; assessing the competition perhaps. There was the tense atmosphere, a constant sense of alertness. Just as she had read.

'This reminds me of the chunin exams,' Sakura thought humorlessly; thinking back to the first time she had taken the exams. She had walked into the room and nearly lost all confidence at the sight of the brutal appearances of the other applicants. However; that just made her feel better about dealing with this crowd. She couldn't be intimidated.

Although, she was more concerned about what she was going to do from here on. It was her curiosity to test the authenticity of her theory that brought her here. And now that she was…

"Excuse me, miss. You need to take a number."

Sakura looked down, she saw a strange figure, with a bean-shaped head wearing a tuxedo. He held out white circle object towards Sakura.

"Thank you." Sakura replied slowly, turning the badge around, Sakura saw the number #402. That was her number. She realized two things seeing this number. One; Gon, Leorio and Kurapika must not have arrived yet-meaning she has read ahead of time and two-

'I just entered a Hunter Exam." Sakura's sweat dropped.

Deciding that she wasn't going to get anywhere for now; Sakura jumped onto one of the large pipes lining the tunnel, a distance from the others. So that she could read and hopefully find something that would give her a clue to returning.

She went through the chapters she already read, the words were still there, however anything further than the point she stopped; the pages were blank.

Returning to the cover, Sakura flipped back to the very first page with the prologue. On the left side, that had been previously blank, she saw the ink begin to appear. The words lined together, but they were different from the words in the chapters. Their appearance was stroked as if it had been hand written instead of printed.

TO THOSE WHO ARE ABLE TO READ THE FORETOLD.

TO THOSE WHO CAN OVERSEE WHAT HAS BEEN INSCRIBED

OBLITERATE YOUR TIES TO ALL YOU CANNOT PERCEIVE.

FORM A BLOOD PATH WITH THE REALM IN WHICH YOU CAN FORESEE.

AND ENTER THROUGH THE GATE.

GAIN THE GIFT TO SEE WHAT HAS BEEN WRITTEN.

OBTAIN THE CLIMAX TO OBTAIN RETURN.

Like a poem, riddle or code; it had to be picked apart carefully. Line by line, word by word and then put together to find the meaning behind the words. Sakura however, was quite gifted in the area of deciphering. Begging with the first two lines, 'to those'; remembering that Naruto couldn't read the words she realized that it was gesturing to those who were able to read the book-like her. 'Foretold and inscribed.' she figured were pertaining to the book itself.

'Foretold-as in the future?' Sakura wondered.

The first thing she wanted to try was rewording all of the lines in order to find a synonymous meaning to it in a plainer version.

'Obliterate ties to all you cannot perceive….Destroy the ties to all you do not know.'

Scratching the back of her head, Sakura pursed her lips together in concentration. 'Form a blood path'; she couldn't make sense of that statement. When she thought back, she had spilt a drop of her blood on the book and it had seemed to absorb it. However; she didn't believe that was all a 'blood path' was pertaining to.

The last line, was the only one that Sakura had no trouble figuring out. While she did not fully understand all of the lines as a whole. She knew that 'Obtain the climax to obtain return,' meant she needed to reach the end of the book of in order to return back home.

'At least I hope so.'

The rest of the lines were still blurred, she had some trouble connecting them because chances were she had only worked out most of the denotation of the words; some might relate to signs she was yet to figure out.

"I haven't seen you around here before."

To her side, Sakura saw a pudgy man with brown hair, dark eyes and thick eyebrows. He wore a blue shirt and a pair of light, blue-grey sweats. On his chest she saw his tag, #16. The man had a smile that did not reach his eyes. After falling for deceit so many times during her first chunin exams, Sakura took it upon herself to pick up on the slightest hints of it.

"This is your first time taking the exams right?" he pressed.

Sakura nodded. "Is it obvious?"

Although she knew that all of these people were just characters from a book. They appeared so real to her; in the same way that she would see anyone from her world. It was difficult for her to place.

"Well I have taken this exam thirty-five times, so I would know," the man then held out his hand towards Sakura, "I'm Tonpa."

"Sakura," She figured if he wasn't going to give his full name, she didn't have to either. "You've taken this exam thirty-five times…It must be extremely difficult."

"Well of course," Tonpa said crossing his arms. "But hey thirty-five times the charm right?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow; that sounded so familiar. Sakura couldn't help but picture Kabuto. He had apparently taken the exams several times. He may have turned out to be an enemy at the end but he had given Sakura and the rest of their group information on the other exam candidates.

'I wonder if he can do the same,' Sakura thought.

"Tonpa-san, since you've taken the exam so many times; you wouldn't happen to have advice would you?"

The book, currently only seemed to focus on the main characters-who were yet to arrive. Right now, Sakura found all information to be crucial as she struggled to wrap her head around the fact that she was actually trapped in the world of a story book. It was either accept that as reality or asked to be checked into an institution for the insane.

"Well," Tonpa scratched his cheek, looking down at the other applicants. "There are a few I recognize. Like that one over there, number 103. Bourbon, the snake charmer."

Sakura saw a man sitting on the ground, in a meditation stance, he wore a turban and she could see a snake wrapped around his neck….she made a mental note not to get too close to him. Given her past experiences with….snakes.

"Then there is number 384, Gerreta. He is a huntsman, makes good use of killing with blow darts."

Tonpa directed her to another man, sitting at the other end of the tunnel. He was dark skinned, appeared gangly, with black hair and was handing a club. It took the form of a long stick with a cylindrical shape on top with an opening (probably for those blow darts.)

After that Tonpa pointed out a few more to her, three brothers-Amori, Imori and Umori; their teamwork was apparently impeccable. Then Tonpa pointed Sakura to a large man with dark-near orange hair; number 255-Todo, the wrestler. There were a lot of other's around but Sakura didn't think it would be fair to ask for information on all of these candidates. She just wanted to know whose toes she should be careful not to step on. Trouble making was Naruto's area of expertise-not hers.

"Well I think that's about it, there are a few other's here but those guys are the ones who took the exams-

While Tonpa was speaking, Sakura's eyes were wandering around the crowd as precaution. All of them seemed to be strange characters to her. Though ironically, she still found that one who was; especially odd. Sakura pointed him out in the crowd.

"What about that one?"

Tonpa followed the direction of Sakura's slim finger and grimaced when he realized where she was pointing. A man with bright red hair, narrow yellow eyes. On his face a tear drop painted on his left cheek and a star painted on his right. His attire, a reminder of a jester's or magicians with the four card symbols on his top.

"You might want to put that finger down before he sees and takes it off." Tonpa instructed, lowering Sakura's hand. "That psychopath you should definitely steer clear of. Number 44, Hisoka the magician."

Sakura leaned her head on her knee, tilting to the side. "He looks more like a clown."

Tonpa stiffened, "You really shouldn't say that to him though. He probably would've passed last year; if he hadn't nearly killed an examiner he didn't like."

"Killed huh…." Sakura trailed, she was hit with a wave of twisted nostalgia. With all these different types of people, these circumstances, it's like she was genin all over again.

'What exactly have I gotten myself into?'

"Oh yes," Tonpa reached into the side of his bag and pulled out an orange can of juice. "Would you like something to drink? These exams do tire you out."

Sakura, took the can handed out to her. Although she instantly felt something off when she saw a twitch on the side of Tonpa's mouth when she accepted it. If this was anything like the chunin exams, then needlessly trusting someone would be a great mistake. She and her team had done it once with Kabuto; Tonpa had given her a similar vibe.

There was only one way to confirm her suspicions; Sakura snapped the can open and held it towards Tonpa, "Forgive me, but this is just a bit of caution. Would you mind having a sip Tonpa-san…?"

The Way he stiffened told Sakura instantly, there was something wrong with the drink.

"Tonpa-san!" a new voice cut in through the tension that had just formed.

Sakura turned around to where the voice had suddenly appeared, a presence she hadn't even felt until a second ago. There was a young boy, he was fair with thick white hair that stood higher than Naruto's and big round blue eyes; he carried a yellow skateboard under his arm. What Sakura couldn't get over was how young he looked. He couldn't be over twelve. On his shirt was the number 99.

He looked at Tonpa over Sakura's head. "Hey, you have some more of that juice?"

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, she was certain that there was something wrong with the juice. Yet this boy made it sound like he had already had of it and he appeared perfectly fine. Then why was Tonpa so hesitant to take a sip himself?

Tonpa's sweat dropped drown his forehead, he reached into the bag for a can; all while struggling to maintain his smile. "Sure…"

He gave a can to Tonpa, the man rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I'll see you guys around. Sakura, good luck."

The pinkette waved her hand Tonpa jumped down into the crowd. Sakura quickly turned her head around to the boy, who had already popped open the can and was chugging the drink down with ease.

She looked back at the can in her hand and shrugged, if it really was safe. Just as the cool metal touched her lip, a pale hand grasped the top covering the hole.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the boy said, taking the can from Sakura. "He put laxative in all of these drinks."

"Then why did you drink it!?" Sakura asked snatching the can from the boy who was about ready to drink up Sakura's beverage as well.

The boy grinned at her, "It's okay; I've been trained. Poisons don't affect me. I just wanted to see the look on Tonpa's face. Priceless."

He sounded so sure that he would be fine; Sakura frowned still and crushed the can in her hands, the juice seeped out and onto the ground below. Tsunade would be so disappointed if she found out Sakura almost poisoned herself with laxative-one of the many drugs she knew all to well about.

"Mithridatism?" asked Sakura, that was the only kind of training she could think of where someone would build up an immunity to poisons by injecting themselves with non-lethal dosages of poison overtime.. Sakura had wanted to start the practice herself, but Tsunade was against it. Depending on the toxin, the practice can lead to a lethal accumulation of poison in the body. Not to mention it takes a considerable amount of time for the body to grow accustomed to the poison. She told Sakura rather to find ways to dispose of the toxin in the body completely-through antidotes and neutralizing. That was knowledge a medical ninja was expected to know.

"That's right!" He exclaimed watching as Sakura dropped the can on the ground.

"When exactly did you start this practice?"

Putting a finger on his chin, the boy looked up at the ceiling, closing his eyes, "Let's see….four?"

"That's insane," Sakura said shaking her head, it made her wonder what kind of parents he had.

"I'm Killua, by the way." Introduced the boy

"Sakura," she nodded.

Sitting down beside her, Killua rested his skateboard on his lap. "This is you first time taking the hunter exam right?"

"Obvious isn't it?" Sakura asked.

Killua shrugged, "This is my first time too,"

"How old are you exactly?"

"How old are you?" Killua countered,

Sakura crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "I asked you first."

"And I just saved you from drinking laxative." Killua retorted with a cocky grin.

Surrendering, Sakura answered him, "I'm fifteen."

"Twelve." Killua pointed, "I thought you were younger."

She wasn't sure if she should take that as a compliment, maybe when she was in her thirties it would be more of a compliment. Even when Naruto returned and saw her after two and a half years, he said that she didn't look like she changed when she asked if she appeared more 'womanly'.

"Hey Killua, why in the world would you need to practice Mithridatism?" asked Sakura.

Killua held up his finger, speaking in a matter of fact tone that could not be denied. "Because it's a fundamental in assassin training."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "So you're telling me that you're an assassin."

Coming from a world where twelve year olds begin training as ninja's; she had also learned that there were different forms of ninja training in different lands as well. By now she really couldn't be too surprised when she heard something like this.

"Well I do come from a family of assassins;" Killua said sighing, "But I didn't want to be one; so I ran away; I mean what kid wants to be told what he has to become when he grows up?"

Sakura's sweat dropped, but she felt that everything Killua was telling her was the truth. "I see; well family traditions usually put a lot of pressure on children-no wonder you ran away."

Killua nodded, grinning wider. "I know right!"

The two stared at one another for a few seconds, waiting for the other to blink before they couldn't hold back their laughter. Their laughter echoed through the tunnel.

"I can't believe you're believing me so easily." Killua laughed.

"At this point, I'm pretty sure I'll believe anything." Sakura meant that.

Sakura and Killua began conversing in a manner that was friendly but never too personal. They had just met after all. Their small talk from a distance appeared to be some kind of period of 'catch up' between old friends. A few minutes had passed and they had ended up reaching the topic of their hair.

"Ne, Sakura, is that really your natural hair color?" asked Killua.  
"Of course." Sakura stated, in an unfortunate manner. She was literally the only one in her entire village with this odd hair color. Red-heads were considered natural but pink-heads…not so much.

* * *

After some time passed, Sakura heard the doors of the elevator opening. She immediately remembered everything that Killua in those few short minutes managed to help her forget. When the door's opened, three figures walked out. Sakura's eyes widened, she immediately began identifying them.

A tall man who appeared older than he actually was; short dark hair spiked in a crew cut, wearing a blue business suit and glasses. This was the character she had read about in the first chapter-Leorio. Then there was the one Sakura called an 'avenger'; a boy with blonde hair, grey eyes wearing a blue tabard over a white full body suit; that was without a doubt Kurapika. Then there was the youngest and smallest boy in the middle of the two. A young boy, with long spikey black hair tipped with green, big hazel eyes that gave an innocent appearance, wearing a green jacket and shorts, he carried a bag with a small fishing pole in it.

'That's definitely Gon,' Sakura thought, looking at them. It was strange; these characters didn't appear exactly as Sakura had pictured them; but when she looked at them. Since when reading a book the characters appearance depended on the individual reader; however seeing them in person she was still able to place them. Their real appearance took over her perceived one.

They were going to get their badges; she already knew what the numbers were going to be. Killua watched where Sakura was and saw them as well.

"Hey, that one in the green outfit looks my age." He pointed.

"Maybe," Sakura replied softly. That was definitely the final conclusion for Sakura, out of everything she had seen. This brought down the curtain.

'I AM REALLY TRAPPED IN A STORY.'

 **THAT'S ALL FOR NOW.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and come back for more. I'm not sure when I'll be updating this or any of my other stories since I go back to university next week.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	2. Exams and introductions

**Hello, I just wanted to say thank you to Delia4803 for giving me my first review on this story. I wanted to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, seeing as I am down to one more day before going back to university. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

As Sakura stared down at the three males, she thought were just words creating images in the minds of the beholder. Gon, Leorio and Kurapika were receiving their tags, just as she read. Her next move; do nothing. She concluded by far that she needed to get to the end of the book, but that didn't mean she needed to interact with them. Follow from a distance. She wasn't sure what might happen if she got mixed up with the main characters and she'd rather not find out.

After all, Gon and his friends were supposed to be the last ones to arrive and they were. Yet something didn't sit right with Sakura. There were 405 applicants in the story; but she had entered the hunter exam as well, so why wasn't it 406 instead? Why did the number remain the same? Obviously most of these people were side characters in the story but in this world they existed as more.

'Did I replace someone?'

"Sakura" Killua called waving his hand in front of the pinkette's face. She quickly looked over him.

"Yeah Killua?"

He pointed back to the crowd, "I'm gonna head on down, you coming?"

Waving her hand, she shook her head. "I think I'll stay up here for a little longer."

Killua gave her a pointed expression, "You know, you can't expect to go through the entire exam hiding from the other applicants."

"It's nothing like that," Sakura laughed, "I just want to catch up a bit on my reading; I'll find you before the exam starts."

Without another word, the white haired boy jumped down disappearing. Leaning back in an attempt to get more comfortable. As comfortable as one could get against a cold steel wall. Sakura started reading, probably exactly what was happening right now. She wanted to try getting ahead of the chapter again; because she could not handle any more surprises.

 _The three friends didn't' see many friendly face, those who looked their way only seemed interested for a moment, assessing before looking away. However a man with the number 16 on his chest appeared in front of the three with a seemingly friendly smile. He introduced himself as Tonpa. Gon returned the introduction with his own along with his friends._

'Oh that can't be good.'

Glancing from her book, Sakura saw that Tonpa was talking to the three as she read. This might be a chance for her to get more information on him as well.

 _...Gon, Leorio and Kurapika listened intently to the 'exam veteran' Tonpa's advice and information of the other exam applicants. After giving them the numbers to look out for; a sudden scream erupted from the crowd, a cry of agony and obvious pain diverting everyone's attention. There they saw one of the applicants-_

Sakura frowned, blinking several times with disbelief at the following words, what she was reading couldn't possibly-

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"

Quickly removing the book from her face, Sakura peered over the edge to see a man. He was on his knees, screaming; his eyes unable to close from the horror at the sight before him. His arms outstretched but slowly begging to fade away, leaving remnants of small red flower petals…until his arms were no more.

In front of the man, with his arms casually folded against his chest and a pleased smirk on his face was applicant #44.

"My how strange; his arms have become flower petals…" he stated in an uncaring yet satisfied tone of voice, holding out his hands in front of the other applicants who were watching with cautious faces. All keeping a distance from applicant 44 and his victim. "No smoke and mirrors here."

Sakura swallowed hard, Tonpa may have been bad but she was certain his information on that so called magician wasn't false. She would heed his advice to steer clear to the best of her ability (if her luck permitted it). After all, you needed to pick your battle carefully.

"Do take care. When bumping into someone you should appologise."

She shivered before going back to the book.

… _Tonpa made it very clear to the three then and there; that Hisoka was not someone they wanted to trifle with. And they knew he was right. However, little did they know that it wasn't just Hisoka and the other applicants that they needed to be wary of; as the one who was giving them the information, was not doing it out of the kindness of his heart. For Tonpa himself, had a reputation amongst the hunters. A title that he had earned over time, 'Tonpa, the rookie crusher._

 _And as of now, Gon, Kurapika and Leorio were his next victims._

 _He offered them each a juice, unknowingly to the-filled with a strong laxative-_

'Oh they wouldn't!' Sakura quickly looked back down to see Gon and his friends still chatting with Tonpa. He was offering the drinks to them right now. They weren't going to get through the hunter exam if they drink laxative!

'But there's no way they would drink it right?' Sakura attempted to conclude, the book was about these characters after all.

Sakura watched the rest of the scene unfold carefully, they had opened the cans now. Leorio and Gon seemed none the wiser but Kurapika was glancing at the two of them cautiously while Tonpa watched them. Gon put the can to his mouth and Sakura was about ready to jump in front of him and knock the can out of his hand, when his mouth suddenly hung open. All of the juice spilling out. Then Leorio spat out the juice quickly, wiping his mouth. Kurapika didn't even look like he had taken a sip as he threw the juice out of the can. She couldn't hear them from where she was but she could see. Tonpa put his hands together in what appeared to be an apologetic stance.

She went to the book to find out what had just happened; turns out Gon had tasted something off in the juice which was why Leorio spat out the drink, while Kurapika was a bit more aware.

'Suppose that's a good thing for me.'

Before Sakura could continue reading, a noise erupted through the tunnel; a bell constantly ringing. The tunnel quieted. A wall on the far end of the tunnel began to gradually move up, creating an opening. The noise echoed until it was gone. Leaning forward, Sakura tilted her head to the side to see what had appeared behind that wall.

A single figure stood; from Sakura's point of view it was a tall man, with long limbs in a purple suite. He had light neatly combed hair and a mustache-though she couldn't see his mouth. When he spoke all that moved was the hair beneath his nose.

"I apologize for the wait," he said, standing with one hand behind his back. "The entry period for hunter applicants has ended. The Hunter exam will now begin!"

Tucking the book safely into her pouch, Sakura scanned the applicants in search for Killua. It wasn't hard to spot a white haired boy; however his height was another factor to take into account.

Once spotted, Sakura leapt from the pipe and into the crowd. A little ways from Killua, she started walking through the applicants; careful not to brush up against any of them. She tapped Killua on his shoulder and he turned around.

"Bout time," Killua seemed to be pouting. "I thought you were gonna quit before we started."

Sakura cocked an eyebrow, "And what made you think that?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders, refusing to give her a reply. Sakura was aware she didn't look like much of a fighter, but she was always more than happy to correct those who doubted her.

"A final caution. If you are short on luck or ability, you could very well end up seriously injured or dead. Those who accept the risks please follow me. Otherwise," he pointed "Please exit via the elevator behind you."

Sakura admitted, she had a feeling she was lacking in luck-given where it's brought her. Ability was another matter entirely. She had admitted to her weakness a long time ago and has been pushing herself every day to correct them. She needed to have faith in her ability, because there was so much more at risk than her pride. She needed to get through this story. Getting injured didn't matter, as long as she made it alive.

With a determined shine in her eyes, she smiled. 'Bring it on.'

She wasn't the only one determined to make it, not a single applicant had turned around. Of course who would after earning the right to come here? Sakura might not fully understand the motivation behind wanting to become a hunter and quite frankly she didn't really care. It was clear though, that just like any great profession the road to it would never be easy.

The man turned around after announcing that all '404'applicants would be participating. Turning his back to the group, he extended on of his long legs and began walking, stretching his limbs as far as they could go in each step. His walk looked more like a march. Everyone followed behind him at their own pace.

Sakura saw that a little ways in the front, were Leorio, Gon and Kurapika.

"This is kinda disappointing," Killua muttered.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"He said the exam was about to start, but it doesn't' seem like it has."

"You're not very patient are you?"

Killua shook his head, though he had a sheepish grin on his face now.

* * *

A minute later, the footsteps that echoed through the tunnel began to grow louder. People were beginning to walk faster and it wasn't long after that they were flat out running. That included Sakura and Killua.

Though they couldn't see him from this distance, Sakura heard the man who appeared speaking. "I failed to introduce myself earlier. I am Satotz, the Phase One examiner. I shall lead you to the second phase."

Sakura smiled as she ran with the rest of the applicants; if he was leading them to the second Phase then that meant this was the first Phase. They were going to have to follow their examiner to the next phase.

"Aw, see what I mean." Killua whined, "A total disappointment."

The white haired boy then threw his skateboard in front of him and jumped on. He began rolling alongside Sakura at a pace where he wouldn't get too far ahead of her.

It was a time like this that Sakura thanked her master, who had given her grueling training to improve her stamina and strength. That included endurance training. When Sakura began training under Tsunade, she had started off with medical practice and then went further to develop her chakra control.

There were certain requirements with being a medical ninja; that included agility and speed as well as endurance. Since a medical ninja needed to ensure they avoided injury at all costs. That didn't mean staying clear of battle though, because that wasn't always the case. An enemy could appear anywhere and you needed to know how to face them.

That was why Tsunade trained Sakura; not only in medical jutsu but how to use her chakra to enhance her speed and strength. As a ninja it was also important to have advance stamina, however as a genin that was something Sakura greatly lacked in comparison to the rest of her team. That was before she had become Tsunade's apprentice. The women put her through a vigorous training regime. She had made Sakura workout without using chakra, a jog around the whole village use to be part of that workout. When she started getting accustomed to the distance, Tsunade made her go around twice, thrice, and so forth without using chakra.

'It's not like I can't just use chakra to keep myself running though,' Sakura thought.

* * *

Estimating the time, it had been about two hours since they started running and everyone was still going strong. Sakura assumed that they had to be at least thirty kilometers from where they started. This wasn't much to her in comparison to the distances she had to travel on missions by foot. It was possible for ninja's to run on a continuum, but the pace and distance depended on the individual.

"The only troubling thing about this is that there isn't any specified goal," Sakura said. It was something that could have a huge psychological effect on the applicants, who wouldn't know when the run ended.

"I don't think it really matters" Killua replied, he pressed his foot on the ground to move a little ahead. "I can go until tomorrow."

Sakura scoffed, "You mean on your skateboard?"

Killua narrowed his eyes at the pinkette, "No, on foot!"

Sakura snickered; she might not know a lot about Killua other than what he had told her. But she knew a thing or two about twelve year old boys and how easy it was to provoke them.

"Sure…." Sakura trailed, teasing.

"You're just upset because I don't have to run."

Sakura scoffed, though her eyes shone with mischief. "I could keep up with you, on or off a skateboard."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah." Sakura retorted before picking up her pace to pass Killua. She heard his foot hitting the ground to push against it and speed up.

The two began their separate race; passing a few of the other applicants. Childish as it may seem, it had lightened Sakura's mood considerably. She didn't have the same drive that the rest of these applicants had to become hunters. She wasn't a part of this story, yet somehow she was still in it. The odd one out, an extra factor. She felt distant.

It was somehow this boy that helped her forget that.

Killua was pushing harder on his skateboard to get a little ways ahead of Sakura, but every time he did she somehow seemed to pick up her pace. It made him wonder how fast she could really go.

They continued to race side by side before a voice broke their atmosphere that surrounded the two.

"Hey kid!"

Killua looked beside him to the guy who was ranting at him, "Hmm?"

"You should show some respect to the Hunter Exam!"

Sakura turned her head and realized that the person who was yelling at Killua was non-other than Leorio. She found it odd that out of everyone here it just 'happened' to be Leorio who yelled at Killua.

"You're cheating, this is an endurance test. You can't use a skateboard!" Leorio continued to rant.

Another voice came behind them, a softer, calmer one. "No it isn't."

Looking back, Sakura saw Gon running up. He didn't look tired at all, not a single bead of sweat on his forehead as he continued to run.

"Gon what are you saying?" Leorio asked appearing frustrated now, it was mostly likely because he himself was tired from all this running.

"The examiner only told us to follow him." Gon stated.

"Gon. Whose side are you on!?"

'And here I thought I'd be able to keep a distance from the main characters…'

Sakura looked at Killua, who was now starring at Gon. He stared rolling back over to Gon, asking his age. Almost immediately after Gon said his age did Killua kick up his board, put it under his arm and looked at Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, I'm gonna run too. Let's see if you can still keep up then,"

"That's so cool!" Gon said referring to Killua's trick on the skateboard.

"I'm Killua." Killua then pointed a finger at the weary looking pinkette, "This is Sakura."

"I'm Gon!"

It was only when Sakura saw the two running together that something occurred to her. Though it was a bit awkward, Sakura took out her book and began reading.

 _Killua realized that he and Gon were the same age and here he thought he would be the youngest candidate here-aside from Sakura who fell in second._

Sakura frowned, now she was in the book as well? When did that happen?

 _Gon smiled at Killua; in which he kicked off from his skateboard, catching it with ease before calmly stating that he would run as well. Perhaps it was a childish tendency not to be outdone, but Killua had already decided to run beside Gon._

She had intended to keep her distance from the main character so that she wouldn't interfere with the story any more than she already was, but now she realized that Killua might also be another major character. It was stupid of her to assume that it was only Gon, Leorio and Kurapika.

'I just involved myself with the characters without realizing; now the stories including me.'

"Um, is this really the best time for you to read?"

Sakura looked to her side, where Gon was running. It was then she thought the description the book gave of Gon's eyes did not do them justice.

"Yeah," Killua said, agreeing, "You'll get motion sick!"

Figuring that she wasn't going to win this, she put the book away before resuming running. "Okay, there happy now dad?"

Killua stuck his tongue out at her, "I can't be your dad; you're older than me."

"Really? You mean she isn't our age?" Gon asked looking at Sakura, "I just thought she was tall!"

"I'm fifteen!" the pinkette exclaimed fuming as the two boys laughed at her reaction. She may not have been as 'developed' as some of her friends back in Konoha but she sure as heck didn't still have the body of a twelve year old. She was just petite!

* * *

The next two hours were filled with the bickering between Sakura, Gon and Killua. They argued a bit over Sakura's age and appearance. How she looked like a 'really tall twelve year old' according to them. During this they had fallen behind the rest of the applicants, because they were in fact running as four not three. Leorio was falling far behind, panting heavily with beads of sweat dripping down his face.

Glancing behind her, Sakura thought back to what she had read so far. His reason for becoming a hunter is because he wanted money. During the second chapter he nearly ended up going the wrong way for the exam site and failed the test to take the exams. If it hadn't been for his friends, he might not have made it. He didn't give her the same sense like the other's did. He came off as normal.

'In this case, it might not be a good thing.' Sakura thought. Although she could actually relate to Leorio in a lot of ways. With the choices he had made by far, she felt that she would've done exactly the same. She had been like that as a genin and always depended on her teammates to get her through things. She couldn't keep up with them. Always watching their backs…It was the worst feeling.

And to see someone else in a similar situation; story character or not…

Sakura began to backtrack until she was jogging slowly beside Leorio, "You okay?"

Leorio continued his stumbled, attempting to reach the group he could barely see as his vision was begging to blur. "W…What do you think?"

Sakura kept a calm expression, she heard Killua calling her back to the front but she didn't look up at him.

"Only….one rookie….everyone three years pass…the exam" Leorio panted "So for a normal…..human like me…" he strained to get the words out "It isn't even worth dreaming about…"

Dropping his suit case, Leorio stumbled a few steps before he crouched down, sweat dripped down his chin.

Sakura bent down so that when Leorio looked to the side, he was at eyelevel with her. "Are you giving up?"

Leorio sucked in a huge breath before replying, "I-I'm not a monster like the rest of you, I'm not like the rest of you."

Putting her hand under her chin, she tilted her head to the side, "Then why are you here? Why are you doing this?"

That question seemed to trigger something within Leorio, Sakura saw a glint in his eyes but that didn't mean it was enough to recover him. Sakura was attempting to get Leorio to find a resolve, for it was always a resolve that got her through difficult situations. What kept her going no matter how hopeless things seemed. It was how she found the strength to fight during the chunin exams; to get stronger as a kunoichi.

Leorio's eyes then trailed forward, to where Gon and Killua appeared to be waiting for them. Gon stood silently watching Leorio. Keeping his gaze fixed, unwavering and the message was clear. He would not move until Leorio started running again. Sakura noted this as well. When words don't work, use silence.

Finally after a few more heavy breaths, Leorio began to move "Screw that." He pushed back on the sole of his foot and launched forward, breaking out into a wild sprint. "I'M GONNA BECOME A HUNTER."

With a small smile Sakura stood up straight, she was about to grab Leorio's suit case that he left behind when she heard a whizzing sound. A fish hook fell onto the briefcase and was caught on the handle. Sakura followed the case as it was pulled through the air, watching as it landed in Gon's hands. Killua appeared impressed by the move before he looked back to call Sakura.

"Okay, Sakura can we go now?" Killua called impatiently.

With a playful gleam in her eyes, Sakura pushed forth on the sole of her feet after pumping some chakra to her feet she charged forward; a loud bang echoed through the tunnel from the speed. She blurred past Gon and Killua who just felt a sudden breeze after that had their hair blowing.

It had only take four steps for Sakura to get ahead of Gon and Killua. The two boys spun around, starring at her in shock as the pinkette seemed to dust off her hands.

"Wow…."

Arms crossed, one eye closed, Sakura gestured with her head to the darkness of the tunnel. "I thought you said you wanted go now."

Killua and Gon ran over to her until they were running side by side again.

"How did you move so far so fast?" Killua asked,

"Can you teach me how to do that?" asked Gon.

The pinkette looked up in mock thought, "I wonder…."

* * *

That brought about another argument as Killua and Gon kept asking Sakura about her flash step. She had far from mastered it though, when done properly it was possible to make it appear as if you have completely vanished and materialized somewhere else. Witt her, it was still possible to make out a pink and red blur. Sakura knew she wouldn't be able to teach it to Gon and Killua because they would need to know how to use chakra. It was very unlikely that they knew anything about chakra. After all, it was something that belonged to her world.

It didn't occur to at the time though to consider that there might be another source of energy used in this world.

"Come on!"

"Tell us."

"Sakura."

"Please."

"Please."

"TELL US."

Sakura felt the vein on her forehead throb, the two boys had somehow managed to go for the rest of the run almost nonstop, continuously asking her to explain how she had done what she did. It was entertaining at first, but she forgot how persistent boys were. Their stubborn and hardheaded nature that wouldn't quit. She hasn't dealt with that in almost three years before Naruto returned, but he was older now and Sasuke wasn't there to clash with him (though there was now Sai, he didn't tick Naruto off as much.). So she was a bit out of practice on how to deal with this.

"Saku-

"AAH! Enough already, two!" Sakura snapped throwing her head to the back. She was already starting to feel winded from running, she could feel sweat on her forehead and dealing with two whining boys weren't helping her nerves.

"Is she mad at us?" asked Gon in general curiosity.

"She's fuming." Killua snickered.

Again, Sakura felt her brow twitch in annoyance, "Okay listen here you little-

Killua looked in front of him and smiled, "Look we're at a staircase!"

Turning to where the young boy was looking, Sakura saw that there indeed was a staircase. It was but, the width was wider than the average stair case; able to fit about five people together horizontally. It was also very long; she couldn't see the end of it and they were supposed to run up there. Several applicants were already making their way up.

'This isn't an exam, this is Gai sensei's training regime.' Sakura thought, and that wasn't a good thing given the man was brutal when it came to training.

"Let's race to see who finishes first!" Killua exclaimed; he sounded rather excited.

"Okay," Gon said, "Loser has to buy dinner!"

"Alright! Let's go." Killua said "Come on Sakura!"

She didn't recall saying she was going to race with them, she was already getting tired and those steps looked like they were going to be a long trip. Steps were far more difficult to run on than a straight path. Now she was going to have to race two twelve year olds who haven't even broken a sweat yet.

"Fine." Sakura groaned softly. At least they had stopped pestering her about the flash step.

They pulled back to get in line together, then they set off after shouting 'Go' simultaneously.

* * *

It was only after the race had begun that Sakura realized Gon and Killua were far from normal. She had her suspicions since they haven't showed the slightest sign of fatigue even after running over five hours but she hadn't realized they were able to increase their speed. It made her wonder what other skills they must have. Sure she had read up a bit on Gon, he had skills with a fishing pole and he was fast but she wondered about his fighting skills. Then there was Killua, the boy said he was an assassin before. He drank enough laxative to dehydrate himself yet he showed no symptoms of being effected.

'I'm actually anxious to see what else they can do. If the book permits it.'

Sakura wanted to do a bit of a read up to see what was going to happen next, but she couldn't read while she ran; she could lose her footing on the stairs. She glanced at Gon and Killua, both were smiling as they looked ahead. They were only using their physical stamina to keep up with each other, while she had started to pump chakra to her legs to keep the pace with them.

"Hey, I see Leorio and Kurapika up ahead!" Gon said pointing in front of him.

The thee caught up to the two, Leorio had removed all the clothes on the upper half of his body, his jacket wrapped around his waist, while his tie trailed behind him around his neck. Kurapika had also removed his tabard and was in his in white body suit.

Kurapika looked at the three, "Gon, who are they?"

"Oh, this is Killua and Sakura." Gon introduced gesturing to the two.

"Hey" Killua greeted.

"Hello." Sakura waved. Now she had officially met all of the characters she had read about by far. "How you feeling Leorio?"

Leorio turned to her with a grin, still keeping pace even though he was winded. "I'm definitely gonna make it."

The pinkette smiled with silent approval before Gon spoke.

"We're gonna go up ahead, see you at the goal."

Kurapika nodded, "Alright."

Killua looked at Leorio, grinning "See you later old timer."

Leorio glared back at Kurapika, "I'm not old! I'm a teenager just like the rest of you!"

For that instant, everyone froze mid-run with one leg up in the air and the other in front of them. Sakura almost tripped on the stair in front of her. She read, Leorio appeared older than he looked but she didn't know how old exactly. The way he was described and from seeing him, she assumed he had to at least be in his late twenties.

* * *

The stairs seemed endless and Sakura was beginning to think that they were. Gon, Killua and Kurapika had moved ahead of Kurapika and Leorio who were keeping their own pace. While they continued with their race. They had to continuously maneuver out of the way of the applicants who were lying around on the stairs-having given up.

"Come on, when is this gonna end?"

"Tired?" asked Killua, though it was more in a teasing manner than concerned.

Narrowing her eyes, Sakura scoffed. "As if."

"Well, it is surprising to see that you can both keep up with me." Killua said turning to Gon, who was yet to break a sweat.

"Really?" Gon asked, rubbing the back of his head in a bashful manner.

Killua pulled a face, raising his eyebrow "Or maybe it's just that everyone else is too slow."

"Or you're too fast," Sakura countered. After all, no normal human could go running for eight hours straight without breaking into a sweat and the boy was wearing a polar-neck!

Sighing in disappointment, Killua hung his head dramatically, "Man, this Hunter Exam is gonna be a breeze. That's no fun."

"Hey," Gon called, craning his head to the side. "Why do you want to become a hunter?"

Killua turned to Gon, "I'm not really interested in becoming a Hunter. I just heard it was really hard so I thought it'd be fun." Killua was smiling again, "But this is disappointing. What about you?"

Sakura looked at Gon, she already knew the answer but the book didn't give a dialogue for the characters to actually speak. So she wanted to hear him say it.

"Well, my dad is a Hunter." Gon started explaining, "So I want to become a hunter like my dad."

"Mmm, what kind of Hunter is he?" asked Killua.

Sakura avoided another exhausted candidate as she listened to Gon.

"I don't know."

Killua started laughing, "That's weird. You want to become a Hunter but you don't know anything about him?"

"Killua!" Sakura exclaimed.

"What?" the white haired boy asked, wondering why the pinkette suddenly seemed ticked off.

Gon didn't seem deterred though, they continued running. "I was raised by Mito-san, so I've only seen my dad in pictures."

"Who's Mito-san?"

"Aunt Mito," Gon clarified for Killua "When he was twelve my dad took the Hunter exam. He passed and became a hunter. Then he left the island."

Sakura noticed that Gon hadn't stopped smiling while he explained the story to them, a she thought he would be at appear somewhat hurt, especially after what he said next.

"I want to find out why he chose to become a Hunter over being with me."

Killua and Gon then looked right at Sakura, making the pinkette move a little ways to the side away from them. "What?"

"Well why?" Killua asked, his face looked like she was expected to know what he was talking about.

"Mmm?" Sakura played coy.

"Why do you want to become a hunter Sakura?" Gon asked, still smiling.

She was worried about this. With a nervous smile, Sakura began thinking of a story. In the end she spoke.

"I was just curious," she told them, looking ahead of her

"Curious?" the two boys asked together.

Sakura nodded, "That's right. I wanted to see what the Hunter Exam was like so I thought I'd take a look."

Technically, she wasn't lying about her curiosity being the reason for her taking the Hunters Exam.

They didn't press any further on the topic, something bright caught their attention in front of them and they realized that they were reaching the end of the dark tunnel and staircase.

"Alright!" Gon and Killua picked up their speed and ran a little ways ahead of Sakura, while the pinkette kept her regular pace, smiling as she watched them speed passed the other applicants who were still running.

"Okay, no more playing around."

Pumping more chakra through her legs, Sakura pushed forward, leaping over several flights of stairs. Seven steps later, she blurred past the other applicants and was hit with a cool breeze of the outside. She stopped to look around at the outside, taking a deep breath of relief. Those hours in a dark tunnel really took a toll on you. She stretched out her arms and grinned.

'Finally.'

Turning back she saw the examiner Satotz appear, then Gon and Killua jumping passed him screaming "GOAL"

Hand on her hip, Sakura stood in front of the two boys who seemed to have crossed the line together. "Suckers!"

"Sakura!?"

Gon and Killua looked back and forth between the tunnels exit and the pinkette in front of them, who had a rather cocky expression on her face.

"When did you-

"How-

"Guess you guys owe me dinner." Sakura stuck out her tongue at them.

Killua pointed at her in an accusing manner, "You did that move again didn't you?"

Putting her hands at the back of her head, Sakura looked up at the cloudy skies. "I don't know what you're talking about."

But she looked back at the boys with a playful grin, which they returned. The three sat down near the entrance while the other applicants started pouring out. However, Sakura found that her victory came with a penalty and once again it was back to badgering.

"So are you gonna show us how you did that?" asked Killua.

"Yeah!"

Sakura's sweat dropped, literally she was sweating from than run. Caning her neck, Sakura tugged on the zip on her red tank top until it was completely open. The cool air hit her heated skin, she started slipping off the top.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" Killua started throwing his arms around, flustered "What are you doing?"

Tilting her head to the side, Sakura removed the tank top from her back and folded it clumsily to put in her bag. She always wore a sports bra underneath her clothing, of course that also tended to make you sweat. "I'm getting hot."

Killua only realized after she removed her top, that Sakura was wearing a tank top. He slumped forward. "Oh."

Rolling her eyes, Sakura leaned back against the wall of the tunnel's opening.

"Satotz-san, is this where the Second Phase takes place?" Gon asked their examiner.

"No, we still have a ways to go." Satotz explained, watching the three applicants carefully as they chatted about happily together like old friends. Even though they had literally just met a few hours ago.

* * *

Leorio and Kurapika were some of the last to make it through the tunnel, Leorio came stumbling up the stairs completely out of breath while Kurapika simply ran up beside him. Most of the applicant who managed to keep up with the examiner was already out.

"Hey, Kurapika!" Gon called,

Panting softly, the blonde boy waved at Gon, "Hey. Is this our destination?"

"We apparently still have a long way to go." Sakura told him.

"I see," Kurapika turned to look ahead of him, "The fog is fading."

The fog was clearing in the distance and it was possibly to now make out more of the surrounding area, dark shapes started to form and then make out trees and other plant life.

"The Numere Wetlands, also known as Swindlers Swamp." Satotz said, "We must cross these wetlands to reach Phase Two of the exam. This place is home to many bizarre animals, many cunning and insatiable creatures who deceive humans and prey upon them. Be very careful. If you let them fool you, you're dead."

Sakura swallowed hard, she hadn't read to this part of the story and with the anxiety levels rising. She honestly wished she had been able to get through this chapter before she-'got through' the chapter. She still didn't fully understand, what this business was with her name showing up in the book.

'Well, with everything else that's happened…' Sakura stood up along with Killua and Gon as they watched the opening of the tunnel start to close. A metal door descending and one desperate applicant begging for them to wait before shutting closed.

'There's no turning back now,'

Satotz continued speaking, "These creatures will use every trick in the book to fool their prey. An ecosystem in which creatures obtain their food through deceit…hence the name The Swindlers Swamp. Stay very close to me so you won't be deceived."

Everyone listened quietly, contemplating what their examiner just said. Sakura was thinking very carefully, they were going to have to run through this swamp, in a fog so thick you could hardly see what was right in front of you; yet they were expected to keep track of their examiner.

'This exam is really brutal,'

Sakura broke out of her thoughts when she heard

"DON'T LET THEM FOOL YOU."

Heads turned to the left, behind the walls of the tunnel a figure appeared. A man, his face covered in marks and bruises, his clothes torn as if he had been in a scuffle and lost.

"D-Don't fall for it," he said, before pointing straight at Satotz, "He's lying to you! He's an imposter! He isn't an examiner! I'm the real examiner."

Everyone started looking back and forth between Satotz and the man who claimed to be the real examiner. There were questions flying around about who was the real examiner. Sakura along with others were suspicious about this.

"Look at this…" said 'real' examiner, he pulled on something behind the wall with him and revealed a creature that resembled Satotz's face, the limbs were long but covered in hair like an apes. Gasps echoed through. Though Sakura was beginning to find this remarkably convenient. "It's a man-faced Ape, one of the creatures that dwell in the Numere Wetlands. They love the taste of human flesh but their limbs are long and thin so they are very weak. That's why they disguise themselves as humans. They trick humans into following them into the wetlands, where they team up with other animals to kill and devour them."

Once again he pointed at Satotz "He intends to trap every single applicant!"

There were murmurs going around the group of applicants now, on whether or not what they just heard was true. Apparently, from what Sakura was hearing, quite a few believed that Satotz wasn't who he said he was. Sakura on the other hand had her doubts, when she looked at Killua she saw that he too didn't seem to believe this.

Before there could be any further debate about it, there was a whizzing sound and the 'real examiner' was lying flat on his back-dead. Embedded in his chest and head, were plain cards. However the cards weren't thrown in only one direction, on the opposite side, Satotz held several cards in between his fingers.

Following the sound of shuffling, everyone looked over to Hisoka who was dealing with a deck of cards. Obviously stating where the attack had come from.

"I see, I see," Hisoka said, "That settles it. You're the real one."

The man-faced ape that looked like Satotz ran away into the fog, leaving behind his dead companion-whom Sakura assumed was also a man-faced Ape. Satotz didn't respond, throwing the cards down. Sakura saw the way they moved through the air, that they were light and not weighted or sharped like she thought.

'Those were normal cards, yet he threw them straight through…

Hisoka began to clarify as to why he attacked both of them; saying that examiners were hunters selected by the committee to before this duty. "Any Hunter bearing the title we seek would've been able to block that attack."

"I shall take that as a compliment, however should you attack me for any other reason. I will report you for turning on an examiner. Are we clear?"

"Yes." Hisoka responded, unconcerned.

When put into perspective, that statement made sense. If Hisoka hadn't attacked then there would most likely be applicants following the fake examiner into the swamp to be killed. However, Sakura felt that Hisoka didn't attack for the sake of finding who was the actual examiner but that was just her opinion.

'Creeps at the chunin exams, creeps at the hunter exams.' Sakura thought, craning her head to the side to see that there were vultures already eating the man-faced ape's corpse. Their beaks tearing into the flesh with little resistance.

"That wouldn't been some of us, if we had followed him." Sakura said.

"Mmm, nature sure is brutal." Leorio replied.

"We can't relax our guard." Killua added, tugging on Sakura's gloved hand.

Satotz started making his way through the exam applicants and to the front where he could address them, while explaining that the creature's intention was to lure some them away. When he stated that some of them were obviously convinced that the story about him being a fake was true, there were a few nervous laughs heard in the crowd-including Leorio's.

"Do you understand?" asked Satotz, "If you lose sight of me in the Numere Wetlands fog, you will never reach the exams Second Phase."

That sounded more like assurance than a warning. Satotz then announced that they were going to be moving once again. As they started to run, Sakura looked at the ground, she spotted the three cards that Hisoka had thrown at Satotz. Pinching both ends she bent them downwards, it flexed easily. Her eyes narrowed.

'How-

"Hey Sakura!" Gon called, "Let's go!"

Putting the card in her back pocket, she started running over to the group "Coming!"

Sakura didn't know it yet but, she had just ended the third and fourth chapter of the book and even though was a thought placed at the back of her mind, she did not know what it meant to have her name appear in the story and the affect it would have.

 **That's all I could manage to write up in two days, I hope all you wonderful readers will look forward to the next chapter, because the plot can only get thicker with each page turned.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	3. Hisoka plays examiner

**Hello everyone, firstly I would like to say thank you for the reviews so far. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

When Sakura discovered an odd book in the library, she didn't expect it to be a kind of portal into another dimension. Now she has to get through a trial known as the Hunter Exam, in hopes of reaching the end of the book. The First Phase of the Hunter exam included a run through a dark tunnel with seemingly no end and when the applicants finally made it out, their relief was short lived to discover they still had to run through a dangerous forest filled with strange creatures-some of which had a taste for human flesh. That wasn't the worst of it thought; for Sakura learned that danger tends to lurk so close, you can't see it until you stop looking around to see what's right in front of you.

"Be sure to stay close behind me," Satotz warned them.

The run through the marsh was more challenging than the run through the tunnel. The ground was wet and damp; sinking your feet in the soil with every step. The fog made it difficult to watch where you were going. It was no better than running in the dark without a torch, the only indicators of direction being the silhouettes in front of you.

"It'll be a miracle of half of the applicants make it through." Sakura said narrowing her eyes at the people in front of her.

"As long as we're in that half, it doesn't matter," Killua said.

Killua was running on the right side of Sakura, Gon on her left; unfortunately Kurapika and Leorio weren't able to keep the same pace as the three.

There was a raven's call through the sky; it was strange, Sakura had thought that with Satotz warning that they would've encountered some of these creatures he had told them about, but they have been running over thirty minutes now and nothing. Everything was so quiet, all you could hear were the sounds of the applicant's heavy footsteps trampling through the mud.

'I hope it stays this way.' Sakura thought, even though she was sure something would happen eventually. Her experiences in the forest were hardly ever peaceful ones, but that was usually because of enemy ninja's and not the natural wild life that lived there.

* * *

The fog started to grow thick once again, as time passed. The silhouettes that were once clear, were becoming dark blurry blobs in motion.

Sakura felt droplets start to form from the fog hitting her heated skin; panting softly. The way she usually travelled was leaping through the trees, at least they gave a firm base to plant your feet on; and she was wearing open toe boots.

'This couldn't possibly get any worse-

She paused; nearly stopping her run. In a certain space it was usually possible to feel another living presence, for a ninja it was sense that had to be sharpened and refined as it was crucial for survival. A past experience had left Sakura sensitive to detecting these kinds of things, especially bloodlust. Right now, she felt like it had taken on physical form and was breathing down her neck.

Apparently she wasn't the only one, as Killua glanced back behind them.

"We should move up ahead," Killua said, addressing Sakura and Gon.

Sakura peeked behind her shoulder to see the source of the change in atmosphere that had a chill run down her spine. The one Tonpa had explicitly warned her about. The magician, Hisoka. He was running near the three, near enough for them to see him in the fog; behind Hisoka were a few more applicants that were glaring at him. Their intentions were all too obvious.

"I agree," Sakura said, "Let's go."

"Yeah, we don't' want to lose sight of the examiner," Gon said

"I'm more concerned about increasing the distance between us and Hisoka." Killua told him, "Staying too close is dangerous. I can smell it in the air."

After that stunt he pulled back at the tunnel with the examiner, Sakura had to agree with that statement. The sooner she was away from him, the sooner she could breathe a little lighter. Gon on the other hand hadn't noticed the tension; that was thicker than the fog.

Gon took a sniff of the air "He doesn't smell strange to me."

"That's not what he meant Gon," Sakura whispered, "Let's just move up please."

Gon nodded, he craned his head to the side and shouted out "Leorio, Kurapika! Killua and Sakura want us to move up!"

Slapping her forehead, Sakura glanced back behind her. The fog had grown so thick now that everyone was becoming nothing more than silhouettes in the mist. She actually thought it would be better if Kurapika and Leorio joined them in the front just in case.

"Can't you sense the tension around us?" Killua asked

"Idiots!" Leorio's voice carried from the distance to the three, "If I had the strength, I'd already be there!"

"Don't worry about us!" Kurapika called to them.

* * *

Killua, Gon and Sakura ran up further up together attempting to reach Satotz and distancing themselves from Hisoka but the fog had become so thick, wrapped around them like a cold wet blanket. The silence that surrounded the applicants was lost when several screams erupted. Screams of pain, screams of fear; the final screams before they were silenced for what would be 'long term'. It wasn't only the screams of people that they could hear, but the growls and snarls of the unknown creatures that called this foggy plant of nature their home.

Sakura's head started darting around "Do you guys hear that?"

Killua nodded, narrowing his eyes, "We should pick up the pace, don't know what's out there."

"I'm worried about Kurapika and Leorio," Gon said glancing behind him, as if he could see his friends when he obviously could not. "Maybe I should go back-

"Chances of you finding them in this fog are slim," Killua interrupted "You can't see the way we came from."

"I can't even see where we're heading," Sakura said, squinting her eyes trying to avoid running into a tree.

The three had continued to run in an attempt to reach the front, however they had lost the people they were tailing amongst the panic that had broken out all around them. They couldn't see what was happening but they could imagine and it was nothing pleasant.

"I think if we just go this-

Sakura stopped as they crossed a certain patch of land that felt slightly unnatural, a sort of bump that sucked in with a texture different to the soil they were trampling in.

Before anyone could ask anything, Sakura, Gon and Killua felt the earth shake beneath them. Then it cracked, falling with the three.

It happened so fast they barely had time to scream as a loud noise was heard before they were engulfed in darkness. As they struggled to gain their sense of gravity within the dark, it felt as if a tremendous vacuum was trying to pull them down.

Sakura couldn't see much but she could feel and hear plenty, a force pushed her to the back, where she felt Killua and Gon's limbs moving about before a sloshing sound. Her entire body fell in what she would describe a warm liquid, like dirty water.

"W-WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Sakura screamed.

"Sakura!"

"Gon!"

"Killua!"

"Where are we?" Sakura asked again, frantic. It was unbearably warm in this place, as if something was trying to suffocate them.

"I think we were swallowed by something," came Gon's unnaturally calm reply.

"Probably a swamp creature," Killua said

Sakura ceased all of her movements straight away, if what they said was true then that meant that they were currently in the belly of that creature. "Are you telling me, that we were eaten?"

"Swallowed," Killua corrected, he was so calm Sakura felt herself becoming irritated. There wasn't much of a difference since they would've still ended up in the same place.

The unstable base beneath their feet made all of them fall into the mysterious liquid; which once could guess was the digestive juices in the creatures stomach. They felt as if they were moving, even as they remained stable which meant that whatever swallowed them was on the move again.

Attempting to breath despite the musty stale air, Sakura held out her arms and began searching in the dark. An 'oops' was heard as she felt a pressure on her back. Spinning around, Sakura felt her hand hit something hard.

"Ouch!"

She gasped, "Sorry Gon!"

"That's okay," the boy said,

"Killua!" Sakura called,

"I'm right here." The pinkette jumped when she felt a tap on her back.

"Good; now we should get out of here," Sakura said, 'I am going to punch a hole through this thing, but first I need to know where Gon and Killua are so there aren't any mishaps.'

It would be bad if she accidently ended up hitting one of them in the process. Feeling around for the other boy's hand until she caught hold of his shoulder, trailing her hand down his arm to his hand.

"Already took care of that," she heard Killua say.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked skeptically.

"Just get ready,"

Again, Sakura wasn't' able to get the words out of her mouth because, they were hit with a force that squashed them together, it felt like they were being crushed by slimy walls, the liquid rose up and over their heads, their air lost. The muscles of the creature was contracting, pushing them up and they weren't able to stop it before they came sliding out of its mouth along with the bile.

When they hit solid ground Sakura saw that they were back outside once again, she took a big gulp of air before sitting up to see the creature that had swallowed them. A giant frog, that was currently waddling away; her disgust overpowered her anger and she remained beside Gon and Killua.

Gon smiled as he watched the frog leave, "Guess he didn't like the taste of us."

"It was this." Killua held up a familiar orange can and Sakura realized that he had opened it, the laxative inside had caused the frog to….

Sakura shivered, she didn't want to go there.

"That was from Tonpa-san!" exclaimed Gon, "Guess he saved us."

Killua threw the can aside, "Well I could've gotten out, if I wanted."

Shaking her arms, Sakura started looking around "Okay, forget finding the group. I'm going to find a place I can wash all of _this_ off of me."

"I'm still worried about Leorio and Kurapika," Gon added.

"We can still catch up to the examiner, we don't' have time for this." Killua said standing up, he started running ahead, followed by Sakura who believed that Gon was going to be right behind her.

However, both had missed the point where the boy had stopped mid-run and turned around, disappearing into the fog. Heading straight into the heart of danger.

* * *

"Please."

"No,"

"Please."

"No,"

"Please."

"No,"

"Ple-

"We cannot take a detour to find a river," Killua said,

Sakura rolled her eyes "You know just because you say it in that definitive tone doesn't mean it means anything."

"We've got to find the main group, if we try searching for a river now we might run into something else that wants to eat us I'm out of laxative cans."

Pouting, Sakura didn't respond knowing that Killua was right. She was in the middle of an exam after all and she didn't know what might come up and attack them.

They have been running for a few minutes now and Sakura realized that Gon had been awfully silent, his presence seemed non-existent.

'Oh crap,' was what Sakura thought when she turned around to see that Gon was nowhere in sight. She couldn't hear any footsteps either which meant he hadn't been following them for a while.

"Killua, Gon is-

When Sakura turned back, she realized that she had lost sight of Killua as well, the boy must've run off without realizing she wasn't following him anymore. A throbbing began in Sakura's head, as she drew in a deep breath before screaming out into the fog.

"THOSE IDIOTS."

* * *

After losing a bit of her frustration with a fraction of her voice, Sakura attempted to think of what to do next. It had been a long time since she's endured this kind of frustration, but oh she remembered it well. She didn't think she would need to read until she got to their destination, but given the circumstances. She needed an idea of what to do next. Pulling back a few pages, she saw that chapter three and four had appeared already; but she would deal with that in a less stressful environment. Going to the heading that said Chapter Five, she sped through a few pages which had appeared.

'It has everything we've done so far,' Sakura realized; she was only skimming through but from the moment they had left the tunnel the book talked of their run through the marsh and what had happened by far. With the fog, the creatures, Sakura, Gon and Killua getting swallowed by a frog (she shivered), Leorio and Kurapika facing a swamp creature on their own and then coming across Hisoka who just finished killing several exam-

"Wait what!"

 _Elsewhere in the Swindlers Swamp, Kurapika and Leorio; being the only two to have survived the surprise attack from one of the many creatures, had lost track-not only of the examiner but the other applicants as well and were running aimlessly in hopes of finding someone. Leorio came to a stop when he saw a human like figure in the distance, pulling back Kurapika the two watched as the fog began to clear. Revealing Hisoka, surrounded by several applicants, all pointing their weapons directly at him._

 _One spoke, claiming that he had seen Hisoka last year and deemed he was unfit to become a Hunter. Saying that his life would be spared, should be make the decision to never take the Hunter's exam again, Hisoka only appeared amused by the offer. He claimed that he would not be taking the Hunter's exam again for this year he would pass…._

Sakura read on to find that Hisoka had killed all of the applicants attempting to take him out and with very little effort. All the while Leorio and Kurapika watched. However; when they were all dead Hisoka's attention averted to Leorio and Kurapika who didn't do much to hide their presence.

… _Kurapika understood that there was a large difference in power between Hisoka and Leorio and himself. He suggested to Leorio ever so silently that they should run in opposite directions as the fog would provide a decent cover for them to escape._

 _Silence fell between them for a few moments as Hisoka began making his way over to the two, he flicked his fingers revealing a card. At the sound of a crow's cries, Kurapika signaled for them to run and the two separated, rushing past Hisoka and into the fog._

 _Hisoka watched, fairly amused; though agreeing that it was a wise decision. Despite still having the itch to fight. He was about to leave himself when he heard footsteps and saw a tall figure emerging from the fog. That figure turned out to be Leorio; who said he could not turn his back to what he had just witnessed. With a thick branch in hand, he charges towards Hisoka-_

Sakura's eyes widened as she read the end of the page, of what was going to happen next; what happened after Leorio's attack had her pumping chakra to her feet, she took off at inhuman speed.

* * *

She ran, she ran as fast as she could, despite not knowing exactly where exactly she needed to go. It had taken but a moment for her to figure out where Gon might be. He had been constantly worrying about Kurapika and Leorio, although the odds of him leaving the group to go and find them were slim compared to the chance he had just lost them in the forest. However, from what Sakura read; the latter would not be the case.

If Gon was going to confront Hisoka she was worried, that was it. She didn't care about what the book said; it did nothing to calm her growing anxiety.

'Dammit,'

Sakura jumped high into a tree, in hopes of catching a glimpse of something through the thick fog. There seemed to be nothing for miles, however soon the familiar sound of footsteps reached her ears and her eyes started darting around; at first there was nothing but fog and a few visible vegetation before she spotted-Kurapika!

He was running her way, but he obviously hadn't seen her in the tree yet.

"Kurapika!" Sakura called down towards him as he came closer and within an ear shot.

The blonde boy looked up in the trees for a while before he spotted a small blob of pink, he waved indicating he's seen her.

"Hey!"

"Do you know where Leorio and Gon are?" Sakura asked quickly.

Kurapika frowned, "I was heading back to find Leorio now,"

"Which way?" she asked cutting him off from explaining that he and Leorio had an unfortunate encounter with Hisoka.

"What?"

"Which way?" Sakura repeated, frowning at him.

Kurapika pointed forward, in the direction he had initially been running. Sakura realized that she must've somehow passed them.

"Alright thanks."

"Wait-

Kurapika watched as the pinkette vanished in a blur, the branch that she was once standing one, vacant. A cool breeze blew across the forest, rustling the leaves. Kurapika stared at the tree he had seen the girl once standing.

'What was that?' his eyes widened as he realized she was going in the direction of Hisoka!

* * *

Gon had smelled it. He picked up on the scent immediately after he, Sakura and Killua escaped from that frog's belly. Leorio's cologne had grown closer to them and he thought that he and Kurapika caught up to them, but then he also picked up on another scent. One he came to recognized recently, before they moved on ahead. Hisoka's. They were close together. Killua's words rang in his head about Hisoka and how dangerous it was to be around him. So he took off after the scents. Only to come across a clearing in the forest, where several candidates now lay, dead on the wet grass.

There were only two people in that area that were standing, Leorio and Hisoka. When Leorio had gone to attack Hisoka, the magician effectively dodged his attack and was about to strike Leorio down.

That was before Gon intervened.

He swung his fishing pole, the end hitting Hisoka on the side of his head, drawing a bit of blood. Although the hit barely seemed to effect Hisoka as he then made his way towards Gon. It was then the boy discovered that the element of surprise was what allowed Hisoka to take that hit because from then on, none of his attacks were hitting Hisoka. That was after Leorio attempted to hit Hisoka from behind and ended up on the ground, knocked unconscious with one powerful and painful looking punch.

Gon tried hitting Hisoka while his back was turned, but when he thought he made contact all he saw was smoke-literally.

"You came to rescue your friend." A voice came from behind Gon.

He jumped away from Hisoka quickly, but the voice still appeared from behind him along with the person who embodied it.

"Such a good boy." Hisoka was crouched down, his hand under his chin, a smile on his face.

Gon swung his fishing pole behind him, while it appeared to go straight through Hisoka, the man disappeared into smoke once again-like magic.

"And that expression…."

Hisoka was now standing, further away from Gon, his arms crossed and eyes closed. Gon jumped back, before swinging his line towards Hisoka; who was now walking towards the boy. With subtle movements of his head, Hisoka was able to avoid Gon's line every time. Getting closer to him.

Gon drew back one more time, reeling his fishing pole before flinging it forward again. Only this time, the hook and sinker landed on the ground, creating a small dust cloud and catching Hisoka's attention. While Gon moved in front behind, his arms pulled back with his fishing pole, about to strike Hisoka while he was distracted. But Gon was barely able to gasp before Hisoka wrapped his pale hand around Gon's neck. Keeping him up, no matter how hard Gon kicked, he wasn't able to get free of this grip.

"How wonderful…" Hisoka trailed.

Opening one of his eye, he looked at Hisoka's face. Yellow eyes narrowed and his face twisted into a large grin.

"I really do love that look."

A whizzing noise cut through Gon's strained noises as he attempted to breath; despite Hisoka's tightening grip. Something warm and wet slid onto Gon's hand; that was holding Hisoka's wrist. Suddenly he could breathe again.

Gon landed on the ground, falling forward on his hands and knees. After he stopped coughing, his head trailed up on Hisoka's figure. When he got to his head, Gon saw that it was turned looking at something in the distance.

Following Hisoka's gaze, Gon realized what he was looking at-who he was looking at.

His vision was still blurred, but it was hard to mistake that dot of pink even in the fog. Sakura was standing a few feet away, glaring at Hisoka.

"Sakura…"

"Gon, are you alright?"

He nodded in response.

Sakura sighed softly, putting a hand to her chest touching the area her heart rested "Good."

Hisoka stared at the pinkette that had come out of the fog and then at his hand, drops of red were slipping from the cut and onto the grass, but that wasn't what interested him. No, it was what had been used to make the wound. Embedded in his hand, a plain card, one of _his_ cards.

Sakura stiffened as Hisoka turned his body towards her; he had a wild look in his eyes that sent shivers up her spine. There was clear bloodlust in them, she could feel it even from this distance. He began taking painfully slow steps towards the pinkette, whilst removing the card she threw into his hand.

She had arrived just to see Gon being strangled by Hisoka; she meant to reach for a kunai but instead felt the card poking out of her pocket. So, deciding to play a little trick herself, she used chakra to sharpen the card and threw it at Hisoka.

'I might have just made a big mistake,' Sakura thought, feeling her feet shift but she resisted stepping back. If she made one false move, he might attack her. After all; sometimes prey only becomes prey when they try to run away. Revealing their weakness. As Hisoka drew near, Sakura kept her eyes open, sharp. She urged herself to calm down. Reminded herself that if he did try anything, she could fight. She had more strength than twenty men put together and then some.

'Of course that's not going to count for much if I'm petrified to a statue.'

Then she began to think. Thinking back to a time in her world. The time she had first encountered Orochimaru. How his bloodlust had shown both her and Sasuke the moment of their own deaths. The way the kunai pierced through their heads. How they weren't able to move after seeing that. It was what made her so sensitive to bloodlust.

A crooked smirk appeared on Sakura's face; she had no doubt that Hisoka could make her tremble but he was hardly trying. So why should she cower?

'If he was going to kill me, he wouldn't be moving so slowly,' Sakura told herself, 'Besides I've been through this before.'

Hisoka noticed the grin on the girl's face as he continued to approach her. Any trace of fear she had was gone, that hesitance gone. Well hidden beneath the surface.

With a few more silent steps, Hisoka stood in front of Sakura, inches apart. With his height he practically towered over her, but if Sakura was intimidated she hid it well.

"Well now, this is certainly interesting." Hisoka said playing with the bloody card between his fingers, "I didn't think I'd be hit with my own card."

"Then you shouldn't leave the lying around." Sakura said, looking up at Hisoka, her arms crossed. "Or next time I won't return it."

Hisoka gave a very amused smile; that caused Sakura to internally bristle. She resolved, if he attacked then she would fight; she would fight and show him what she was capable of-everything she was capable of.

"Well then, you have my thanks but these are disposable." Hisoka said with a flick of his wrist, the card was gone. Hisoka leaned his head down towards Sakura's face, now at eyelevel with the pinkette. Sakura's emerald green eyes shone with powerful intent.

"You really shouldn't look at me like that," Hisoka trailed somewhat strained, his hand reaching out slowly for her neck…

"It's making me excited."

A frown appeared on Sakura's face, her hand shot forward grabbing the front of Hisoka's shirt, bunching it tight while flicking his travelling hand in the process.

"If you want to test me, you should pass the test yourself and become a Hunter first." Sakura hissed, "Because I don't do pretend."

Sakura couldn't handle staying any closer to Hisoka, his bloodlust seemed to spike after she said that and the fear she was pushing down was close to seeping once again. So Sakura pushed Hisoka away from her, before she took quick footsteps towards Gon and the unconscious Leorio.

She could feel Hisoka's gaze on her back, but she didn't look back. Finally reaching Gon, she crouched in front of him to inspect for any injuries. Touching his neck where Hisoka had grabbed him; there weren't even any marks.

"Sakura…." Gon trailed, taking her fingers away from his neck; he felt her trembling.

Almost in an instant, Gon felt thin arms wrapped around him. "Next time, give some damn warning before you run off."

Hisoka cleared his throat, Sakura moved away from Gon so that the two could look at him. In that short time he had moved closer to the three only a few feet away, but clearly visible. Both giving him wary expressions.

"Don't worry, I won't be killing any of you today." Hisoka said suddenly, "You all passed."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Hisoka again, "I thought I told you; I don't play pretend."

Hisoka continued to smile at them, "Well; I was."

A beeping noise filled the silence around the three, Hisoka reached into his outfit to pull out a rectangular device, with a green screen and judging from the antenna Sakura guessed it was meant for communicating.

Clarifying her observation, a voice was heard through the speakers, it was deep but hearing it they knew it was masked, whoever was speaking was not using their real voice to do it. "Hisoka you should get back here. We're nearly at the Phase Two of the site."

Hisoka held the device to his mouth, "Okay, I'll be right there."

With that Hisoka went over to Leorio, Sakura's eyes widened and she was about to stop him from going anywhere near him when Hisoka picked Leorio up and threw him over his shoulder.

"It's always good to have friends." Hisoka said to them, "You can find your own ways back right?"

Gon nodded, while Sakura kept glaring at him. She knew he had no intention of killing Leorio and she wouldn't have minded carrying Leorio back herself.

Turning his back to them, Hisoka started walking away but not before saying one more thing.

"Next time, it won't be pretend."

Sakura's entire form became rigid and in that instant, she wished she hadn't said what she did.

After Hisoka's form and presence vanished into the fog, Gon and Sakura felt like the crushing imaginary weight of anxiety disappeared along with him. Both were silent, taking quick breaths of the air now free of bloodlust. They remained stationary.

"Gon! Sakura! Are you alright?"

They heard Kurapika's voice called out to them, turning around they saw him running passed all of the dead applicants on the grass that Hisoka had offed. It was only then that they realized-the fog was clearing.

* * *

After a few minutes, Gon and Sakura were able to regain their footing and took off with Kurapika. Once again, the three were running through a forest; most likely the last applicants to be doing so. The others were either already at the next exam sight or 'failed'. Gon was leading, saying that he'd be able to find his way to the exam sight. When they asked him how he was able to find his way; he told them he could track Leorio with is scent.

They were running on a dirty path; they found that with the fog gone most of the animals had retreated with it. Suppose foggy days were their perfect hunter conditions. Now it was all a matter of getting to the sight before they were out of time.

"Hey, what did Hisoka mean when he said we passed?" Gon asked,

"He was acting as an examiner," Sakura told him; that was what she had read at least. Apparently the applicants that Hisoka killed had challenged him, in turn he offered to play examiner and test them. Their dead bodies were evidence that they had failed.

Gon glanced back at Sakura, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What does that mean?"

"As Sakura said, he was acting the part of an examiner," Kurapika explained, his breath coming in soft pants. "My guess is, he was testing you to evaluate your power. You, Leorio and Sakura must've met his standards."

Sakura cringed, thinking to that moment she was so close to him. As he reached for her neck, she wanted to back away and when she grabbed him, she had gone for his top instead of his neck like she initially planned to. Sakura knew that if she gave him the slightest hint of the intention to fight, he would've gladly taken it.

'Next time,' Sakura thought starring down at her hand, she clenched it tight 'I won't hold back.'

"I get it," Gon said "But I was powerless against him."

"You hit him first though right?" Kurapika asked, keeping beside Gon while avoiding a tree stump on the path.

"Only because I surprised him; and Leorio passed even though he lost." the boy then turned back to the pinkette running nearly right behind him, "But Sakura injured Hisoka with one of his own cards. He went over to her; then they just whispered to each other."

Kurapika turned to Sakura, "Whispered?"

Sakura sighed softly, "I told him I had no interest in playing his little game of examiner; so he didn't attack-although he was barely able to contain himself from killing me."

"You were so calm though,"

Letting out a humorless chuckle, she looked down; "Honestly; I thought I was going to pass out."

"Eh, then why did you come there in the first place?"

"To look for you idiot!" exclaimed Sakura, "You could've at least said something before you took off."

While Gon and Sakura were chatting, Kurapika had a thought while he watched the two converse. He knew that the Hunter's exams brought together the type of people who were considered far from normal. To him however, Sakura seemed especially odd. It wasn't something he could explain but he could see that she was trying to blend in. Why would you try to blend in with a group of hunter applicants; who each held a unique quality and naturally stood out in a crowd?

'And how did she know Hisoka was acting a judge? She only appeared after.'

That wasn't all he wondered, Sakura had been heading back searching for Gon. The way she looked then told him that somehow she knew Gon and Leorio were in danger when she asked about them. The expression on her face gave it away.

"So Kurapika, why did Hisoka let us go?" Gon asked, breaking the blonde's train of thought when he realized all eyes were now on him.

"Well, it's possible Hisoka felt that you were kindred spirits."

Sakura pulled a face, "You mean we're like him?"

"Not exactly," Kurapika told her, he could tell that she assumed he insinuated that they were similar to Hisoka in terms of the man's less dignified attributes, like his killing habits and such. "While I doubt that Hisoka would qualify as a Hunter. He is very skilled; with his superhuman agility and graceful technique. It's common that those possessing special talents are drawn to others with unique gifts. Hisoka's experience and training must've told him that you had the skill and potential to become Hunters. From his point of view, killing you now would've been a waste."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, her cheeks puffed out "Well don't sugar coat it."

Kurapika's sweat dropped, "Sorry,"

Sakura shook her head, he wasn't wrong though. This familiar turn of events however were still proving hard to shake.

'I hope there won't be a next time.'

 **That's all for now but I'm already working on the next chapter and it should be up soon so keep an eye out this week.**

 **IN the meantime, don't forget to review!**


	4. Second Phase: Cooking Challenge!

**Hey everyone, I thought about it and decided to make a small change to this story; I've replaced the Friendship genre with Romance. I wasn't sure at first even though I wanted to have it like that the entire time so I'm going with it. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

At last the three saw a solid structure through a grove of trees. A colossal wall made of brick, near the front of it were figures that grew to human size the closer they got and they knew they had finally arrived at their destination. Most of the applicants were sitting or on their backs exhausted from the run; but at least they had made it to the next phase. Kurapika, Gon and Sakura sped up; realizing that they needed to look for Leorio.

"Where's Hisoka?" Sakura asked, looking through the crowd "If we find him, we should find Leorio."

Gon and Kurapika looked around, before Gon spotted him on the opposite side further from the crowd. It seemed Hisoka knew they were there for a while, he pointed a finger to his left. Following, they saw Leorio. With his eyes were half-lidded and cheek looking like he was chewing a giant jawbreaker but other than that alive and well.

With one other problem…

Leorio touched the side of his injured and tender face wincing, "Man that stings, what happened?"

Realizing that Leorio had no recollection of the fight he had with Hisoka, Kurapika whispered that it was best they didn't tell him about it and they all agreed not to.

'If he sees his face in the mirror though, he'll definitely recall.' Sakura crouched down beside Leorio and put her hand on his injured cheek.

"What are you doing?" Leorio asked, flinching from the contact when pain shot through his face.

"Just stay still." Sakura ordered.

Pushing chakra to her hands, Sakura resumed to heal Leorio, she controlled her chakra so that it would only appear in her palm and not around her hand, emitting a very light glow.

Removing her hand, Gon and Kurapika gasped when they saw Leorio's face completely healed of his previous injury. The swelling was gone and the bruise barely a blotch on the skin.

"Sakura, how'd you do that?"

"Is it some kind of healing technique?" Kurapika asked

Leorio touched his cheek again, his eyes widened in surprised, "Huh, it doesn't sting?"

Sakura held out her arms in a shrug, playing coy "I just rubbed his cheek, I read somewhere that physical contact helps reduce pain."

There were some things she felt best kept to herself for now. For explaining it might cause more problems than she could handle. In situations where you weren't able to explain certain events, people often questioned it but weren't too persistent if they couldn't come up with a logical explanation themselves. Sakura was hoping on that because she realized after Gon and Killua's badgering during the First Phase and her encounter with Hisoka, that it might be best to keep her abilities a little more 'subtle'. The main idea, was to make sure they did not know she wasn't from this world or that they were only words on a page in hers.

"Sakura. Gon."

Heads turned to see Killua walking up to them, his skateboard tucked underneath his arm.

"Killua." Gon waved at him,

"I can't believe you guys made it, I thought you were done for."

Sakura's crossed her arms, glaring at the boy, "You ran off into the forest without us; thanks a lot."

"I thought you were both right behind me," Killua countered, it was obvious that he meant it but he didn't sound too concerned that they hadn't been behind him.

"How'd you find the place?"

"I just tracked Leorio's cologne," Gon explained to Killua, who seemed taken aback by his answer. It wasn't a surprise though, Sakura was skeptical herself when Gon said he could pick up Leorio's scent. However, she did read that he spent a lot of time in the wilderness so it must've helped sharpen his sense.

'Still; strange kid.'

Satotz's voice echoed, calling the applicants as he made the announcement. He stood in front of a large metal gate. He praised everyone who had made it and then continued, "Phase Two will appear here in the Biska Forest Park. So I shall take my leave. Best of luck to all of you."

With that Satotz 'walked' away in long strides; at the same time the gates began to open allowing the applicants to see what was beyond the walls. A straight path lead towards a huge house, on either side of this path were tables set on the grass along with some other equipment.

"Will all applicants who passed the First Phase please enter."

* * *

On the patio of the mansion near the steps, sitting in a soft sofa chair was a women. She had light turquoise colored hair tied into five top knots, light green eyes and wore a bikini top with a mesh skirt over and denim shorts.

"Welcome, I'm Menchi, the Second Phase examiner," she greeted, her leg crossed over the other, arms thrown over the couch-she certainly appeared more lax than Satotz.

'Can't judge appearances though,' Sakura reminded herself, speaking of which sitting right behind Menchi was another figure-a large one. A man with dark hair and a large belly, he was big enough to outsize the sofa chair.

"And I'm Buhara, the other examiner," he introduced smiling at the candidates.

'Have to admit, he makes Chouji look small.' Sakura crossed her arms.

Suddenly there was a loud noise, rumbling of a sort that reached everyone's ears and they were all very familiar with it.

Menchi looked at Buhara, who was holding his stomach "You must be hungry."

"I'm starving."

Standing up, Menchi placed her hands on her hips, "There you have it; your next test is….cooking!"

Murmurs echoed through the crowd, mainly questions about the next phase, Sakura had a few herself. It seemed very unusual that this would be part of the test, a written exam may. It was the wrestler Todo who addressed the examiners about the next phase.

"You want us to cook? We're here to take the Hunter Exam!"

"That's right," Menchi said "Your challenge for the Second Phase is to produce a dish that will satisfy our palate."

"Why do we have to cook?"

"That's because," Menchi kept her smile as she spoke her next words. "We are Gourmet Hunters."

The reaction from the applicants was astounding, they all started laughing, pointing out their disappointment. Sakura knew better than to do something like that. After all these two people were examiners and if the others didn't stop it could seriously affect the results of the whole group. Menchi already looked annoyed with the group.

"This is stupid," Killua muttered, "I don't know how to cook."

If Sakura was honest, she didn't know much about cooking herself. She hardly enjoyed enduring the life of a domestic, but her mother would give her chores. It was then she discovered she hated cleaning, doing laundry and as far as cooking goes, she's tried to but the results were all the same-painfully disappointing. She almost burned down the kitchen at one point. Lacking the general skills needed to take care of a home.

'But I have to pass this phase,' she thought, glancing over at Gon and the others. If she fails and gets booted from the exam, that meant she wouldn't be able to follow along with the story anymore and then what would she do?

'I don't have anywhere else to go,'

The laughing died down and Todo asked what they were expected to cook. Menchi called on Buhara and the husky man stood up, towering over everyone.

"The required ingredient is pork. You're free to use meat from any species of Biska forest pigs. You must use the cooking facilities here to prepare the pork."

Sakura glanced out to the grass fields; that explained the cooking facilities with the tables and such.

"And you only pass the Second Phase if we both find it delicious."

"And we don't' just evaluate taste." Menchi said, all the cheerfulness she had before in her voice was lost. "Don't underestimate the intricacies of cooking. When we've both eaten our fill, the exam will end."

In other words, when they are both full the exam will be over. So if they failed on their first attempt, they would be able to go back and try again.

'It seems simple-too simple.' Sakura thought narrowing her eyes.

Hitting his belly, Buhara announced the beginning of the Second Phase, everyone rushed out of the estate and into the forest in search of their main ingredient. Little did they know of the consequence of having upset their examiner; even Sakura wouldn't know.

* * *

Killua, Gon, Kurapika, Sakura and Leorio joined together to search of a pig; the other applicants were mostly staying together in one area while the five wandered away in hope of getting more luck with less people. Biska Forest was far more pleasant that Swindlers Swamp that was a given, there wasn't any blinding mist, giant man-eating frogs or muddy grounds to run through. It seemed to relax the applicants.

"Find a pig and then cook it, this is way easier than the First Phase." Leorio said, his head darting around searching for a pig.

"I wouldn't be so quick to assume," Sakura told him, also looking around. "After all, the purpose for these phases is to weed out applicants, reducing them until there are only a few left. That's my experience at least."

"Experience? You mean you've taken the Hunter's exam before?" asked Kurapika,

Sakura shook her head, realizing that she might have mentioned something she shouldn't have. "No, I was just speaking in general context."

No one asked her anything after that and Sakura let out a silent sight of relief.

The group started tracking up a hill to the other side of the forest. Sakura was still thinking that something was going on; something they were missing. In the chunin exams the different parts of the exams only increased in difficulty to reduce the number of applicants, and hardly any of them were as straightforward as they seemed. The written exam for example, the questions were made hard to force applicants to cheat without getting caught-information gathering. There was a hidden motive behind the actual test.

'And cooking…' For Sakura, a situation like the chunin exams might be just what she needed. After all, Naruto had passed the written exam without filling in a single question. He just never gave up.

Sakura's eyes hardened with determination, that's what she was going to do.

When they reached the top of the hill, Gon immediately jumped down on the other side, sliding down. Followed by Killua, Leorio, Kurapika and Sakura. They had assumed, Gon slid down the hill for fun but when they all turned their heads, they found the reason. Gon had found the pigs and a lot of them.

'But,' Sakura thought looking at the humongous creatures, they were big enough to seat all of them on its back and their snouts-no; it was shape more like sharp horns were broad. 'That is not a pig, it's a pink rhinoceros!'

And their appearance wasn't what disturbed her the most; it was the fact that they were currently eating-bones. There were a few animal bones scattered on the floor around the pigs. Sakura watched as the pigs chewed on the bones, breaking through them with ease.

"Don't tell me…." Kurapika trailed, with wide eyes "They're carnivorous?"

"I don't I want to confirm it," Sakura said

The pig closest to the finally noticed the teenager's presence, its tiny eyes looked at them and it let out a loud squeal. For Gon and his friends; that was indication to get up and start running. However, the pig that spotted them apparently sounded an alarm with that squeal, in turn creating a stampede for the group to outrun.

The five ran through the forest, heading straight back from where they came but the stampede followed after them. The ground shook and it was possible to feel the vibrations a little ways because of their size.

"Wait, we're leading them to the other applicants!" Sakura exclaimed when she saw a few standing not too far from the direction they were running in. Upon seeing the huge pigs, they started to take off, unfortunately they were not able to run at a pace that would keep them from harm and were the first to get battered by the pig's huge noses. Throwing them up into the air.

… _While they weren't aware of this; these pigs were known as the Great Stamp and were the world's most ferocious pigs. They use their large noses to send their enemies flying. What the applicants were also unaware of was that Buhara and Menchi knew that this was the only kind of pig that lived in Biska Forest. The situation for the exam applicants were therefore a challenge for survival._

'Those freaking….' Sakura slammed the book shut as she kept on running beside the four boys. She had thought the book would give her a clue as to how they got these pigs. While Sakura didn't know the end of this story, she had determined that Gon and his friends do in fact pass this exam. One way or another. The story revolved around the exam setting, so that had to be the case and the end of the story.

"How can you be reading at a time like this!?" Leorio asked, watching as the pinkette put the book away.

When they reached the other applicants, everyone split-including the five who lead the stampede to them. So they had in fact, brought the main ingredient to the others. The only problem was; how everyone was attempting to hunt the pigs. They hit the noses, but it turned out to be very durable.

Sakura ran further away from the group, with a single Great Stamp right behind her. When she was out of sight and sure that no one was going to appear from the shadows, Sakura turned around; keeping her feet planted firmly in place as the pig charged towards her. Drawing her fist back before charging forward, Sakura put enough power into her punch to shatter the pigs hose on contact; it bent over slightly and the pig collapsed.

"Well that's that," Sakura said wiping her hands.

Gathering the pig and hoisting it up, Sakura followed the commotion to find her way back to the others. However, she saw that the other applicants were capturing their own pigs now. Be it punches, kicks, throwing-stars, skateboards or fishing-poles; everyone was hitting the same spot on the pigs heads.

"Hey Sakura!" Gon waved at her a little ways from the others, his pig had a big red mark from where he had hit it just a few moments ago. "Their foreheads are their weak-spots."

"I can see that," Sakura said, walking over to Gon and dragging her pig along with it.

Noticing something off, Gon pointed at her catch, "Um Sakura, what happened to its nose?"

The nose was completely bent to the back, it looked like it was going to fall off.

"Oh eh-when it was chasing me-it-it eh-crashed into a huge boulder and broke its nose." Sakura said waving her hands around in a nervous gesture. Gon seemed so innocent and honest, it felt like a crime to lie to him in return.

'But if I give these guys the sense that I'm not normal, I don't know what will happen.' Sakura reminded herself. It was one thing to jump through tree's and run really fast, but there were certain things that Sakura knew would bring about more questions and suspicions.

Killua walked over to the two, he took was casually dragging a Great Stamp behind him like it weighed nothing. "I've got my pig let's get going."

"Us too," Kurapika said coming up with Leorio. Everyone stopped to look at Sakura.

"What happened to its nose?"

Sakura sighed.

* * *

When they returned back to the estate, everyone went to a cooking station and began by piercing a spike through the pig and setting it over a fire on the grill, rolling it around effortlessly. That was; all except for Sakura. She looked around the cooking facilities carefully, there a few vegies, seasonings, spices and other ingredients.

'What do they expect, a full course meal?' Sakura thought offhandedly. She wished that Chouji was here right now, when looking at him one might believe he didn't care what he ate. However, that was far from the case. Chouji was close to an expert when it came to the 'delicacies' of cooking. It was his passion and he knew a lot about how to make a meal taste even better. He was also a bit of a radical when it came to examining the flavor of food.

"Oi, shouldn't you be getting started?" Killua asked; he was already roasting his pig over the fire.

Whenever Sakura tried making food, she had a habit of trying to create medicinal qualities with every dish. Seeing as medicine was mostly bitter, it wasn't hard to imagine how that went. Sakura grumbled, there wasn't much she could do now but start cooking. Placing the whole pig over the fire, she started rotating it, watching as the pink skin began to turn darker, tanning to a light brown. While she was busy, a few applicants were already finished and heading to Menchi and Buhara.

The first one to go up, was the wrestler Todo who had also mouthed off to the examiners. He strolled up in full confidence of getting a clean grading and it seemed like he would since Buhara took one bite and passed him; however; Menchi extinguished the hot head when she assessed his dish without taking a nibble, saying it was overcooked. It wasn't some grudge grade though, because Menchi and Buhara fell into a pattern. Every applicant that came up, Buhara would take one bite and up goes the pass sign. Menchi would take one glance and up went the rejection sign; the applicants would complain and she would tell them what was wrong with their meal. It was either overcooked, undercooked, the fire was too weak, the fire was too strong, the position of the pig on the plate wasn't right-basically every kind of complain that could possibly come your way. Despite the fact that all they were serving was the pig so it didn't actually leave that much room for discrimination.

'Unless presentations also something to consider,' Sakura thought putting a finger on her chin.

"Hey, do you have any idea how long we're supposed to leave this thing over the fire?" Killua asked from behind her-as that's where his cooking station was.

"Honestly, I have no clue."

"That's what I thought." Killua said casually.

Sakura frowned, "What does that mean?"

"Well I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure you just burned half of your pig." Killua pointed, with a bit a mischievous gleam in his eyes as the pinkette started spinning the pig on the other side in a hurry.

"Crap," Sakura muttered turning it around a few times before taking it off the stick, the top half was completely burned, chard black "Oh this is bad."

How was she going to give this in now? After all Menchi had rejected an applicant's dish just because it slightly burned, what was she going to say when she took at Sakura's food and realized the entire top half had been turned to the color of charcoal?

"Great," Sakura scratched the back of her head, trying to figure out what move to make next. If she failed this phase and the other's passed-

"IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE A KIDDIES MEAL?"

Quickly turning around, Sakura saw that Leorio had stepped up to the examiners to be judged. He had done something a little different with his whole pig though. He put a flag on top of it. Right now both it and the pig were flying through the air and into Buhara's hands.

'What was he thinking?'

Then Gon came up almost immediately after, what he did differently with the pig was decorate it with flowers around the plate, on its head and even tied a ribbon to its ear and tail.

Sakura giggled, 'That's kinda cute,'

However Menchi did not think so and threw the plate aside. Sakura frowned, weren't they supposed to pass? How were they going to get to the next phase? Wasn't that what this story was all about?

"What the heck are they doing?" Killua asked.

"I don't know."

Kurapika then came up, his dish appeared a lot differently than Gon's, Leorio's or any of the other candidates.

"I'm next," he said "Please judge my creation."

When you looked at it, you could tell that it was a large amount of meat but you couldn't tell it was a pig, the head, legs tail and such had been cut taking on a round shape, the meat had been cut into large strips and in between these strips were lettuce, tomatoes and perhaps pineapple?

'That's new, but maybe Kurapika has the right idea.'

… _.Kurapika, having watched the two Gourmet Hunters for a while, observing carefully for any hints of preference; came to a conclusion. The real point of this phase, was to use the provided facilities and ingredients to highlight the main feature-the pork. He therefore believed that the taste did not matter however…_

Sakura pulled her face when she read the rest, before closing it and turning back to the present.

"Finally, something that resembles an actual dish," Menchi said, she took a fork and took a decent amount off the pig for the first time since the exam started. She took a bite and started chewing and after about five bites….

"THIS IS GROSS." Menchi exclaimed, flipping the rest of the food into the air. Kurapika was very taken aback as Menchi spoke.

"Appearance is important but only if it tastes good. You're no better than 403!"

With that Kurapika returned to his station with Gon and Leorio, completely depressed not as much about his dish being poorly rated, but more about the fact that he was 'no better than 403'-although it certainly lifted Leorio's spirits.

Buhara finished Kurapika's dish, before rubbing his belly in satisfaction and Sakura knew that usually meant one thing after a meal. "I'm so full!"

Menchi, in a careless tone spoke "Yes so am I." standing up she looked over at all of the applicants "Therefore no one passes. We're done here!"

Sakura gasped, while everyone else started voicing their disbelief. All of them had just been disqualified from the Hunter Exam, in the Second Phase. No, this couldn't be happening. Had they all really just failed; Sakura also realized that she had just failed without even serving her dish!

'Was this supposed to happen?' Sakura thought in disbelief, she was going to check the book again but there was a loud noise that caught her attention; along with everyone else's. It was Todo, he had destroyed his cooking facility with one punch and then turned to the examiners with a furious face.

"I won't accept it….I absolutely refuse to accept this!" Todo yelled

Menchi stared at him, speaking in a bored tone, "In the end you've still failed."

"Stop screwing around! You asked for pork, so we risked out lives to-

Cutting him off, Menchi glared at Todo "I said to prepare the pork in a manner that we both found delicious. None of you made anything remotely delicious. You all did almost the same thing. You all made no effort. Just when I thought someone actually tried, they only change the appearance. No one attempted to emphasize the flavor. I'm positive that none of you took cooking seriously!"

Then one of the other applicants made a side comment about how pork was the same no matter how it was served and that set Menchi off. She grabbed him by his shirt and threatened to shove her arm straight up his ass and knock out his teeth.

'She's more ferocious than Chouji when it comes to food.' Sakura thought,

Looking at Buhara who was behind Menchi, Sakura guessed that by his expression this reaction wasn't exactly unexpected. If that was the case then why was she assigned as an examiner? Putting together the fact that the women was a Gourmet Hunter and a rather picky eater, the test hardly seemed fair in her perspective.

After Menchi finished her rant, she returned to her chair, crossing her legs in a relaxed manner. "In other words you guys, don't have the guts to try anything new."

Todo didn't seem to know when to give up, he started his own rant. "Shut up! I'm not trying to become a cook or Gourmet. I want to be a Hunter!"

Most of the other applicants joined in, as if banning together in this manner would make a difference. But Sakura could tell from the expression on Menchi's face that she was far from impressed. In fact, she only appeared more irritated and when Tonpa continued to taunt the women, saying how he would not allow a mere Gourmet Hunter to decide his fate. She simply responded with her own snide remark, about how it was too bad he had a 'mere' Gourmet Hunter as his examiner and then wished him good luck for next year. That was what pushed him over the edge, Tonpa's face turned red before he charged towards Menchi. He was going to attack when Buhara threw his hand out and sent Tonpa across the estate in the air, knocking into one of the pillars of the wall.

"That's probably really painful." Sakura commented.

"Yeah well he should've kept his mouth shut," Killua shrugged.

Menchi stood up, walking down the stairs. "Let me clarify this. We often venture into the dens of ferocious beasts searching for ingredients," drawing her hands behind her, Menchi produced four blades. With two in each hand, she threw them into the air. They spun around like silver fans as Menchi juggled them, her eyes closed.

"Every Hunter knows some form of martial art. You lack focus and the willingness to experiment." Letting the knives fall together in perfect sync, she caught them with one hand and pointed them out in front of her. "That alone disqualifies you from becoming Hunters!"

Sakura frowned, something had to have gone wrong. Apparently there was a purpose behind this test, but it hardly seemed fair; given that Menchi proved to be a particular kind of person to please when it came to cooking. Therefore they were already at a disadvantage, because she would've wanted the dishes in a very particular way, yet she contradicts by saying that they were unwilling to experiment and try new things. It would be nearly impossible with someone like her examining them.

"That said, it would be excessive to fail every single applicant."

Everyone's heads craned up to the sky, attempting to detect the source of the voice that had echoed through the area. An airship hovered right above the mansion, with an oval shaped body and wings, it was painted to resemble perhaps a shark? Sakura wasn't sure, but it had two large X's standing next to each other, XX with red colored in the middle of the two making a diamond.

"That's the symbol of the Hunters Association!" someone said

"Is it someone from the selection committee?"

From the bottom of the airship, something started falling from the sky, zipping down fast and landing right in the middle of the applicants and examiners circle. Everyone covered their eyes on impact when a huge cloud of dust spread. There was a clicking sound heard on the ground, like wood hitting stone. As the dust cleared, they saw an old man, he was bald aside from the long white ponytail on his head, his earlobes were unusually large and sported two pairs of earrings in each, he had a beard with a patch of brown at the bottom and wore nearly and all white full body suit.

"Who is that geezer?"

Menchi stepped forward, "The Chairmen of the Selection Committee. He's in charge of the Hunter exam…Chairman Netero."

The old man then spoke, "Well I work behind the scenes. I only take action when there's an issue like now." He then looked up at the young examiner "So Menchi-kun,"

Standing up straight, Menchi nodded her head "Yes sir"

"You failed all of the applicants because you disapproved of their reluctance to try new things?" he asked her, though Sakura swore she saw his eyes trail downward.

"No sir," Menchi replied, she seemed to straighten herself, "I lost my cool when one of the candidates insulted Gourmet Hunters. And I made the exam harder than necessary."

"In other words you're aware that this exam is unacceptable?"

After Netero asked that question, Sakura felt a breath of relief leave her mouth. If that really was the case then they still had hope.

"Yes sir," Menchi replied without hesitance, although she had the appearance similar to that of a child being caught doing something wrong. "When cooking is involved I lose control. I'm unqualified to be an examiner. I will resign as examiner, so please redo the Second Phase!"

Everyone watched silently, hoping that there was a sliver of a chance for them to redo this phase.

"But it would be difficult to find another examiner on such short notice," Netero said as he bowed his head in thought,

"I apologize."

Holding up his hand, Netero suggested, "How about this, I'd like you to continue as an examiner but you must also participate in the new test you propose. Is that acceptable?"

Menchi smiled, an idea came to her immediately "Very well, then the new challenge will be…boiled eggs!"

It seemed like a simpler task at first and because of that, none of the applicants were complaining this time, not even Todo. Menchi then asked the chairman to take them to Mt. Split-in-Half. Just like that, Sakura got the feeling that this test wasn't going to be as simple as it appeared. However, this was a second chance and no one wanted to risk losing it. And with the change in dishes; she might actually be able to pass the phase this time.

* * *

When the applicants arrived at their destination, they finally understood where the name 'Split-in-Half' came from for this specific mountain. The upper base was practically flat on top, but right in the middle of the mountain there was a line running through, giving it a split appearance and when they actually landed. The applicants saw that the mountain was in fact split in half. In an abnormally straight cut line.

Menchi lead them to the edge of one of the split sides, the drop was a far one, so far that you weren't able to seen the bottom. She told them to look down; when the mist around the bottom cleared, they saw that in between the crack there were lines of thick, white threads connecting both sides, in a strange pattern. There was a first layer and then a second at the bottom, where several large white sacks hung from the strands.

"What are those?" Sakura asked,

"A Spider eagles web."

The way Menchi said it, was obviously in a way that implied Sakura would know what she was talking about. However this was where being from another world was a handicap; the knowledge of the other world, from its history, to its people, to its different civilizations and cultures, to its flora and fauna. A wind blew across up towards them, rustling Sakura, Killua and Gon's hair as the three were literally leaning over the edge with little worry of falling.

"Look below the web," Menchi instructed.

They saw the second layer where the large sacks hung, inside were oval shaped objects clumped together.

"Those are Spider Eagle Eggs."

Netero then spoke, "Spider Eagles build their webs in deep ravines, to protect their eggs from predators. This makes their eggs one of the most difficult ingredients to obtain. The eggs are also known as dream eggs."

Immediately everyone seemed to figure out what the next challenge was going to be; and it seemed that some would've preferred going back into the forest to search for another Great Stamp because they backed away from the edge in fear.

Menchi then leapt off the edge with no hesitance, she grasped one of the thick Eagle Spider web threads and then just hung on for a little while. Leorio asked how she was going to get back up. Sakura was honestly wondering the same thing, give that they wouldn't be able to climb up the walls like she could-especially if she intended to get an egg.

Then Menchi let go of the web, from the way she held her body, limbs spread out and still it was easy to see that she wasn't panicking. When she came to a nest, she reached out and grabbed a single egg before falling deeper into the ravine, disappearing into the white mist.

"Is she trying to kill herself?" Leorio asked, his hand on his head.

"No," Kurapika said never taking his eyes off the ravine.

A large gust of wind blew upwards and along with it came Menchi, she reached the top with the egg before jumping back onto the ground. Unharmed.

"Updrafts," Sakura realized, that was what had kept Menchi up in the air like that. Killua commented on how much fun it looked and Gon just stared in awe, though he seemed quite impressed.

Netero then explained that the updrafts were what helped the young chicks fly up to the web.

"There, now I just need to boil the egg." Menchi said with a big smile on her face.

Todo backed away in shock and fear, shaking his head "Y-You must be joking. No reasonable person would jump down there…."

Sakura scoffed softly, it wasn't of arrogance. She just thought back to everything that had happened and reasonable was kind of an ironic term in her situation right now.

"I've been waiting for this!" Gon said, before taking the plunge. Shortly followed by Sakura, Killua, Leorio and Kurapika. Then the other applicants who weren't terrified of heights or had the courage to overcome the fear joined them. Ignoring Menchi's calls who claimed she still had a few things to explain. However by the time she got the words out of her mouth, all of the applicants determined to pass this phase were already hanging onto the web.

It was surpisingly soft, despite its thickness, though it was also firm in terms of strength. Although no one had counted for what might happened if there was too much weight holding onto one section of the web.

"Let's go!" said Leorio

"Not yet," Gon replied.

"Why not?"

"There's no wind," Killua stated, as if Leorio would understand by those three words.

A few applicants, who were brave enough to jump down, did it with little consideration for the updrafts, almost immediately letting go of the web to grab an egg. Expecting to rise up with the heavy winds but disappeared down into the fog instead, their screams growing silent.

"We have to wait for an updraft." Sakura stated.

"Well how are we supposed to know when the next one's coming?" Leorio asked.

"Wait." Gon told him, closing his eyes, everyone looked in Gon's direction. They realized that they were waiting for the boy to give them the go. Dangling by the threads of a web, all had unknowingly left their end results for this phase, in the hands of a twelve year old.

The webs structure started to grow slack, everyone gasped when they shifted down with their weight. It was then that everyone realized it wasn't such a great idea to jump down all at once, because the web wasn't going to support all of them for much longer.

Sakura's eyes followed the thread to where the webs ended and saw that it was becoming thin. "That's not good."

"What's happening?" asked Leorio in a panicked voice.

"The web won't hold us all!" Kurapika said.

Killua looked at Gon, who was remaining still and calm. "Gon, not yet?"

The boy didn't respond, he seemed in deep meditation from the neck up while the rest of his body dangled over the canyon.

At the noise of the web stretching further, straining; a few other applicants who had allowed their current fear to cloud their judgment and forget about the updraft, they let go. Falling with a nest of eggs. The corner of the webs grew thinner, like a loose thread on a piece of clothing, unable to hold with the shape of the design.

"It's gonna snap!" Leorio cried.

'We let go now, we fall and if an updraft takes any longer to arrive we'll fall.' Sakura thought. She could always just swing to the wall before that happened and climb up. 'But what about the rest of them?'

Gon then called "NOW"

Sakura, ironically felt relieved when she let go of the web, falling alongside everyone else who followed Gon. The other applicants around the web did the same and everyone dropped. Their aim, now to fall in the direction of a nest and grab an egg.

Sakura kept her eyes wide open as she came into view of a nest, with both of her arms extended, she waited until she was near the center of the nest before grabbing an egg; she may be used to falling from high places. She then fell down into the unknown with everyone else.

White had surrounded her for a few seconds, she could fell herself falling. Before a cool breeze blew onto her skin, causing goose bumps. The wind grew strong, some particles hit her face before she felt herself being lifted up by the updraft.

Gon, Sakura, Killua, Leorio and Kurapika were the first to emerge from the drop, all of them holding the eggs in their hands as they cheered happily when the sun hit them.

* * *

"I can't believe I enjoyed that." Sakura untied her headband, attempting to sooth her hair that the updraft had styled into standing up in a gravity defying manner. It didn't help with her hair being so choppy already.

"It was fun!" Gon said, throwing his arms up.

"Yeah!" Killua nodded. "A lot better than having to roast a pig; good news for you huh Sakura?"

"Shut up!"

"It was better than running through that swamp," Leorio nodded.

"I'll say." Kurapika added, smiling.

The sunset painted the sky in a light orange and purple tinge, signaling the end of a tiring day. After building a big fire and placing a large pot of water over, the applicants only had to wait a few minutes for their eggs to be boiled and now they were ready to eat.

Sakura eyed the egg carefully, she hasn't ever eaten an egg this big before and that wasn't even her main concern. She turned to the others in their little circle of five. They had taken the shells off and waiting for the other to take a bite.

"Well?" Leorio asked, "Anyone going to eat?"

"How about you go first?" Killua offered,

"I'll go." Gon said taking a bit bite of the top half. He chewed for a little white, his cheeks puffed before he swallowed. "It's good!"

Everyone followed the boy's example and took a bite; Sakura took a tiny nibble of the top because she was still a little cautious-this was the egg of a creature she hasn't seen or heard of before. However after the first bite, Sakura took an even bigger one, forgetting whatever table manners she had. The egg had a rich and creamy texture, unlike anything she had ever eaten before. There was no comparison between a spider eagle egg and a normal chicken egg.

"I can see why they're called dream eggs." Kurapika said taking another bite out of his egg.

Scanning the faces of the other applicants, Sakura saw the grins on their faces. Not just because of the egg but because they knew, they had just passed the Second Phase of the Hunter exam.

'I wonder how many more chapter's I have to go; before I get to the end?'

 **That's all for now; hopefully I'll be able to update soon sometime next week maybe if university work doesn't pile up too much. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	5. One on one

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't had a lot of chances to write recently. I want to say thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this story.**

The 42 remaining applicants for the Hunter's Exam; after enduring one day with two vigorous exam phases (and nearly failing the second) were taken aboard the airship of the Hunter Association. In a large room, surrounded by glass windows, a wooden floor and nothing else inanimate occupying space. Netero stood in front of the applicants along with the odd figure that looked like a bean.

"Allow me to introduce myself to the forty-two remaining applicants. I am Netero, Chairman of this year's Hunter's Exam Selection Committee."

"I am his secretary Beans."

Sakura bit her tongue hard to avoid giggling when she heard that the bean-shaped figure's name was actually Beans.

"Originally, I planned to make my appearance during the exams final phase; but seeing as I'm already here…."

The room was stiffly quiet, despite being occupied by so many people. Netero was apparently enjoying the tension; saying he was going to remain present for the rest of the exam; after that Beans spoke, explaining their travel plans.

"We are scheduled to arrive at our destination tomorrow at 8am." Beans said smiling, he didn't appear the least bit intimidated by all of the applicants. "You'll find dinner waiting in the dining hall. You are also welcome to get some rest. In other words, you are free to do as you wish until you're contacted."

Sakura let out a breath; finally they were able to take a break before their next phase. It wasn't as if she couldn't take the stress, she had been under far worse pressures in her experience as a ninja-except for being trapped in another world. She began making a list of everything she wanted to do before the night was over, since she didn't know when she was going to get the chance again.

Killua cheered, grinning at Gon and Sakura, "Alright, let's go explore the airship!"

"Yeah!" Gon said immediately, he asked Leorio and Kurapika if they were going to join, but the older teens refused, saying they were too tired from the day's events.

"Guess it's just the three of us." Gon said

Sakura shook her head. "You two can go on; but I want to get something to eat, take a shower and sleep."

Sakura felt one of her writs in a tight grip and realized that it was Killua. He had started pulling her towards the exit, with Gon trailing beside him. "We're going to get food too; come on."

* * *

Despite protesting to being dragged around; Sakura didn't really resist (with her strength she could). Although after going in and out of almost every room she wished she had. Killua wanted to see the control room; but Sakura had to drag both Gon and Killua out when they went in despite the 'Do Not Enter' sign on the door. Then they took a walk to the bottom of the aircraft where they found nothing but the landing gear and boxes. Thankfully their trip wasn't a complete waste as Sakura also found the bathroom with showers but unfortunately wasn't able to use it.

"Now where are we going?" Sakura asked, she was literally being pulled now by both Killua and Gon.

'Why am I letting them drag me around again?' Sakura wondered, she could've easily escaped their grips with her strength but at the same time, she found it entertaining. Seeing everything on the airship; though when she mentioned that they were supposed to get something to eat….

* * *

"Seriously we're going to steal food from the kitchen?" Sakura whispered leaning against the wall, peering through a door that lead into the kitchen. There were people hurrying about, with trays in hand to be taken to the examiners and applicants. Several chefs were at the cooking stations, their hands in constant motion amongst the ingredients and cooking utensils, the smell of smoke and the indescribably aroma of food filled the three's noses as Gon, Killua and Sakura all peered over the entrance to the kitchen.

"This is so juvenile."

"You said you wanted to eat." Killua pointed out in a whisper

"In the dining hall like we were instructed," Sakura muttered back, shaking her head.

The three stopped bickering when someone walked pass the door from the kitchen. When they were sure it was safe, the three peered back inside.

"The good foods probably gone by now," Killua pointed out,

"That's why I wanted to earlier, but you insisted on checking out the cockpit." Sakura seethed, narrowing her eyes.

"Whatever, we'll just sneak in, grab something and be out."

"I don't want to get in trouble," Gon added nervously, glancing back and forth between the forks in the hallway.

"Fine I'll just go by myself." Killua said, he didn't give Sakura or Gon the opportunity to talk him out of it, because he was already halfway in the kitchen, ducking down so that no one would notice him.

Sakura hit her forehead, there were at least twenty people in that kitchen; someone was bound to spot a boy with white hair! "Dammit Killua, get back here!" she couldn't scream at him like she wanted or they would all be caught.

Killua was crouched down on the floor, he turned around, grinning and stuck his tongue out at Sakura before turning back and continuing to make his way through the kitchen.

Footsteps were coming around the station Killua was hiding behind; Sakura and Gon quickly moved out of eyesight in the doorway and Killua hid in the bottom of the station table, he saw two pairs of legs stop in front of him.

One of the servers spoke, "Don't forget, those go up to the examiners."

"Yeah I know, those gourmet hunters can sure pack it in."

"There's two more orders, wait they'll be done soon. So you can just make one trip."

Killua's ears seemed to perk at the mention of the Gourmet Hunters and picked up the pace, he heard a thud right above him and grinned. When the two figures were out of sight, he peaked his head out of the station area; looking back and forth. He saw Gon and Sakura peering form the entrance still.

He drew out his hand and drew it forward repeatedly, telling them to come in.

Gon spoke, "I think he wants us to come to him."

"No way," Sakura whispered, "If we all go in there we're bound to get-

Gon had stopped listening and was already creeping into the kitchen, crawling on his hands and knees until he got to Killua who pulled him into the station. They then peered out to look at the pinkette, gesturing for her to come to them.

"No," Sakura said shaking her head. She pointed to them sharply with her index finger, then to her head before rotating her wrist, and mouthing on repeat, 'You two are crazy.'

However, they didn't let up; Gon was smiling while he waved his hand around and Killua just kept gesturing with his hand for her to come in.

Sakura sighed softly, 'Dammit, peer pressure.'

She crouched down to the ground, glancing left and right to make sure no one was looking before she darted over to the two boys. In a crouched run, she ducked down when she reached Gon and Killua. Crawling into the space they occupied, which proved to be a bit hard since it was now three of them. The three had their legs tucked up and were tightly fitted together.

"Well this is comfortable." Sakura growled, shifting her shoulder that bumped with Killua's. "Why'd you call us here?"

Without a word, Killua peaked back out before he extended his arm up to the top of the table, feeling around for one of the dishes, when he felt one of the plates he grabbed it, uncovering the lid as he brought it down. The smell of mouthwatering meat filled the space; most likely because there was roasted meat.

"This is supposed to go to the examiners," Killua said, "I think they're going to be short what do you think?"

"I think you're out of your mind;" Sakura replied, "Right Gon?"

However Gon was already drooling at the sight of the food, it had been a couple of hours since they had last eaten their Second Phase.

"Here," Killua awkwardly handed Gon the meat, holding the bone. Blowing the steam off, Gon took a bite. Killua then offered one to Sakura. The pinkette frowned but took it none the less. After a bite, her eyes shone in surprise. It was extremely delicious, like she was convinced Menchi might actually approve of it-no wonder.

'Well they did make us fight giant pigs and throw ourselves over a cliff.' Sakura attempted to justify; although her mind was mostly occupied on savoring the food.

"See, what I say." Killua gloated.

Sakura narrowed her eyes but didn't reply. Gon just muttered something as he kept chewing as if his anxiety of getting caught vanished.

'Thank god this will never leave the book,' Sakura thought taking another big bite of meat.

Killua took a bite as well out of his own, before pointing up "I bet they've got something just as good on the other plates."

Sakura's mouth was too full to protest when Killua went to grab another plate, grinning all the while. He was about to open the second dish when their senses went off, alerting them.

Swallowing, the pinkette prepared to say something when footsteps drew near, she shushed the boys. They fell silent, a pair of legs clad in black pants appeared in front of them.

"Wait, we're missing two trays over here!"

The three teens eyes darted between one another; keeping still as another pair of shoes appeared in front of the station.

"But I know I put them right here."

After a bit of shuffling from on top, a head appeared in the small opening that the three had crammed themselves in. A man with a round face, wearing a chef's jacket and hat stared at them with a scowl.

"Hey," Killua waved, appearing very casual in contrast to the situation. "The meats a little dry."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Okay, next time you put yourself in a situation like that Killua, I'm gonna just walk away." Sakura stated, biting the last piece of meat from the bone.

"A situation like what?" he asked,

"Where I know you're going to put me in some sort of dilemma."

He didn't seem like he would mind that.

After getting a thorough scolding, Sakura, Gon and Killua took their leave from the kitchen; with the food they had already bitten into. Sakura had no words, when she was thrown out of the kitchen with Gon and Killua.

"At least we got to eat," Gon said, attempting to lighten the atmosphere. If Killua and Sakura kept glaring at one another, sparks were going to become visible.

"Yeah, relax a little. Boy, I sure hope I'm not this stiff when I turn fifteen."

Sakura felt the vein on her forehead throb "Keep talking and I'll make sure you don't make it to fifteen."

Drawing a few breaths she glanced to the side. Starring at the long line of windows that reflected her image back; there were patches of dirt smeared on her clothes, her hair was still standing from the updrafts in the mountain-she really needed to take a shower.

'Just one day here and I look like this,' Sakura sighed. How was she going to look when this exam was over?

"What's wrong?" Gon asked, looking up at her with genuine curiosity.

"Nothing," Sakura shook her head. It wasn't like her current appearance was something she should complain about, especially when she survived the day's events; others got off a lot worse.

Stepping to the window, Killua pressed his face against the glass "Whoa! Come look at this!"

Gon and Sakura moved closer to the window, pressing their faces up against the glass; darkness down below with multiple trails of light scattered in a careless manner but beautiful none the less. It helped Sakura forget about her dissatisfaction with Killua.

"It's like the ground if covered in jewels!" exclaimed Gon, his mouth agape but smiling.

"Yeah…"

Sakura smiled, it was a view to marvel at.

"Hey, I was wondering Killua…." Gon trailed

"Mmm?"

"Where are your mom and dad?"

"They're alive."

"What do they do?"

"They're assassins." Killua responded, his tone calm as if he was making small talk.

For a second, Sakura's eyes averted to Killua's form before turning back to the window. He had said he was an assassin; Sakura didn't have much reason to doubt him. Sure he was only twelve, but she was only twelve when she started training as a ninja so who could say it wasn't possible?

Gon turned his head away from the window to Killua, "Both of them?" he didn't sound surprised, or as if he didn't believe it; it was that usual curious tone.

Killua started laughing, "That's your first reaction?"

Sakura sat down on one of the many benches that were lined by the windows for people to sit and looked out at the view; she was next to Gon and Killua.

"Why so surprised?" she asked, leaning on her hand "You told me you were an assassin and I believed you. So why wouldn't Gon?"

"You are telling the truth after all right?" Gon added,

Killua leaned against the windowsill, resting his head on his arm as he spoke. "You guys are both so weird, usually people only like me because they can't tell whether I'm being serious or not," he looked back to the outside, "I'm from a family of assassins. And my family has high hopes for me…" he smiled, a kind that seemed to hold vice.

Sakura snickered, covering her mouth, "You must've really disappointed them huh?"

Playing along, Killua nodded straightening up, "Well yeah. When I told them I wanted to plan my own future they all snapped! My mother had tears streaming down her face when she told me I had the potential to be a top assassin." Gon let out a strained laugh as Killua continued "Horrible parents right? It's natural their kid would go bad,"

Sakura wasn't entirely sure if straying off the path of assassination was considered 'bad' but when it was a family business, expectations were probably different.

"We ended up fighting," Killua said, smiling now "So I stabbed my mother in the face, my brother in the side and ran away from home. I'm sure they're out for blood now. But if they find me, I'll send them packing."

Killua's audience of two laughed at his casual behavior to the unusual topic.

"When I become a Hunter, I'll start capturing my family. I'm sure they're worth some hefty bounties."

Waving her hand, Sakura said, "Maybe we could help you out; I'm completely broke right now."

"Sure."

Gon, turned to the pinkette, "Neh, Sakura what about you? Where are you parents?"

Stiffening; Sakura felt her hear beat increase a little. Both of the boys were looking at her now; their eyes focused; waiting for a response. "Well, they're not dead or anything."

"What do they do then?" asked Killua.

Sakura leaned back, starring up at the ceiling; giving it a bit of thought before she decided to respond with what she thought to be the truth. "They're both actually completely normal."

The term normal was used very loosely, given that would define them in her world where majority of her friends parents were ninja's; normal behavior wise was another thing.

"Well kinda normal," Sakura corrected, frowning "My dad's got the worst sense of humor and my mom is always nagging me about stuff like chores, putting my shoes away, folding my laundry…"

"Oh…." Gon said, "Aunt Mito does that with me too, she doesn't like it when I forget to clean my room, or when I stay out too late in the forest without telling her; she always says 'If you forget one more time; I'm never feeding you again!''

Killua threw his head back, chuckling "That's nothing; my mom's so dotting. She always asks for me whenever I came home from missions and it's just so annoying! She always hovers."

Gon, Killua and Sakura continued their conversation; unaware of Netero peering around the corner and catching sight of the trio. They were too engulfed in their conversation, he caught snippets of it and realized it mostly had to do with their parents; comparing and somewhat in competition to see which guardian was more troubling. Netero suddenly glared at the backs of the three and in that instant, their conversation ended, their heads turned to the corner, only to find no trace of a presence they thought they felt.

"Did you guys…?" Sakura didn't finish when she heard a soft clicking noise against the floors.

"Something wrong?"

Their heads turned in the opposite direction, to see Netero walking over to the three. Gon, greeted him first and then pointed to the corner, asking if he had seen anyone there; to which Netero shook his head. Sakura and Killua on the other hand were a little more aware; however they weren't able to comprehend exactly how Netero was able to move that quickly.

'For an old man, he's pretty light on his feet,' she thought.

"You're fast-for an old man." Killua said knowingly.

"That little trick? I barely moved." Netero said; not denying that he was the one watching the group of three.

"If by barely moved, you mean practically teleported across the room, then sure." Sakura muttered offhandedly; she sensed some animosity and realized it was coming from Killua himself who was glaring at Netero.

'What do you want?" he asked the old man. "You don't have anything to do until the last phase right?"

"No need to be so unkind," Netero said, maintaining his demeanor "I was bored and looking for some companions. I meant to ask you three, any thoughts on your first attempt at the Hunter's exam?"

Gon answered right away, smiling back at Netero "Yeah; it's fun! And there haven't been any of the written exams I've been dreading."

Netero then looked at Sakura for a response.

"Interesting….is the word I'd use." Sakura trailed carefully.

"I'm disappointed." Killua stated, frowning deeper "I expected the exam to be far more difficult. I assume the next phase will be more interesting?"

"Well now….I wouldn't know about that" he replied coyly.

Looking at the boy now, it was surprising to see how quickly he was able to change his persona; from grinning troublemaker, to cold and hostile; what's more this was in front of the chairman of the Hunter Committee. Either she was oblivious or Killua was a very talented actor. Made her curious about whether or not one was the real Killua; or both.

Seeming to only get further agitated with the conversation, Killua turned around signaling for Sakura and Gon to follow him. However Netero told them to wait.

"Would you care to play a game with me?" he asked.

"A game?" asked Gon

Sakura held up her hand, indicating she wished to speak "Is this game going to involve a lot of moving around?"

"Probably." Netero responded.

"Then I'm out." Turning on her heel, Sakura gave a side wave as she started to walk away.

"If you win, I'll let you become Hunter's." Netero chimed.

Sakura's footsteps paused, she glanced around her at Netero, "How about it?"

"I'll play!" Gon exclaimed.

"Yeah, me too." Killua said, although he didn't sound as thrilled.

"Sorry, I'm still out." Sakura said waving her hand.

"Huh?" Gon and Killua looked at her; surprised that she was willing to pass up a chance like this.

Becoming a Hunter; honestly wasn't something she was interested in. It wasn't like she was going to be able to use it. She just wanted to get out of this world and out of this story. She was also tired of today's events; not physical fatigue so much as mental. Getting pulled into a story, having to run through a dark tunnel, then a swamp full of deadly creatures, being swallowed by a giant frog, having to hunt and cook a giant pig that tried to kill you, jumping off the edge of a cliff for an egg and meeting a creepy magician that looked at you like you were his next meal; was more than enough to traumatize a normal person-good thing Sakura wasn't that. Still, she was at her limit of exciting events for one day.

"I'm tired." Sakura said, shrugging; for effect she yawned. "I still want that shower before I sleep."

Turning to Netero; Sakura bowed her head in apology, "I'm sorry; but I don't have the energy for any more activity."

Sakura hoped her lying skills were adequate enough to fool the three males; she could still go on for quite some time without getting tired. It was easy for a ninja to recover their stamina after a few minutes rest, but she personally did not feel like doing any more than she needed to right now

"I understand; the Hunter's Exam is quite taxing." Netero said offhandedly.

"Really Sakura?" Gon asked, pouting "You could get your Hunter's license with us."

Walking away, Sakura continued to look at the three, while making her getaway. "There's no rush right? Good luck you two."

'I have a feeling you're going to need it.'

* * *

The hot water hitting her skin invited a relaxing feeling to sweep over Sakura, she closed eyes running her hands through her hair. She felt the water carry all of the heavy particles of dirt on her, slipping them into the drain below. The steam covered the small shower, Sakura shifted her foot against the tiled floors. It was nice to feel clean again; there were times when she had to go a day or two without showering because of missions but she drew a line at a certain point.

'And escaping a frog's stomach is way on the other side of that line,'

Sakura wondered what was happening back at the village; if they knew by now that she was missing. She actually assumed there might be a distortion in the timeline; given that it was night in her world and then when she went into the book, it was morning. For all she knew, it could still be night and everyone would still be sleeping at home unaware of her predicament. Then she thought; it might be better that way; after all Naruto would probably not react well to her disappearing.

After a few minutes of contemplation; keeping her head titled up to allow the water to run down her face; Sakura finally turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. Wrapping herself in the towel that she hung on the wall. She turned to the mirror at the bathroom sink; wiping the fogged up glass meeting her own eyes.

'Will I really get be able to get back home?'

She clutched the towel tighter, her heart gave a painful clench. Homesickness was not something Sakura usually felt when on missions, despite the possibility of not returning alive but it was different when you were trapped in another world where the possibility of returning could be slimmer than death.

She shook her head, "No, don't think like that…I can do this; I know I can."

* * *

Because she was already full; not just from the food that she stole from the kitchen, embarrassment also did a fine job at leaving no room in her stomach. Still; she couldn't help but smile thinking back to a little while ago. Those kinds of shenanigans-it was something she hadn't had the chance to do much of when she was twelve herself; at least not with her team mates. Naruto and Sasuke were hardly able to be in the same room for more than a few minutes without arguing or fighting over something. Yet, somewhere along the line; they became friends without realizing.

'Reconciling, how depressing,' Sakura thought, pressing her forehead against the window of the airship. She was sitting along the hall where several benches had been placed; the time was already going for midnight but there was something she wanted to do right before she ended her night.

Reaching into the bag in her lap, Sakura pulled out the little book (with the title she still didn't know) and began reading. From the middle of the Second Phase during the cooking challenge, there was everything that had happened today, narrated perfectly. Leorio, Gon and Kurapika having their cooking criticized and judged by Menchi-everyone failing-the chairman of the Hunter Association appearing-going to the mountain-getting the Dream eggs. With everything she read, she still found it unusual that her name was mentioned on several occasions. It was as if she had become implemented in the story herself.

 _In the examiners private room, sitting near a small table littered with several empty plates were the three examiners, Menchi, Buhara and Satotz. Speaking about their observations of the exam candidates this year. Despite failing all of them, Menchi claimed to like the particular group especially the rookies; also adding who she thought had a good chance of passing the exam; #294-_

'Despite the fact she threatened to knock his teeth out by shoving her hand up his ass.' Sakura recalled the bald man, she had caught him using throwing stars to knock out the pig. She then continued to read further.

… _Satotz then gave his favorite rookie applicant, listing #99 Killua; although Menchi commented he appeared to be nothing more than a spoiled brat; after she turned to Buhara. The gourmet Hunter leaned back against the sofa he barely fit on and mentioned who he believed he favored for passing the exam; however it was no rookie. #44. Mentioning how he was the one on the verge of killing someone during the whole scuffle during the Second Phase. Menchi corrects Buhara in his analysis, saying that #44 Hisoka was like that from the moment they had appeared and partly the reason why she was really on edge during the judging._

Sakura felt a shiver run down her spine; she had kept a distance from Hisoka since their first encounter. He had a different sense from the other enemies she had faced before. Enemies fought because they had a reason to; a purpose. Hisoka looked like he was willing to kill for sport.

Then she went on to read about what else had been going on in the airship, that's when the focus drew back to Gon, Killua and her. Them exploring the airship and such.

'Even what happened in the kitchen,' Sakura could feel the drop of sweat rolling down her forehead, not one of the proudest moments. Flipping the next page, she got to where she, Gon and Killua had separated. She got to the section where the boys were playing against Netero.

 _Gon and Killua; who had accepted Netero's proposal of winning a game against him in order to get their Hunter's license early; were taken to Netero told Gon and Killua, that if the succeeded it taking the ball he held from him; promising not to attack the boys when they attempted._ Given that there were nine hours before the airship would land at its destination; the boys were feeling confident. Unaware that the proposal Netero had made was merely for his own entertainment purposes until they had to depart.

'Get the ball from him….' Sakura raised her eyebrow; reading further about how the boys were struggling to get the ball on their own; apparently it was as she thought. Netero was not going to be easy to win against; in fact after a few hours…

"Huh, Killua gives up?"

"Who gives up?"

Realizing she had spoken out loud and someone had heard her. Kurapika strolled towards the pinkette sitting on the bench; his face giving away nothing to his intention.

"I thought you and Leorio were tired." Sakura said

"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep," He replied, ignoring her question. He gestured with his hand to the empty space next to her. "Mind if I sit?"

Shaking her head, Sakura shuffled further to the side to give Kurapika more space than needed to sit. Once seated, Kurapika starred out of the window. A thick blanket of awkward silence fell over them. Familiarity was a key factor in comfort; even with strangers. It was then Sakura realized that the only relation she had to Leorio and Kurapika was really through Gon who had acquainted with Killua and in turn her.

When starting up a conversation; you would find something you believe you'd have in common with the next person, in order to incite response. Although, there were times where you wouldn't be able to find a topic sharp enough to break the ice. No matter how obvious it may seem. That was in Sakura's case anyway and no matter how beautiful the scene was from down below; her eyes would drift to Kurapika's silent form. Resting his elbow on the window sill.

'He kinda has a soft face,' Sakura thought offhandedly, taking in a closer observation, and recalling everything she had read about him. He had a similar background to Sasuke in terms of being the last survivor of his clan and seeking revenge. Although he didn't seem as gone. Sasuke had given up everything for the sake of avenging his clan.

'I wonder if his story will turn out the same.' It was a painful thought in general. For someone willing to sacrifice everything, for a single goal like revenge.

Kurapika's head turned and Sakura quickly disconnected from her thoughts, turning to the window in silent hope, that he had not caught her starring.

"Is something the matter?" Kurapika asked

Shaking her head, Sakura turned away from the blonde boy; suddenly content with the silence-which Kurapika now initiated to break.

"How are you finding the Hunter exam so far?"

Sakura responded with the same answer she gave to Netero, "It's interesting."

Because there was no sign of hesitance to answer, Kurapika continued to ask another question, "Is this your first time taking the Hunter exams?"

"Yes, it is." Sakura replied.

"Do you have a reason for entering the Hunter exam?"

Sakura paused for only a second, contemplating on the answer she should give despite already answering the same question; a moment that did not go unnoticed by the Kurta boy.

"Because I was curious," she finally replied, feeling her heartbeat jump a little with each passing moment.

It was hard to miss that glimmer of disbelief that flashed in Kurapika's face. "You were curious?"

Sakura nodded at the half-truth. While these questions would have been the best way to get to know any of the exam applicants. Sakura got the impression that Kurapika wasn't asking just to strike up a random conversation. He seemed to have a particular goal in mind, Sakura just couldn't figure out what it was exactly.

And the reason she couldn't figure it out was because the Kurta wasn't entire sure himself; but he wouldn't tell her that. He had wanted to wait when she wasn't with Gon; because though the boy was curious; he wouldn't press for answers if she wasn't willing to give them and he would probably stop anyone else from questioning her if she showed any discomfort.

"That's an unusual reason to want to become a Hunter," Kurapika said,

Sakura shrugged, she couldn't point that she didn't want to become a Hunter or that would lead to more questions she might need to lie about. Piling on lies was like stacking an uneven tower; trying to build it higher and higher, becoming more and more unstable, until eventually it falls and crushes you.

"I have to say, I was impressed earlier."

Sakura titled her head to the side, "Huh?"

Kurapika turned his body so that he was facing Sakura fully, "When you suddenly appeared in that tree and then ran ahead of me to find Gon."

"Thanks…." Her tone grew wary, raising an eyebrow at Kurapika. "Though I don't really deserve praise for it; I was only running really fast."

"It must take a fair amount of training; to be able to practically dematerialize yourself like you did."

Sakura was certain now, that Kurapika had a different motive for speaking to her. His voice had a hidden undertone that slowed down indicating suspicion. "Well I had a good teacher,"

"Where are you from? If you don't mind me asking."

She twitched with discomfort, averting her eyes back to the outside. She had minded him asking for a while now. "Actually I do mind."

"And why is that?" Kurapika persisted.

Frowning, Sakura rested her chin back, trying to touch her throat "You know usually; before you ask someone personal questions, you offer something up of yourself so that the exchange isn't one sided. Conversation is supposed to be give and take."

With words, coming out sharper than intended, Sakura felt the atmosphere thicken around the two once more. Both now held eyes filled with hostility for the other.

"I'd be more than willing to comply with those conditions," Kurapika stated, interlinking his fingers "Ask away."

Narrowing her eyes further, Sakura spoke "Why are you asking me all these questions?"

Kurapika didn't hesitate in his answering, "I simply wanted to strike up conversation; perhaps get to know you a bit more."

Deciding to take a risk and go for a bold statement, Sakura responded "It feels more like you're trying to interrogate me. I can't imagine why though."

She watched as Kurapika crossed his arms, "You want me to give you a straight answer?"

"Yes,"

Emerald met grey, "It's simply to satisfy an irking feeling; that you're hiding something." Sakura didn't wince at his words, "I thought that questioning you would lesson that suspicion; however your vague responses only deepened it. I know you were lying about healing Leorio earlier as well."

Eyes closed, Sakura stood up; she didn't turn to look at Kurapika despite knowing he was still watching her. Kurapika was defiantly someone to look out for now; he was sharper than the others and he clearly wasn't willing to turn a blind eye to anything. Not even those who wanted to be his ally.

'Suppose he's like Sasuke in that way too.'

At that moment, she knew the safest option would be the turn away from him without giving any reason to chase after. Silence was key.

'Though I'll have to stay on guard around him from now on.'

* * *

An hour and half passed in what felt like minutes to Sakura; that sleep she had so desperately wanted continued to elude her; so she kept on walking aimlessly through the large aircraft in hopes of tiring herself out with her thoughts. She considered going to look for Gon and Killua, but her conversation with Kurapika kept bringing her to a halt. She didn't even feel like reading about their doings.

Then she found a quiet area; she sat down figuring that it was better than a crowded room full of applicants.

'Dammit,' Sakura narrowed her eyes, her throat becoming dry.

* * *

 **That the end for this chapter I'm afraid. I've been working on the other stories as well.**

 **Don't forget to review**


	6. Trick Tower: Sakura's strength

**Hello everyone. I'm finally back and I am finally updating this story. I know that a lot of readers are eager, so I won't waste anytime.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Swift footsteps echoed across the hall, the soles barely touching the floor before leaving it once again. Sakura rushed through the airship, around the corners, passed several doors. Her eyes focused straight ahead. Knowing she was heading back towards the benches where she was with Gon Killua a few hours ago. She knew that she didn't have much time, but she wanted to stop the unnecessary.

'Where are you?'

 _Gon and Killua; who had accepted Netero's proposal of winning a game against him in order to get their Hunter's license early; were taken to Netero told Gon and Killua, that if the succeeded it taking the ball he held from him; promising not to attack the boys when they attempted. Given that there were nine hours before the airship would land at its destination; the boys were feeling confident. Unaware that the proposal Netero had made was merely for his own entertainment purposes until they had to depart._

 _Killua stared, feeling animosity towards Netero, thinking he believed the young boy as weak. Killlua began, with a special step that made him multiple as he walked, surrounding Netero with afterimages. Netero recognized it as an assassination technique, Rhythm echo. After his first attack, Killua went full force for the ball, however Netero was faster. It became clear that he was also stronger than he appeared when Killua attempted to stop his movements all together by going for his pivot leg._

 _After Killua tagged him, Gon entered with a quick spring in his step but it was a bit too much, when he leapt into the air and hit his head on the ceiling. Although it became clear to Netero, despite Gon's demeanor, he was using his head._

 _After some time, when Gon and Killua weren't getting anywhere attacking one at a time, they decided to work together in an effort to capture the ball. Even so, their efforts were still appearing futile. Gon went for a change of pace, increasing his range of attack by using his shoes to increase his range, surprising Netero and Killua followed in example. Even when they thought their chances had increased, Netero managed to counter their somewhat unorthodox methods._

 _Killua, growing more frustrated, he decided to walk away despite Gon's protests. Killua pointed out to Gon that it wasn't possible to get the ball from Netero, because despite their efforts the man had hardly used his right hand and left leg. Gon did know that and his aim hadn't been the ball, but rather to get Netero to use his right hand or left leg._

 _After wishing Gon luck, Killua left the room. As he made his way through the airship, his flames of rage still hadn't been extinguished. He knocked into two applicants passing his way, #390 and #391. Ignoring the men when they called after him, had the two running after Killua but the instant their hands fell on Killua, everything was finished in an instant._

 _Killua then walked away from the two dead bodies that lay scattered in the airship lifeless. With a smile on his face, as his bloodlust diminished slowly._

* * *

After reading that section, Sakura had gone in search for the boy. She made her way back down the passageway she had been in a few hours ago and caught sight of Killua when she turned a corner, walking passed two applicants with the numbers she had read in the book.

Killua had just bumped into them and they stopped, turning around to call the boy.

"Hey."

"Wait up kid."

Killua paid no heed to them, he kept walking and that only agitated the men further, who did not realize the danger they were in, but Sakura knew. She could feel Killua was on the verge of unleashing his bloodlust.

"You bump into us, then ignore us?"

"Bastard!"

Before the two could run after Killua, Sakura came up behind the two. She raised her arms, keeping her hands straight before chopping down on the back of their heads and necks, knocking them unconscious.

Sighing as she watched the two fall to the ground with no grace, Sakura looked back up to Killua who had stopped walking but didn't turn to acknowledge her presence.

"Killua." Sakura called.

"What are you doing, Sakura?" the boy asked, although is voice sounded tightly edged and Sakura knew that he was dangerously agitated because she had intervened.

Walking slowly up to Killua, Sakura rested her hands on his shoulders. "Come with me."

* * *

The shower head turned on high, but there was no steam because the only water running through was cold. Killua was made aware of that when Sakura shoved him under and held him there. He didn't have the strength to compete with Sakura's but the water hitting his bare torso and sinking into his shorts didn't make for the most comfortable experience.

"What the hell!?" Killua spluttered, shaking his head.

"You need to calm down and this'll hopefully cool you off." Sakura told him, "You were about to kill those two."

"Yeah, so what?" Killua shot back, grabbing a hold of Sakura's arms.

"I know that you're an assassin Killua, but that doesn't mean you can take lives for your own selfish reasons."

"That's exactly what it means!" Killua argued back.

"Assassins are professional killers; it's a job not a hobby. You told Gon and I that you were finished with being an assassin. So what's the point in killing those two?"

"Because they annoyed me!"

"Well as long as I'm here, you're not going to kill people who don't deserve it."

Killua growled angrily, "WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE?"

Sakura winced as she felt a sharp pain, her skin breaking as it was pierced with something sharp. Looking down, Sakura saw that Killua's hands had changed, there were visible veins as if he was straining himself and his fingernails had become sharp, like claws.

"Killua…." Sakura's voice grew soft and the boy grew still when he saw the wounds he had inflicted on the pinkette. He quickly withdrew his nails and his hand returned to the way it was before.

The only noise heard was the spray of water from the shower, while Sakura and Killua remained, still, taking shallow breaths.

Finally, Sakura moved forward, wrapping her arms around the boy's shoulders. The cold water sprayed over her body, wetting her hair and clothes.

"Why?" Killua asked.

"Because I'm your friend."

* * *

A heavy wind blew over Sakura's form causing her to shiver; nothing unexpected though. Winds were usually strongest on high places and right now she was really high. That morning; a few minutes passed the deadline, there was an announcement that woke the entire ship. Telling all of the exam applicants to get ready as they would be arriving at their destination. The airship landed in the middle of a very large tower; that stood on top of an even larger rocky structure. The airship would appear as a small speck from above compared to the tower.

Sakura looked around as everyone started gathering out of the airship. She caught sight of Gon, Killua, Leorio and Kurapika before averting her eyes and walking a little ways into the group to avoid them. Last night still fresh in her mind. Not only did she have a falling out with Kurapika but then she had to make a spectacle with Killua. It was then Sakura decided, she would keep herself at an arms-length from the group. Close enough to observe, but not so close that she interacted with them anymore.

Once all the applicants were outside of the airship, Beans made an announcement, "Everyone, the Exam's Third Phase will begin here, at the top of Trick Tower. To pass the phase, you must reach the tower's base alive. The time limit is seventy two hours." Beans held up his hands in front of him, "With that we will now begin the Third Phase."

Sakura's sweat dropped, 'Get down this thing? Is the Hunter Exam meant to tempt people to commit suicide?'

After the announcement, Beans returned to the airship and it took off; leaving the exam applicants stranded as it flew away into the distance.

'Great.' Sakura sighed; she knew from experience that the phases were only going to become more and more challenging.

Analyzing the structure of the tower, given its size and length Sakura had the sneaking suspicion that they weren't meant to climb down this tower from the outside. However, there weren't any visible doors or entrances that would lead inside the tower either.

'Unless of course, they're hidden.' She thought, crossing her arms as she glanced around. She found it common to hide the obvious right in front of a person so that they would miss it. Then she saw Gon and his friends standing at the edge of the tower, looking down. Gon was on his knees peering over. They wouldn't honestly consider climbing down right?

'No one would be that stupid,'

Just then; another applicant appeared behind them; a burly man, with the tag 86 on his chest; he said something to the group she couldn't hear. Then he moved to the end of the tower, lowering himself without a hint of hesitance or fear. The five were leaning down, obviously watching him. The Tower was practically a straight wall, the structure would be extremely difficult to climb down and with the length it would also take time and stamina. Although; Sakura knew all she had was coat the soles of her feet with chakra and walk down; or perhaps just run to save time.

'I still don't think that's the point of this phase,'

"AAAAAHHHHHHH"

Screaming caught Sakura's attention; her head snapped back to the group with Gon before running over to them when she realized that's where the scream had come from. She came next to the five, panting softly.

"What's going-

"AAAAHH,"

Sakura was cut off, as everyone's forms were engulfed by four large shadows. When looking up, they were able to see the cause of them. These odd creatures, with thin wings able to hold up their bulking bodies but they were not pigeons; that was for certain. They were far lager in size, easily able to carry one or two people in their talons and had wide mouths with razor sharp fangs. Sakura fell to her knees clutching her head as the beasts let out an ear piercing call before flying away. The reason they flew away; one of them had captured an applicant in its jaws; the one who had wanted to climb down the tower.

"Guess we can't climb down the side…" Leorio trailed, clutching his patterned briefcase.

Now Sakura was certain that they weren't meant to climb down from the outside; if they attempted, then those creatures would be having them for lunch.

'So the only other way, is from the inside.' Sakura thought, keeping her eyes on the beasts that were still flying away with the poor applicant; they had gotten so far his cries were nonexistent.

"Hey," Killua called, tapping Sakura on her shoulder which gave her a jolt. "Where you been?"

Turning back to the boy, she finally realized in her haste where she had gone. She had finding it a little difficult to look him in the eye right now. "Hey Killua."

Gon waved at her, "Hey Sakura,"

She smiled back at the spikey haired boy, "Gon; how'd the game go last night?"

Although she already knew the results, right now the only ones she was really comfortable making conversation with at this point was Gon and Leorio.

"It was fun! We couldn't get the ball though."

Chuckling Sakura stood up; she glanced over at Leorio and Kurapika. Giving Leorio a wave, but averting her eyes from the Kurta. Kurapika didn't make any notion to speak to her either.

"Anyone have any ideas as to how we're going to get down here?" asked Leorio.

Sakura crossed her arms, "I kind of figured, a tower this big has to have some kind of entrance that will lead to the bottom."

"But there aren't any doors." Leorio said,

"You mean there aren't any visible doors," Kurapika corrected.

Killua narrowed his eyes, "Meaning the doors are invisible?"

"Something like that; chances are there might be some kind of hidden entrance somewhere along the top of this tower." Sakura told them.

"I say; we split up and fan out to find an exit." Kurapika suggested.

No one argued with the arrangement, moving away from the edge of the tower, the first being Sakura and Kurapika making sure to move in opposite directions to each other. Leorio followed after Kurapika and Gon and Killua went after Sakura-though she had honestly hoped they would've gone another way.

"Let's start looking," Sakura said, tapping her foot on a few of the blocks; "I'm thinking; since the airship landed in the middle of the tower; it's less likely that there will be any way into the tower there."

Killua and Gon nodded; they followed Sakura's example; the three kept in a straight line while walking to tap their foot on each of the stone slabs.

* * *

Nearly thirty minutes passed of the three constantly walking along the tower, with little luck. Patience turned out to be-not the strongest virtue of either three. Sakura looked up from her feet, sighing softly before she glanced around the area; she frowned.

"There's less people now," Sakura said to the boys.

"What?" Killua asked looking up as well.

Pointing around, Sakura started counting the number, "There's only twenty seven here."

Gon started looking around, he saw an applicant who was crouching down on the floor; then the stone beneath him flipped; taking him down and then returning to its original place. He pointed in the direction for Sakura and Killua.

"Hey; I saw someone use a trap door!" He exclaimed running over, with Sakura and Killua not too far behind him. Gon touched the stone slab where he had seen the applicant disappear.

"This is it," he said, tapping the door but frowned when nothing happened. "It's not opening-I don't get it-I saw someone fall through it."

Sakura pressed on the door (no chakra) but the trap door didn't move. "I think this means we can't go through a door that's already been used; we need to keep looking."

Gon and Killua groaned; standing up. Sakura stayed down though, she trailed her fingers along the ends of the stone; it was rectangular and judging by its size it would only fit one person at a time. What if there were a limited amount of these doors?

"We need to look for the floors shaped like this," Sakura pointed to the tile again,

"Alright,"

"Yeah; though shouldn't we tell Leorio and Kurapika about this?" asked Gon

Killua and Sakura frowned at the prospect, for different reasons.

"We can tell them after we find some doors." Sakura said standing up.

With a better idea of what they were looking for, Sakura, Gon and Killua resumed their search. The slabs that made up the floor of the tower was shaped differently and now they knew what kind of shape to look out for. In ten minutes they were able to find a total of five doors; all standing closely together. That factor alone put Sakura off.

"I suppose we'll each have to take a door." Killua observed.

"Okay we found one for each of us; let's call the others." Gon said, starting to look out for Kurapika and Leorio. They weren't too far from him and within hearing distance when Gon called for them.

Sakura turned away when she saw the two heading towards them.

"What is it Gon?" asked Kurapika.

Kneeling down, Gon pointed to the stone floor, "We found some hidden doors."

To prove it, he pushed down on and the stone moved with a soft clinking noise.

"I see, so we can descend by flipping the stones." Kurapika observed, hand holding his chin in thought.

Leorio patted Gon on his shoulder, "Great job Gon, now let's head down."

"There's just one thing," Sakura interjected, turning back to face them "We actually found five doors,"

Gon nodded and started pointing in several directions, "Here, there, over there and over there as well."

"Five hidden doors; located in the same area, seems suspicious; some could be traps." Kurapika said, holding his chin in thought.

Sakura couldn't help but scoff; although she had the same belief. She preferred not to have a common idea with the Kurta boy now. "Well if you're so suspicious, you could always go looking for another hidden door."

Kurapika glared back at Sakura, which she returned. Leorio, Killua and Gon took a step back.

Leaning down towards the boys, Leorio whispered to them a question "What was that about?"

"I have no idea." Killua shrugged. "Oh and we also found that each door can only be used once. When we tried using a door someone else had used, it wouldn't budge."

Turning away from the pinkette, Kurapika went back into thought; "And judging by the door's size only one person can fit at a time."

"We'll each have to take one door," Sakura finished, moving across until she was standing in front of one of the stones she knew was a door.

"What about the traps?" Leorio asked,

"Well there's actually no guarantee there are traps," Kurapika clarified, "It was just a theory."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Too bad you can't question it huh?" the question had earned another hard glare from the blonde.

"Well; the three of us are gonna choose a door." Killua said, deciding to ignore the tension and Gon did the same; though it wasn't so much choice as it was obliviousness.

"No hard feelings if one of us springs a trap; what are you guys gonna do?" Gon asked

Leorio smirked, hand on his hip "I can live with that. Luck is part of the game…"

The pinkette groaned then, if anything with her luck she'll be the one to spring a trap.

"I have no objection; it's better than staying up here." Kurapika said, stepping to the side in front of one of the doors. Leorio moved a little ways next to him in front of another; Gon and Killua did the same, both were standing on either side of Sakura.

Leorio suggested they go on the count of three; after saying their goodbyes they counted down from three; and on one jumped on their doors. The stones automatically flipped with their additional weight; dropping them into the floor.

* * *

The fall was shorter than Sakura expected only lasting a few seconds before her feet touched the ground in a graceful landing and given the length of the tower, she had a feeling there was still quite a ways to go before getting to the bottom of it. She found herself in a small, square room with seemingly no exit and only a small white pillar stand with a board pasted on top with some writing on it. Though she didn't read it; because Sakura was focused on another matter….that being Gon, Killua, Leorio and Kurapika who had also fallen in the room with her.

"So all the doors led to the same room…." Leorio deadpanned, sitting up properly after landing flat on his face.

Sakura sighed, standing up as well. "It's better than a trap right?"

Gon stood up and walked over to the stand with the post board pasted on the wall and read; " _The five of you, must follow the will of majority to reach the goal_ "

"That explains why the doors were set so closely together," Sakura said.

"Look," Gon pointed to the stand, five silver wrist watches sat on top, neatly assorted. "There are five stop watches."

Everyone took one, on closer inspection they found that there was a digital time of 71 hours and at the bottom of the time, two buttons marked X and O.

"Now how do we get out of here?" asked Leorio, putting on his wrist watch; however he was the last one to place it on and after there was a rumbling noise that caught everyone's attention. Their eyes fell on one of the brick walls that started to shift, a single rectangular peace moving up and revealing a metal door with no handle. Only another message pasted with two small screens showing X and O again.

"So it opens when we all put on the stop watches," Kurapika noted.

A voice then echoed through the room, the way it travelled in a mechanical manner already told the group that it wasn't anyone physically in the room. They spotted a small square box, with a speaker on the top of one of the walls and realized there was a monitor.

"That's right,"

"Who's there!?" yelled Leorio.

"My name is Lippo. I am the prison warden here, as well as the Third Phase examiner." Everyone's eyes now remained on the monitor. "Multiple routes through this tower have been prepared. You have chosen the path of majority rule. Cooperation will be key, if you wish to clear this path of the exam phase. One person's selfish behavior can derail an entire group. Best of luck lady and gentlemen!"

There was a second of static before the monitor went silent; although the five were now aware they were being watched.

"Good thing there are five of us here already," Leorio said stepping over to the door.

"Yeah, who knows how long we might've had to wait for other people to come dropping in," Killua said.

Sakura stopped in her tracks, if there was supposed to in actual fact be five people who had to take on the path of majority and she was one of them; being a factor that wasn't meant to exist in this world; then whose place did she just take?

"Sakura!" Gon called, snapping the pinkette out of her thoughts, when she looked up she saw that everyone had turned to her.

"Uh, sorry you say something?"

Killua frowned and pointed to the door; "Yeah, we're waiting for you to cast your vote! O to open and X to not!"

Flustered, Sakura quickly pressed the O button and the opened; Sakura watched as the door slid to the side.

"Come on; keep your head on straight. We have to work together here." Leorio reminded her

"Sorry," Sakura muttered again, walking through the exit after the other males.

* * *

The door however, lead to another room with bars blocking the paths on both sides and another question standing in front of them. This one asking which way they wanted to go; O for right. X for Left. All five glanced from one side to another; before casting there vote without turning to the next person to make a decision. There were two votes to go left and three to go right. Leorio looked t the group in disbelief.

"Why would you choose to go right?" Leorio looked around at the group, being the tallest, he was able to overlook all of them. "Normally, you'd go left."

"That is true." Kurapika agreed, "Studies have shown that people lost or stuck at forks unconsciously tend to go left."

"I heard that too," said Killua

"If the examiner knew about the statistics, I'm sure he would've made the left part harder." Sakura explained, before walking away down the Right path that was now open; followed by the rest of the group.

* * *

They continued to make their way through the path, no one making any effort to start up a conversation. It was a few minutes and there were no unwanted surprises by far other than a few turns. The five were forced to a stop when their path came to an end, entering on one side of a room, much larger than the previous one. There was no floor beyond that point, the bottom was an endless fall of darkness; except for a cube base in the middle of the room, four torches lit on both corners with a monitor attached to one of the sides.

"What is this place?" Leorio asked

Killua pointed in front of them, right across from the room, pass the platform; there were five figures. Four stood in front, while the other sat way at the back of the other side. They stood with their arms in front of them, hands visibly restrained by thick metal cuffs.

A gruff voice then came from one of the figures, "The applicants have arrived. Remove the shackles."

On command, the cuffs came undone. Hitting the floor hard, in pieces. Large hands rubbed each wrist, before reaching up for the hood of the cloak and drawing it back.

"Jeez,"

Stepping into the lit part of the room, revealed a large bulky man with tan skin, a bald head with scars following around it; he smirked at the five exam applicants.

"I'm finally free."

While everyone simply stared back with unchanging expressions, Leorio swallowed hard enough for them to hear on both sides of the room.

Then, their current examiner; Lippo's voice echoed through the room. "Lady and gentlemen, allow me to explain. Here before you, are some of Trick Tower's prisoners."

Everyone visibly reacted, with the slightest of movements in their postures as Lippo continued speaking.

"The Hunter Exam Committee has also officially hired them as examiners. You will be fighting against the five of them. The fight will be one-on-one. Each person can only fight once and you are free to use any method you like. There will be no draws. A win is declared when someone admits defeat."

Then the male prisoner spoke, "Its majority rule." He then held up three fingers "So secure three wins, and you may pass."

Leorio scoffed, hands on his hips, unhappy about having to use the majority rule again; and Killua preferring straightforward rules.

Then Lippo chided in once again, "The actual fights won't be that simple though. The prisoner's sentences will be reduced by one year, for every hour they delay the applicants."

"Nice incentive," Sakura said, her arms crossed. The applicants were on a time limit; their goal was to reach the base of the tower before that time ran out and the prisoners here in the tower were meant to make obtaining that goal hard. By pitting two opposing goals against each other; with both party's having their own motives for fighting against each other.

"Okay, I'm up first," the first prisoner who had spoken, was a man known as Bendot. He was sentenced for 199 years, crime robbery and murder. Gon and the others were unaware of this however and Sakura was yet to find the opportunity to check her book. "Choose your combatant."

"What should we do? He said we can fight using any method." Killua said.

"That might not just pertain to actual fighting," Sakura told them.

Leorio frowned "We don't know what they'll try to pull…"

"There's too much at stake, not knowing what they have up their sleeves." Added Kurpika. "Given that, I'll go."

Sakura quickly interjected, holding her arm out. "Let me go."

Kurapika, Leorio, Gon and Killua stared at Sakura; surprised by the pinkettes declaration. There wasn't a hint of fear on her face as she stepped forward, her back now facing the four.

"Sakura…." Gon called

"You sure about this?" Killua asked with his hands behind his head.

Sakura nodded with certainty.

"Are you nuts?!" screeched Leorio, his hands shaking, he then turned to the rest of the group. "Seriously; we're gonna send her out first?"

Brow twitching with annoyance at the insult, Sakura did her best to maintain her composure. She could not afford to injure him before it was hit turn to step into the ring.

"Based simply on appearances; it doesn't look like your chances of winning will be good if it's a fight." Kurapika said honestly; he wondered what exactly she was thinking.

"Don't be so quick to assume then," Sakura snapped back, glaring at the four "I'm a lot more versatile than you think. Besides, with all those doubts you have about me wouldn't it make sense for me to go first?"

Gon and Killua pulled their faces when Sakura mentioned doubts; as if she was referring to another matter entirely from what they initially thought.

"I'm still against this," Leorio said,

"Use the expression Ladies first then," Sakura hissed through clenched teeth; she couldn't' do anything until they voted.

"No one uses the expressions; Ladies first-to their deaths!" Leorio yelled.

"Alright enough," Kurapika cut him off, "Let's just agree to this first match."

Everyone turned to the Kurta, including Sakura.

"Kurapika!?" Leorio glared at blonde, "What are you-

"If she has that much confidence in her abilities, then we should just let her be." he said, crossing his arms "It'll do us no good to keep bickering about it with time running out."

Leorio leaned back; "That's true but still…."

"Okay, I'll vote for Sakura." Killua said, lifting his arm to view his stop watch to press the button.

"Me too." Gon said pressing his button as well, along with Kurapika.

Leorio was still grumbling but pressed in agreement nonetheless. Straight after; a solid structure began extending from both ends of the edges where the prisoners and applicants stood; leading to the center platform. Sakura didn't turn back as she stepped forward, Bendot did the same.

"Do your best Sakura!" Gon called from behind her.

Sakura smiled a little; he had a kind of ecstatic behavior that reminded her of Naruto. Since she couldn't avoid them like she had planned; her only other option was to ensure that they made it through this exam despite her interference.

Bendot placed his hands on his hips, standing firmly. "I didn't expect you to be the brave one of the lot. Now for the method of the match. I propose a death match."

Sakura didn't flinch; despite what he said there was still what the examiner had told her. That you would win when your opponent admitted defeat.

"Alright." Sakura shifted her foot to broaden her stance slightly.

The pinkette glanced behind her at the rest of her group; this exam certainly didn't make it easy for her to hide her abilities.

'Doesn't matter. If they don't pass; if this story goes to hell because of me….I don't know how I'm getting home. There's just as much at stake for me as there is for them-if not more.' Sakura reminded herself, clenching her fists.

"D-Did he just say a death match? And did Sakura just agree to it!?" came Leorio's concerned voice.

"Relax," Killua told him, "This is why she went first,"

"She can quit anytime she wants and because she was first it won't be that big a loss." Kurapika added.

'I'm really getting annoyed now,' Sakura thought, her left brow twitching again. She held up her fists.

Arms spread, a malicious smile settled on Bendot's face "Let the fight begin!"

With that he leapt into the air, despite his hefty body. Either impatient or eager, it didn't matter. He was a few feet in the air, before coming down in Sakura's direction, drawing back his arm back and letting out a fierce cry. Drawing nearer to Sakura, while the pinkette remained completely motionless.

"SAKURA MOVE."

Bendot threw his fist forward, aiming directly for Sakura's stomach. He felt his knuckles made contact with something soft, a loud clapping echoed around them.

'That should be enough to get it through this little girl's head-

"That all?" Sakura asked, tilting her head up to look at the man who over towered her by a few feet. His eyes widened when he realized his fist had been stopped by a tiny palm. Unnerved, Sakura held her arm straight as she watched Bendot attempted to push her hand back; but to no avail. She was planted firmly on the ground by chakra and her strength was all she needed to stop that attack.

"Wow….." Gon and Killua trailed together, their mouths slightly widened. Leorio and Kurapika were silent, but that didn't mean they weren't surprised; oh they were. Now all focus was drawn on the match for different reasons.

"Okay," Sakura said, exhaling softly.

Bendot frowned, he quickly drew back his right hand to strike Sakura on the other side; but he only felt that hand become immobile as well as he felt something on his fist-this time it was only a single finger.

Sakura frowned, starring at the criminals face as a vein appeared on his forehead. "You're stronger; not the average kind that only work out for looks. My guess is, you needed it for some kind of profession."

"Aren't you a clever girl," Bendot spoke with no indication of complement as he attempted to keep his stance; already beginning to breath heavily. It was like he was attempting to move a ten foot boulder rather than a four-foot pink-haired porcelain doll!

"How'd you get that scar?" Her eyes trailed up and around his head where the scar seemed to travel around his head.

"Why ask?" he panted,

"I'm getting kinda bored," Sakura said narrowing her eyes at him, "And the alternative would be this…"

Removing her one hand from Bendot's fist; Sakura quickly ducked to avoid the blow before clenching her hand and drawing up her fist. She made contact with Bendot's hard stomach and the man ended up coughing up a puddle of spit. He could feel her fist pressing only halfway into his skin, yet it was still so painful.

Sakura watched as he staggered to the back, gripping his gut and grunting in pain. The rest of the room was completely silent, watching in anticipation.

'I didn't even hit him that hard,' the kunoichi thought, she had barely coated her fist with chakra. It certainly wasn't enough to rupture organs at least. She glanced at her hand that she used to punch him; perhaps it would be better if she put a little more effort in-it wasn't like they had all the time in the world.

Bendot got back on his feet, he swayed a bit before he pushed back on the sold of his foot and ran towards Sakura again. Sakura didn't make any sign to move, until he was literally an arm's length away and side stepped him. He was surprised, he was still in motion.

Almost too quick to see, Sakura with her hands behind her back, threw her upper body to the front so it was parallel with her lower half. Her leg lifted up straight and her foot hit Bendot right in the side of his face. The impact sent him flying across the platform, near the edge on the other side.

Now, Sakura had no intention whatsoever of killing Bendot. She had never taken someone's life before and she wasn't about to do it under these kinds of circumstances. She was a medical ninja; they were meant to save lives, not take them. In that practice she had also been taught how valuable someone's life is. She also knew that, not everyone agreed with her doctrine; hence why she didn't say anything to the rest of the group. There was Killua-the boy from a family of assassins himself and Kurapika; the boy who wanted to take revenge for his clan. Both surely would've chided in.

'Just because some people can take other's lives for granted, doesn't mean I'm willing to do the same.'

Sakura began walking over to Bendot; as if she was taking a casual stroll. It was not in her nature to mock a fighter or agitate them but in this case it was necessary. To show no sign of fear or hesitance, to ensure that her plan would fall into place.

"You're still able to stand, I'm surprised. Guess I should've actually tried." Sakura taunted, hand on her hip.

Bendot was standing again, wiping the side of his mouth where blood had started to gather and drip. "You-You little-

"What?" she asked; she shifted her head to the side. Daring him to finish his sentence; baiting him.

"Little bitch!"

In a flash, Sakura blurred for a second before appearing in front of Bendot. She reached forward, grabbing him by his worn shirt. Immediately, his hands reached for her throat but twice as fast; Sakura lifted her knee and brought down her free arm. Trapping his arm in between both limbs; she pressed her elbow down hard and there was a loud snapping sound followed by Bendot's scream of pain as he clutched his now broken arm.

"Yikes," Leorio winced.

"She broke his arm so easily," Kurapika muttered under his breath.

Sakura then proceeded to drag the man who had to be several pounds heavier than her; towards the edge of the platform. Holding her arm out straight, she dangled him by his shirt over the edge. Three was an upward wind that rustled their clothing.

"Alright, now I'm angry." Sakura sneered; a deep frown on her face. "You have five seconds to apologize before I drop you. One-

Sakura detached a finger from his top making him jostle in the air. That seemed to draw Bendot's attention away from the pain as he looked up at Sakura.

"Two-

Another finger unlatched itself from the fabric, only two fingers remained before she would no longer be pinching the material.

"Thr-

"OKAY I'M SORRY." Bendot screamed, his eyes shut tightly.

Sakura smirked, throwing him back onto the platform; listening to him groan. Crossing her arms, she spoke.

"Do you give up?"

Bendot was still panting softly; sweat dripping from his forehead.

"He's definitely going to give up now." Leorio muttered.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Killua said, frowning. "What Sakura did just confirmed something."

Bendot turned to the pinkette, giving her a look of complete and utter hate. "As if! You just proved you're not willing to kill me!"

Sakura continued to stare at him.

"You're not as smart as I thought; when you had me dangling over the edge I was beyond the peak of fear and would've agreed to anything you should. You should've asked me to give up instead." Bendot threw his head back and laughed through his pain. "Now that I know you won't kill me; I don't care what you do to me! Torture me all you like, break all my bones; you're not going to kill me and I won't give up! Take all the time you want!"

"No way, is that true?" Leorio turned to the rest of the group for an answer.

"Yes," Kurapika said frowning, "He's right; she should've threatened him to give up instead. Now even if he does; he can control how much time Sakura spends in the ring."

"Dammit," Leorio looked back at the two on the platform, "So she was bluffing."

The next thing Sakura did was surprising; she started chuckling. Covering her mouth, Sakura looked Bendot dead in the eye. "So you figured it out huh? I was hoping you'd give up but it seems you're that kind of person."

She started to walk towards him, her one hand reaching for her pouch, all the while she kept smiling. "You're right; I could just torture you into quitting. I can break your other arm, both your legs but that's not all."

Bendot felt a shiver run up his spine when he Sakura stopped right in front of him, "See; I'm actually a medic so it's against my principle to take lives. However; it's possible that death isn't the worst thing-as most men will find. There are just some things you can't heal-once they're gone; they're gone." At the end of her sentence, Sakura drew out a sharp scalpel instead of her regular kunai "The knife is a little small but it'll cut through flesh easier and it's been sterilized."

Crouching down, Sakura whispered something to Bendot so that the rest of them wouldn't hear what she said next. Whispering a few words to him.

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

"I give up." Bendot swallowed hard.

Sakura's smile widened, throwing the scalpel in the air and catching it without taking her eyes off her opponent. "Okay,"

A small noise caught Sakura attention; she turned to look up on top of the opening where her group was standing. Above was a small screen where a digital point of 1 had appeared; indicating they had just earned their first point.

Satisfied, Sakura returned from the platform to her companions; throwing the scalpel in the air before putting it back in her bag. All four males were watching her, surprised and some with a hint of caution-aside from Gon and Killua.

"That was so cool!" Gon exclaimed,

Killua smirked, standing with his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, I wouldn't have guessed you could fight like that."

Leorio appeared nervous, taking several steps away as Sakura walked passed them all; slumping against the wall and resting her head between her knees. "Ye-Yeah-hey about all that stuff I said earlier-

"I'll forget it if you do."

Kurapika then addressed her. "What exactly did you say to him that made him surrender?"

A sly grin spread across her face, removing any trace of former innocence which gave Kurapika second thoughts about questioning her. She shook her head; unwilling to give way the method that had the tan man turning as white as a sheet. It was a trick that Tsunade herself mentioned to Sakura; should she have trouble with pesky males whose persistence outweighed their intelligence.

" _Are you familiar with the term castration?"_

 **That's all for now, hope you enjoyed this chapter and will eagerly be waiting for the next.**

 **In the meantime…**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**


	7. 4 Challenges: Speed-Rage-Luck-Skill

**Hey everyone! I'm finally back. See, university second semester has started and I have a lot to do already so I haven't been able to update recently. I am working on my other stories, but I am also preparing to put them on wattpad which is taking a little longer than I thought. I am also rewriting 'Unexpected Turn of Events' and if you're a fan of my avatar-naruto crossover, you should keep an eye-out them. So with everything that's currently on my plate I do not know when I'll be able to update. Hopefully after this week is through and all my assignments are handed in.**

 **In the meantime, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Looking back on the other side of the room, Bendot had already limped his way back, clutching his arm tightly. The prisoners talked amongst themselves for a few minutes, before another hidden figure appeared at the end of the entrance. He revealed himself after the cuffs fell just as Bendot. They saw a lanky man with plain, brown hair, long face and a thin body that showed no signs of any fighting experience. His name was Sedokan, a serial bomber sentenced for 149-years.

"Don't celebrate just yet, you still have two more wins to earn before you're allowed to leave. I will be your next opponent."

There wasn't much a debate about who would be going next on the applicant's team; as Gon was the first to nominate himself. Although the new opponent didn't have the appearance of a fighter and everyone agreed to let him go; Leorio still warned Gon to keep his guard up. These were still criminals they were dealing with after all.

Gon walked up, onto the platform in silence followed by his opponent. They stood to face each other. Sakura observed from the distance with everyone. From her perspective, she doubted that this person would be able to put up much of a fight in terms of hand to hand combat and that wasn't just on the bases of his physical appearance. Although that left to question; what kind of challenge as he going to give Gon?

Sedokan explained to Gon himself that his appearance was not a ploy, he was as he appeared in terms of physical strength and admitted that he did not enjoy anything that required it-as opposed to Gon who admitted he did; the twelve-year-old also admitted that he wasn't very good at using his head.

"I came up with a simple game that we could both play," explained Sedokan.

"Game?"

"It doesn't rely on mental or physical activity,"

After Gon asked what kind of game they were going to be playing, Sedokan reached behind him into his back pockets to pull out two thick candles; each a different length. They would light the candle at the same time and the person whose candle blew out first would lose the game. It seemed simple in retrospect, however, no one was able to peer past the sliver of suspicion that there was something wrong with one of those candles. If there was, the only one who would know about that would be the prisoner that initiated the game.

Sedokan held the two candles in either hand, the long one in his left hand and the short in his right. "Now…decide which candle you want to use. Press O for the long one and X for the short on."

'They're the ones who choose the fight. That actually gives them the advantage.' Sakura shifted her feet against the stone floor.

"This has to be a trap," Leorio claimed, clenching his fists tightly; glaring at the prisoner. "Normally, you'd choose the long one, so there has to be something wrong with it."

Sakura crossed her arms, staring firmly at Gon and Sedokan. "Well yes, but what if he already knew we'd come to that conclusion and actually did something to the short candle?"

Despite her analysis, Sakura still felt like she was missing something with all of this and it was frustrating. Like when you're on the verge of completing one of those thousand peace puzzles you've been working on for days, only to discover you're actually missing a few pieces. It was mental frustration that you would constantly dwell on and…

'Waste time!'

When turning back to the pages of the book that she was in, Sakura found that it followed all the way to their current predicament, but the page was blank halfway through. She thought that the book would allow her foresight to the future in this world, but apparently, she hadn't worked out the unwritten terms and conditions. Kurapika began explaining that when people were given an uneven choice, they would become suspicious and hesitate before deciding. The wrong choice, always resulting in mental anguish.

Sakura bit her lip, there had to be something that they were missing in all of this. Perhaps he did something to both of the candles, but if that were true then he would be putting himself at a disadvantage as well.

'Which is where the real problem lies, it's why we can't figure this out.' Sakura thought. Then she frowned when she realized this factor. There was no way for them to figure out which one was a trap because they were putting into consideration that the prisoner had only given them one wrong choice of candles because he had to have one that would work to his advantage….but what if that wasn't the case?

'Dammit.' Sakura pulled a sneer when she came to a conclusion. She glared at the prisoner Sedokan as he sat down, telling the group to take their time. She had to remember what these people were really after their time. Just as her opponent had a plan to keep her in the ring, this would be Gon's opponent's intentions as well and the second best option for them to win. If they won, then the group wouldn't be allowed to proceed any further and their time would be taken off of the criminal's sentences.

'That means, he must have a full-proof plan to win.' Sakura thought she had seen through deceptions before and this one was no exception. So she was assuming that Sedokan had more than just two candles on him-he had the advantage to prepare for this match, while they were in the dark. They were assuming that he was making it fair for them by giving them a choice, but this wasn't the case at all!

"Hey, which one should I choose?" Gon asked, looking back at his friends. Still smiling, without a hint of worry on his face.

"Damn, which one should we take?" Leorio asked he lacked the same calm demeanor that everyone else had.

Sakura hit her head at the back of the wall, she was about to tell them her theory when Kurapika spoke instead. "Gon, you decide! We'll abide by your decision! Choose what you think is best!"

"What?" Sakura shot up, standing.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? He doesn't think things through." Killua said, his hand in his pocket.

"Instead of fretting over what to do, let's rely on Gon's instincts."

Sakura frowned, walking over to Kurapika. "That would be the best solution if you took into account that the candles-

"It doesn't matter." Kurapika interjected, "We don't only need the points to get through this level, but our time to get through this tower. We can't waste any more time."

"Yes but-

"Gon, you decide!"

Sakura felt like her scream was trying to claw its way out of the throat and pierce through Kurapika's ear like a spear. She was about to explain to them about there being four candles instead of two but it was too late.

"Okay, I choose the long one!" Gon said, without a moment hesitance.

Gon's opponent then asked why he chose the long candle and the boy honestly, yet naively answered, "Because the longer candle will burn a long time!"

Sakura's sweat dropped, but a smile formed. 'Boy he really reminds me of Naruto.'

Everyone else was a little awestruck that Gon was taking it at face value, but after knowing him for only a little while you would be able to tell that he wasn't the kind of person who enjoyed complications or could see through them. He was simplistic and honest.

"Told you," Killua had his hands behind his head, rolling his eyes. He clearly knew Gon well enough too.

"Well, that's that," Kurapika said, pressing O. Followed by Leorio and Killua. Sakura, realizing that the votes were already counted. She glared at Kurapika and pressed O as well; it was too late for her to give the explanation now but she was still visibly irritated.

Sedokan stood up, throwing Gon the long candle. They both walked over to the edge of the platform where the lamps were lit. The two pots of fire lowered to reach them, Sedokan told Gon that they would light their candles at the same time.

Both held their candles to the lamps before removing them after they were lit, stepping back from the edge.

While Gon and Sedokan stood there, Killua glanced at his wristwatch to look at their remaining hours-70. "How long does it take for a regular candle to burn out?"

"Five to six hours?" asked Kurapika.

Sakura scoffed, "Of course you would know that since you seem to know everything."

The Kurta, turned back to Sakura who had taken a seat back against the wall. "What's your problem?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" she shot back.

Leorio took a step away from the glaring teens, realizing that he was in the middle. After seeing Sakura's fight, he did not want to get on her bad side and he wondered if the ever so intelligent Kurapika had his head on straight. He did just see the five-foot girl break a convicted criminals arm right?

"What is with them?" Leorio asked his focus on them instead of the match.

Killua shrugged in response, turning back to Gon.

A harsh wind blew upwards, taunting the flames on the pole stands as well as the flames on the candles that the two held. Gon kept his free hand close to the fire

There was clearly no time for them to relax.

Gon continuously looked down to his candle and back up to Sedokan on a loop, making the man chuckle. "If you don't pay attention, your candle will go out."

"That's because you're planning to do something bad." Gon stated. "Otherwise, your candle would go out first."

Sedokan grinned, "I won't do anything. After all…I've already taken steps."

The flame of Gon's candle started to grow, before becoming incredibly big, burning at a sudden pace. Shocking the boy and his companions. The strength of the flames started to melt the wax candle quicker.

"Look at Gon's candle!" Leorio exclaimed.

Kurapika turned back around, frowning when he saw the flames. "He must have hidden gunpowder or some other inflammable substance inside, to make the candle burn faster!"

Sakura watched as Gon moved the candle from one hand to the other, as the wax dripped on the ground in front of him in clumps.

"I knew it." Sakura hissed, "This is what I was trying to tell you he could've messed with both of the candles-so whichever Gon chose would be the wrong choice!"

The three males that were standing at the end to watch Gon, turned to her. "But if they were both tampered with, then how come nothing's happening to that guy's candle?" asked Leorio.

"He could've had more than two candles." Sakura pointed out, holding up four fingers. "I could've told you that if someone hadn't kept interrupting!"

Kurapika gritted his teeth, looking to Gon. Attempting to push down the feeling of embarrassment for his blunder.

"You're actually right," Sedokan said, unable to reframe from hearing their conversation. "It wouldn't have mattered which candle he chose. I'd still have given an oil-soaked candle."

Gon looked at the candle in his hand, holding what was left between his forefinger and thumb. He suddenly smiled, being struck with a wild idea. He leaned down, putting the stump of a candle on the floor. "If the flame is stronger, then a little breeze won't extinguish it."

With a quick step, that left a little breeze in its wake. Gon appeared in front of Sedokan too quickly for him to react, puffing out his cheeks and blowing out his opponent's candle. Gon turned back to see that his candle was burning brightly and held up two fingers in a peace sign. "I win."

Everyone smiled at the raven-haired boy who had just won them their second point.

Gon walked back over to them, everyone giving their praise to the boy who had really made the best of a hopeless situation and managed to come out of it winning. Yet another quality, Sakura found she could place with her teammate Naruto.

"That was amazing Gon!" Sakura said, smiling up at the boy. Gon rubbed the back of his head bashfully, though he had a huge grin on his face.

The celebrations didn't last long, however, since the next criminal was stepping onto the platform. Kurapika said that he would be going next, without turning back he stepped forward until he was also on the platform.

Sakura watched with a look of hostility as if silently hoping the Kurta boy would lose this next challenge. When his opponent threw off his cloak, her attention fell on the odd figure standing in front of Kurapika. There was a….man, huge, muscled with blue skin, short dark green hair. One of his ears was missing, in its place was some cone-shaped object that had two red and blue tubes connecting to his neck. He had stitch scars running down his face and eyes. This criminal was known as Majitani, sentenced for 108 years for multiple crimes. Including fraud and blackmail.

"That's one freaky body." Leorio grimaced.

"And face." Killua and Sakura said together, turning to each other to give a grin before looking back with indifferent faces to the battle area.

Kurapika showed no change in his face even after the criminals reveal.

Majitani pointed to his chest, on the left side where there were several small hearts tattooed. "Look here, I've killed nineteen people, but it bugs me that nineteen is such an uneven number." He grinned. "I'm so glad I've gotten to meet number twenty."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, she could not sense any killing intent from this guy. Though she was at a distance, she could just see it on his face-which she tried not to look at for too long.

'Damn,' she pouted, unless Kurapika was actually weak he was going to win. Though she couldn't help but start imagining him losing this match and smiling when she did.

"Ouch." Sakura winced when she felt a bump at the back of her head, looking up to glare at Killua who was holding up his fist. "What was that for?"

"I know that look," Killua stated, crossing his arms. "You're hoping he loses."

Sakura puffed out her cheeks but kept quiet. It's not like they couldn't afford a loss at the pace they were going, yet at the same time, she knew that they needed to save as much time as possible if they wanted to get through this phase.

"It's not like it would matter right, you'd probably win your phase." Sakura pointed out.

Killua nodded, "True."

Sakura rolled her eyes, chuckling. "So modest."

"In any case," Killua sat down next to Sakura, "This guy a complete joke."

Sakura couldn't do anything but agree, the guy was going on about how he wouldn't accept anything less than a match to the death. Then went on shouting blood, entrails, and agony like a lunatic but it was in a way that looked like it belonged in some over-exaggerated theatre performance.

Kurapika calmly agreed to the terms of the match, which seemed to surprise Majitani and Sakura could tell then, that he was trying to pull a bluff of some kind.

"I propose a death match, where we fight until one of us surrenders or dies." Majitani pointed to Kurapika, "However, don't expect me to stop when you surrender and beg for your life!"

He then started cackling again and Sakura covered her ears.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND FIGHT ALREADY!" Sakura yelled back, that silenced Majitani quickly enough. He even looked a little frightened under the pinkettes glare, but coughed covering his mouth and looked back to Kurapika.

"Well, it seems your little friend over there is in a hurry to prepare your funeral." Majitani said, "So, what do you say?"

"Very well, I accept." Removing his tabard, Kurapika stood passively. "Let us begin."

Majitani appeared surprised that the blonde boy actually agreed to the fight, he shouldn't be scared just by looking at him! Most people were. "I forgot to mention, no weapons allowed. After all, while I was hired as an examiner, I am still a prisoner. I'm not allowed to carry weapons."

Kurapika stated that his condition actually seemed fair and tossed aside his wooden sheathed swords, next to his tabard before asking if there was anything else before the match began.

Sakura scratched her cheek, wondering when exactly they were going to begin the match. Majitani was clearly doing whatever he could to make Kurapika quit, she got that from the way he brought in these conditions to the match. Then he leaned forward, his muscles started to bulge and grow.

"Unbelievable." She sighed, slapping her forehead.

"Is Kurapika going to be okay?" Leorio asked, feeling his sweat drop. "He looks dangerous."

Killua narrowed his eyes bored, wondering in what way exactly this guy looked dangerous? Leorio seemed to be the only one unable to see that this guy was all talk.

"Looks can be deceiving," Sakura stated.

"You don't need to worry." Gon said, his arms crossed an eyebrow raised. Leorio asked him how he was so sure and Gon replied, "Because when I look at him, I don't get chills."

Leorio frowned, putting his hands on his hips, "What does that mean?"

Sakura nodded at Gon, "He's got no bloodlust."

Back in the ring, Majitani had leapt into the air drawing back his fist as he headed for Kurapika. He ended up punching a hole into the floor as Kurapika stepped out of the way in time. A few remains of rubble scattered around the floor.

"Are you guys sure he's not dangerous? He just made a hole in the floor." Leorio pointed.

Majitani had been bluffing as the rest of the group interpreted; his initial goal is to get Kurapika so frightened that he would give up without even attempting to fight him, however despite the handicaps he threw at the Kurta which included no weapons, the boy was still insisting on a fight. Since it didn't appear he was falling for the regular approaches, Majitani decided to take it one step further-unfortunately, he wouldn't be aware that it was a step off the end of Kurapika's tranquil demeanor.

Standing up again, Majitani turned around with his back now facing Kurapika which wouldn't be considered the best move when fighting an opponent but there was something that he wanted Kurapika to see and from the blonde's expression it looked like he was getting the right reaction.

A sharp gasp left Kurapika as he stared at Majintani's back, in the corner on his right shoulder blade, there was a symbol of a spider, but it had more legs than it should've and its body also had the impression of a human skull.

Leorio also became rigid when he saw the mark, "A twelve legged spider…That's the symbol worn by members of the Phantom Troupe. They're a notorious band of thieves."

Gon looked up at Leorio, "Really?"

"Yeah. I heard about them from Kurapika myself," Leorio swallowed heavily.

Sakura silently continued to watching Kurapika as he remained motionless, crouching down. This person who was claiming to be part of the Phantom Troupe, the same group of people that murdered Kurapika's clan. She almost felt sorry for him. Because Kurapika had snapped.

Kurapika stood up, his bangs obscuring his eyes as Majitani mocked him. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? I'm Majintani, one of the Phantom Troupe's kings!" He held up his fist, "Consider that first strike my way of saying hello. This is your last chance to surrender."

'I wish I had been the one to fight him,' Sakura thought, clenching her jaw in agitation. Then she felt something shift in the air, and her eyes focused on Kurapika's back. Majitani had gone quiet himself as he looked at the Kurta boy.

When Kurapika looked back up at his opponent, he silenced him with his glare. His eyes shining scarlet red, as he took a breath, unblinking. For a second, Majitani lost sight of him, before he felt his jaw clamped and his cheeks painfully contracted in Kurapika's grip as he was lifted up from the ground by the smaller male.

"O-Okay…" Majitani spluttered fearfully, "I-I get it. I surrend-

With his free hand, Kurapika clenched his fist, Majitani didn't get the chance to finish his statement as he was slammed into the ground hard. The force of the punch had him lifting slightly from the ground again as if he was a ball and then knocking back down again.

Everyone watched in awe as Kurapika stood a little ways from Majintani's body as he laid on his front, unmoving.

"Consider this a warning…." Kurapika trailed in a thick tone, "First, a real Phantom Troupes tattoo has the member number on the spider. Second, they don't bother counting how many they've killed. Third never mention the Troupe again. If you do," Kurapika turned down to the criminal, his eyes still bright crimson. "I'll kill you,"

There was silence on both sides of the room, as they watched Kurapika, some coiled in shock and other's reeking of intimidation. Although to some, there was a level of predictability to this outcome.

The bridge reattached to the arena, after gathering up his clothing before making his way back to the group. Gon asked if he was alright but Leorio seemed more concerned about having to suffer the wrath of the Kurta bot in case he was still in a frenzied state.

"Is it safe to be around you?" Leorio asked, taking a small step back from Kurapika when he finally made it to the end of the ledge.

Kurapika covered his face, his eyes returned to their regular color, "From the moment I saw him I knew he was weak." Now his friends seemed fascinated, losing sight of the reason why Kurapika would fight the way he had all of a sudden when he knew the person was just impersonating to intimidate him. "But as soon as I saw that spider tattoo, my vision went red."

'Literally' Sakura thought.

"W-Well that's understandable," said Leorio.

Kurapika still appeared deterred by his outburst, he had often been composed in front of everyone. Even when he was angered, he did not violently erupt in that manner.

"Actually, the truth is, even when I see a real spider my personality changes and I enter a frenzy,"

Based on what they had just witnessed, this information had everyone quickly noting to keep Kurapika clear from spiders.

Kurapika leaned against the wall, sliding down with his arms resting on his knees as he began to settle, "But this means, the rage within me is as strong as ever. I guess I should be glad,"

A disturbing wave of nostalgia hit Sakura after hearing Kurapika's words. It made her realize how much she disliked the concept of vengeance and how accurate it was to assume the display it would create regardless of an individual's own unique aspects. When seeking revenge that all becomes mute. The point of it was blunt and yet there were so many who would take it to cut through life.

Leorio suddenly exclaimed as it dawned that with Sakura, Gon and Kurapika defeating their opponents, they were three in. "Hey doesn't this mean we win?"

When Leorio didn't receive the enthusiastic response from anyone else, he was deterred, only to see them starring up at the scoreboard. Sakura, Gon, and Killua had also assumed the same until they saw that the number on the board didn't change from two.

'What's going on?' Sakura wondered, narrowing her eyes.

Leorio decided to call them up on it before anyone else could think about it, "Hey! Why didn't the score change! We won three so we get to go through!"

Another convict, with a face yet to be revealed and shackles yet to be released stepped into the light, "You haven't won."

"What are you talking about!?" Leorio hissed, "The rules were winning three and we did-

"You won two," the person told them calmly, stepping forward in front of Majitani and kneeling down in front of him. "This match hasn't been settled yet."

It didn't take Sakura long to realize what this person was telling them. The match had been declared, to-the-death. Even if it was meant as a ploy to scare Kurapika into surrendering. The only other way to escape would be to surrender-which Majitani did not have the chance to do before Kurapika knocked him down.

Sakura clicked her tongue, "I get it,"

Leorio, Gon and Killua looked at the pinkette, "What?"

Sakura glared at the platform, "He's still alive isn't he?"

There was a soft laugh, "That's right. He was only knocked out and this was a death match. The fight doesn't end until one contestant surrenders or dies. He has done neither."

Leorio frowned, glaring as the convict walked back to their corner, away from Majitani's form that remained lying on the ground.

"Great, now what are we going to do?"

Sakura looked back at Kurapika who was leaning stoically against the wall, "Initially, I'd assume someone would have to finish their match."

Kurapika looked up to glare the pinkette before turning away and closing his eyes again.

Sakura really didn't condole killing in this manner, rather just like her previous match, she was assuming a surrender than a fight to the death. However, it was Kurapika who was to make the call.

"You heard her Kurapika!" Leorio hissed "Go and finish that guy off!"

Kurapika gave nothing more than a curt response, "I refuse,"

"Why!?" Leorio asked, bewildered as to why the blonde wouldn't finish the match.

"The fight is over," he stated. "He'd already lost his will to fight when I punched him. I will not fight someone who has lost."

"How about you try fighting so that we actually win?" Sakura suggested, glaring lightly at the Kurta. "You lost your composure and when that guy was literally on the verge of giving up, you couldn't contain yourself."

"Then let him handle it," Kurapika replied, visibly irritated. "Once he wakes up he can give us his answer. If not, I'll step back in,"

Leorio was not satisfied and continued to rant, "We only have a short span of time to get through this tower and you want us to wait?"

Kurapika stuck out his chin, "I have no intention of killing him!"

That statement was enough to tell everyone clearly that Kurapika was not going to be swayed in his decision, it also made it obvious that he was a novice to the act. It was a hunch Sakura had when she met Kurapika and read about him in the book, but she hadn't been able to confirm it. However as he was a self-proclaimed avenger, the question had been hooked in the back of her mind. She even believed her own doctrine would be called into question by Kurapika had she informed them she had no intention of killing anyone in her match. Now she saw that she had this in common with Kurapika.

Killua stepped in, "Hey. If you don' want to dirty your hands, I'll do it."

The casualty to Killua's proclamation did not deter anyone.

"You haven't killed anyone before right?" Killua added hands in his pockets. "Are you scared?"

Kurapika replied calmly, "I have never considered whether murder is frightening. But this is a one-on-one battle. You cannot interfere."

Killua attempted to sway Kurapika's decision about waiting for his opponent to awaken and admit defeat by pointing that they were working as a team and as such they were all going to be affected by this decision, including the loss of time.

Sakura sighed, throwing her head back, staring up at the ceiling, "Give it up guys. He's not going to budge." The pinkette paused after all eyes fell on her.

"So you're with Kurapika on this Sakura?" Leorio asked, frowning at her. Sakura visibly twitched, she wanted to mask her hostility towards Kurapika by hiding behind her alliance with the others but that hadn't gone as well as she hoped. So it made sense she would arouse suspicion in seemingly siding with the person she had been arguing with not too long ago.

"Neither of us took the match it's Kurapika's. He has the right to decide how he wants to execute this fight and as a team, we have to respect one another's decisions. We probably still have a long way to go down this tower and if you force Kurapika to kill that guy, he might develop hostility towards us and for majority rule, it can negatively affect our teamwork when it counts. Think about it." Sakura said all of this without once looking to the Kurta. "Besides friends don't force friends to do something they aren't willing to. Consider Kurapika's feelings as well,"

In her honest mind, Sakura didn't think she was placing much of an argument, but she knew she would likely have the same reaction if she had been put in a position where she was pressured to kill someone she did not want to. Regardless of her personal feelings towards the person. She wouldn't want someone to draw her hand. This did affect all of them, but she had implicated it would affect Kurapika to a greater degree to the rest, which wasn't entirely accurate.

Although her theoretical logic seemed to have worked as it tranquilized the group somewhat.

"Then, we should just wait for him to wake up," Gon said.

Leorio slumped, muttering. "Guess we don't have a choice."

Sakura glanced between the four males, this situation of disagreement and clashes was a familiar one and she knew how it would affect teamwork. Having gone through it herself and seen the risks first hand. Be it personal or not, individual opinions were overruled with this majority rule and could cause the dissolution of the entire time. It would be better if there wasn't any internal strife.

Despite that she and Kurapika had already had a falling out and when looking back, Sakura knew her own reckless (if not admittedly childish) comments had poured oil on the fire between her and Kurapika. But she was in no rush to remedy that. However contradictory to her own logic. Her personal feelings towards Kurapika were different in comparison to his friends, so she believed they could make it through this phase. Which was why she had played on Gon and Leorio's personal relation with Kurapika to reserve peace.

At this time, she had to remember that she was an external factor that could waver the storyline, and because of that, she would have to be very cautious. Therefore she needed to assume with the utmost accuracy if she hoped to get through this story.

'Speaking of which,' Sakura reached into her pouch.

After a final glance at everyone, Sakura pulled out the 'Hunter x Hunter' book to catch up on whatever she had missed. Once again, the pages had filled themselves before she had the chance to read them. It was following along their journey in Trick Tower now.

 _In a cloud of tension, Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio, and Sakura await for Majitani to awaken and admit his defeat silently. Meanwhile, in another part of the Tower, Hisoka had been easily making his way through the obstacles placed within the structure alone. Which was how he preferred it. After following a dimly lit hallway he came to a stone door at the end and waited for it to open._

 _Upon opening, the room was set alight with red candles, leading up a spiral staircase to his right but Hisoka's gaze was fixed on the presence in front of him. A muscular man with a medium build and wild blue hair that suited his exterior along with the large scars running across his face. He looked at Hisoka with familiarity when he greeted. Togari was a former hunter who Hisoka had famously defamed by attacking him in the previous year hunter exam. And he had made his intentions clear to the magician that he was here for revenge. For the scars that Hisoka had placed on him. Hisoka stated that those scars were merely Togari's reward for his incompetence as an examiner. Although the comment clearly showed to not be as a means to make peace with the former examiner, rather to edge him on._

 _Bringing out his hookbill knives, with a wide grin on his face Togari. Flicking his fingers the blades moved at blinding speeds around his hands, hiding the hilt and giving view to nothing but blurring silver. Togari then threw the blades up and what Hisoka assumed at first was duel wielding became 'Infinite quad-wielding' as Togari had put it when he produced two more blades from his back._

 _He threw the blades at Hisoka while moving in to attack. It appeared to have caught Hisoka if not by an inch…_

Sakura gasped loudly, her eyes widening when she read the part where Hisoka had been grazed by two of the blades and for a moment she thought that perhaps this man had met his match. But that idea quickly vanished when her eyes took in the rest of the pages, lining with the battle between Hisoka and the past examiner Togari.

 _When Togari threw the blades again before coming in for his final attack, he stopped when the dual blades had as well. All by Hisoka's hands. Stunned by the tactic that had taken him half a year to master and Hisoka, only a mere few seconds. Stepping towards Togari who had become paralyzed by the display and realization of the difference in ability, Hisoka grinned stating his appreciation for the man's futile attempts before he raised the blade and…._

The loud slam of the book put all eyes on Sakura for a moment, the pinkette had broken into a cold sweat. She wouldn't have had such a difficulty reading had it not been for the fact that all of this was either a recent past, present or near future. This was the outcome. It was absolute when she wasn't involved.

'That's it,' Sakura's eyes widened. A theory coming to mind.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Gon asked, coming up beside the girl causing her to jump, after realizing that she wasn't alone. At least she hadn't voiced her internal thoughts.

"Nothing Gon, sorry I just got to a frightening part of the story," Sakura replied sheepishly, sticking out her tongue. That explanation was enough for him.

"Oh,"

Sakura leaned back against the wall, contemplating the theory she had come up with regarding the storyline and her presence to it. Before she found that she was able to read in events before they happened or when they were about to happen, but it when she was involved in a scene, rather the story seemed to be rewriting itself as she was implemented into it. But when it came to the sections she wasn't involved, things would play out as they were meant to. It was still too early to confirm if she was completely accurate but it felt correct under her analysis. Before she had to read through one chapter before another would present itself, now when she was living through it, the chapter would appear regardless of whether or not she had read it.

'It's gotta be something close to that assumption,' Sakura pinched her chin, 'What would happen if I read an entire chapter before we were meant to go through it? I should give it a try,'

Sakura opened the book again and started reading quickly with sharp eyes, unaware of Kurapika's gaze at her sudden diligence in expression.

She had stopped at the part where Hisoka had defeated his opponent and advanced through the tower, after six hours and seventeen minutes. But that amount of time hadn't passed yet, so she knew that this was going to happen still. But them immediately after, Sakura found that the rest of the book remained blank, there was nothing reading further which probably meant it was in regard to her group.

'So I'm right, the parts where I'm involved won't say what's going to happen in the future,' Sakura flipped through the other blank pages. 'But if I got through a chapter and then read the next right before we entered it, would I be able to see what's going to happen?'

She would have to wait to find out about this.

..

..

..

..

..

..

Ten hours passed and Majitani was yet to awaken, no one said much of anything as they waited patiently. Although it was clear Leorio was holding on by a thread, even Sakura but she had been losing more patience on the fact that the pages were yet to ink themselves in words. Since then she hadn't said a word and even feigned sleep in hopes that time would escape her.

'What's happening now?'

Looking to her side, Gon was staring out at the platform where Majitani's body lay seemingly unconscious. Killua came up to ask him if anything was wrong and he confirmed there was. He just pointed to Majitani and Killua instantly came to understand the implication.

"I get it…"

Sakura stood up, coming next to Killua and Gon, "What's the matter?"

Killua just gestured over to the platform, walking further in the hallway to get to Leorio who was laying on the floor, his hand behind his head. "He might already be dead,"

Everyone's interest peaked; their thoughts coming around the possibility as Gon pointed the obvious period length Majitani had been unconscious. When Sakura thought about it she realized Gon had a point. Although the time a person can be knocked unconscious for was not an exact science, Kurapika had put a lot of strength into his attack.

"The only way we can confirm whether he is dead or alive would be to check him," Sakura stated. From this distance and the way he was laying on his stomach, with his face turned from them, they couldn't even detect breathing.

Leorio called over to the other convicts, "Hey, we want to check his body!"

The fourth cloaked prisoner stepped forward, "What's that?"

Leorio pointed to Majitani, "He might already be dead."

"I already told you, he's only unconscious."

Leorio frowned, practically screaming out of the pent-up frustration. "How many hours has it been!? You think I can take your word for it!?"

Unfortunately for all of them, they missed the smirk behind the figure's cloak, "Then how about we make a bet?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes, 'A bet?'

"On what exactly?" asked Leorio,

"On whether he's dead or alive,"

"What would we wager?" Leorio asked,

"Time," was the subtle response. "Look at the monitor."

Everyone's heads turned to the monitor on the platform, it flashed on and showed the number fifty on both halves. The cloaked individual then further explained that they would bet time. But they could only wager in multiples of ten and they would continue to place bets until one of them ran out of time.

"A match where we bet time…."

Sakura came to realize along with everyone else that Leorio's match was likely about to begin. They were already this close to getting the three points, so if this went well then they would be able to pass.

"Well take turns deciding what to bet on. If you end up with zero hours your time limit will also be shortened by fifty hours. And if we end up with zero hours, our sentences will be extended by fifty years. If these terms are acceptable, I'll check whether or not he is alive or dead,"

However somewhat peaceful this round may appear, there was something that Sakura couldn't shake off as paranoia. It was too simplistic and while the aim of the prisoners in the tower was to delay everyone as much as they could, there was something that seemed drastically wrong about this arrangement. But it was Leorio who would be challenging her since he had spoken out and was two of the five left to do battle. However, Sakura did believe that this person who had challenged Leorio must have been confident in their gambling ability if they were willing to wager fifty years add on to the sentence of all the prisoners and none of them were complaining about it.

'They must have had this in mind from the start,' Sakura concluded, glancing at Leorio before looking back at the cloaked figure (by a voice she assumed was female), 'I bet this prisoner has a criminal history with gambling,'

If Sakura had bothered to look at the book then she would realize how right she was. The prisoner's name was Leroute. Serving '112' year sentence for endangered species trafficking and illegal gambling.

"Okay, I'm choosing the first bet on whether he's dead or alive." Leroute stated, "And there's one more add-on to this first gamble. If he is dead that's one point to your side and you five get to leave immediately. However, if he is alive, then that's one point deducted from your side."

"SAY WHAT!" Sakura exclaimed,

"Hey, can you even deduct points like that!?" Leorio demanded, frowning.

There was a soft but clear snicker, "The prisoners get to decide the conditions of the battle and this is mine for the first bet _only_. After all, it was you who wanted to continue to the next round without properly finishing the other. This is the only way I am going to check him. Don't worry, you wouldn't lose the two points you already have, just the one you would have gotten from the third match."

Whoever was behind that cloak was nothing short of a genius, at least from Sakura's perspective. Without a doubt now, Majitani was alive and they all knew this. The assumption that he was dead might have been Gon's honest prediction, but it still gave them an excuse to check and have something happen. But with this bet, the odds had fallen out. If he was dead then they would gain a point and have three and if he was alive then they would lose the point they would have gotten from Kurapika's match and still have two. In which they would have to rely on Leorio to win this round to get them to three or Killua in the next.

And that wasn't even what they were betting, the stakes were on their time, not just points. But now with the way things were, Sakura was worried.

"Well," Leroute chided, "What's it going to be?"

"I bet ten hours that he's alive," Leorio stated.

"Very well then, let's check,"

Leroute stepped onto the platform, standing over Majitani. Leorio stepped onto the platform as well, and with that, the next round started. The conditions of this bet were what seemed to concern Leorio the most when he stated Majitani was alive. If he was alive, then they would lose the point, yes, but he would win the bet and if he was dead Kurapika would get the point and then they would have won and lost nothing more than ten hours.

'He's too cautious,' Sakura thought. While she only knew to gamble from the perspective of her master, who had terrible luck and was known worldwide as the 'Legendary Sucker,' Tsunade had always told her pupil that the only way to win a gamble was having the will to take risks. Because otherwise, it was a greater chance you would never win if you played it safe. It would just be a waste of time as well as money. While Tsunade didn't know the meaning of the word 'quit while you're behind' Sakura did see some sort of logic. Being too cautious can cause paranoia and give your opponent easy access to your mind.

Leorio leaned down, turning Majitani on his fright and checking his pulse at his neck, feeling the pulse and then opening one of his closed eyelids before stating his conclusion. "He's alive."

That brought the group at sixty hours and their opponents down to forty. However, the screen above the criminals on their side had changed to one point while they remained at two.

"Least we've got two chances to get back the point," Sakura said, folding her arms.

"This is bad," Killua told them, "It's possible he isn't going to wake up,"

Sakura nodded seriously, "I get what you're saying. When that woman walked to check him, I don't think that it would have done them much good to tell us he was dead since that would lose a point and time for them." The pinkette slapped her forehead hard, "Dammit! But saying he's unconscious while we couldn't confirm it, meant they could stall for time,"

Killua swore under his breath, "Great,"

"That was their intention all along," Kurapika said in disbelief.

Back on the platform, Leroute told Leorio to make the second bet. And everyone felt a ray of hope when Leorio chose his bet. He pointed to Majitani.

"How about we bet whether or not this guy is unconscious?"

Majitani laid on the ground, wondering what he was going to do now. The bet was that if he was alive that the group would lose their point from the third match but he didn't know what to do now. He was meant to stall for time by pretending to be unconscious.

"Very well, I bet twenty hours that he is unconscious," Leroute stated calmly.

Majitani grinned internally if he was to remain in this state for a few more hours their sentences could still be reduced.

"But how do we confirm whether he's unconscious?"

Leorio smirked, leaning back down to Majitani and taking the man's arm to lift him up, dragging his body over the end of the platform. Leorio held Majitani by his shoulder while the rest of the man's body was slumped back.

"I'll just toss him over the edge," Leorio stated, "If he's unconscious, he'll fall to his death,"

Sakura had a wide mouth grin, "Not bad,"

"Are you insane? You weren't his opponent and even though the point was already taken, the match has not officially been declared over. We can't accept those terms." Leroute stated.

"Don't worry. If he is unconscious, then we'll forfeit the match and you guys have two points. What do you say?" Leorio asked with a mocking grin.

"Yes, it is,"

Kurapika, Killua, Gon and Sakura watched with smiles on their faces. This way they would be rid of the factor delaying them.

"But then I'm changing my wager," Leroute told him, "I bet forty hours that he isn't unconscious."

That was an unexpected twist to things, but not entirely out of bounds. There was not stating the person betting couldn't change their bet. Everyone looked on diligently as Leorio let go of Majitani. The instant Leorio had let go of his shoulder, Majitani's eyes shot open and he started reaching out for something to grab on before he lost his balance over the edge.

Leorio grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the platform where he fell to his knees.

"Forget the sentence reduction! You people are crazy!" he said before storming back to his section. "I surrender,"

Sakura exhaled, "At least we're rid of the delaying factor,"

It seemed that had been Leorio's intention from the beginning, they had already lost the point that would have been gained if he was dead or surrendered, but at least now he couldn't be used to stall for them. If anything, they could have just said that Kurapika still hadn't finished his match as it wasn't confirmed and then they would just have to wait it out.

"The only problem now is we've only got twenty hours left," Kurapika said, looking at the scoreboard that had drastically changed with this single bet.

"You knew he was awake," Leroute said to Leorio.

"I aspire to become a doctor. All I had to do was check his eye movement." Leorio said smiling.

While they may have lost their hours, Leorio knew that he would just have to make a bet that he would win and get those hours back, on top of it he needed to also win the bet so that they could get that last point they needed. Perhaps it was the fact that they were in the lead or that Leorio had figured out the women's scheme, but he was feeling confident.

"It's your turn. What do you want to bet on?"

The shackles around the women's hands and feet unlocked, the heavy metal falling on the ground. Laughing softly, as she pulled off her cloak, Leroute spoke. "Very well,"

Under the thin tattered cloak, was a young woman with long magenta hair in pigtails and violet eyes, her full appearance seemed to have changed Leorio's initial impression of her. Or at least that's how Sakura, Kurapika, and Killua felt while they watched from the platform.

"That old guys probably dancing on the inside," Killua stated to which Sakura nodded in agreement.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Kurapika.

No sooner after revealing herself, Leroute declared the next bet. "Then let's bet on whether I'm a man or a woman,"

It didn't take Sakura very long to realize the angle this woman was aiming from. And her worries only increased with Leorio's agreement to the gamble along with a question, she did not need to look in the book for an answer to.

'Don't do it Leorio,'

"Very well. But how will we prove if I'm wrong?"

"Oh right, I'll let you examine every part of my body," Leroute put the tips of her fingers at the base of her collarbone, "Until you're satisfied,"

"We're screwed," Sakura stated, with a deadpan expression. While the trap was obvious, the bait was simply too tempting for the prey. And Leorio was going to walk right into it knowingly.

Gon looked at her curiously, "Huh, why do you say that?"

"Because Leorio's going to bet she's a man," Kurapika told him.

Killua nodded, also seeing what was going on right in front of him. Gon was unaware still. He tried getting an explanation by asking his friends again why Leorio would deliberately lose the bet and all Sakura responded was, Leorio wasn't going to feel like he had lost much of anything. But that still counted as ambiguous to Gon. At times like this, his pure and straightforward nature was a fault when he couldn't analyze to uncover intention. Because he struggled to see further than what was right in front of him.

Leorio pointed to Leroute, "I bet ten hours that you're a man!"

"Dirty old man," Killua muttered.

"That pervert," Sakura whispered next to Killua.

Gon looked back at them, "How did you all know?"

Sakura paused from her facepalm to look at Gon, then glanced back at Leorio who demanded the answer almost too eagerly.

"Too bad, I'm a woman."

Leorio had a light blush across his face, "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Leroute remained undeterred with her grin, "As I said before, you are free to examine me,"

The pinkette's eyes widened, watching Leorio moving towards Leroute to examine her and confirm her claims.

"Gon, Killua, come over here right now," Sakura pulled the boy's wrist so that he stood right in front of her and covered his eyes quickly. Killua still struggled a little, with realizing why she was doing this. The reasoning behind this was what caused his resistance.

"Hey don't' lump me in with-

"Shut up," Sakura quickly covered the cat-eyes of the Zoldyk boy and turned her head to the side as well. "Honestly, what the hell is wrong with him?"

Kurapika's eyes were closed as well, his arms folded over his chest as he tried to mask his discomfort and appall. "Now we've only got ten hours left,"

Although they were all more disturbed about how they had just lost those hours.

Leorio walked back to his side of the platform where his friends were fuming at him, but his expression implied he did not regret his decision in the slightest. Sakura was covering her ears in an attempt to block Gon and Killua's questions and ranting about covering their eyes. There was also a greater concern about this, with Leorio playing so conservatively, and their hours remaining she didn't know if it was possible for things to change.

Sakura that Leroute was aware of this as well. And now that they were able to see the finish line, (however blurry) the tension would be high.

'The only advantage we have now is that Leorio gets to decide the bet. "Alright, now it's your turn. What do you want to bet on?"

Leorio had been internally celebrating from the last bet, but when he realized that it was his turn to make a bet and he needed to win this one otherwise, they were going to lose the point as well as the full fifty hours.

His friends observed him carefully, and somewhat anxious for what would happen next. Leorio was obviously struggling with this decisions, muttering out a few ideas.

"Leorio!" Gon called, waiting for his friend to look back at him, "How about you bet on whether or not you're a teenager!"

Regardless of the solidity of the idea, Leorio had taken offense and was quick to clarify before understanding the logic behind Gon's suggestion. "Come on Gon! I don't look that old! I'm obviously in my teens!"

Sakura saw Leroute's expression change in surprise before narrowing her eyes to analyze Leorio, visually confirming for herself that he was a teenager, and it was clear she wasn't convinced.

"Yeah, you were so obvious we all had to pause on the stairway during the first phase!" The pinkette stated sarcastically.

Leorio glared back at her "Oh you shut it if anything I should bet whether or not you're twelve or fifteen!"

Biting the inside of her cheeks, Sakura folded her arms and turned her head away, "That's obvious!"

Kurapika, Killua, and Gon were watching their female teammate skeptically, before turning their heads away when she looked their way, feeling their doubtful gazes but kept herself in place.

"Just pick something Leorio! It doesn't matter!" Sakura exclaimed, still fuming.

Back on the platform, Leorio turned his back to the four, clearly deciding on the next bet, "Alright, in that case, we'll settle this with rock-paper-scissors. A bet who will win a game!"

"Never mind, have her guess my age!" Sakura called back, smacking her forehead.

"No way, we're going to bet on who will win at rock-paper-scissors," Leorio declared.

Leroute laughed softly, "Sure,"

Leorio didn't make this declaration on just a whim, he was truly confident in his rock-paper-scissors 'skill'. However what he failed to understand as his other friends did was that rock-paper-scissors, was not just a game of luck or skill as he had interpreted.

Which he was about to discover.

"Let's see, I'll bet eight hours on my win," Leroute smiled, while Leorio's face dropped.

Leorio's mind started running wild with thoughts with no particular direction in mind. He began thinking of the possibilities of the outcome here. Leroute continued to point out that she had the option of betting as much time as she wanted to and even as it was, Leorio would only have to bet the ten hours he had left. The way he was looking at it, it appeared as if Leroute was giving him the advantage. But the offer had sparked suspicion and urged him to look further to try and figure out what was the intention behind this. The fact that there was no reason for her to bet eighty and risk losing the bet meant an addition to the years of all the prisoner's sentence was making Leorio stress.

"Well, now what?" Sakura asked, turning to the males around her. "I can practically see the steam coming out of Leorio's ears."

Kurapika sighed, "I know, this doesn't look good."

"Why?" Gon asked curiously. "Rock-paper-scissors is easy to play right?"

"Well, that would be if you looked at it from a probability standpoint," Kurapika told him, "By doing this, there's only a one in three chance of losing. However, if your opponent can predict your reasoning and control your reactions, defeat becomes much more likely."

"And that's all this woman has been doing since she started betting with Leorio," Sakura added, frustration in her voice. She would have liked to be able to predict the outcome of this match by reading it beforehand just so that this tension would vanish for her. However, knowing the outcome could pose another problem on its own.

Taking a quick glance at the book, Sakura's expectations were met when her eyes wandered along the blank pages, the narration stopped only a few moments before she had opened the book. The pages would fill themselves without her having to read them; that was part of her analysis. She hoped to confirm the last part of her theory soon.

After Leorio stated his certainty in his decision, he turned back to face his opponent but wavered when Leroute took a step forward with a calm smile.

"It's obvious what you'll use." Leorio gasped softly, before she continued, "I can read minds."

"Liar." Leorio glared, leaning down slightly. The whole area was suddenly begging to feel hot. "Your bluffing won't scare me!"

"You'll believe me soon enough," Leroute grinned wider as she watched Leorio lose his composure over the blatant lie. She held up her fist, "Let's do this."

Before the first throw was made, Kurapika stated that Leorio was going to use rock softly to Gon, Killua, and Sakura. When the first move was made, both opponents had thrown rock. Kurapika explained that the reason he knew Leorio's move. Their friend was obviously nervous and nervous people would unconsciously avoid opening up. It ensured that Leorio would avoid using paper as well.

Leorio looked at his clenched hand, "Hold on if we both used rock that means it was a draw right?"

"What of it?"

"Aha! I know you couldn't read my mind! If you could, you would have won!"

Leroute giggled "I gave you that win on purpose."

"Quit lying!"

"Did you forget? We're trying to stall you here. If I wanted, I could force an infinite series of draws." Leroute shrugged, "But that wouldn't be any fun," she smirked at Leorio, watching the beads of sweat run down his forehead, "So I'll end this in the next round."

Sakura felt her fingers digging into the skin of her arms, she could sense Leorio's anxiety. The mental strain these bets had placed was finally starting to weigh on him. He was grasping his head in his hands, trying to figure out what Leroute was planning on doing next when he didn't realize she had already executed her strategy.

'She's going to win,'

That's what Sakura's instinct told her.

Kurapika had deduced that Leorio's lack of confidence was going to result in him either throwing rock again or paper. And so long as Lerote used paper, she wouldn't lose either way. Taking the game of chance and turning it into a one-way win.

"Leroi!" Gon called, "You'll win if you use scissors next!"

Sakura gasped, "Gon! It doesn't help if she can hear you as well!"

"What? Scissors!?" Leorio looked back at Leroute in hopes of seeing some sort of flinch that would give away her game, but she just laughed.

"Go ahead and try."

The statement had Leorio assume that Leroute was going to use rock but then changed his thoughts that she would use paper in thinking a step ahead. But then just as the thought came to him, another left his mind. Throwing his head back, Leorio cried out.

"Man I have no idea what to think!"

Leroute then drew back her fist, taking the chance resented to her, "Here we go!"

Without a second to think, Leorio drew back his fist, waiting for Leroute to throw her hand, but she spoke as she did. Saying, 'here comes the draw!' however it was far from it. Leorio stilled, staring at his fist and at the wide open hand of Leroute. The monitor made a small noise, switching the right from ten to zero and ninety to a hundred.

"I win!" Leroute exclaimed happily, running around the platform with her arms spread.

"Now the score is two-two," Killua observed.

"Worse yet, we have to give up fifty hours he lost," Kurapika added.

Sakura remained silent, watching Leorio make his way back from the platform to their side. He was trying to keep his composure, but his disdain was coming off in waves.

"Sorry, I was pretty confident in my rock-paper-scissors ability,"

"It's done now. We still have a chance," Sakura told him calmly. "Killua looks like you're up."

"Finally," Killua sighed, moving towards the edge.

Leorio threw his arms up, "What? It's Killua's turn!?"

The cat-eyed boy glared at Leorio, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Instead of replying, Leorio voiced his inner monologue, "Dammit, I wish I knew how badly I needed to win my round."

Sakura covered her mouth to hide a small smile on her face, while Killua tried to get to Leorio but was blocked by Gon, attempting to calm him down.

"I don't want to hear it from someone who just lost us fifty hours," Killua retorted before turning his head, pouting slightly. "Well if it's something mental, I'm surrendering."

"How reassuring," Sakura mumbled behind her hand, but realized Killua could hear her when he fixed his glare on her. Although Killua's hostile face vanished when the pink haired girl brought her hand down on his head and ruffled his messy white hair. "There, there, I'm only kidding."

Muttering under his breath, Killua turned back to the platform. When he looked on the other side, he immediately noted the change in atmosphere around the inmates suddenly. They had backed away from the shadowy area in their section. Then there was a rough scraping noise heard within the darkness. Stones hitting the ground, rather the rubble that was collecting on the floor from the last concealed prisoner. The only visible part was his arms, rippling with muscles and veins. But when he removed his cloak to reveal his face, Leorio paled at the sight of the man. He had blonde hair, a square face with narrowed dull blue eyes.

"That guy…"

"You know him?" Gon asked.

Leorio's face was stern as he spoke, but it was surprising in what he said next. "We should take the loss. Killua, don't fight him."

Killua held his hands in his pockets calmly, "Why not?"

"Johness the Dissector. The worst mass murderer in Zaban history. He chose his victims randomly. It was a famous case…"

Sakura's eyes narrowed as Leorio told them about this special criminal, he had supposedly murdered 146 people, with no regards and no exception to his victims. And they had all been murdered with his bare hands. Famous for his iron grip.

Johness crushed a piece of the wall, before turning to the five, "It's been a while since I touched human flesh."

"You don't have to face that psychotic killer, there's always next year," Leorio told him.

For only a moment, Sakura considered Leorio's suggestion to withdraw, but a single glance at Killua reassured her. He didn't make any particular gestures, nor meet her eyes as a means of assurance. Rather she came to remember everything she had learned about everyone since taking the Hunter's exams.

Killua stepped on to the bridge and paused, "Hey Sakura…."

"Yes?" Sakura waited patiently for Killua to respond, keeping her eyes on his back.

"We're friends right?"

Everyone looked at Sakura, there was a lingering curiosity. This question signed for an event in the past that they had not been a part of but wanted an explanation to.

The implications could not have been clearer to Sakura, she easily took in the message. With her eyes becoming as hard as emeralds Sakura nodded. "Yes,"

Killua smirked, walking onto the platform, ignoring Leorio's calls to come back. Sakura continued to smile watching Killua. The question was a reference to her statement that night on the airship. When she had stopped him from killing and declared herself his friend. She knew then what he was asking. He wasn't asking for permission to kill, he was asking if she would still considering herself his friend if he did kill.

And she gave her response.

Gon was silent as well, watching Killua's back diligently without getting caught up in the bickering of Kurapika and Leorio.

Killua stared up at his larger opponent, while he returned the gaze blankly. "How are we settling this contest?"

Johnes's hands twitched with anticipation as he took in his next victim, "Contest? I believe you are confused. This will be a one-sided massacre. I have no interest in the exam or any offer of amnesty."

Sakura's eyebrows raised, 'Good because he won't be getting any,'

"I just want to hear you scream."

"Okay, so the loser is the one who dies," Killua stated calmly. Enough to make Johnes blink slightly baffled by the child's behavior.

"Yeah, that's right." Johness raised his hand. "I'll tear your body apart."

Killua's eyes became sharper and Sakura felt a shiver run down her spine. Although she couldn't see Killua's face, she could feel his bloodlust and murderous intent. He was definitely who he had claimed to be. His next actions verified that.

Before Johness could react, Killua had walked passed him with no difficulty. But it took a moment for the mass murderer to realize that he was missing something. On the left side of his chest, there was a small black hole, sinking into his clothing and thinly blended in was crimson.

"W-What?" Johness clutched his top, where his heart was missing. "I'm so cold."

Killua turned back around, holding up his arm with a piece of cloth tainted red. His eyes were blank, but he had a taunting smirk on his face. The clump at the bottom of the cloth was moving, contracting and expanding at a slow pace.

His heart.

'Wow….' Sakura held her breath as she watched, she didn't even see Killua rip out that man's heart but he was definitely holding it now. It had all happened in an instant, barely a second she believed. But her eyes had missed it.

Johness turned around, trembling with every step he took as he tried to reclaim what Killua had just removed from him. "G-Give it back…."

As if still connected to his body, Johness fell the moment his heart stopped beating in the sack of material and he fell with his palm open. Killua promptly placed his heart in his hand before stepping back. A stream of pride running through him from the rush, and the awestruck expressions on everyone's faces. He glanced up at the entranceway, the monitor showing three for them.

"Okay, that's three wins and two losses. We pass right?" He called to the other convicts.

Bendot hadn't been able to move or find his voice to gasp his surprise when he saw Killua take out the most vicious criminal of them all. That was a confession from Lippo himself and surely he was looking at the monitors just as surprised as the rest of them.

'These aren't children, they're monsters.' He thought looking back to Sakura and then Killua.

Killua walked back to his side of the platform, his eyes wandered around to everyone, curious of what the aftermath of this would bring with his close companions who had now seen him in action. He had boasted many times of being an assassin but of course, it was seldom anyone believed him. Although he didn't know the reaction he would have from those who saw him carry out the craft, especially those who were novices to the world of darkness.

"As expected of a master assassin huh," Sakura said coming up to Killua, ruffling his hair (which earned her a hand slap).

"Did you say assassin?" Leorio asked.

"That's right. You guys don't know. Killua comes from an elite family of assassins," Gon told them.

Leorio was still taken aback, turning to the boy in disbelief. "Huh? E-Elite family of assassins?"

"That's right," Killua nodded, fixing his bangs that felt out of place after Sakura's assault.

"Uh….good work…" Leorio chuckled nervously. He hoped Killua did not hold grudges.

On the other side of the room, another bridge extended from the platform, the part of the wall where it was leading to ascended as well, making a third entrance way. The intercom went on and they heard their examiners instructions.

"Across the bridge, you'll find a small room. You must spend the fifty hours you gambled away there."

Killua looked at the room and then back to the rest of the group,

"Well, let's go."

* * *

 **There you have it everyone. Sorry about this, but as I said at the start of the chapter, I will have to focus my time again on my studies but I will be back.**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	8. Last test of resolve:A lesson remembered

The metallic door behind the group shut and locked swiftly, a monitor displaying fifty hours was in their sights on the wall. A tiled room with no windows, soft carpeting and legless-floor chairs around the sides of the room, with a table in the middle, a fridge next to the door a large bookshelf stacked, a television set and a nightstand with a lamp.

'Least they thought to keep us occupied.'

Gon and Killua were already scouting the room for entertainment, Kurapika took to the bookshelf and Leorio rested on one of the chairs. There was not much of anything else they could do at this point but allow themselves to rest because there was an unspoken certainty that there wouldn't be a moment to spare when they came out of that room.

It could be considered astounding how much time had gone by in near-complete silence. Three hours and thirty minutes, the timer on the wall showed. Everyone seemingly settled, Killua was attempting to teach Gon how to use a skateboard, Leorio was lazing around and Kurapika was attempting to read his time away with the material provided. Sakura was doing the same, only her focus was taken by one book.

She thought to re-read everything that has happened thus far. The first few chapters she had read that did not include her appearance, remained as it is. But when coming to the point she had been introduced to Gon, then the experience was something similar to reading a journal with far more accuracy on display. Even the feelings portrayed were revealed without her having to verify them. It truly was as if she had become a character in this story.

'I wonder what that means for everyone else and the rest of this story,' Sakura extended her legs across the chair, having sat cross-legged a little too long for her liking. She stretched out her arms before returning to her place in the book. She was just at the moment when they had entered the room for their penalty.

That's when she saw it.

 _Last x Test of x Resolve_

 _During the Exam's Third Phase, which requires applicants to reach Trick Tower's base within seventy-two hours. Gon and his friends have incurred a fifty-hour penalty. Meanwhile, at the base of the tower, another applicant has managed to clear the tower. Geretta applicant #384, was the fourth to pass. Total time, twelve hours and twenty-seven minutes._

 _With Forty-seven hours and thirty-five minutes left for the group to wait, Gon and Killua had taken to occupying themselves by teaching each other. Killua was attempting to teach Gon how to use a skateboard, as they had agreed on during their first meeting. Killua handed the skateboard to Gon after flipping it into the air and catching it single-handed, warning Gon not to hesitate on his step, less he wanted to harm himself._

 _Leorio looked at Kurapika, a somewhat hesitant smile on his face as he inquired about the time limit they were all going to have to get through the tower before stating that less than ten hours was going to be more than enough time to make it through. However, Tonpa who had been silent up until this point scoffed at the notion._

'Wait Tonpa?' Sakura frowned. So he was supposed to be the one that the other four were meant to be traveling through this tower with, but instead, Sakura had been with them during this time.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, holding her hand over her mouth, 'This proves it.'

It was clear now that Sakura would be able to read into the future of the chapters set like she had assumed, so long as she had some sort of reprieve of time before the next chapter was set to take place.

'If I can do this then….'

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at the ink spilled pages once again, the illustrations began to morph again, this time changing to implement her.

'What's happening?!' Sakura looked at the time in the room and realized that it had come to the hours mentioned in the book. So she was now in the present of what was the future in the chapter. When attempting to read further, the pages remained black. Sakura closed the book.

'So, as long as I'm directly involved, I won't know the future of the story because I'm living it,' Sakura sighed before she started looking around the room. She watched Killua jumped off his skateboard, flipping it into the air and catching it, then handing it to Gon.

"If you hesitate on the first step, you'll hurt yourself," he warned.

"Got it,"

Sakura then turned to Leorio and Kurapika on the other side of the room.

"Hey, Kurapika. Once we've spent fifty hours here, we'll have fewer than ten hours right?"

Kurapika faced Leorio, hand on his hip. "Yes, that's correct."

Leorio's nervous grin widened, "That's way more than enough time!"

"Well, our chances of reaching the goal within ten hours will depend on the remaining trials,"

Leorio's shoulder's slackened, his gaze turning downward, "Yeah, that's true.'

'So….' Sakura looked at the cover of the book in her hands, 'They're all still on a set course, like a pattern, but if there are some sort of interferences with the pattern…like me….'

"Don't dwell on it too much Leorio," Sakura told him, getting his attention quickly, as well as Kurapika's. "We're just going to have to be quick once that door opens again. It's not going to do any good to feel guilty. That kind of weight will just slow you down and like I said, we're going to have to move fast. So cheer up okay? We're all in this together,"

Leorio smiled after a moment's pause, "Yeah. Thanks, Sakura,"

The comfortable silence was interrupted when Sakura yelped, ducking her head down on the table feeling a slight breeze passing along with the solid object that had caused it, then a loud noise and Leorio screaming as Killua's skateboard flew past them. Sakura jumped up and glared at the two boys.

"Are you crazy!?"

"Sorry," Gon rubbed the back of his head, chuckling dryly.

"Don't skateboard in such a tiny room!" Leorio exclaimed.

The boys just looked sheepishly at the two.

Exhaling, Sakura sat back down, her cheeks puffed out to prevent smiling, "Honestly you two….Let's do something that won't end up taking our heads off."

Killua shrugged, "Fine, what do you suggest?"

Sakura tapped her chin in thought, "I wonder….

Gon threw up his hand, "How about we play Rock-Paper-Scissors?!"

Leorio grimaced, while everyone else held back their laughter.

"No way let's just watch a movie," Leorio said going over to the screen to search for something.

* * *

As the hours passed slowly, everyone had eventually grown tired of staring at the timer and attempted to catch some sleep. They were successful and had fallen asleep in a few short minutes. Leorio laid across the legless sofa cocooned in a blanket, Sakura used the bottom of the chair as a cushion but slept on the carpet, Kurapika was doing on the same on the other side of the room, a growing stack of books on his sides. Killua and Gon shared a sofa with a cushions distance between them. After ten hours had passed, some of them started to rouse.

When Sakura woke all she heard laughter and a patterned thudding, rubbing her eyes as she sat up right across from her Gon and Killua were wide awake tossing a pillow between each other. Kurapika and Leorio both seemed to still be asleep.

The pinkette frowned, ready to reprimand them. "Gon-Killua, you two keep it down! We're still trying to sleep-ACK"

A soft material hit Sakura's face hard and she found herself nearly falling on her back, everything was silent again as the pillow slid down her face. Her nose slightly red.

Killua stuck out his tongue, with a mocking gleam in his eyes. "Sorry, my hand slipped."

With shoulder trembling, Sakura grabbed the pillow in her lap and in one step jumped between Gon and Killua before attacking them with the pillow. "Let's see how you like it!"

Gon laughed as he was knocked back with the pillow, "You hit really hard!"

"You're lucky I'm using a pillow!" retorted Sakura, raising her hand into the air with the pillow only to fall nearly right on top of Gon when Killua jumped on her from behind, causing the three to tumble on the floor as they quickly attempted to regain their footing. Though this was quickly becoming more of a game than anything else for them.

There a heavy thud before the noise grew with the new voice added.

Gon and Killua laughed as Sakura smacked them on their heads with the cotton stuffed fabric, and soon she was joining in as they managed to get a hold of their pillows to counter her attacks.

Leorio tossed on his side, calling out. "You three pipe down! Let me sleep some more."

The three stopped to look at Leorio and then heard him grumble a little too loud.

"Really Sakura, you might not look it but at least act your age,"

With a juvenile glimmer in her eyes, Sakura raised her arm with the pillow, holding a blank expression on her face as she tossed it at Leorio. Hitting him right in his face and hard enough to make him gasp and fully awaken. He jumped up, his face slightly red from the throw.

"Don't mock my age appearance old man," Sakura stuck out her tongue.

"HEY SAKURA WHAT WAS THAT-ACK!"

He was cut off when Sakura threw another pillow his way, hitting him hard enough to make him fall back. Sakura, Killua, and Gon broke out into a fit of laughter. Kurapika's shoulders' shook as he gave a closed mouth smile listening to them. Leorio grumbled sitting up again before grabbing the two pillows and running over to them.

"That's it now you're going to get it!"

Gon, Killua, and Sakura scattered around the room, laughing as Leorio chased them around, throwing the pillows about trying to hit each other. Leorio was adamant in finding a way to hit each of them, but they continued to dart around the room.

"Get back here right now!"

"Make us old man!" Killua mocked.

"You little!"

Kurapika sat up, very much awake now, watching the four-run around the room chasing one another. He just smiled while shaking his head. He realized that this was starting to get out of hand as neither seemed close to a respite.

"Don't you all think this is going a little overboard?" Kurapika called, but his words were hardly heeded and he realized that all it did was draw a target on him when a pillow flew in his direction and hit him. The force was strong enough to knock him on his back.

"Oops," he heard a voice that was undoubtedly Sakura mockingly call. Oh, are you mad? I'm sorry, I don't know why I somehow expected you to be able to dodge such a slow throw."

Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika attempted to stifle their laughter watching Kurapika as he stood up with the pillow clutched in one hand; Sakura holding her hands on her hips confidently waiting for him to make a move.

"Do you think he's going to do it?" Leorio whispered.

"Those who react to puerile actions, lack restraint and discipline. Remember that." Kurapika stated calmly.

Sakura's raised her eyebrow "And those whose reflex rivals a toddler has no right to preach about the puerility of others."

Kurapika quickly snapped, what Sakura figured during his match was, however calm and collected he appeared, he had a short fuse and Sakura just lit it.

With his face turning red, Kurapika grabbed the pillow and tossed it back to Sakura, but she ducked which resulted in Leorio getting hit instead and retaliating. The room filled with laughter and raves.

Needless to say, no one was able to go back to sleep after that.

* * *

As the hours went on, more applicants had managed to get through the tower, Sakura knew this from her routine check on the story around each hour and half. The point of this, however, blunt it may have seemed, was to check for any visible changes or signs that would give Sakura more information on the mysterious novel, other than what she had already figured.

Sakura and her comrades were chipping at time with leisurely activities such as napping, reading, watching TV as well as the occasional unconventional prank influenced by all the free time they had. Which included Gon teaching Killua how to use a fishing pole and Killua hooking Leorio's pants and nearly yanking them off just for laughs.

Sakura sighed, closing her book. Another two applicants had made it to the bottom of the tower and right around lunch time-which had arrived for them as well. It was delivered through a slot that came straight from the wall with five trays in a shelf-life form.

"Come on Sakura," Gon called after grabbing his tray and sitting at the 'L' shaped table with everyone else. It seemed that no one was touching their food yet and waiting for the pinkette to join them.

Smiling slightly, she stood up. "Yeah, yeah,"

Intention was a difficult concept to completely grasp, not only in terms of its meaning but practical application. But it often called into question the qualities and characteristics of individuals. Misplaced, misinterpreted or misused. And Kurapika was beginning to think the same concerning Sakura. She was vague and in more obvious states she had probably lied to them about her abilities, but perhaps there was a reasoning behind it. He had been curious mainly because he felt that she would be in their company, mainly on account of Gon. But he hadn't been able to forget that seemingly irrelevant time.

" _Besides friends don't force friends to do something they aren't willing to. Consider Kurapika's feelings as well,"_

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Sakura,"

The pinkette's eyes twitched but remained shut, as she attempted to block off the voice calling her in her head.

"Sakura,"

'Wait that's not in my head,'

Opening her eyes, with her vision adjusting to the dark room, Sakura nearly jumped with a start when she saw Kurapika sitting cross-legged right beside her form. She was about to raise her voice but realized that everyone else was still asleep. Sitting up, Sakura gave him a narrow glare.

"What is it?" She rubbed her eyes tiredly,

"I just wanted to talk to you,"

"You want to throw some more conspiracy theories at me?"

Kurapika's shoulder's tensed, "No…..that's not it at all."

"Then what?" The concoction of just waking and past unpleasant encounters with each other did not add on well for Sakura's hospitability. She was able to cope because of everyone else that was serving as a barrier between the two, limiting their interaction, but she didn't count on Kurapika going out of his way just to confront her.

Kurapika lowered his gaze, "I wanted to apologize,"

A pink eyebrow raised in question and disbelief. Sakura thought that she had heard wrong, "Huh?"

"The way I had asked you all those questions before, I had offended you."

Sakura paused, thinking how she was going to respond with this. "Well, I suppose I gave you reason to."

"I wondered about your intentions and wanted to sate my own curiosity without considering how you might have felt about that." Kurapika admitted sincerely, "Whether or not you gave me reason to, doesn't really matter."

"Why….are you telling me this?" Sakura asked, now curious herself.

"Because I realize that I should have been more mindful of your boundaries. I cannot blame you for not wanting to share anything with me." Kurapika took a breath.

"What brought this on all of a sudden?" Sakura turned so she was now fully facing him.

"What you said back there…during the trial. You had the integrity to respect my decision even though it cost us so much time, and you attempted to reassure Leorio and prevent him from feeling guilty about his loss." Kurapika looked up to meet the pinkette's emerald green eyes, which even in the dim light seemed vivid. "I had assumed you were harboring some kind of ill-intent or negative characteristic because you appeared to have something to hide. I apologize for that."

Sakura smiled, thinking that perhaps she would be able to start a new chapter on better grounds with the Kurta boy.

"Apology accepted."

"And as teammates, I hope to get to know you better on your terms." Kurapika held out his hand and Sakura clasped it gently.

"I hope so too,"

* * *

The simplistic truce had a considerable effect on the room that seemed to be lighter when everyone woke up again. Free of tensions. Sakura had extended her routing check in the book after receiving no new lines for nearly six hours, but when she checked there was another list of applicants who had made it to the base of the tower. The time finally seemed to be progressing a little faster with everyone keeping themselves occupied as much as they could. Sakura took to reading the other books available on the shelf and even taking some recommendations from Kurapika. Everyone also decided to do a bit of physical exercise during the last few remaining hours, which included some cardio, squats and hand-stand pushups. It turned into a competition of endurance with no reward other than an ego-boost.

Sakura looked up from the book she was reading at Gon and Killua on the other side of the room. They were still doing their hand-stand pushups. "You two do know eventually all your blood will rush to your brains right?"

Killua and Gon were still keeping pace with each other, despite the pinkettes warning, their bodies straight with their feet in the air and their hands keeping them up, they would push down together bending their elbows before straightening again.

"I use to do training way worse than this," Killua boasted, "I can keep going for two more hours."

"Me too!" Gon exclaimed.

"Let's see who can do more push-up's the longest."

"Okay!"

Sakura rolled her eyes before standing up and walking over to the boy's, with her index fingers she gave both a small push causing them to lose their balance and fall on their backs.

"Ah no!"

Killua slammed his fist on the couch, "Hey!"

Laughing, Sakura clapped her hands, "It's a tie-you both lose!"

Leorio and Kurapika turned their heads to hide their grins, but their wracking shoulders gave them away.

"Let's do something else," Sakura said, shifting to sit cross-legged in front of the boys.

"Like what?"

Sakura paused, tapping her chin, then snapped her fingers when a thought occurred to her. "Ninja!"

Gon and Killua looked at her oddly, "Ninja?"

"Yes, it's a game that tests your reflexes." Sakura stood up and turned to the other two teens, "Leorio, Kurapika, come play with us."

Leorio pulled a face, "I don't know isn't this kid's stuff?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Are you sure you're not an old man?"

Leorio stood up grumbling and went to join in the circle Sakura, Gon and Killua had made, then they all turned to Kurapika who had been innocently standing by reading.

"I'm not much for games," Kurapika stated.

"It's one that tests your reflexes," Sakura told him, "Let's face it-you could use the practice."

Sakura grinned when she saw Kurapika's eyebrow twitch with irritation and he stood up. Just because they had called a truce didn't mean she had to stop taunting him. She would just be more positive with her sarcasm.

Everyone waited for Sakura to explain what they would be doing and evidently it was also going to be deciphering whether or not they were going to be playing.

Ninja was the name of a game played with four or more people swiping at each other's hands to eliminate them. Moving clockwise in turns, players strike a pose in one swift movement and slap the hand of the person next to them to get them out.

"So, we start like this," Sakura started, holding her hands in front of her, her fists closed and over each other. "Then we place our hands together after we count down from three and say, ninja, you can take any position you want to hit your opponent and player one has the first strike and you only get one strike. Turns are taken in a counter-clock motion from then on. While it's your turn, either attack or reposition-but you can't reposition two turns in a row or you're slapped in the head. Everyone with me so far."

"I suppose so…." Kurapika trailed.

"Yeah," Leorio nodded.

When Sakura looked at Gon and Killua they both appeared to have steam coming out of their ears, so she quickly summarized the rules in a short and simple list. Being used to doing this sort of thing for Naruto who also didn't enjoy long-winded explanations. Sakura told them they could only move if attacked or if it's their turn and after attacking or dodging they must freeze, and only hitting the hand counted as an 'out' not the wrist, arm or shoulder.

"Okay, you guys ready?" Sakura asked and after they all confirmed the game started.

"One," Killua counted.

"Two," Leorio continued.

"Three," Gon looked to Sakura,

"Ninja,"

Sakura moved her hand out of Gon's reach in time, without taking a step before swiping out at Killua who ducked his hand away in time before he turned to Kurapika, who managed to avoid his attack using their height difference and reach to his advantage before going for Leorio who also barely avoided Kurapika and almost tripped out his feet because he had to side step.

"I get it now!" Gon exclaimed, before looking again to Sakura, whose hand was in his sight. He moved to slap it but Sakura quickly stepped to turn and face her body to the next person.

"Nice try Gon," Sakura said sticking out her tongue.

"This might kill time," Killua smirked. This was a game that could show off skill and he liked the idea of that.

* * *

The game actually did turn out to be one based on reflex and agility, but with the training background almost everyone in the room had, the game had lasted longer than expected. After the fifth try, Leorio was knocked out, and after a few more, Sakura managed to hit Kurapika out but Gon, Killua, and Sakura had lasted longer than anticipated and the first game had taken nearly a full half an hour. Of course, no one had taken into account the one thing they all had in common, which was their competitive nature and stubbornness, which just made for long rounds. From time to time there were accidental hits, that included one slap by Killua to Sakura's chest (which earned him a slap on the back of the head), three slaps to Leorio's forehead by Gon and Sakura, one to Kurapika's nose, and one fall when Gon toppled over Killua in an attempt to jump out of the way and crashing into him. After five more rounds and two more hours, everyone had grown tired and decided to move back, except for Gon and Killua who wanted to keep playing.

Sakura chuckled as she turned away from the boys who were swiping their arms at each other and back to the bookshelf, Kurapika stood next to her. "They look like they're having fun."

"It seems so," Kurapika murmured scrolling through the books. "I haven't heard of that game before. Did you come up with it yourself?"

Sakura shook her head. It was actually a popular game at the academy, she and her classmates use to play it a lot. It was actually a training exercise as well to improve their reflexes and agility. "It was popular where I come from."

Kurapika paused, he was about to ask her where exactly it was she came from, but then realized that the chances of asking being a mistake and undoing their comradery were high. "I see."

"Did you enjoy the game?" Sakura asked, partially ignoring the titles of the book and waiting for Kurapika to answer.

The Kurta seemed to be ignoring her when he didn't respond for more than fifteen seconds, but when Sakura was just about to walk away he responded "I suppose so,"

Sakura smiled then, "I'm glad,"

Sakura was beginning to feel a little less clasped, with the knowledge that she did not have to look over her shoulder at one of the people she was constantly present with. She realized that Gon and Killua wouldn't really question her abilities with suspicion so much as curiosity and she felt better knowing that Kurapika wouldn't either and Leorio didn't seem to be anything but stunned with what she had revealed by far.

'I might even be able to go all out,'

* * *

Which could possibly happen since they were going to be racing against the clock, which had a fifty hour head start. But they were ready to catch up. Within the last remaining minute, everyone was ready and standing in the doorway, waiting for it to open.

And when it did, Gon was the first to run out.

"Hey, Gon wait for us!"

* * *

Thirty minutes of running and the result was a disappointing reroute back to where they started in the arena area. They had been tossed into a maize with a lot of twists and turns and as usual majority rules were absolute, but it seemed that their intuition was lagging greatly. Sakura looked at the blank pages of her book and pouted

'Wish it came with a map,'

"We should have taken those stairs," Killua deadpanned.

"Shut up! We all agreed on this route!" Leorio yelled at him.

Sakura held up her hands, "Calm down, we'll just go down the stairs next time."

* * *

To argue was to lose time and Sakura was trying her best to act as the mediator and prevent this but even amongst close friends, tensions were inevitable when it came to situations like this when time was of the essence. Sakura herself was beginning to feel that tension and wondered just how much of an impact she was going to have in this particular chapter as they attempted to make their way to the bottom of the tower.

The issue now came in with the majority rule as it was difficult to debate and properly discuss which path they would agree to take without wasting time, and usually when it turned out to be a bad decision, it was obvious that frustrations were increasing. Already the five nearly ended up falling off a railway in a cart because they took the 'O' track instead of 'X'. The traps didn't stop there, they had to follow along a collapsing floor to get to a door a quiz fitted with electric shocks on a mined life-sized backgammon board and even outrun a giant boulder, a common classic and many more traps.

By the time they came to the next door down a brick hallway, there was little more than an hour remaining and a single door in front of them, and they were unable to go back the way they came because a giant boulder was now blocking the turn-off to the next hallway. They needed to vote on whether or not to open the door and the choice was obvious. Although the result surprised them when it came out, four 'O's' and one 'X'

"What the heck!?" Leorio exclaimed, "Who pressed X?"

Gon chuckled sheepishly, "Sorry, Leorio that was me. I accidently pressed X"

"Be more careful Gon," He said.

"Let's just move on," Sakura said.

Sakura opened the door and stepped in, everyone followed in shortly after and took in the interior of the room in complete awe. A churning feeling entered Sakura's gut as she looked around the tiled room. There was a neat lineup of casings hanging on the wall with a variety of weapons, ranging from swords to spears, axes, machetes, even kunai, shuriken and throwing stars. Then on another side, there were two pairs of shackles hanging on the wall.

'I don't like this,'

On the opposite side of the door, there was a statue of a woman from her torso with spikes coming out of her arms and head, beside either arm that hung above were two doors, one marked 'X' and the other 'O' in red paint. There was also a message plastered between them.

"This will be the last decision made by majority rule. Are you ready? Choose 'X' or 'O'."

Everyone hit the buttons on their watches simultaneously, getting a perfect choice of 'O'. The red dot on the statue's forehead became brighter and they heard their examiners voice project around the room.

 _"Please select a path. There are two choices. One allows all five to pass but is long and difficult. The other path allows only three, but is short and easy."_

The blanket of tension was suffocating, everyone felt themselves grow stiff under its crushing influence. Their breathing becoming softer and shallow as they tried to keep their eyes from prying to the others.

" _Incidentally, the long and difficult path requires a minimum of forty five hours. The short and easy path leads to the goal in approximately three minutes. Press O for the long and difficult path, and X for the short and easy path. If X is selected, two people must be secured to the wall with handcuffs before the door will open."_

Sakura glanced back at the side of the wall where the shackles hung, her forehead beginning to sweat in anticipation.

" _Two chained members will be unable to move until the time limit expires."_

Killua observed the room more closely as it became evident what the weapons were for. "The examiner certainly came prepared huh? I think they have every weapon under the sun here."

"So now what?" asked Kurapika, "We're supposed to fight to decide the three that pass?"

Leorio stared at the two doors, "Let me make this clear. I'm going to press X. But I have no intention of staying behind. I'll do whatever it takes to be one of the three."

"So what? You're going to fight?" Killua asked casually.

"If I have to,"

Sakura bit on her bottom lip. There was no way they would make it through the long and difficult path and at the same time, she didn't think it was right that two of them had to stay behind just so that three could pass.

'Do we really have to fight each other? Is this how the book goes as well? Two of them stay behind?'

She was completely against the idea but that was only because she had been in a similar predicament like this before. When she had become a genin and her first assignment with her teammates was to get the bells from their sensei, but the catch was that there were only two bells and three of them. They were given the impression that one of them would be sent back to the academy if they failed to get a bell. But during that trial, they had been taught a very important lesson.

With determination burning inside, Sakura spoke calmly. "Well, I'm going to press O."

Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio looked at Sakura shocked, but Gon nodded with the same determined gleam on his face. "So am I."

"Hey you two, we can't do that!" Killua said.

"We have less than an hour to get through the tower. We can't take that path." Kurapika stated.

Sakura frowned, "I don't care! I'm not going to choose X,"

"We made it this far by working together. I want us to pass together." Gon told them. "Even if it's a big risk. I want to give it a shot."

Killua held out his watch, showing the remaining time, "With less than an hour, there's no way we're going to make it. There's only one choice if you want to pass this exam."

Leorio looked at the two who had gone silent, "There you have it,"

"Now, we have to decide how to choose which three passes," Killua said, blinking softly. "Well, I'm planning on the three being you, me and Sakura."

The air grew harder to inhale as everyone stood still in their position in the circle the five had formed.

"Hey, I said I'm not going to be left behind," Leorio said.

"Don't you think you should consider the fact that you're the reason we lost all those hours." Killua pointed out and then looked at Kurapika who seemed to be silently contemplating. "Or the fact that you couldn't finish your match because of your own doctrine?"

"Fine then," Kurapika threw his back off. "If we fight, then let's set some rules for the match so that this doesn't get out of hand…"

"Fine by me," said Leorio

"Me too." Killua shrugged.

"Hey…" Gon held up his hands, looking worriedly between them.

"Don't do this," Sakura said, her grip tightening around her as she held her arms crossed against her chest. But the three chose to ignore Sakura and Gon's pleas. They were fully intent on fighting one another, so long as it meant they had a chance at passing.

"Since we're pressed for time. We'll go with a simple one hit system-just like when we played Ninja." Kurapika said. "If you're first or second to get hit by someone-it doesn't matter who. Then you're one of the two that has to stay behind."

"Guys…." Gon trailed.

"Don't be stupid, are you three really going to do this?" Sakura asked in disbelief. It wouldn't matter if she and Gon pressed O if the others were going to go with X.

"Gon, Sakura. This is the only way." Killua told him. "You're both outvoted in this case."

"Alright," Leorio went to get a spear hanging on one of the stands. Killua raised his hand, allowing his nails to grow into sharp pointed claws. Kurapika got out his wooden swords as well.

"On three…." Kurapika trailed. "One…"

Sakura's fists clenched at her side.

"Two…" Killua held up his hand.

She trembled, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes.

Leorio swallowed before voicing, leaning down slightly to get ready to spring forward "Three!

They never reached each other.

All Kurapika, Leorio, and Killua felt was something swiping across their cheek, but the impact was so powerful that they were each sent in three corners of the room, barely missing the walls. Gon watched with unblinking eyes as Sakura stood in the middle of the room, holding the spear Leorio had taken in one hand and the double swords Kurapika used in the other.

Killua, Leorio, and Kurapika picked themselves up from the ground, facing the pinkette.

"What the hell Sakura!?" Leorio exclaimed.

Killua touched his cheek, he felt the throbbing but he didn't' react to the pain, although he was thoroughly annoyed. "What was that for?"

Kurapika silently stared at the pinkette; as she opened her mouth, speaking in an eerily calm tone. Although there were dark waves rolling off of her. "Listen here; if either of you take another step to attempt to attack each other, or me I won't hold back."

"You can't be serious," Killua frowned, taking a step forward. "If we don't do this, then we're all going to fail!"  
"SO WHAT?"

The pinkettes outburst made everyone take a step back, as they felt a shift in the air again. "Those who abandon their mission are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum" Furiously, Sakura raised the spear and slammed it into the ground, cracking the tiles. Her grip on the handle was so hard that the wood had broken in two.

Gon narrowed his eyes on the spear sticking in the tiled ground, but everyone else was preoccupied on the person who put it there.

"You idiots honestly want to become hunters like this? By abandoning your friends? Don't you think that we can make our way out of here together? It's one thing to fight each other, but abandoning is a completely different matter!" Sakura hissed, "What happened to there's always next year? There will always be another chance, but if you think it's worth destroying the bonds you've made…..then you'll have to get through me. And trust me," Sakura's sharpened glare seemed to pierce through Leorio, Kurapika, and Killua. "You're going to regret trying."

Again, complete silence filled the room, no one knew what to say after Sakura's declaration. All of them had felt something stirring inside of them when they looked at the pink haired girl. Her eyes were glaring strongly with unshed tears but there was a familiarity that shone in them as if she had been placed in a situation like this before. It was obvious she was adamant about not letting them fight but they knew that with the time they had spent in this room now.

'I won't let them do it,' Sakura knew that her actions were irrational. She could have easily knocked two of them out and left, allowing the story to continue, but she just couldn't do that. This idea of abandoning your friends, it caused a searing pain to spread throughout her entire body. She didn't want the four to shred their bonds after everything they had gone through.

She just wished there was a solution to this.

Gon suddenly started walking towards Sakura, she watched him silently as he stood in front of her. Though she gasped and took a step back at his next statement.

"Sakura, we're all not going to fail."

She frowned, "What do you mean Gon?"

Looking back at the spear, he pointed, "I have an idea…We're going to get to the base of the tower. All five of us together."

"Now what are you saying Gon?" Killua asked, relieved that he was able to speak without making the pinkette cry.

"If you all trust me and press O, I'll tell you." Gon said, "It'll be okay, I promise!"

The room was silent.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Sakura stared wide-eyed looking at the scene in front of her. Her hands tightly held at her sides. Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio standing inside the start of the long and difficult path's hallway, but they weren't advancing. Instead, the four were standing on the inside, with the weapons in hand trying to break through the wall separating the X and O path from each other.

She had been so stunned by Gon's plan to break through the wall using the weapons, that for the last five minutes she hadn't moved. She was amazed; that Gon had come up with an idea like this right on the spot when things seemed impossible. While Sakura was strongly focused on ensuring that no one would be left behind, she had all but given up and admitted that even she had been narrow-minded in terms of this test, not nearly as creative as Gon.

'He's thought around our restrictions,' Sakura smiled, 'Wish Naruto could meet him,'

"Hey Sakura if you're done crying, we could use some help over here!" Killua called out before dealing another blow to the wall. The stone was dense and thick, so they were going to have to put all their strength in to break through if they wanted to make it down the tower in time.

"I wasn't crying!"

"Yeah, yeah, come help!" Killua called, that was the partial reason they were doing this in the first place; as well as their faith in Gon. By far each has had an experience that gave them reason to trust the wide-eyed boy. There was no reason not to trust his judgment.

With a thorough stride, Sakura stepped into the hallway, watching for a moment more at everyone swinging the axes at the wall, stones crumbling at their feet.

"Everyone, get out of the way."

The four stopped to look back at her with questioning expression, she didn't even have any weapons on her to chop through the wall.

"What are you planning Sakura?" asked Leorio. "You need a weapon to help break through this wall. Come on you were the one saying we needed to get out of here together. So let's work together to break down this wall."

"Gon's got the right idea, but we're going to have to speed this up." Sakura cracked her knuckles on each hand as she spoke.

Killua tilted his head curiously, "What are you thinking exactly?"

"Just trust me and stand back."

Everyone cleared out of the way as the pinkette requested. Sakura stepped forward and did a quick scan of the wall, before drawing back her fist, feeling the warmth of her chakra pouring in and concentrating it, she spreading her feet further apart and pulling back her arm.

Kurapika frowned, recognizing her stance, "Sakura, you're not really going to try and-

"CHA!"

She threw her fists forward, hitting the wall in an undamaged part but it did not remain that way for long. Cracks formed and started to spread out like spider-webs all along the wall, the sound of breaking stone ran through all of them.

Gon, Killua, Leorio and Kurapika's jaws dropped as they watched the wall in front of them crumbled as easily as glass under the pinkettes punch, spreading around the opening they had managed to make with their weapons and starting to open right up. They could still feel the vibrations running through them from the impact.

Sakura exhaled softly, looking at the opening she had created to the other path. The hole was a little bigger than she intended but they would all be able to go through it. And with time to spare.

"Whoa…." Killua whistled.

"D-Did, she really just….?" Leorio trailed in disbelief.

Gon nodded "Yeah…"

Kurapika just stared silently with wide eyes. 'To have accomplished this kind of strength…'

Sakura turned back to the gaping males and smirked, putting her hands behind her back and leaning to the side in a cute manner. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

When the examiner Lippo told them that the short and easy path would only take them three minutes to get down, no one had taken into account how that was possible when the long and difficult path would have taken over forty hours. Turns out that at the end of the dark hallway on the short and easy path, there was a giant slide that took them straight down to the bottom of the tower. No one had expected it, so for the first few seconds everyone had been rolling around and bumping into each other until they finally managed to get themselves upright and slide down the rest of the way properly. But with the momentum, they all still ended up falling on top of one another at the end of their ride.

"Okay," Sakura groaned, near the bottom of the pile "Whoever's hand that is I'm feeling, better remove it before I break it."

"Sorry, Sakura!" Gon exclaimed and Sakura felt the hand move away. After what he saw, he was sure she could break his hand.

"And how about you get off of me, you're not as light as you look!" Killua exclaimed, wanting to push the pinkette, except he would be in a similar predicament Gon was if he did; considering where he was positioned.

"Okay, whose foot is trying to dig out my spleen!?" Leorio called at the bottom of the pile up.

"The same person who wants you to get your foot away from their face!" Kurapika called back attempting to untangle himself from the group.

Sakura cringed again, "Gon, I thought I told you not to put your hand there!"

"It's not me!" The dark haired boy replied.

She heard an awkward cough and the small weight lifted again, "My apologies," Kurapika said.

Eventually, the five managed to come untangled from their difficult positions and distanced themselves a little after their unexpected previous proximity.

"Well, that was unexpected," Kurapika sighed, getting up and dusting himself off.

"Ah, my butt hurts," Killua complained, rubbing his back. "Didn't expect a slide,"

"You're telling me," Leorio grumbled, standing up and looking around for his case before finding it with everything tossed out.

"Look!" Gon pointed to the end of the hallway, where a lightly lit stone door was visible. "That must be the exit!"

Gon, Killua, and Kurapika ran ahead, while Sakura stayed behind with Leorio to help him quickly gather up his belongings he had dropped. Then they too made their way to the exit. There was a plain circular room with multiple closed doors around it. Several other exam applicants were standing or sitting by them, a few observing the group as they made their way out. Sakura did a quick glance around at the other applicants that had made it out, especially noticing Hisoka, the two applicants Sakura had knocked out on the airship, and a few of the other applicants Tonpa had told her about (she also noticed that he wasn't present)

'I guess that means he didn't make it through,' Sakura wondered what this would mean for the story considering Tonpa as supposed to actually get through this round. 'I hope this doesn't have a severe effect on the story.'

"Kurapika, applicant #404, is the twenty-second to pass." A voice echoed around the room.

"Gon, applicant #405 is the twenty-fourth to pass."

"Killua, applicant #99, is the twenty-fifth to pass."

"Leorio, applicant #403 is the twenty-sixth to pass."

"Sakura, applicant #402 is twenty-seventh to pass."

Leorio grinned, feeling as if a weight had lifted once he came through those doors. "Well, we all had a lot of problems but we managed to clear the tower. All thanks to Gon and Sakura,"

Gon and Sakura laughed bashfully, "Well I think Sakura helped us more than anything; I only realized we could cut through the walls using the weapons-but she's the one who got us through it."

Sakura shook her head, "Honestly Gon, I don't think I would've been that clever. If it wasn't for your idea, we might have all ended up failing because of me."

"No, Sakura." Kurapika said, "You were right to stop us, if you didn't we might have ended up doing something we would regret."

"Yeah, thanks for knocking some sense into us and breaking down the wall!" Leorio laughed ruffling the pinkettes hair.

Sakura snickered, "I hope you'll all remember this the next time you want to call me on my age,"

The five broke out laughing, oblivious to the eyes that had fallen on them when they made their appearance.

'I'm so glad,' Sakura thought, looking around at the snickering males. 'I was able to do something like this, for them.'

Time went quickly in the remaining minutes left when the time had ended officially twenty-six applicants had made it through the tower. The doors then opened to the outside, sunlight hitting all of them for what seemed to be too long. And while this was usually a sign of good fortune, the fact remained that the Hunter Exam was far from over and that this budding comradery was about to face a great storm in brutal individual battles.


	9. Zevil Island p1: Ready-set-hunt!

**Hello everyone. I know that updates have been rather slow, but school takes priority as my top responsibility over my top pleasure. I have also been working on multiple stories, so that takes some time. I'm working on Through the Spy Glass's next chapter and I have begun posting some of my stories on wattpad, but it's going to take some time.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The wind was strong at the base of the tower, looking back at the structure now brought a sense of triumph for having overcome its obstacles. There was little time for rest though. A short man with a violet Mohawk and small red eyes. He grinned at the group of applicants and when hearing his voice, they were certain he had been the examiner for this phase.

"Ladies and gentlemen, congratulations on escaping Trick Tower," Lippo said, "Only the Fourth and Final phase remain."

Sakura swallowed softly, the concept of two more phases for her brought on a lot of stirring feelings. She thought that if she made it through the Hunter Exam, then the book would come to an end after all this story was about that wasn't it? But then again, when she looked back at the book, she wasn't even close to the end yet.

Lippo pointed his thumb back to an island in the far distance, "The Fourth phase will take place over there, on Zevil Island."

He then snapped his fingers and a cart was rolled in front of him, there was a box on the platform with a square hole.

"I will need you to draw lots." Some of the applicants asked what the lots were for and Lippo had a sudden change in his eyes that made them nervous. "Who you will hunt and who will hunt you. In here are twenty-seven numbered cards. In other words, your ID numbers are on the cards."

'OH GOD' Sakura inhaled sharply. Now she understood what they were going to be doing, this really was a nostalgic story she was living through. She had to do something similar during the Second Phase of the chuunin exams when she was younger. Except they had been given scrolls, 'Heaven' and 'Earth' and they needed to obtain both scrolls to get to their stop-point, which was a tower in the middle of The Forest of Death, where the exam had been held. The idea was to hunt another team for the scroll you were missing.

Except in this one, where they were drawing lots, it was far more vast, since they wouldn't know who was going to be hunting them but the person doing the hunting might know if they could identify the person by their tag number. Sakura slipped off her tag and tucked it into her waist bag.

'Should probably keep this hidden,' Sakura glanced around at her friends, it seemed they hadn't figured out what this exam entailed yet.

Lippo then ordered everyone to draw a card in the order that they had exited the tower. Hisoka was the first to step forward, Sakura chose to move to the side to take close note of everyone's tags when they did this. She narrowed her eyes when she saw Hisoka reach into the box, she hoped that she wouldn't be his target of all people (of course her luck hadn't been too generous by far). She saw the blade injuries on his shoulder and at his waist, just as she had read. The next person to take their card was applicant #301, and so on. Sakura continued to note everyone as they came across, memorizing distinct features as well as their numbers.

She went back to her friends when Kurapika went forward.

"Hey, he said something about us hunting and being hunted. Does that mean we're going to be fighting each other?" Gon asked

"Probably," Killua said, smirking as he went to draw next.

"Don't worry Gon," Sakura put her hand on the boy's shoulder. "We'll all be fine."

Gon smiled, nodding before going over to draw; he missed the worried expression on Sakura's face.

'I hope,'

She was now included in the draw and this was by chance, wasn't it?

After Leorio had gone to draw his card, Sakura went forward to do the same. She reached in and got the last card. It was red at the back, but there was a sticker plastered in the front to hide the number.

"Everyone has taken a number," Lippo spoke, "Then remove the seal from your card."

Sakura cautiously removed the sticker, along with everyone else and looked at her number before scanning her memory to match the face to the number.

"The card indicates your target," Lippo told them.

Everyone almost immediately covered their tags, Sakura put her card into her bag as well.

Lippo then told them that the box had recorded the cards they had drawn so they could dispose of them if they wanted to, although no one really looked like they were doing that anytime soon. In fact, if used properly, it would be a great advantage when hunting a target.

"The objective is to steal your targets ID tag."

The atmosphere grew tense, and that only got worse when it was clarified that they were allowed to kill each other to get the tags if they chose to.

"Listen carefully. Your targets ID tag is worth three points. Your own ID is worth three points as well." Lippo held up one finger. "And all the other tags are worth one point. You need six points to pass the Fourth Phase and advance to the final. So on Zevil Island, you must gather enough ID tags to total six points."

'Oh boy,' Sakura closed her eyes, calming her rapidly beating heart. Now it wouldn't just be one person they had to look out for. It was everyone who might try to steal your ID tag just to make up the points if it turns out to be too hard and they would still have to keep on guard after that.

Then it occurred to her, taking out the book where the next chapter had started she bit her lips to hold back her grin. 'This might work out.'

* * *

Tensions were already high when everyone got on the boat, the women acting as their guide, Khara had failed to notice the atmosphere at first when she introduced herself and congratulated them on passing the Third Phase. Everyone was sitting around but attempted to keep distance while being discrete so as not to give their targets any idea of who would be hunting them, while trying to look out for anyone who might be giving them recognizing expressions. The shifting between hunter and prey was a difficult weight to balance.

'This is going be a long two hours.' Sakura thought, standing up she walked to where Gon and Killua were sitting quietly staring at the sky with blank faces. It seemed that even they were affected by this challenge.

"Wow, you guys sure are quiet," Sakura sat down in front of them.

"Yo," Killua greeted. "So which number did you draw?"

Sakura shrugged, "What about you guys?"

"Secret," Killua replied

Gon nodded in agreement, "Yeah.

There was a pausing of silence before the three broke out into a grin and started laughing together.

"Don't worry, neither of you are my target," Killua assured them.

"Same here," Sakura said, holding out two fingers in a peace sign.

"You two aren't my target either," Gon said, although there was something about his expression that worried Sakura.

Killua rested his hand under his chin, glancing between the two. "Show each other our tags numbers at the same time?"

"Sure," Sakura took out her slot card, holding it up so the back was facing the two. On a count, they held out their cards so that they were able to see the numbers in their small circle. Sakura sucked in a breath and Killua gasped when they saw the number Gon had gotten.

"Forty-four….that's…" Killua didn't even have to finish that sentence.

Sakura pulled her face and patted Gon's head, that felt rather patronizing for the boy, "Oh Gon,"

"You've got some really bad luck," Killua stated.

"Yeah." Sakura gave Gon's shoulder a squeeze, "Is it wrong for me to say I'm going to miss you?"

Gon laughed before looking at his friend's cards, "Who's #199 and #80?"

"I don't know, I thought maybe you guys did."

Sakura flipped her card back and put it in her bag, "Oh, I know who that is."

Killua's eyes widened, "You do?"

Sakura nodded, "When the examiner was explaining that we would be drawing someone's ID tag, I figured to memorize everyone's ID tags ahead of time, along with the individual's appearances. Your targets one of the three Amori brothers. You know those three guys who apparently always work together. It's the biggest guy wearing the yellow top."

"Alright," Killua made a fist and pulled back, elbowing the air in triumph, "So you already figured out what we would be doing huh?"

Sakura winked, "Let's just say I have enough experience to understand how this phase works,"

Then she turned to Gon, he was trembling but there was a smile on his face.

"Are you happy or scared Gon?" Killua asked.

Gon looked back at his card, his eyebrows knitting together. "Well…both I guess."

The thrill of having the opportunity to face an opponent that was stronger than you, and the fear that accompanied it. That was a trait only true fighters possessed. Humans did not enjoy order, they were prone to chaos and disorder, even if they would not admit it. They had a certain consciousness that made them seek out excitement. Each had their own forms of this.

'He must get a kick out of this,' Sakura thought. She hadn't seen Gon lose his composure once, so it must have been a rare occurrence for something to break him from that routine. And he enjoyed it.

"You're not going to be able to face Hisoka in a fair-fight you know." Sakura pointed out. Gon didn't take offense.

"Yeah, I know," Gon admitted. "But if I only have to steal his ID tag then I have a real shot."

Sakura paused in thought, "Do you want some help?"

Gon looked up at her immediately, smiling brightly. "No thanks, I want to do this on my own."

Sakura inhaled softly, again there was that look in his eyes that gave her such a familiar sense. She couldn't argue with him. "Alright,"

* * *

After her brief conversation with the two, Sakura moved to sit in a more secluded part of the boat, where she could open her book and read through it. This situation may have seemed similar in terms of the chuunin exams, but at the same time, it was very different. For one, she was technically alone. She still wanted to ensure that Gon, Killua, Leorio, and Kurapika made it to the next phase with her and with the book, she would probably be able to monitor them while they were separated on the island (if the book permitted her).

But Sakura didn't read for long after going through a passage that profoundly worried her, and made her glance in the direction of Leorio and Kurapika where they were sitting a little ways from her. She closed the book and put it away.

She bit her bottom lip, 'Great, guess I don't have a choice now.'

* * *

The boat finally docked at Zevil Island, near a forest, the board was set for them to walk across but not before their guide explained the rules for the Fourth Phase. They were supposed to disembark in the order they had cleared the Third Phase and they would have to wait for a two-minute interval before the next person could leave.

"You will stay on this island for one week," Khara said to the applicants in front of her. "During that time, you must amass your six points of your ID tags and return here. Alright, then the first person may start!"

Hisoka was the first to step off the boat and onto the island, Sakura and everyone else watched as he vanished into the woods. Gon's target was the first to disembark which would only make him that much harder to track since he would have ample time to hide and observe his target-if he knew who it was.

'At least it's not me,' Sakura thought but she was still unable to swallow the lump in her throat.

She watched as Kurapika, Killua, Gon, and Leorio walked across and the plank and vanished onto the island. Without a doubt, they were going to be hunting for their targets now.

'I should probably do the same,'

"Two minutes have passed, you may go."

"Alright," Sakura reached up, pulling on the fabric of her headband to tighten it around her head.

As soon as Sakura got off the platform, she crouched slightly down, chakra coating the soles of her feet before she shot off into the trees and at blinking speeds was leaping through the trees. The wind pushed her hair back from her face, tickling her skin. Her eyes darted around quickly.

'There's only one way we're all going to make it through this phase…..' She continued to remain vigilant, but if anyone was attempting to follow her, she doubted that they would be able to keep up at full speed and if they could, their stamina would not.

Leaping through the treetops, Sakura was unconcerned about being spotted. Right now she wasn't acting as the prey.

She was the hunter.

 _Leorio and Kurapika were sitting together on the boat, but they were yet to speak a word to one another. After their guide had ended the introduction and finally came to understand the sharp atmosphere, Kurapika stated that the test had already started, as no one wanted to tip off their targets. Leorio skeptically glanced at Kurapika, who had maintained his calm demeanor. He told Kurapika that should the Kurta end up being his target, he had no intention of holding back. Regardless of what Sakura had told them back in the tower, they had been working together at the time and now it was every person for themselves. Kurapika said that he understood and that he would ensure to do the same should Leorio be his target. Although that saying quickly broke Leorio of his façade and he anxiously asked if he was Kurapika's target. Laughing, Kurapika shook his head and assured him otherwise, but he did not reveal who his initial target was and there was still a disdained expression on his face when he walked away from Leorio._

 _Kurapika took out the card he had been given, his eyes narrowed on the number….._

Sakura sighed mid-jump before landing on another branch, ducking under another so that she wouldn't get smacked in the face with leaves. She came to an abrupt halt after three more leaps in the air; looking down below. She saw two individuals making their way through the forest, but couldn't' see their faces.

She smirked, before vanishing from the place she stood before.

There were two males, one was a lanky man with messy brownish hair and the other was a dark-haired male with tanned skin. Upon closer inspection, Sakura knew who they were; not just from observing all the applicants from the Third Phase, but also they were the ones she had encountered on the airship. The ones she stopped Killua from slaughtering. Applicant #390 and #391.

'While it's not like they were supposed to make it this far anyway,'

"Hey," Sakura jumped onto the ground in front of them, hands on her hips. The two men stopped, starring at the pinkette.

"Who are you?"

While the appearance of another applicant should've made them more cautious and get into a defensive position, Sakura's appearance did nothing of the sort. As it seemed, being outnumbered, she was the one who would be losing her tag.

Looking around her one more time to make sure she wouldn't be in for any surprise attacks, Sakura proceeded with her plan. She wanted to get this over with quickly.

Sakura snickered softly, folding her arms. "What you don't know? Oh wait, I guess you guys wouldn't since you were unconscious when I stepped in front of you."

"What?" #391 narrowed his eyes at the pinkette.

Pointing to herself, without blinking, a mocking grin on her face, Sakura spoke. "Who do you think knocked you out that night on the airship?"

#390 glared at her, "That was you?"

"This little girl?"

Sakura held out her hands and raised her shoulders, watching them shake in anger. "That's right. This little girl knocked you unconscious. Now if you don't mind, I could really use your badges."

Both men smirked, strengthening their stances. "Yeah right."

"Don't think you can catch us off guard again!"

With that the two sped towards her, Sakura held her casual stance, as they neared her she remained unflinching. Then on the last moment, when they both reached for her, Sakura grabbed their wrists in a tight grip, the pain that shot through their bodies caused them to drop to their knees in front of her but Sakura still held on tight.

"I'm in a bit of a hurry, so sorry about this."

Extending her arms out, and quickly drawing them back in, Sakura caused the two males heads to smash together, effectively knocking them out. She released their wrists and crouched down, searching their clothing until she found their tags. Both which were tucked in their back pockets.

'That's two points-now I just need two more badges.' Sakura smiled, dusting off her clothing.

Going to a tree, Sakura brought out her kunai knife and slammed it into the trunk. Standing completely still. This was a tracking method she had learned about. She didn't have the sensory abilities that could compare to her friends back home, and she didn't' have some of their long range of vision either, and as far as sensing presence went, she was adequate, but still not in the same degree. So she had to find other methods of tracking.

By slamming her kunai into the tree, she could feel the vibrations of anyone nearby. Doing this meant she would be able to find her next target.

'No one,' Sakura sighed, looking back at the two on the ground. 'Guess they're a little slower than the others.'

"Oh well, I've got a week." Sakura shrugged before vanishing from the ground and leaping through the trees.

* * *

The remainder of the day was a slow one for hunting. Sakura couldn't find anyone but she was planning on resuming her search in the morning. While it would be more convenient to attack someone in their sleep, she thought it better not to overexert herself. They were meant to stay on the island for a week, which left them enough days to find people to get tags or have their own stolen. Sakura wanted to avoid being the latter. This wasn't entirely new for her. On missions she would have to camp out, she knew how to survive in almost any condition. And she had learned from her previous mistakes what to do and not to do.

By the time the last ray of light had set, Sakura was already finished with her campsite. She settled herself under the canopy of a large tree, had made a fire and found some fruit that she would be able to eat, as well as refilled her canteen with water and had set up some traps in case she was spotted. While she hadn't been expecting to be transported into a story set in another world; she was glad that she had been preparing for a mission at the time.

Sakura yawned, shutting her eyes tightly to blink away the extra moisture in her eyes. 'I hope the others are doing alright,'

While she had already checked the book for any changes, all Sakura knew by far was that Leorio had no idea who he's target was (but the number was yet to be revealed), Kurapika hadn't encountered anyone, Killua was scouting the island now aware of who he had to hunt and Gon….After witnessing someone else having their tag tactfully stolen, incited and idea on how he was going to get Hisoka's tag without engaging in battle with him. He was going to practice using his fishing hook to somehow grab the tag from a distance so that he could run away before Hisoka had a chance to counter. This would give Gon one chance and only one to get the tag. But by far, he had no direct encounters with anyone.

Starring at the cover of the book, Sakura smiled, 'It feels like I'm cheating a little.'

This world was beginning to feel more real to her than a story ever could.

* * *

With two days soon to be in passing and still no sign of any applicants, Sakura decided to pick up her pace and extend her hours from today. She wanted to stay in the denser parts of the forest since that would be the best places to hide out and ambush. Sakura was aiming to find her numbered target, she already knew who it was, but the only issue was finding them. The same went for the rest of her friends. She wouldn't know where they were and the island was a lot bigger than she anticipated.

When half the day was through, Sakura decided to take her first break; she knew from previous experiences that when on a hunt or being hunted, staying in one area for too long was dangerous, regardless of how well you could conceal yourself. Sitting in a tree, she devoured the fruit she had picked. It felt safer to remain in the trees than on the ground. Higher ground was usually considered the advantage point.

'Mmm, I need to figure out where my targets hiding….' Holding the apple she was eating in her mouth, Sakura went to reach into her bag but she paused when she heard a rustling in the trees and then a familiar voice and a very unfamiliar voice during a very peculiar situation.

Jumping through the trees, Sakura concealed herself as well as her presence when she came across Gittarackur, applicant #301. He was the one to come in second after Hisoka during the Third Phase. Landing a tree, in the thicket, Sakura remained, barely breathing. He was also a rookie, but not one she would want to get close to. His appearance of a thin face stuck with pins was intimidating enough to make her step back, but her instincts gave a gnawing at her mind to just keep her distance. And what she heard only confirmed her instincts.

"Hisoka, have you taken your targets tag yet?" He asked into a transmitter. Just like the one Hisoka had used back during the first phase. It hit Sakura then.

'This must be the 'friend' Hisoka told us about.'

" _No, not yet"_

"You don't even know who your target is do you?" Gittarackur asked, rolling a pin between his fingers of his free hand.

" _No," Hisoka replied_

"What me to tell you?"

Sakura found that she was more interested in hearing about who Hisoka's target was than Hisoka was because he didn't want to know.

" _No, it doesn't matter. I'll just hunt three others."_

He was certainly bloodthirsty, Hisoka preferred the opportunity to fight and hunt more than one applicant instead of following along the primary rules of the phase.

'He must enjoy the thrill,' Sakura thought with a shiver. Something then caught her eyes out in the distance, from where she stood on the high ground, she had a better view of everything. And a little ways from where Gittarackur was standing she could see another finger in the bushes well out of sight. Another applicant crouched down on the ground, holding a sniper. It was aimed directly at Gittarackur.

'Guess he must be her target.' Sakura thought, swallowing softly before it clicked when she recognized the girl-as her target. Sakura looked back at Gittarackur, as he ended his conversation with Hisoka and put the communicator away.

Things grew silence, but there was a tension in the air that suddenly dropped all its weight on her and Sakura nearly lost her balance before Gittarackur turned his head, ever so shaky, the creaking cog-like noise sent another shiver down Sakura's spine when he set his eyes on the sniper girl.

'Oh crap!'

Sakura barely had a second to move before Gittarackur threw the pin he had been holding, heading straight for #80. Fortunately, a second was enough, because all he saw as a pink and red blur, and the person who had been targeting him vanished from where they previously stood, leaving the gun behind.

'Gittarackur' stared at the empty space where the sniper had been only a moment ago. He could hear the rustling of the trees as the two moved further and further away and turned his head in the direction he saw them going.

'I didn't even sense that one.'

* * *

Sakura winced as she felt the thin strand of metal embedded in her skin, but didn't stop running after she caught the other female applicant and managed to keep her from getting hit by Gittarackur's attack. Instead, she continued leaping through the trees as fast as she could with chakra coating her feet to keep her firmly attached to the tree branches. Then she felt the women she had thrown over her shoulder in a rush to escape struggle in her grip.

"Hey let me go! Who are you!?"

Sakura shoved her shoulder upwards to knock the women in her stomach and cease her struggles, "Cut that out or I'm going to drop you!"

When Sakura realized that they weren't being chased, she continued for another ten minutes through the forest until she was certain that they were safe and finally released the women. While she was still a little shaken by the brief encounter, Sakura was relieved she managed to avoid a confrontation with that person. And it wasn't just because she found he was acquainted with Hisoka.

Siper, who was commonly known as #80, hadn't expected her target to see her when she was hunting, nor did she expect Sakura's sudden appearance just in time to save her from the needle that had been coming straight towards her.

The second Sakura had landed on the ground, Siper jumped away from the pinkette, giving her a hard glare through her shades. She watched the pinkette pull the needle out of her arm before covering her hand over it.

Sakura hissed softly as she healed herself, "Dammit, that's deep-least it's not poisoned,"

"What the hell do you want?"

Sakura frowned, removing her hand after she healed her wound and tapped her chin, "Gee, I don't know how about a thank you for saving your life from that pin-head? He was about to shish-kabob you in the head!"

"I didn't need any saving," Siper hissed back, cautiously glancing around. If it came down to a face to face battle, she didn't know how well she would fare against this girl, considering her agility, but it's not like her sniper was the only gun she had on hand. There was one tucked away under her thick jacket.

"Oh yeah," Sakura rolled her eyes, "I'm sure you were just warming up and that pin heading straight for your eye was just a warning. But hey, I don't care. I'll take your badge as a thank you."

"So I am your target."

Sakura tipped her head to the side and held out her hand expectedly, "That's established."

Siper glowered back at the pinkette, reaching into her jacket. "You know, I should thank you…..here's my hand!"

Just as Siper pulled the trigger, Sakura had already ducked down avoiding a fatal wound from the bullet. Siper didn't even take the gun out of her jacket, but shot through the fabric, lightly grazing Sakura's shoulder, but nothing severe.

"Should've guess," Sakura muttered, drawing out a kunai knife, just as Siper drew her gun and began shooting at the pinkette.

Sakura ran to the left as the shots were fired in her direction, she evaded a total of five before taking her turn to throw her kunai at Siper. The blade hit Siper's gun, causing her to drop her weapon, giving Sakura an opening.

"Sorry for this!"

The kunoichi feigned a dropkick, before spinning on her heel to come up behind Siper and delivered a sharp knock to the back of her skull, causing her to lose consciousness.

She landed softly on the forest ground, face down. Sakura searched her and easily found her tag hidden in the inner pocket of her jacket. After putting the #80 tag away, Sakura sat the red-headed women up against a tree.

"That was easier than I expected, must not be good with close-combat as she is with her gun." Sakura smiled slightly, turning around to make her way through the forest on foot. "No tags means you won't be a target anymore. Better luck next year."

With that Sakura vanished out of sight.

* * *

While Sakura had found herself comparing the Hunter's Exam to the Chuunin exam more often, this particular phase had her noticing one drastic change that made it particularly challenging to cope with. That she was utterly alone during this phase. She had always been with her friends during these types of trials, and it had really lightened the weight of the tasks given. Although thinking to back during her first Chuunin exam, Sakura felt that she hadn't been of much help to her teammates. She didn't have more than what she had been taught at the Academy, and that wasn't substantial when it came to be a real ninja. Her inexperience had been costly and not only for her.

'I won't do that to anyone here.' She thought grunting softly as she jumped to the next tree. She was scouting for sights of any more applicants. With her speed and stamina granted using chakra, she could last long enough to scope the island for applicants.

'I just need one more.'

A few hours in passing, and Sakura was yet to see anyone. She kept to the high ground in the forest, hidden amongst the trees. She hadn't realized why there was this constant edge since coming onto the island, the feeling that she was being observed, whether or not it was a result of her own paranoia, Sakura's guard was constantly standing.

..

..

..

..

..

..

"DAMN YOU, I'LL MAKE YOU PAY."

'That sounds like Leorio.'

Sakura jumped up onto the highest point of the trees, able to overlook the rest of the area, to her right, in a clearer part of the forest she saw Leorio, and another man, he had messy brown hair and thick eyebrows; there was also a monkey on his shoulder and he was holding Leorio's briefcase. He was Sommy #118, as she recalled. Leorio ran towards him but Sommy jumped into the trees.

"That's what you get for letting your guard down!" Sommy called before jumping onto the next tree, with Leorio chasing after him and his pet.

"WAIT A MINUTE YOU BASTARD!"

Looking back and forth for a second, Sakura sighed before taking off in the direction Sommy was heading.

'Seriously Leorio,'

Sommy leapt through the trees with his monkey, Leorio was beginning to fade in the distance from the speed he was able to move through the trees. Which was equivalent to a real monkey. While Leorio had stopped to rest and placed his briefcase down on the ground, Sommy had appeared in front of Leorio to get his attention while his monkey climbed down and grabbed his briefcase, where Sommy was certain Leorio's tag was in.

'What an idiot.' He thought.

Sommy grinned, glancing back at him, although his triumph was short-lived after he heard a whizzing noise coming from his right, barely turned his head before a force was pushing him back and he couldn't move his arms or legs as he found himself pinned to a tree with knives holding him to the bark.

"W-What the-

He heard a soft sigh, and a flash of pink before Sakura appeared in front of him. She was standing with a kunai knife at the throat of his monkey. "Honestly, I'm surrounded by idiots…"

Sakura grinned then, "So, what's it going to be? Give me all the tags you have or resist and I get a stuffed monkey as a bonus?"

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Sakura tossed the tags she had gotten from Sommy in the air after they were handed to her, she restrained Sommy and his monkey with some wires and left them tied to a trunk before she took off in the direction she had seen Leorio running. He hadn't been able to keep up with Sommy when he was in the trees. But she knew he wouldn't be too far behind.

'Now just to get this back to Leorio,'

'Where is that bastard!?'

Leorio was only a minute behind, he was checking the trees having lost sight of Sommy, furious and unwilling to restrain himself. When he heard a rustling in the trees, he threw his knife at it, assuming it was Sommy when he heard a light shriek.

"SON OF A-

Leorio stepped back when he saw the pinkette drop from the trees, and heading straight towards him fell right on top of Leorio's back, holding a knife in her arm. She hadn't expected Leorio to throw it at her before she was able to call him and accidentally slipped from the narrow branch. At least he broke her fall.

"S-S-Sakura…." Leorio croaked, silently hoping his spine didn't snap from the impact.

Growling, Sakura pulled the knife out of her arm and threw it on the ground, before throwing a punch down on Leorio's head. "MORON!"

"This is the second time," Sakura ground her teeth angrily rubbing her arm. "The second time I've been hit in the arm with something!"

After healing herself, Sakura finally decided to get off of Leorio and handed him back his briefcase with his badge. She sat across from Leorio on the forest ground, glaring lightly with her cheeks puffed as he rubbed the bump on his head, wincing every time he touched it.

"Honestly, not the greeting I was expecting. Especially after getting your badge back from that guy."

Leorio's head hung low, "I'm sorry okay; I didn't know it was you!"

Sakura sighed, "It's alright. I shouldn't have assumed you wouldn't attack me,"

"It was an accident! I thought you were that guy who stole my badge!" Leorio said flaying his arms around in the air. After Sakura's previous display of strength, he wanted to keep away from her bad-side.

Grinning mockingly, Sakura stuck out her tongue, "Don't worry, I've been injured a lot worse…"

"Oh yeah," Leorio pointed to her arm, "I accidentally threw the knife into you, but your wounds gone."

While Sakura had partially revealed her strengths to the group; there was still a lot that they were not aware of and Sakura didn't want to throw everything at them at once. "That's just another skill of mine, on top of the super-strength."

Being reminded of her strength told Leorio that this was not an ordinary girl and to expect a few surprises like this. Although he had plenty of questions, Sakura spoke before he could ask them.

"So; how's this phase treating you?"

Leorio's demeanor immediately changed, "Like crap! I haven't seen anyone until today and I have no idea who my target is. I mean who the hell is number #246?!"

Sakura looked up and then turned back to Leorio, "Oh, I know who that is,"

"Huh!?" Leorio gaped.

Folding her arms, Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I memorized everyone's tags from the last phase including #246-it's a girl. I don't know her name but I do know what she looks like. She has blue hair, petite and wears this large yellow hat and loose clothing."

Leorio snapped his fingers, "Yeah, now I know you-you're talking about! Thanks, Sakura,"

"Sure, but the problem comes with finding her now. Any ideas?"

Leorio rubbed the back of his head. He had been searching for his target for two days straight, and he hadn't come across anyone until today, what's more until Sakura told him he didn't know who it was. He was just hoping luck would be on his side this time. In terms of keeping his badge from being stolen, he was lucky Sakura appeared when she did, otherwise, he would be the total six points down instead of three.

"So Sakura, did you find your target yet?"

The pinkette nodded, "I did, I have the six points I need right now."

Leorio slumped forward again, "You're really amazing huh? Already got your targets badge?"

Walking over to Leorio Sakura leaned down and placed her hand on his shoulder, he looked up at her. "Want to team up? These types of test area best done in groups to ensure a higher rate of success."

Leorio grinned, "Sure!"

A new but familiar voice then entered into the conversation, "I agree with that,"

Sakura and Leorio stood up on high alert, directing their attention to the area where the voice had come from. A silhouette appeared from the thicket of trees until finally gave shape to a familiar figure that was Kurapika.

Leorio greeted him openly and went over to him while Sakura remained as she was. "Hey, Kurapika! What luck running into you here; for a second I thought it was an enemy."

'Yeah, really lucky,' Sakura thought somewhat sarcastically.

"You shouldn't be so careless Leorio," Kurapika warned, though with the slightest hint of a smile. The two had already revealed that they weren't each other's targets and that had released the tension.

Sakura tipped her head, "Hey; Kurapika,"

Kurapika turned with a stoic look, nodding to Sakura in greeting. Although there was an obvious hesitance to meet her eyes.

"So Kurapika, did you find your target yet?" Leorio asked brashly.

Sakura remained stoic, watching Kurapika. The Kurta closed his eyes and nodded. "I have but for a while, I believed this target to be…..unattainable"

"What are you talking about?" Leorio frowned, "What do you mean by unattainable? You can't fight your target?"

"Well….yes and no," Kurapika said slowly, turning to Sakura. "I was thinking how to go about this phase and overcome it, but I finally decided that this is the 'best' method to go about the situation."

Leorio felt a change in the air instantly, looking between the two supposed friends who were now glaring at each other as they had before and he had to take a step back to try and escape the suffocating atmosphere to no avail.

"I've decided that I am going to face my target directly and demand a fair battle for the tag,"

Sakura inhaled softly, folding her arms, her voice unchanging. "I see,"

"Oi, what's happening now?" Leorio asked, glancing back and forth between the two. "Why are the two of you looking at each other like that?"

Kurapika closed his eyes, "Because…..

"I'm his target," Sakura stated.

 **There we go, everyone. Don't worry about being kept in suspense for too long. I've got the next part already finished; it just needs editing. Once that's done, I'll update so don't go too far from here!**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	10. Zevil island p2: Predator to Prey

Kurapika didn't expect to draw Sakura's number out of all the applicants that had made it to the Fourth Phase. He hadn't known whether to count himself fortunate or not. He knew from the beginning who his target was and he had an idea of her abilities and fighting style. However, he was familiar with her to a personal degree and that would cause confliction. He had just barely formed a truce with her, and how he was going to hunt her. At first, he thought it best to find her, and simply ambush-as it was the best method of attack for this phase but then while he was searching for her Kurapika decided that it was not how he wanted to gain Sakura's badge. He wanted to earn it. Just as they were both working to earn one another's trust; finally he came up with a solution.

For two day's Kurapika scouted the island in search of the pinkette until he finally found her with Leorio.

Leorio jumped back after hearing Sakura's statement that she was Kurapika's target, "Say what? Is she really your target Kurapika?"

"Yes," Kurapika exhaled, clenching his fists at his sides, barely allowing himself to blink, having seen the pinkettes speed.

Sakura cocked her head to the side, "You know, there were smarter ways to go about this then directly confront me. You could've kept your presence hidden, while Leorio and I traveled and waiting for me to go to sleep before stealing my badge-or you could've pretended I wasn't your target and attacked me when my guard was down."

Kurapika remained silent and Sakura's smirked, her eyebrow raised, "So; why did you decide to confront me directly?"

"Because; I don't believe in resorting to trickery. I'd rather fight you fairly, simple as that."

Sakura didn't miss the twitch of annoyance Kurapika gave when he strained to say that. It made her curious and a little mischievous. Reaching into her pouch, Sakura pulled out her tag number and held it up. "What if I just offered it to you?"

Both Leorio and Kurapika stared at the pinkette in disbelief as she held out her arm with her tag on the end, clasped in her gloved hand.

"W-What?" Kurapika asked, blinking rapidly.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Leorio asked. He knew that Sakura had her six points from capturing her target (unaware of the extra-three points she now had) and while he wanted Kurapika to succeed, he didn't want Sakura to fail. Ever since Sakura and Gon's display of faith in the group, he had been hoping that they would all make it to the final phase together.

"This isn't a trick or anything like that; I'm willing to give my badge to you if you want Kurapika," Sakura said, she threw the badge to Kurapika and watched him catch it. He looked down at the badge in his hands, his mouth was open but he struggled to find the words. A minute later Sakura held out her hand as the badge was tossed back to her aggressively.

"I don't want to obtain the badge like this. I don't want you to hand it to me; I will earn it." Kurapika stated, his face seemed to hold hostility, but Sakura could tell that was just wounded pride at the gestured. It hadn't been for a means to insult Kurapika, but it was clear to Sakura that he was. And there was only one way to remedy her mistake.

Sakura put the badge back in her bag and then unhooked it from her waist, throwing it at Leorio's feet before pulling back the end of her gloves.

"Okay then, if you want to fight for the badge I guess I'll oblige,"

"Are you two out of your minds?!" Leorio exclaimed, "Kurapika, do you even remember seeing her smash through a solid wall with one punch!?"

Of course, he remembered. Kurapika hadn't been able to forget that display of power, but it made him realize that this was the sort of people the Hunter exam attracted and if he couldn't keep up with them, then he wouldn't be able to make it as a hunter. Sakura clearly meant to keep her abilities concealed, and she obviously had more experience than she had let on. Which had been another confliction point in him receiving her tag number as his target.

Despite Kurapika's petite build, he was more powerful than he appeared, something both he and Sakura had in common. Sakura was known to be headstrong, but she wasn't the type to engage a battle; she didn't have the same interest or hype that other's received at least not the same degree.

"Alright then, how's this going to go?" Sakura asked.

Kurapika held up a finger, "One-strike match, whoever gets hit first will lose. It doesn't count if the attack is blocked."

"Alright, let's go," Sakura nodded, bringing her one leg to the front and crouching down slightly, holding her arms up. Kurapika mimicked her movements and got into a fighting stance. Leorio swallowed heavily before taking a few steps to the back.

Several seconds past and neither moved from their defensive positions. A light breeze rustled the leaves around them, and their clothes, yet neither showed their irritation to the light brush of the hair across their faces.

Then Kurapika moved. Launching from his position, drawing his fist back until literally within arms-length before attacking. Sakura blocked his attack, followed by a kick aiming for her side. Evading the attack by jumping back, Sakura waited for Kurapika to come to her. Again they engaged; Kurapika was consecutive this time in his attacks.

Sakura held up her arms to block the oncoming assaults, while she and Kurapika began moving back.

'He's not half bad,' Sakura thought as she continued to evade Kurapika's attacks. They were fast in normal terms, but for Sakura, there was a difference with her adjusted point of vision that had become accustomed to unusually quick attacks.

Grabbing Kurapika's fist easily, Sakura continued to hold on while Kurapika threw his other fist to her side and ducking her left arm under her right, she grabbed his other fist. Kurapika tried to pull back, but Sakura was using chakra to keep him anchored.

"You're going to have to do better than that," Sakura said, smirking a little.

Kurapika narrowed his eyes, as he crouched down and sprung up, raising his leg in threat to hit Sakura's head. He was pushed back, quickly regaining his equilibrium and holding his gaze with the pinkette, who stumbled back a little surprised.

"I wouldn't let your guard down if I were you, Sakura," Kurapika warned.

Getting back into a fighting stance, Sakura ran towards Kurapika, a little chakra added to her feet to give her an extra boost to her step. Kurapika held his arms up when he saw Sakura raise her fist, he leaned back as it neared his face, but then Sakura ducked down and swung her bottom leg out to trip him and in the position he was in with his upper-half leaned back, Kurapika didn't have time to counter and was knocked off his feet.

'Got him!' Sakura smirked, but it was short-lived when Kurapika threw his body back and held his arms straight out to catch himself in a handstand before pushing on the ground and standing straight.

'Or not,'

Leorio felt his forehead sticky with sweat, as she watched Kurapika and Sakura's fight commence. Both seemed to be on par with each other, but Sakura was yet to display her strength and Kurapika hadn't even drawn his weapons. While the two were taking their battle seriously, he wondered if they were attempting to keep from injuring one another.

'If it wasn't for that one hit rule, I doubt this fight would end.'

Ten minutes passed and Sakura was yet to launch a full assault, the majority of her energy spent on blocking her opponent's attacks. Kurapika was growing frustrated, he would have assumed that by now the pinkette would begin to feel fatigue from fighting and moving around this much, but she didn't show any sign of sweating. Constant movement at the pace they were going and yet barely a glimmer of change. There was a clear difference in stamina here. Of course, seeing as she was on par with Gon and Killua during the First Phase, that was apparent.

'Still, I have to win!' Kurapika thought as he vigorously attacked. He was trained well in hand to hand combat, but Sakura obviously also held exceptional skills in these terms. He just didn't know the extent.

Sakura continued deflecting Kurapika's punches and kicks with her hands, she had placed enough chakra in her hands to push back his attacks, but not enough to accidentally send him flying across the forest when she did.

Again the two parted.

Kurapika wiped the sweat from his chin, attempting to calm his breathing. "Why-why are you holding back?"

Sakura replied calmly, "Because I want to,"

Of course, the likeliness that Kurapika was going all out crossed Sakura's mind as well but she didn't voice it.

If she used her full abilities, Sakura was certain she'd end the match in an instant, but Kurapika seemed offended enough by her short statement so she chose to keep the rest of what she considered fact to herself.

'I'm not going to beat her like this. I'm already sweating and she looks like she can keep this going for hours,' Kurapika drew in a breath, clearing his thoughts and assessing what was present. He had to win this match, all it took was one strike, one solid hit and he would win.

Kurapika's eyes opened wide, as he reached an epiphany.

Sakura suddenly strengthened her stance when she saw the sharp light in Kurapika's eyes and the change in his expression. She assumed he was getting ready to strike again.

'At this pace, he might not be able to land a hit,' Sakura thought, 'Maybe I should just let him win?'

Slip-ups were not uncommon in battles even the most skilled fighters would have a moment to drift, but Sakura didn't think she could feign it well against sharp eyes like Kurapika's. If she was caught, there would be no chance of her repairing the damage. Little ever tolerated being underestimated, and she already admitted not to fully exposing her power in battle.

'No,' Sakura thought, watching and Kurapika drew nearer. She slowly lifted one of her feet from the ground as he threw his fist towards her, preparing to side-step after blocking but then his fist blurred out of sight. 'What?'

Sakura felt Kurapika's arms wrap around her shoulder and under one of her arms and then both her feet were off the ground as the blonde lifted her up.

'He feigned his punch to catch me off guard and throw me!' Sakura thought before wincing as her head shook from the impact of her back hitting the ground. She felt a weight on her lower-half and Kurapika's form block the sun from her face.

'Crap!' Sakura clenched her teeth, quickly moving her head to avoid Kurapika's punch before grabbing that wrist. Then she had to repeat the process when Kurapika used his other hand in an attempt to reach her. She felt him struggle against her grip, but she held on. 'There's no way he's going to be able to hit me like-AH'

Sakura shut her eyes tightly, a hard force hitting her forehead and she realized that it was Kurapika who had head-butted her.

"Ah Damn!" Sakura grimaced, feeling a headache coming on, stilling gripping Kurapika's wrist. "I didn't think you'd use your head to win this fight-literally!"

Kurapika panted softly, feeling his forehead ache a little from the impact. "I-I realized I wasn't going to be able to get you off guard in a conventional battle. At least not long enough for me to hit you,"

Sakura chuckled, "Really, it took you ten minutes to realize that?"

Kurapika frowned at the sarcastic tone, "So I thought to adopt other means,"

"Gotta admit, that was a pretty smart move. I use to do things like this to win my fights as well,"

Whenever Sakura had found herself facing an opponent she was outmatched in terms of skill and strength, she knew to be clever about her approaches in securing victory. She had to do that a lot as a genin.

"Uh," Leorio interjected, his eyebrow twitching as he looked at the position the two were still in. "How long are you guys going to stay like that?"

Kurapika and Sakura looked at each other and realized that Kurapika was still stacked on top of Sakura and she was still holding his wrists, anchoring him. Quickly Sakura shot up without thinking and the two ended up bumping heads again before Kurapika pulled back holding his forehead.

"Sorry!" Sakura grimaced, holding her own forehead.

"N-No, I-I'm at fault for not moving," Kurapika attempted to remedy, although he was having some trouble with that when he could barely think straight.

Leorio just shook his head, smiling to himself. "Kids…"

"Leorio, pass my bag please," Sakura called and the older teen did as she requested. Catching her pouch, Sakura dug out her badge and held it out to Kurapika "Here you go. You earned it,"

Kurapika took the tag and placed it in his bag, "Thank you. So what are you planning to do now?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. After their episode, Sakura went to immediately hand over her badge to Kurapika. "Before you showed up, Leorio and I were going to team up and look for his target,"

"Yeah, but that's when you had six points Sakura. Now you've only got three-four if you include the badge you took from that guy who stole mine" Leorio stated.

Giggling, Sakura rubbed the back of her head with a bashful expression. "Actually….I already have six-points."

"HUH!?"

"Yeah," Sakura chuckled, "I got two badges from these guys I ran into on the first day."

Leorio looked ready to pull out his hair, "You should've said that when Kurapika demanded your badge, you idiot! We could've avoided a fight amongst friends!"

"Because I sincerely doubt Kurapika would have taken the badge from me anyway," Sakura shrugged, watching Kurapika flinch. "You heard him, he won't accept it from me, because he probably still doesn't think of me as a friend. I was actually hurt by the impersonal decline."

Kurapika winced, "I-I didn't mean to make you feel that way! I simply didn't want to get your badge without earning it fairly, because I thought that this would be the only way you wouldn't' resent me!"

Sakura and Leorio because still and looked at the Kurta with wide eyes, Kurapika realizing what he said looked away with a clear blush on his light skin.

Leorio snickered, "Wow, Kurapika….you're actually being bashful."

Glaring at Leorio, Kurapika huffed. "Let's just get going. We shouldn't stay in one place for too long. We've already made quite a commotion."

"You two are the ones who made the commotion," Leorio grumbled but otherwise followed after Kurapika with Sakura.

* * *

 _The sky turned orange tinged with purple, but Gon remained silent and still as he observed Hisoka sitting under a tree. His focus narrowed on the other applicant, waiting for his chance to capture his tag. Gon believed his presence to be completely concealed under the thicket of bushes, his breathing shallow, but for a moment he thought otherwise when Hisoka moved and calmly requested that whoever was hiding to come out. Gon didn't move, but Hisoka had and was making his way over to the bushes. Gon thought he had been discovered and would have leapt out, had it not been for the presence he had missed right next to him._

 _There was another applicant, wielding a spear, he was Goz and he challenged Hisoka to a duel. While Gon couldn't comprehend why someone would demand a fight with Hisoka, he was eager for his chance to attack Hisoka while he was occupied with attacking his opponent. Taking down his prey, left all defenses down. However, Hisoka only continued to evade Goz attacks with little effort._

 _Goz stopped attacking, demanding to know why Hisoka was not fighting back. Hisoka stated then that there was no need for him to do anything other than evade as Goz was on the verge of death anyway. A swarm of Hemotropic Butterflies was gathering behind Goz and that's when Gon noticed the injury on his back. The butterflies were attracted to the scent of fresh blood. Obviously, Hisoka knew this as well. Someone had already dealt a fatal blow and Goz only desire was to die during battle._

 _Hisoka refused to fight someone who was already dead. Goz attempted to attack Hisoka once again in a rage, bringing forth his last ounce of strength but he never reached Hisoka before his life ended. A stream of precise needles embedded in Goz's face as he fell to the ground. Gon watched shocked._

 _Gittarackur apologized to Hisoka, stating he had accidentally allowed Goz to escape, but Hisoka knew better and told him not to pity those who serve no purpose. Gittarackur countered the argument, as Hisoka had done the same in walking away from enemies, but Hisoka stated he only did so for those whose premature deaths would be a waste. He relished in preserving fruit until they were ripe, as it were._

 _Hisoka then asked Gittarackur about Goz's tag, seeing as this was his target in which his acquaintance had already claimed before allowing Goz to escape. Gittarackur then pointed out to Hisoka that he should start hunting as well. He would have given Hisoka a tag from the person who had attempted to snipe him, had it not been for the pink-haired girl who interrupted his kill._

 _Instantly Hisoka became intrigued and Gon became eager, his ears perked though his presence still well kept. Gittarackur told Hisoka that he nearly killed someone when another applicant saved her. Hisoka elaborated that the pinkette was known as Sakura, and she was one of the applicants that had caught his eye during the First Phase._

 _Gittarackur commented he wanted to kill the pinkette as her antics had agitated him, he had also noticed that she was close with Killua, but that was no longer an option as she was already Hisoka's prey._

 _Gittarackur then started removing the pins from his head one by one, Gon watched as the individuals face started to shift and mold in an unusual manner the instant all the pins were removed. The clammy looking greyish skin became pale, hair changing from purple to a silky black, growing long, his face rounding and eyes taking an oval-shaped, like a void. This was Gittarackur's true appearance._

 _Gon didn't know that this discovery wasn't all 'Gittarackur' was hiding but thought little of it._

 _As Hisoka's mysterious acquaintance dug a hole deep enough to bury himself in, he wished Hisoka good luck before going down into the hole to sleep until the final day._

 _Hisoka's thoughts were occupied on the details he had been given in regard to the pinkette's evasion of the other applicant. Remembering the sharpness of her emerald green eyes, how she smiled when he approached her, masking her fear. He wanted to experience that again._

' _I look forward to devouring her one day,'_

A hand landed on the girl's shoulder while she read, "Sakura!"

"Eee!" While the contact had brought Sakura back to reality, there was a split second between the physical present and the written present, within that period, fright controlled her movements and she accidentally hit Leorio with the book in his face.

"Sakura, what the hell!?" Leorio exclaimed, gripping his face as it throbbed.

Scrambling to her feet, Sakura waved her arms around, her heart beating rapidly "I'm so sorry Leorio, you surprised me!"

"I called you five times!" Leorio told her, wincing as Sakura places her hand on his face before a soothing coolness crawled under his skin and got rid of the dulling pain.

"You were rather entranced in your book Sakura," Kurapika said, adjusting the strap on his shoulder. "We've got to start moving,"

Sakura nodded, "Right,"

Sakura, Leorio, and Kurapika decided to scout the island for a while but eventually stopped for a short break, in that time Sakura decided to catch up on what was happening around the island and she was disconcerted after what she read. Killua was being followed, but he wasn't bothered in the slightest, and Gon was hiding well from Hisoka, but she was disturbed by the conversion between Gittarackur and Hisoka.

'Please, don't let me encounter Hisoka and please Gon, don't do anything stupid.' Sakura silently prayed. There was still a lot going on that she wasn't aware of, even with the book in her possession. Least now she knew who to take caution of.

She wondered though, if Gittarackur was going to give Hisoka the badge he had gotten from Siper, it would mean that Siper was supposed to die and Hisoka would have one of the three badges he intended on getting himself.

'I would prefer it if he didn't make it at all,' Sakura shivered.

Although luck was rarely on her side.

* * *

Traveling with Kurapika and Leorio meant Sakura was taking the low-ground, and that made them all the more vulnerable. She had been able to collect her tags because she was moving quickly through the forest, her stamina via chakra ensured she could hold up for days if she wanted to. That didn't make her any less human than her friends though if anything she was just as vulnerable if not more.

'Suppose dire situations just bring out the best in me,' she thought sarcastically, yet there was a hint of truth in that form of thinking.

The moon was full that night, contrasting against the dark sky and complimented by countless stars, yet there was no time to stop and admire the view or it could be the last thing seen. Leorio, Kurapika, and Sakura continued to travel through the forest.

"Keep your guard up." Kurapika told the two, "Night provides the perfect cover for someone to attack their target,"

"Right," Leorio nodded.

"Don't have to tell me," Sakura muttered. While night provided the perfect cover, Sakura preferred attacking during the day for the same reason, because while others would hunt at night, they would evidently be exhausted during the day and hide out-it was only a matter of finding them after. She could do well with either, but preferential, her sight wasn't as sharp in the dark and she would have to rely a lot on her senses. It wasn't that she couldn't, she just didn't particularly find it enjoyable.

'It's also smarter to stay in one place if you're going to be moving on foot like this out in the open,' Sakura thought, but she couldn't tell Leorio or Kurapika that because they couldn't travel as she did. As a ninja, they always kept to the high-ground, but that would be too difficult for the two males and it would just slow them down.

"Whoa!" Leorio exclaimed as he slid down the rocky hill, Kurapika held up his finger.

"Shh, Leorio,"

"Sorry, I slipped" the older teen grumbled, picking himself up from the ground. Unlike his friends, he wasn't exactly dressed for the woods.

"Let's keep moving, I don't like being this out in the open," Sakura said anxiously looking around.

The three continued down a near cleared forest path, by far there didn't seem to be anyone present. Sakura actually hoped it stayed that way because unless it was Leorio's target, they would most like have to engage in meaningless battles.

"I know who my target is not, but how am I supposed to find her on this huge island?"

Sakura gave a deadpan expression, "Leorio, you're taking the exam to become a hunter-you have to hunt for her."

"I know that! But isn't walking around aimlessly a waste of energy?"

Kurapika looked at Leorio blankly, continuing to walk ahead. "Constantly whining and complaining is an even bigger waste of energy,"

"You both already have your six points-so you're finished." Leorio trailed, "But if I don't find my target…

Sakura was going to comment that they would simply find three other applicants and take their badges instead but her thoughts flashed away in an instant when she finally noticed the sudden fear on Leorio's and saw him stop. She then looked back at Kurapika and saw that he had stopped walking. Further ahead of them, leaning against a tree with a card in between two fingers was Hisoka.

"Hey,"

It was like her heart dropped to her stomach when she saw the magician. And if he was here, it meant that Gon wasn't too far behind.

'He's probably watching us,'

Hisoka finally decided to start hunting, but of everyone he could've run into, it had to be them.

'Must be the fate set in the book already-though I'm wondering how we're going to get out of this.' Sakura swallowed heavily. She didn't like to recall her last encounter with Hisoka, but she had hoped it would be just that-her last encounter.

"Imagine meeting you here," Hisoka stepped away from the tree, causing everyone else to take one step back when he neared.

"Somehow I highly doubt that this is a coincidence," Sakura spoke before she could stop herself.

Hisoka smirked, "You see, I need three points. Would you mind giving me your tags?"

"What was that!?" Leorio exclaimed, "Screw that! I'm not gonna-

"Leorio!" Kurapika silenced his comrade; for fear of what might happen if he didn't. He looked back at Hisoka, keeping a straight-face. "You said you needed three points, which would imply that neither one of us is your target correct?"

'What are you playing at Kurapika?' Sakura thought anxiously. He was the only possible target along with the three badges Sakura had collected

"I'm the one asking the questions here," Hisoka held a smile as he spoke. "Will you give me your tags?"

Kurapika looked at Sakura; she was the only one holding tags worth one point and if one of those turned out to be Hisoka's…

Sakura understood this as well, she didn't know how likely this fact would be but at the same time, she knew that Hisoka was short on tags because he would have been demanding only two hadn't it been for the fact she had drawn #80 and got the tag first.

'Even if we attempt to negotiate with him, what are the chances he'll let us go with just one tag?'

"No," Kurapika stated, "We will not surrender our tags,"

Hisoka licked his lips, and began walking forward, "Very well, if you won't hand them to me, then I'll just have to take them,"

Leorio and Kurapika drew their weapons, but they were trembling already as Hisoka drew nearer. Sakura was the only one yet to assume a defensive position.

Then Sakura remembered something from her first Chunin exams, a lesson she had learned from her worst enemy but one she hadn't forgotten. When being hunted and in the sights of a predator, it was common to surrender something more tantalizing to distract the predator so that the prey could make their escape. Sasuke had done this when he tried to help them escape a fight; it hadn't gone as planned because of Naruto's intervention, but that was just as it was on the verge of success.

"Wait a minute," Sakura stepped forward, her shoulder's stiff as a board and Hisoka ceased his advance to watch her. It was like trying to appease a hungry predator. The only difference was, unlike a regular predator, this one would be unpredictable and she could not afford to drop her guard for a moment.

"At the present, we have seven tags-those including mine, Leorio's and Kurapika's, my targets and three others worth one point to us." Sakura held up four fingers, "Amongst them, only four could be your target. That is the three I collected or Kurapika's. Leorio was the target of #118, my target was #80," Sakura saw Hisoka's fingers twitch at the mention, "And I was Kurapika's target."

Reaching into her bag, Sakura pulled out two of the three badges she had gotten, "Since I have given my badge to Kurapika, I've needed to claim three other tags worth one point. I'm willing to put up two of them and no more than that. I still want to pass this exam and you shouldn't have a problem getting one more. But we won't give up any of the tags worth three points to us."

Leorio spoke up, "Wait Sakura, if you do that then you're going to be two points behind."

Kurapika held out his arm to stop Leorio from continuing, he understood that this was the best thing if they wanted a greater chance of escaping with their lives and avoiding a fight.

Sakura strengthened her stance then, her eyes becoming hard. "If you can't accept that offer; then I'm willing to play pretend just this once and see how well _you_ qualify to be a hunter."

Sakura didn't know what possessed her to say that, but there was something, just for a moment, a flicker of what she couldn't describe wrapped around her. And she wasn't the only one to notice it, Kurapika and Leorio were watching Sakura's back cautiously now. For a moment, they felt as if they were being defended from one predator by another.

Hisoka remained silent far longer than anyone was comfortable with. Sakura knew Gon had to be somewhere close, but she made no effort in an attempt to find him or he would lose his chance. This way, Hisoka would have to find one more applicant to fight and Gon could get Hisoka's tag in turn. That was, so long as neither of the tags she gave up was Hisoka's target.

'This is the best solution,'

Sakura felt a bead of sweat slide down her skin uncomfortably, she barely blinked as she watched Hisoka. There was something burning in his eyes after she finished speaking and that's what caused her to begin to feel weak in the knees. But she reminded herself constantly she had fought opponents with greater experience to her and she managed to survive; it didn't matter how because in the end, she was the one who pulled through. She wouldn't allow herself to die here and she wouldn't let any of her friends die either.

Hisoka covered his face with his hand and began laughing, his shoulders shook as if he had heard something that gave him the best laugh. His entire body trembled and each cackle sent a new shiver down the three's spine. Through the crack of his fingers, Hisoka looked at Kurapika.

"Out of curiosity, what is your number?"

"#404." Kurapika was surprised his voice was so steady even when he could barely feel his tongue right now.

Hisoka put away his card and placed both hands on his hips, "Very well, you have yourself a deal. I'll take the two tags."

Sakura stepped back without turning around and placed the two tags she had chosen in the crevice of a tree trunk. Leorio and Kurapika were close behind her watching Hisoka in case he changed his mind or this was a bluff.

"Don't worry, I'll stay right here until you're out of sight," Hisoka assured them. He watched as Kurapika, Leorio and lastly Sakura took a turn into the thicker part of the forest. "And by the way," he called to Sakura, "I'm afraid at this moment; you wouldn't be able to judge if I'm qualified; that role is still far from your reach."

Sakura gave one final hard glare at Hisoka before disappearing with the two males.

Hisoka went to the tree after a minute and examined the tags with little concern. #118 and #390; neither were his targets.

"Pity. Both are the wrong tags." Hisoka continued to smile though. His thoughts fixated on the three applicants who had caught his eye.

Gon was stunned. He could not believe the risk Sakura had taken in confronting Hisoka as she had. While he was hiding and waiting for his chance to strike, Gon had been conflicted for a moment as to what he was going to do when he found out that Hisoka was targeting his friends. He decided that if it turned into a fight he would abandon his plan and help them, he was grateful to Sakura and relieved that the tags she gave up weren't Hisoka's target.

'I only have one more chance,'

* * *

Sakura stumbled; her knees giving in; she collapsed on the forest floor holding her weight on a tree trunk. After running a full twenty minutes non-stop, navigating through the thickest part of the forest; the three were convinced that they weren't being tracked by Hisoka but they still wanted to put as much distance between them and him. Even after all that time, Sakura was still feeling the effects of interacting with Hisoka. It was like the prolonged effects of a severe flesh wound, even when wrapped and tended to, it would sting. She could not believe her own actions; this was the kind of thing she usually scolded others for.

"You okay Sakura?" Leorio asked, "Are you tired?"

"No, it's not that," Sakura panted, her head between her knees. "Just…..the next time I do something like that one of you punch some sanity into me!"

Leorio snickered dryly, "R-Right….like any of us could do that."

"I'll let you," Sakura deadpan.

Kurapika looked around, they were much deeper in the forest, the thick bushes and soft soil would make it difficult to travel on foot and wouldn't be preferential. "We should stop here for tonight,"

"We can keep going. I'm okay, just a little shaken." Sakura said standing once again.

"I know but it's going to be light out in a few hours; best get some rest. I'd honestly rather avoid meeting any more applicants tonight after this,"

No one could disagree there.

With no time to set up camp, Kurapika, Leorio, and Sakura found their own patch of ground to lay on, under a tree and barely saying another word to each other fell asleep-or so it seemed. Within half an hour, Leorio was snoring loudly and Sakura starring up at the canopy of trees attempting to see the stars in vain. She wasn't the only one still awake.

"That was a risky collaboration," Kurapika stated, crossing his arms. He was leaned back on one side of the trunk of the tree, but he knew that Sakura hadn't fallen asleep yet. "But none the less the most sufficient. And thanks to your quick thinking, we managed to make it out of there alive."

Sakura sighed, her arms folded across her stomach. "Well, when I realized you weren't going to push me over the cliff and let Hisoka take one of the three tags I had; I decided to take the plunge myself."

"So, what do you intend to do now?"

"Well, I've got to get me two more badges for myself," Sakura said casually. She was certain Kurapika understood what she was implying. She needed to get the badges quickly, so she would have to part ways with the two for now. She'd keep an eye out for Leorio's target as well.

"When are you leaving?"

"At first light," Sakura told him.

Kurapika closed his eyes, "We'll see you on the last day then?"

"Mmm…." Sakura trailed, "Actually, if you can't find Leorio's target you should go and wait near the check-point. It's a common tactic, I'm sure other applicants will do the same thing if they can't get their six points too. Though the last day's a bit too risky, maybe the sixth…"

"That makes sense. So you'll be there on the sixth day?"

"Hope so," Sakura said. "I need two more tags."

Things went quiet for a while and Kurapika contemplated something, "What if….I gave you back your tag?"

The answer was swift and like a kick to the Kurta's gut,

"I won't accept it,"

"Why?" Kurapika asked almost too quickly, hissing softly when he remembered Leorio was basically in between them.

"Because you already earned my tag and you shouldn't underestimate me, I'll get back the points I lost," Sakura stated haughtily, although she was smiling now. "Also it took effort on my part just to get you to take the badge, no way I'm letting you give it back to me. Now it's your turn to be patronized,"

"I wasn't trying to patronize you or anything of the sort,"

"Listen; there are only a few people that are going to make it through this phase. And I'm willing to bet you, Leorio, Gon, and Killua are meant to pass this phase. I'm not going to jeopardize that,"

"But why?"

Sakura turned on her side, giving no response other than, "Goodnight Kurapika,"

Kurapika wanted to ask her more questions. He wanted to know what made this girl so adamant about believing that they should be the ones to pass this phase. Then he remembered that this wasn't the first time this had happened either.

"Goodnight,"

When Kurapika woke up the following morning with Leorio, Sakura's side was already empty.

* * *

'Ah man, I really should stop biting off more than I can chew!' Sakura chastised herself for what felt like hours. Like she told Kurapika, at first light she had left the two males behind to go off and scout the island for applicants to obtain the two points she needed to pass. Despite what she told Kurapika, she didn't know if she was going to be able to make it through this phase when she had given up her badge to him and the two badges she obtained

"I swear if I ever get the chance, I'm going to get that psycho and kick the crap out of him," Sakura muttered, leaping through the forest. She hadn't stopped scouting for applicants since this morning after leaving Leorio and Kurapika. She could only hope that they would find Leorio's target before the deadline. Taking only one break that day, Sakura had kept a strict pace but even so, the number of applicants would be expected to decrease even if it was only the fourth day.

She realized only later that she wasn't so much as looking as she was blowing off steam because she was furious. Every time she thought about gaining new tags, something sparked in her. She knew that the wisest course of action was to hand Hisoka her tags and avoid a fight and she was fortunate enough to get away with giving him two, but still it infuriated her.

Especially his last words.

He may as well have said it straight out. She wasn't qualified to judge him as a pretend examiner because she didn't meet the criteria. He was many leagues above her and he knew it. From their first confrontation, he knew. And that irked her dangerously. Compared to him she was weak. Yet he was waiting, waiting for her to become comparable, to become strong so that she was worth killing.

It was difficult to place her feelings on the matter.

He was stretching her sanity slowly and she didn't know how much longer it would be before she snapped. Fear had been the only thing to ground her, but if that subsided like before and she slipped again, there was no guarantee Hisoka would allow her to get back up again.

Sakura stopped on a high branch and brought a hand to her throat, her fingers dancing across her skin and her heart started beating rapidly.

'What is this?'

Vigorously shaking her head, Sakura slammed her palms against her cheeks thrice before stretching out her limbs. 'Come on Sakura! Get it together.'

She reminded herself of her objective; to finish the book, compared to that this phase was nothing more than a minor task in achieving her goal.

Sakura deflated, sliding down the branch. "Damn, minor task or not finding two more applicants at this time isn't going to be easy given the limited number and method people can use to get these tags." Sakura rested her chin on her knees. 'Can't fate cut me some slack just this once?'

In a moment, Sakura heard something whizzing past the trees, it was light but it was loud enough to catch her attention and allow her to see something flying past her at a short distance. It was small and white.

'What's that?'

Jumping up, Sakura leapt through the trees at top speed until she was nearly in front of the object and extended her hand, grabbing it in mid-air. Landing on the ground, Sakura looked at the item to confirm her suspicions. A wide smile broke across her face when she saw the tag in her hands; the ID tag that had literally come flying out of nowhere!

"#197 huh?" Sakura looked back at the forest she had come out of. It was one of the thickest parts, with the biggest canopy; so she figured it would be one of the best places for applicants to hide or plan an attack. However, she didn't think a tag was literally going to come flying in her direction. The chance was so slim, she had to look up at the sky and mouth 'thank you' to whoever might still like her up there.

"Alright, just one more tag to go!" Sakura punched upwards.

Sakura paused, she knew that this badge belonged to one of the Amori brothers and Killua was targeting one of them. She narrowed her eyes.

'Couldn't be right?'

* * *

Sakura chose not to dwell into questioning how that tag had fallen into her possession and took it as a great blessing of being in the right place at the right time for once. While she was curious, she didn't turn to the book; her determination to find her last target that day at its peak. However, the rest of the day was a slow one as it seemed a miracle was only going to present itself once to Sakura.

She kept on the move the entire day without encountering a single applicant; although she wasn't distraught over only regaining one tag. The only issue that continued to dwell on her was Hisoka. Her mind was constantly drifting in its free time to her short encounters again.

Sakura sighed, taking a stick she had left by the fire, impaled with a fish she had caught near a river. She blew away the steam coming from the near-whole fish. One of the few things she knew how to make and ensure it was edible.

She set up camp near the riverbank on the outskirts of the forest, a lot more out in the open than she would initially opt for, but her caution and guard felt slack. Encountering Hisoka had brought her senses to their peak, and once she was out of his presence, it collapsed.

'I shouldn't be thinking this way,' Sakura thought.

Holding up the book with her free hand, Sakura stared at the letters of the title, the flickering fire giving her the light she needed to make out the depictions. She had only been in this world a few days, but her stomach still churned when she thought of home. It wasn't comparable to being out on missions, because she wasn't usually alone and secondly, she was in her world.

Sakura opened the book, 'I just have to keep my eye on the goal,'

Though what she read next had her completely dropping the resolve she had barely captured for a moment.

 _Gon was relieved that his friends were able to escape a battle with Hisoka, and he was also relieved to find that the two badges left behind by Sakura weren't Hisoka's target, giving him one more chance to initiate his plan to steal Hisoka's badge. Gon, however, became stumped when he realized that Hisoka's next run-in could end as a negotiation as he had just witnessed-though that thought quickly vanished when he felt the overwhelming bloodlust coming from Hisoka. His encounter with Gon's friends had left him with a strong desire to kill, enough to send nearby animals scurrying away from him._

 _Gon spent the entire night shaking in fear but was able to keep his presence rooted as well as remain present despite his instinct telling him to get as far from Hisoka as possible. When the sun rose, Hisoka began to move and Gon knew that regardless of what the other applicant would do, Hisoka was going to attack._

 _Running up ahead, Gon was able to spot the next person Hisoka would encounter from a tree. Another applicant that neither were familiar with, but was known as Agon applicant #281. After, Gon discovered the spot where the two would meet; then he waited. It didn't take more than a minute for Hisoka to spot his target in the clearing and rushed towards him with a maddened expression unlike anything Gon or his friends had seen before._

 _Gon threw his fishing rod forward just as Hisoka and Agon were about to cross weapons. The timing had been perfect, as Hisoka barely registered the fishing-lines presence until it was already reeled back by Gon, taking the badge with it. Hisoka didn't even acknowledge his kill, instead kept his focus on Gon who was holding his tag._

 _Gon couldn't help but watch Hisoka as he felt at the area of his chest for his missing badge, it gave the boy a sense of pride knowing that his practice and work had been worth it._

'Forget that Gon, get out of there you moron!' Sakura mentally screamed. She was curled up now, so focused on what she was reading, her surroundings were almost nonexistent. She couldn't feel the grass tickling her skin, nor the eerie silence that was looming over her. She nearly forgot that all of this must have happened today, as the book mentioned, but she was more disconcerted for Gon's safety now.

 _When Hisoka took a step in Gon's direction, he immediately turned around and began running as fast as he could to get away. Understanding that the roles between predator and prey had been swapped the instant Hisoka had spotted him. However, Gon was still captivated by his accomplishment of capturing Hisoka's badge that he barely felt the prick in his neck before his whole body went numb and he fell._

 _All Gon could move was his eyes, and he used them to follow the hand that took the tag he had dropped on the ground, following up to a man he remembered Tonpa introducing as Geretta._

Sakura remembered him as well, Tonpa had told her he used blowdarts with his specified weapon. Gon was his target and the boy had been unaware that while he was shadowing Hisoka, caused the perfect opening for Geretta to attack.

'Dammit!' Sakura clenched her jaw so tight it hurt her, but she couldn't stop and continued to read.

 _Geretta told Gon that he should've been watching his own back while attempting to jump another's and that would be his downfall. Geretta took Hisoka's badge and then Gon's own badge he had put away in his bag and left._

 _Gon laid on the ground paralyzed and frustrated. He watched as a butterfly landed on his hand, and then straight into a spider's web, unable to escape-helpless; just like he was._

 _Then he heard a noise and his senses perked, along with his anxiousness. Before it turned to fright when Geretta dropped down in front of him, his eyes wide open but lifeless, a small line of blood running down the side of his mouth and when Gon looked up the culprit revealed to be Hisoka._

 _Hisoka looked at Gon with a wide grin, as he complimented Gon for his masterful hunting strategy and display of skills, especially his self-taught method of concealing his presence. Having waited for his chance to strike by timing his attack with Hisoka's. Hisoka observed the two badges in his hand before tossing it on the ground. It was Gon's tag as well as Hisoka's. After that he was about to walk away when Gon called him back, wanting to know the reason why he had appeared if not to take back his badge._

 _Hisoka then stated he had only come to compliment Gon, since Geretta turned out to be his target, and with the other three badges he had collected, he no longer needed his own tag and would gladly give it to Gon, if not to have the debt repaid later._

 _What was meant to be sheer luck were a mere insult to Gon, and that fury built gave him the strength to move his aching muscles and stand, clutching Hisoka's tag. Gon said he had no desire to be indebted to Hisoka and held out the tag to him. Hisoka only grinned and stepped over Gon, his bloodlust coming forth again after it was only calmed a few moments ago._

 _Hisoka refused Gon's offer to take back his tag, stating that he would let the boy live for now, as long as it suited him until he was worthy of killing. Gon was then hit with the most powerful and painful punch he believed he could ever receive. Hisoka walked away then, stating he would only take back his tag once Gon was able to deliver a punch to his face as he had done._

Sakura's eyes grew soft as she continued to read what happened after Hisoka's departure; Gon had been left gravely wounded, but by nightfall, he had managed to find a hiding place in the trunk of a tree where he was planning to wait until he could move properly. His frustrations on a full high.

'Oh Gon….' Sakura closed the book.

 **Okay everyone. That's all for now and because I've got a load of submissions due, I won't be updating for two weeks, but I'll be back after that hopefully.**

 **In the meantime…**

 **REVIEW**


	11. Zevil Island p3: The hunt ends

**Hello everyone. I am finally back with another update. It's been a while I know but the assignments have not stopped and I'm getting closer and closer to the end of year exams so a lot of my time has been taken up and I've been trying to squeeze in some time to write, although I am also trying to finish an anime my friends have been begging me to watch since forever: Boku no hero academia. There are apparently a lot of online battling and debates between My Hero Academia and Hunter X Hunter. So I'm getting a little into that now as well.**

 **Anyway, I thank you all for your patience and reviews and hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Zevil Island really was the perfect location to host the Four Phase given its elements. It tested the skills of applicants who had to track their targets as well as the evasive skills of those being targeted and the area they had to accomplish all of this was secluded and enclosed, but large enough to grant everyone equal opportunity or deter them. Sakura was finding herself on the latter end as she spent the next day searching for Gon, who was both injured; poisoned and barely able to move. She wanted to find him before anyone else did and she also had to be on the lookout for one more target.

It hadn't been much of a dilemma when placing her priority; however difficult or obvious it may have been to the next person. Sakura had placed finding Gon her top one.

'I'll probably find someone else too right?' Sakura reassured herself, leaping to the next branch of the fourth tree in front of her. The last thing she had read concerning Gon was that he had hidden inside of a tree, but given the timespan he had spent shadowing Hisoka without rest or replenishment and factoring in the poison that was probably meant to last for longer than a week, Gon couldn't be in the best state.

'I have to find him!'

A flash of light reflected by the sun caught Sakura's eyes and that moment of blindness made the pinkette quickly realize that she was being followed; and that she probably hadn't been alone for a long while now. She drew her kunai, and in that instant throwing stars came straight towards her. The pinkette quickly evaded by leaping to another tree and that's when she caught sight of the flashing black and red in the distance within a darker part of the forest.

While running along the branches, she saw someone moving through the trees, keeping close pace with Sakura. When they came into the sunlight, Sakura saw a man, he was bald with narrow dark eyes and feather-like eyebrows and she recognized him as the applicant Hanzo. He had come in third in the previous phase.

'He moves, kinda like me.' Sakura thought offhandedly, keeping her eyes focused on Hanzo while jumping through the trees. Hanzo threw throwing stars at her again, and this time Sakura deflected them with her kunai knife. She then threw the knife at Hanzo who deflected it with his own kunai then!

'And he's fast too!'

Hanzo hadn't initially planned on targeting three people during this trial; in fact, with the head start he had been granted for his target, he was in the perfect position to retrieve his target's tag and he had been carefully shadowing him and waiting for his chance. He also knew quite a bit about his target, that he was one of the three Amori brother's and that they worked for a team. Although there had been just one problem.

He was duped.

When one of the youngest applicants, Killua was being targeted by #198 and when he confronted him, the other two brothers appeared to help get Killua's tag. However, the boy seemed to be looking forward to this and it turned out that one of the Amori brothers also happened to be his target. So Killua got all three tags and threw away the two remaining tags that he did not need. Hanzo had been watching from a distance and went after the tag, what he had thought to be #197, however, he ended up with #198 and realized then that Killua was aware of his presence the entire time.

Therefore he had to target two other's in order to reach the quota before the deadline; it was better than aimlessly searching the island for his targets tag. He already took #89's tag and had been searching for one more target when he encountered Sakura.

Both Sakura and Hanzo continued to maneuver through the forest while avoiding each other's attacks. When they reached a clearing leading to an open field, both were forced to leave the treetops and onto the ground.

Now the two were having a standoff.

Hanzo held out his hand, "Look we can do this the easy way. Just hand over your tag and this will be finished. If you have more, don't worry, I only need one, after that you can be on your way."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Hanzo, holding up her kunai knife, "Funny, I was going to say the same thing to you,"

While assessing Hanzo from where she stood, Sakura was able to see the experience and training behind him. However her frustration in giving Hisoka the tags she had taken before already had her stubborn nature draw a line. She'd rather fight and risk losing all of her tags right now than only lose one.

'Besides, this is a good chance to get the last tag I need as well,'

Hanzo narrowed his eyes at the weapon the pinkette was using. "That's a kunai, right? What are you a ninja too?"

"Too? Wait a minute," Sakura pointed at Hanzo, "Are you implying that you're a ninja?"

Hanzo puffed out his chest, smirking "Of course! I come from the Hidden-Cloud village in Jappon. But that's a secret."

"If it's a secret, why'd you tell me?" Sakura deadpanned, but Hanzo ignored her snide remark and continued.

"So, are you a ninja as well?"

Sakura cringed, pondering what she should say; she was surprised to hear that there was a Hidden-Cloud village in this world as well, but she was still wary about answering these types of questions. "Uh…I'm not obligated to answer that question."

Hanzo pulled a face but nodded, "Alright then, returning to the matter at hand-will you give me the tag in your possession?"

Sakura shifted her stance immediately before answering, "No,"

"Then I'll have to use force. I apologize."

In that split second, what few feet was apart from Sakura and Hanzo was covered as the male appeared beside Sakura ready to strike. However swiftly, the move was predictable to the pinkette who understood what said ninja was planning and she quickly shifted her position to turn around and protect her neck as Hanzo brought his arm back to chop at her neck and knock her out. The blow was strong enough to cause Sakura to slide back on her feet.

Hanzo moved again, but Sakura anchored herself with chakra just as he came in again for another attack, the same one. Sakura threw a punch at Hanzo's chest. However, when Hanzo suddenly felt a heavy breeze pushing against him he jumped back before Sakura could hit him.

He placed a hand on top of his chest, 'Was that just the wind or actual force from her punch?'

However weaker this man was in comparison to Hisoka, Sakura knew better than to underestimate any opponent. And Hanzo's short display of skills proved that she shouldn't let her guard down for a moment.

'If I hadn't known what he was planning-I'd already be knocked out.'

Upon figuring this, Sakura activated her chakra to strengthen her body to flow throughout her body making her form far more durable. It had taken some time, but she was able to do this at quick speeds. The strength she would receive was also enough to hold her in a fight, at least against someone who didn't use chakra. When she fought Kurapika, she hadn't used any charka and was only relying on straight up martial arts but in this case, circumstances were different.

'These guys won't hesitate,'

No personal attachments.

Sakura shifted on her feet and then sprung forward, reaching into her pouch, she pulled out throwing stars and threw them at Hanzo who easily evaded them. Then the kunai of both opponents clashed and the metal sparked against each other. Hanzo held himself, but he could feel the strength put behind the pinkettes attack and when he felt the ground under his feet break from the force, he jumped back.

"You're stronger than you appear," Hanzo said.

"I get that a lot," Sakura replied, keeping an offensive stance in case he attacked.

'I probably shouldn't play around too much though. I still need to find Gon.'

Hanzo closed his eyes, a moment longer than necessary before opening them again. "You should know, I've trained since birth in the art of ninpo. Eighteen years of training without rest."

'And I went to an academy for that,' Sakura thought haughtily. She learned over the years that different villages had different customs and ways of cultivating ninja. Few were more vicious than others and she had a feeling that Hanzo's training must have been brutal to result in the physical strength and ability he honed without chakra.

'That doesn't mean he has the edge though,' Sakura assured herself. If he had gone up against someone like Naruto or Kakashi, Hanzo, as he was right now, wouldn't stand a chance and with that thought, Sakura's resolve not to lose strengthened. As she was determined to stand on the same tier as the rest of her team.

"The point is I cannot defeat you," Sakura stated.

"That is correct," Hanzo stated. "I'm still willing to simply negotiate and have you hand me a tag, instead of having to fight you and take it by force."

Sakura exhaled, lowering her head "Perhaps if I was twelve again; that arrangement would sound very appealing to me. But unfortunately, regardless of who my opponent is, I've given up on giving up. So make all the threats you want, but know that it's not going to get you anywhere. And you should know….I've fought opponents far more intimidating than yourself."

When she looked back up Hanzo felt a sudden change in the air around the pinkette, her eyes glaring hard, shining like emeralds themselves. It spoke volumes. Of someone who may have endured and been enduring more than he could understand.

Hanzo knew then what had to be done; holding out his arm from under the bandages wrapped around them he drew out a single blade. "Alright in that case; I shall not hold back,"

"And I'll do the same," With that Sakura charged forward, pumping chakra to her feet to take a single leap and appear where Hanzo stood. He swung his blade at her, but the pinkette ducked; she hadn't spent nearly two and a half years training to evade attacks that could send her crashing into and destroying trees for nothing.

'I will not lose!' Sakura jumped into the air and directed a kick at Hanzo's head. Hanzo held up the blade so that Sakura would hit its surface.

'Too slow,' Hanzo thought, however before he knew what was happening, he was knocked off his feet and skidding across the field. His head ringing from the force of Sakura's chakra-enhanced kick.

While this would have given an opportunity for Sakura to strike, she couldn't help but take the moment to admire her craft. For those enemies who always underestimated her, it was the most satisfactory and perhaps also a bad habit of her, to take in her success in bringing an opponent down.

Hanzo quickly got on his feet, feeling slightly disoriented after that kick. He looked at the pinkette who was still holding an offensive stance, ready for a counter. 'I was right; she is stronger than she appears. If I'm not careful, I may regret it. Still,' Hanzo raised his blade,

"This doesn't mean you will win,"

Hanzo ran towards Sakura, instead of taking a defensive stance she lowered her guard, jumped back in the air and raised her arms forming quick hand signs, but other than that made no move to counter his attack. Hanzo drew his fist forward, hitting the pinkette as she came down but when he made contact with what he thought was her stomach, there was a puff of smoke and in Sakura's stead was a log.

'Is this?!-

"CHA!"

The shock that overtook Hanzo left him open for Sakura to attack his side. Hanzo held up his arm to defend against the punch again, but he was stunned when he watched the blade shatter like glass when Sakura's fist made contact and that had her landing a clean blow to his face with a punch that sent him flying straight across the field and near the forest where he crashed into a tree and went through it; this went on three more times before he finally stopped. A trail of dust following the places he had landed, quickly clearing.

"How was that?"

Sakura pulled back her gloves; from where she stood she could still see Hanzo; he was slumped against the remainder of a tree trunk, complete shock written over his face. While she hadn't been all for using her chakra-enhanced strength against anyone because it appeared that they weren't able to use chakra and she might end up fatally wounding or worse killing them; Sakura found that she had also underestimated the people here. They were strong enough without chakra and hence as a sign of respect, she assured herself they were strong enough to handle facing it.

Sakura began stepping in the direction Hanzo had landed and she continued until she was nearly right in front of him. Her own sensei had been wary of her punches because of the force she had behind it, and that hadn't even been at full, otherwise, she was certain Hanzo would be the one unconscious. "I knew you'd be able to handle that attack."

Hanzo coughed up blood; his lungs ached when he attempted to take in a breath. "T-That technique was-was-replacement jutsu?"

Sakura stiffened but nodded nonetheless. "Yes. You were right in your assumption. I am a ninja, a kunoichi."

"I've never seen that technique be performed so-so flawlessly before." Hanzo wheezed, "Usually, I could see through it."

However similar the techniques seemed and how familiar Hanzo may have been with them, Sakura's suspicions were confirmed then.

"We might both be ninja, but I think it's safe for me to assume there's a big difference between us."

'I can use chakra and he can't,' However Sakura felt sure about one thing; had Hanzo trained his whole life with charka flowing through him, he would certainly outrank her. And admittedly even now, the odds of winning against him were not as clear she wanted. However, she would allow Hanzo to assume she was implying their physical strength and training regime.

"That's clear," Hanzo stated, "All it took was that single punch and who knows what you might have done to me at your full strength…."

With a defeated sight, Hanzo held out his hand revealing one of the tags he had gotten. "You only need the one correct? I'm allowed to keep the one I captured and my own?"

"Yeah, I only need one,"

Sakura leaned down to examine the tag, before taking it from Hanzo. Still wary in case he should choose to attack; though she doubted he would. He wasn't without honor, and so far, Sakura couldn't sense any malice either when she looked at him. If anything, he was looking at her with respect.

"#198 huh?" Sakura paused, looking at the tag and then back at Hanzo. Intuition edging on her sharp mind. "Hey, why are you looking to get three tags instead of your targets? You were only the third person to set foot on the island, so you had an advantage to shadow your target."

"I did." Hanzo told her, "And I was waiting for my chance to get his tag, however, he often worked in a team with #199 and #198. See, #198 was following this kid #99-

'Killua,' Sakura thought.

"When #99 went to confront his stalker, the other two showed up and I was hiding in the shadows during the time. The three ganged up on #99, but he subdued them easily; took his own targets tag then tossed #197 and #198 tags in different directions. I followed after the tag I thought was my target, but as it turned out; the kid knew I was there so he switched the tags at the last second."

Sakura covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing. She had to commend Killua for his little prank. "I-I see….hmph!" Sakura giggled.

Hanzo frowned, "It might seem funny but it's really not!"

However, Sakura was still trembling with laughter when she thought about it. She wished she had read about this sooner. "Sorry, sorry; I shouldn't be laughing," Reaching into her bag, Sakura pulled out one of the tags, glancing at it first before tossing it in Hanzo's lap. "How's about a trade? I'll take #198 for…#197!"

Hanzo's jaw dropped as he stared at the tag; so she had found the tag.

"I caught it yesterday when it was flying through the air," Sakura explained, smiling. "That gives you the six points you need right? Take it as an apology on behalf of my friend; he's the one who tossed your tag."

"I-I don't know what to say,"

"How about thank you?" Sakura suggested crouching down in front of Hanzo. She removed her glove before resting her hand on his injured cheek; it was swelled to the point where it covered the lower half of his eye. Chakra soothed the injury and the swelling went down in less than a minute. Again, Hanzo was stunned, watching the pinkette as she pulled back, he touched his cheek. He had been taught to endure pain, but it was completely gone now.

"You're not injured anywhere else right?"

"No. Thank you….uh, what's your name again?"

"Oh, Sakura-Sakura Haruno," She held out her hand for Hanzo to take and he accepted, giving a firm shake.

Dusting off her clothes, Sakura turned around, "Well I should get going. I'm on the lookout for a friend and another friend's target. Oh, yeah you wouldn't have happened to see a girl with teal hair? Wears a big yellow hat? Applicant #246?"

Hanzo paused, "Yes actually I did. I believe her name is Ponzu."

Sakura gasped, "Really where?"

"While I was shadowing my target, I saw her at a distance going into a cave." Hanzo rubbed the back of his neck, "Out of all the applicant's, she's one of the few who didn't seem to carry any weapons on her; so I assume she specializes in chemicals to fight."

"How can you be so sure? She could just be hiding her weapons." Sakura pressed; she wanted to get as much information as she could to report back to Leorio and Kurapika.

'Assuming I find them in time,'

They had set a meeting place; in case the two were unable to find Leorio's target, but there was no guarantee something else wouldn't happen to them. This manhunt was beginning to thin out and with the deadline approaching, there would be a lot of desperate applicants round about this time.

'What am I worrying for?' Sakura thought; she had no doubt Leorio and Kurapika would be able to handle themselves, it was Gon she was currently worried about.

"Well before she went in, I saw her using some kind of container that emitted gas. So I'd assume she was tracking her target, the probability of her still being in that cave is close to zero though."

Sakura knew that much, but it was still a great lead. "Do you know the direction exactly?"

"Should be east of the island, when coming from the starting point," Hanzo told her.

"Thanks, I appreciate the help."

"Least I could do," Hanzo said standing up, "After all; you could've just taken the tag without giving me my targets."

Sakura shrugged, "What can I say? I'm generous-besides we have a sort of kinship as shinobi."

Hanzo nodded, "Well I'll see you around, Sakura Haruno."

With that Hanzo leaped into the forest, away from the pinkkete. Sakura turned around and headed in the opposite direction.

'Now to find Gon,'

* * *

Frustration, anger, humiliation, disconcerted; all these feelings were stirring inside of Gon. Simmering at the surface and ready to boil over at any moment. The air was musky of wet grass and mud; a nostalgic scent for him; who had spent most of his childhood playing in the forest. He remained curled with his face buried in his knees. His pride wounded deeply

After all his planning, and finally getting a hold of Hisoka's tag, he was shot down instantly by another who was targeting him. He had felt such accomplishment for capturing Hisoka's tag all the while remaining undetected that he hadn't even been aware he was being observed as well. What's worse, the person targeting him could've caught him off guard thousands of times over with all the openings he had given. It was only admiration for his diligence that Gon was allowed to attempt his plan. Then just when he thought he was finished, Hisoka appeared and regrettably assisted Gon by giving the tags that were stolen back to him.

Gon didn't think it was possible to suffer this type of humiliation, but this single event had him reflecting on everything that had happened throughout The Hunter Exams and suddenly he felt….useless.

'Have I done anything on my own?'

It had been so unbearable, Gon was barely able to sleep the other night; he hadn't eaten in days-aside from the bark of the tree he was in, but that was so that he could expel the poison from his system quicker. It didn't make for a pleasant meal or experience, on top of which he was still a little stiff in his movements and knew he couldn't go out now. If someone spotted him in his condition, he wouldn't be able to resist.

And what's worse, now he was indebted-to Hisoka.

There was a noise from outside, and the wind carried a familiar scent to his nose. A faint sweetness, mixed with the earth, but not at all unpleasant. He knew this scent.

"S-Sakura?" Gon called out carefully, waiting just in case this person wasn't who he assumed it to be but then he heard it.

"Gon! Gon, is that you?"

"Sakura!" Gon called, beginning to crawl out of the hollow bottom of the tree. A figure peered down, hands came under his arms and he was pulled out by Sakura. Gon winced as his stiff muscles were forced to move after hours remaining in the same position. His cheek stung being exposed to the cold air.

Sakura nearly fell out of the trees when she heard someone calling her name, but that subsided when she realized it had been Gon.

"Look at you!" Sakura exclaimed. There was a foul smell coming from Gon's clothes and she realized it was vomit and had become stagnant vomit. His cheek was swollen with a dark purple bruise. The book's definition of what had happened didn't even compare to what she was seeing. She put him down in front of her, holding onto his shoulder so he wouldn't have to support his entire weight.

"I'm okay…" Gon trailed, although he winced when Sakura placed her hand on his cheek and began to heal him. He silently watched as the soothing energy calmed his irritated flesh and the swelling vanished. When Sakura pulled away, the warmth vanished as well.

Gon touched his cheek, "Wow…."

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Sakura asked checking him for further injuries but Gon shook his head.

"No," Aside from his wounded pride.

Gon moved stiffly trying to get up, but the sudden movement caused him to stagger a bit. So Sakura grabbed his shoulders and had him sit back down. "My muscles are just a little stiff,"

"Why do you smell like vomit?" Sakura asked, slowing her breathing so she didn't have to take in the odor.

Gon laughed humorlessly, "Um, I was hit with these poison darts,"

"Oh, so you emptied out your system to expel the poison." Sakura finished digging through her bag when she found what she was looking for. A small vile of anti-toxin that she carried around in case of emergencies.

'Only one,' Sakura took off the cap of the needle. "Where were you hit?"

Gon craned his neck, where Sakura could see a little visible mark from where the drug had been inserted and directed her needle there. Gon barely made a sound when the ice cold needle hit his neck. Sakura pulled it out then and healed that area as well.

Although it was only a few minutes, Gon was already finding it easier to move his body now. He moved his arm steadily before standing up, wavering just for a second before catching himself again.

Sakura watched him cautiously through the silence, observing Gon in his recovery. When he looked at her, she turned her vision to the side.

"There should be a river somewhere near here." Holding out her arms behind her, she gestured to Gon. "Let's go,"

"I can walk-

"I wasn't asking Gon," Sakura said in a gruff voice, shooting the boy a warning glare. He quickly climbed on the pinkette's back, being lifted. However hesitant.

* * *

The two remained in silence until reaching the riverbank, with the time of light reaching its peak Sakura decided to get a campsite set while Gon rinsed himself off in the river-clothes and all. With everything Sakura had been made aware of on account of the book, she knew what Gon had endured, but at the same time, she didn't realize the degree to which he was being affected. Until she saw him.

Gon silently stared at his distorted reflection in the water; although all of his wounds were healed, he didn't feel much better than before.

Tying a kunai knife at the end of a stick, Sakura made a spear, going over to the water to start fishing when she spotted Gon's distant expression. However hard he was trying not to show it, he was certainly shaken.

"Gon," she called, but he didn't shift from his position. Sakura pouted for a second before grinning mischievously and stepping onto the water, walking over to the water

Gon's image rippled further by the water, and that's when he realized it had to be an external force that was obscuring his face, that looked pathetic to him. When he looked up, Gon seemed to lose his ability to stand under the water and sunk to his neck. Though he was sitting now and Sakura was a bit taller than him; she was towering over him at this point in the water, because she was standing right above, on the surface of the water. An action that defeated all logic.

"Ah! You're-You're-you're-

Hands on her hips, Sakura leaned down nonchalant; her eyes glistening, "What?"

"You're walking on water!"  
Snickering, Sakura bounced a little on the surface, "That's right. Makes' fishing a little easier,"

"But-But-how do-

Sakura winked, and placed a finger to her lips, "Secret,"

"Aw…..please, please, please tell me!"

"Sorry, not happening,"

Sakura laughed and kicked up some water at Gon, watching the boy splutter about. When he finally calmed, glaring at Sakura Gon gathered a handful of water and threw it at the pinkette; disregarding yet another one of her supernatural abilities. Sakura grinned back at him, with a predatory glint ready to strike.

"It's on now!"

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

The kindle crackled, the smell of smoked fish was strong in the air around the fire. After kicking the first splash, Gon wouldn't let Sakura leave the water until she also had to huddle near the flames for warmth and to dry her clothes.

Gon sneezed stiffly and rubbed his nose before a blanket was tossed over him. He looked at Sakura with a questioning gaze. She was already halfway done with her second fish.

"Don't' go catching a cold now. There's still one more phase to get through."

The straight-lipped smile told Sakura that Gon was reminiscing again, and she had a confident grasp on what it was.

"Um, Sakura…." Gon pulled back a little when he met the pinkette's eyes, "T-Thank you,"

"Don't mention it," Sakura leaned back on her hands, looking up at the sky; catching the last ray of light before the sky turned dark.

"Do you have all the points you need to pass?" Gon asked.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, I had some real luck-after a lot of bad."

Gon stared back at the flames, but this time, Sakura was determined not to allow silence to envelop them. Even if it meant asking a question she knew the answer to.

"And did you get all of your points?"

"Yeah," Gon nodded, though his solemn expression returned.

"From Hisoka….?"

Again he nodded.

Sakura feigned surprise, gasping almost too loud before throwing her arms into the air, a wide-open mouthed smile. "Are you serious Gon!? That's incredible!"

With a wry smile, Gon looked away, back into the flickering flames, "Not really. After I only had it for a few minutes before it was taken from me….

Gon proceeded to tell Sakura what she already read, but she listened intently. When listening to it from his perspective, it was as if the book's depiction was something similar yet completely different to the version he gave. Gon didn't spare a chance to kick himself when he told Sakura how he had thought he had everything planned to perfection, only to forget to watch for anyone who might be after him.

"Hisoka came and handed back my badge and his," Gon stilled, as if he had turned to stone but spoke with such sharp emotion it cut straight through Sakura. "He said that I owed him and when I tried to give it back….he punched me and left. Laying there completely helpless; it was the worst feeling…."

Sakura kept quiet, listening to Gon as if he were grieving over a great loss. In this case, it was his pride.

"Then I thought…." Gon began to tremble, his voice lost for a few seconds before he was barely able to speak. The tears ran down his face in a stream, his eyes tightly shut with disdain. "I thought…if I'm this weak-then-then maybe I don'-t have what it takes to be a hunter…that I should quit"

It was difficult for Sakura to counter, not because she thought he was right it was the exact opposite because she had just witnessed for the first time a side of Gon that showed how greatly he despised losing-not a trait she would decipher from his character thus far but here it was right before her.

A thought struck her. A cruel-yet seemingly kind one.

"Oooh, you really think so?" Sakura put a finger to her chin, "Then I guess I'll be quitting as well."

"Wha-What?"

Sakura shrugged, throwing her arms up, "Well if you say the exam is too hard then there's no way I'm passing."

"What do you mean?" Gon asked his curious gleam back his eyes, lined up behind his despair. "Of course you can pass Sakura. You're super strong, really smart and you're always helping everyone."

The pinkette just shook her head, "No way, no way, if someone as determined as you can't even see this through to the end then I don't have a chance. I only came here because I was curious. They say that motivation and drive are what makes a person achieve, so if someone like you who has a reason for taking the hunter exam wants to quit, then I'm gonna do the same."

Gon stood up quickly flailing his hands around, "Okay, okay, I won't quit, so don't you give up either Sakura."

The pinkette stopped for a moment, allowing silence before looking up at the boy with a grin stretched wide with mischief.

"Okay!"

Gon looked at her in disbelief before pointing accusingly to the pinkette, "Hey wait a minute! You were faking!"

She winked, pinching her forefinger to her thumb and holding it up to Gon, "Bingo."

"That's just mean!"

"Hey, you're the one who was beating yourself up in the first place."

"I'm allowed to."

"No, you're not."

"Well, I didn't do anything on my own for this exam." Gon pointed out.

"Neither did I-I was always with you, Killua, Leorio, and Kurapika." Sakura countered. "Therefore your excuse isn't good enough, so I'm blackmailing you with responsibility. If you quit then I'm going to do the same."

"Mmm, you're so mean."

"How so? I was trying to make you feel better."

"Well, now I can't give up because of you."

"You're welcome."

With his cheeks puffed, Gon turned his head away brashly crossing his arms and again things we quiet, it was as if things would always remain in this moment, frozen. But Sakura sought to thaw it completely.

A minute was lost to Gon completely as if it were a second because he hadn't been able to register when he felt the warm (if not slightly damp) weight pressing against his back. An arm wrapped around his shoulder, the other across his torso, rendering him immobile. Though that didn't bother him as it wasn't the kind of hold he felt like escaping from. Sakura rested her chin on top of the boy's head, speaking softly.

"Listen to Gon, right now you might think that this humiliation means you aren't good enough, but that's not true at all. It just means that you're going to have to find a way to get stronger. A defeat today can lead to a victory tomorrow if you decide to learn from it and never quit. So don't say you're giving up on the exams when you have a reason to become a hunter."

Gon hadn't entirely listened to Sakura's words, but he didn't want to lose this sudden warmth he was feeling. He leaned back and said what he hoped would prolong the moment of comfort that he especially needed after the recent events he had endured.

"Thank you, Sakura."

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

After informing Gon of the problem Leorio was having to find their target and the meeting place Sakura had set with Kurapika, the two left on the sixth day to get back to the starting point. They waited up in a tree together and sure enough, Leorio and Kurapika arrived. The two males were discussing what they should do next as they haven't found Leorio's target yet. That's when the two decided to drop down from above and in front of them. Both Kurapika and Leorio stood up from their hiding place, which gave them a clear view of the boat they had arrived on a few days ago through a thicket of bushes.

"Sakura! Gon!" Leorio exclaimed.

Sakura waved at the two, "Hey,"

"Gon, did you find your target?" Leorio asked,

Gon nodded, though with a distance expression. Since confessing the event to Sakura, it hadn't been trudged up for the duration of their journey, until now. The wound to his pride hadn't completely healed, but he had hoped that finding his other two friend's and helping them might speed the process.

Kurapika looked at Sakura, "Sakura, did you….?"

The pinkette nodded thoroughly, "Yeah, and I got some information on Leorio's target,"

Gon, Leorio, Kurapika, and Sakura were crouched down to avoid being spotted by the other applicants Gon and Sakura had spotted from above Sakura while they listened to the information she had gathered regarding Leorio's target. She told them what Hanzo had said to her in regards to Ponzu, Leorio's target including the weapons she supposedly used, as well as the last place she was seen.

"Although he told me she had gone in a cave, I doubt she's still there."

"There are four possibilities we can consider," Kurapika held up his hand straight while explaining, "She's in good shape and still has her tag. She's in good shape but lost her tag. She's out of action and still has her tag. Or she's out of action and doesn't have her tag."

Though Leorio questioned the likelihood of her still having her tag when she was out of action, assuming that to achieve that status, there would have to be a confrontation with another applicant, but he hadn't taken into consideration the elements that they were up against aside from the other exam applicants.

Gon thought for a moment, "Sakura, you said that Ponzu uses chemical weapons right?"

Sakura nodded, "Though I'm not sure how accurate that bit of information is, why?"

"Because I might be able to track her scent," Gon said, reminding them that he had an incredible sense of smell-which he was able to use to track and place all of them.

"That's right!" exclaimed Kurapika, "Some drugs have strong scents,"

Sakura looked at Gon, "Well Gon?"

"I'll give it a shot."

Gon started off by returning to the highest point, a large tree and climbed right on top where he could catch the scent that was carried by the winds. Finding a strong scent that was distinct of some sort of chemical, he led the group through the forest. Although Gon was able to track the scent, it had been scattered but Sakura had informed them of the information Hanzo had given her regarding the last place Ponzu was seen. And after traveling through thick fields of grass, crossing over streams, trampling in the softest soil, they finally came to a cautious halt.

* * *

The sky was already a bright orange, soon deepening when the four were staring at the mouth of a cave inside a rocky hill with trees, its vines visible around the opening which gave the cave an eerie appearance.

"In there Gon?" Leorio asked.

"No doubt about it,"

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Hanzo said that he saw Ponzu heading into the cave after she sprayed something in it."

"That could imply she was targeting someone," said Kurapika.

"Exactly, so why would she stay in the cave?" Sakura asked, "If she was going after her target and that person was in the cave…"

"What is it?" asked Gon,

"It could be that she defeated her target and took the badge, but decided to stay in the cave to wait out the deadline-or she was defeated by her target and was killed. There could be nothing but a body in that cave,"

It wouldn't make sense for a person to pass up the chance to take a badge if they were lacking or for the purpose of thinning out the competition. But it was later that seemed more plausible.

Leorio watched the cave for a moment, before he set his briefcase down, picked up a stick and started making his way towards the entrance. "I'm going in. I want you guys to wait here."

When he got the front of the cave Leorio only prodded at the corners and perimeter within his reach to check for traps and when he believed there weren't any, he returned to the group.

"I'll head inside, wait until I give the okay-then you three can come in."

Kurapika held up three fingers, "If we don't hear from you in thirty minutes, we're coming inside."

Leorio immediately rejected the arrangement, "No way, if you don't hear from me in that time. Leave."

"We can't do that," Kurapika stated. "We've formed an alliance."

Leorio turned around sharply, "Then this alliance is over."

"Leorio," Sakura called but he kept walking.

"I won't know for sure what's going on unless I check for myself, but I can't have you guys carrying me through things all the time. I appreciate everything you guys have done for me, but I've got to do this alone."

It wasn't offensive in any way to hear what Leorio was telling them. It was clear then that Leorio needed to assure himself, that he would be able to get through this phase and make it to the final. He was beginning to feel like he was being carried and having learned from experience the agony, Sakura couldn't say anything against his decision.

Although Gon didn't stand on that same perspective, "No way."

Leorio turned back to them ready to state again that with the alliance severed there was no need for the three to remain behind for him, but Gon didn't heed him.

"We're staying here because we want to. Is that a problem?"

Sakura closed her eyes, her eyebrows raised high, 'That's a stubbornness that cannot be deterred.'

And Leorio obviously understood that as well, since he relented before proceeding into the cave cautiously. A lighter in his hand and his switchblade close in his pocket. Leaving his briefcase with them.

* * *

Time went by silently on both ends of the cave. Sakura, Gon, and Killua were yet to hear anything from Leorio and they hadn't stopped anxiously watching the imaginary clock in their minds for the deadline when they would be able to enter and assist Leorio.

"He's taking too long," Kurapika said finally breaking the silence.

"Is Leorio okay?" asked Gon.

"I hope so," Sakura murmured.

There was an echo through the cave then, it was Leorio's voice, screaming towards the entrance. "Gon, Kurapika, Sakura, don't come in here!"

While the warning was heard, it was not obeyed. The three immediately charged forward without a moment's hesitation. The tunnel wasn't narrow leading to the back of the cave, and there hadn't been a need for a light either since the journey to the back of the cave was short or there was already a light being produced at the end; however, dread-filled them when they saw the state Leorio was in.

Laying on the ground, flat on his stomach, visible red indentations in pairs littered his body. Leorio was twitching in pain but it was more than that. Around him, there were also several severed heads of snakes-vipers.

Leorio looked up at them, "You idiots, why did you enter the cave?"

Sakura covered her mouth, before swallowing back her fear and leaning down towards Leorio to heal him. Her hands trailing along the open wounds, but there was one issue.

"This is bad. He needs an antidote."

They weren't the only ones in the cave. Leaning on the wall was Bouban-the snake charmer as Tonpa had introduced him. He was completely still, seemingly in a trance on the right wall of the cave there was Leorio's target, Ponzu, watching the three inept.

Kurapika and Gon kneeled down in front of their friend. "Leorio, do you have any serums in your bag?"

Leorio began to tremble, though he was already in a cold sweat. "If I did….I could've saved you guys."

Sakura pulled back after healing the last of Leorio's wounds, "Although he's healed, the poison's still in his system. I don't have any antidotes. We need to leave right now."

Moving quickly and carefully, Sakura hoisted Leorio onto her back and stood up. Gon and Kurapika moved to step out of the cave as well when Ponzu spoke.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she said, "You can't leave this cave."

Kurapika asked the reason for this, but Sakura didn't need to hear it. The pinkette felt a chill run down her spine as she watched the cracks and crevices of the cave with unblinking eyes, completely overwhelmed by the number of snakes that began slithering out around the exit of the cave. There almost seemed to be no end to them.

Sakura did not have the best experiences with snakes and even now she preferred to keep her distance from them. It wasn't just that they made her skin crawl. They were a trigger for very unpleasant memories.

"Bourbon the snake charmer set this trap. If anyone tries to leave, the snakes attack them." Ponzu explained, "If you're bitten, you'll end up like your friend, paralyzed and then-

"Death," Sakura finished, taking a shaky step back.

Kurapika turned back to Bourbon. "You're looking for tags, right? We'll give you all of ours if you let us out!"  
Ponzu sighed, "Don't bother. He's already dead."

Upon closer inspection, they could see that the blue-haired woman was telling the truth. Bourbon hadn't moved since they entered the cave, and when they looked at his unblinking eyes they saw that all signs of life had been snuffed out. After setting Leorio on the ground and leaving Gon to watch over, Sakura and Kurapika looked a little closer, there were large, purplish bubbles on his hands. Sakura knew what this signaled.

"Are you…..carrying bees on you?" Sakura asked, looking back at Ponzu.

Kurapika attempted to reach for Bourbon; he rationalized that if you were going to use snakes venom to fight then it would make sense to have an antidote on hand in case. However, just when he was about to make contact Kurapika had to pull away when more snakes appeared from Bourbon's clothing, hissing and snapping their fangs at the two. Sakura took a jumpy step.

"Afraid of snakes huh?" Ponzu observed. "Those snakes are trained to attack anyone who gets too close to their master, as well as anyone who tries to leave the cave."

"Even though their master is dead, they're still trained to remain with him huh?" Sakura narrowed her eyes, looking back to Bourbon "He must've died from anaphylactic shock right?"

Gon asked then, "Anaphylactic shock?"

Kurapika nodded, "When a bee stings a human, the human produces antibodies to fight the venom. But if a human is stung again by the same bee, then they'll experience an allergic reaction."

"That's right," Ponzu stated.

"So you used bees to kill him?" asked Gon.

Ponzu told them that Bourbon had been her target. She managed to track him in the cave they currently occupied. "After confirming he was in this cave. I sprayed sleeping gas at the entrance before entering. When I found him, he was out cold, but he already set his trap."

The sleeping gas Ponzu had used didn't reach into all the cracks in the cave, such as the roof where dozens upon dozens of snakes were set and lying in wait.

"I jumped back in time and avoided being bitten, but that's when my own trap triggered." Tapping the giant yellow hand on her head, everyone watched as a swarm of bees came out of the fabric. This image reminded them a lot of an actual beehive. "When I scream, they attack any nearby humans. I didn't expect him to die. How could I have known he was already stung once?"

Despite what Ponzu said, she didn't sound the least bit remorseful, "And I couldn't help him because of the snakes." Raising her finger, Ponzu made an eight in the air and that was the signal for her bees to return to her hat which they did with no issue.

"The problem now is that he's dead. We can't disarm the trap or look for a way to disarm it." Ponzu told them. "I've already given up, we just have to wait for the examiners to come and save us."

Sakura tilted her head a little, "How can you be so sure the examiners will get us out?"

"Our ID's contain a tracking device. The examiners can locate each applicant. If someone hasn't returned by the deadline the examiners will look for them."

It would have been a lightning thought if it wasn't for Leorio's condition. While he was calm after Sakura's treatment, he was still unable to move because of the poison that was running through his system.

"The best course would be to give up this year and wait for the examiners to get us out."

"But Leorio doesn't have that sort of time," Sakura stated, glaring at Ponzu. "He won't make it through the night."

"The examiners won't move until the deadlines met though." Ponzu countered, "If you don't have your tag, you'll basically be left for dead."

Sakura bit her bottom lip hard, she looked at the entrance of the cave. It was completely out of the question to try and force her way through with all her friends present. The snakes would go into attack mode. She couldn't try and take down the walls either because that would probably trigger a rain of snakes that would go after anything that moved.

Then another thought came to mind.

'I wonder….' Sakura looked back at Bourbon. She felt her throat tightening and her stomach quiver as she stepped closer to the snake-charmer. 'If I'm right….he should have an antidote on him but if I'm wrong or if he used it…..but…..it's the only way…..I can….

With a trembling hand and tears gathering in the corner of her eyes, Sakura reached towards Bourbon, his snakes watching her with harsh yellow eyes but then another slapped over her own and pulled her back. She looked back at Gon.

"Gon what are you-

"You don't have to force yourself Sakura," Gon said, letting go of her hand. He stepped towards Bourbon.

Sakura's eyes softened, "Gon….don't tell me…

Instead of responding, Gon took a breath before throwing his hand forward. Ignoring Ponzu and Kurapika who were calling to him. The instant Gon touched Bourbon, the snakes charged with their mouths open, fangs flashing in the light of the oil lamp.

Dread filled Sakura as she watched Gon's form vanished under dark scales pattered with red. The vipers completely surrounding Gon, slithered and without a doubt where injecting their venom but Gon persisted. A few seconds later, Gon raised his arm, his hand visible through the coils revealing a bottle and two syringes.

"Found it! Sakura!" Gon tossed the bottle and needles her way. Sakura managed to catch them, but her concern was still averted to Gon. She watched as he fell back, and landed on the ground. The cloak of snakes slithered away. Gon laid with a weak smile, one of his eyes swollen purple from a bite, while the rest of his body was also covered.

The image quickly broke Sakura from her fearful grip and she drew out the antidote in the syringes, handing one to Kurapika. "Give this to Leorio quickly."

"Right."

"Dammit," Sakura then went to Gon, injecting him professionally while inspecting his wounds. After injecting him, Sakura then proceeded to heal the bites as she did for Leorio.

Ponzu looked on in awe, crouching down in front of Gon and Sakura, "I can't believe he jumped in a nest of poisonous snakes to search for an antidote he didn't even know was there."

"Neither can I" Sakura hissed, clenching her jaw. "Though the odds were in his favor. When using poison like you or Bourbon, you'd often have an antidote as a bargaining chip. Though it takes a lot of courage to…"

Sakura ran her hand along Gon's face, ensuring that all of his wounds were healed again. She then looked back at Kurapika to see how Leorio's condition was. The Kurta gave her a reassuring look that he was fine.

"You guys must be really good friends," Ponzu said, smiling genuinely. It really surprised her of the lengths that these four were willing to go through for each other. While it was common to form alliances for this phase, there wasn't any need for comradery or loyalty. It was merely a mutually beneficial agreement that wasn't expected to be prolonged.

'They couldn't have even known each other that long,' Ponzu assumed.

Gon opened his eyes and began lifting himself up, he looked to Ponzu. "Hey, do you have any sleeping gas left?"

The question triggered everyone's curiosity.

"I do."

Gon reached into his pocket, bringing out a badge. He held it out towards Ponzu, "Will you trade it for this?"

#103, Bourbons tag. Gon had managed to find that as well when he was looking for the antidote, all the while he had managed to come up with a solution to get the group out of the cave of snakes without relying on the examiners and failing the phase.

"Wait, what are you going to do with the sleeping gas though?"

"Put all the snakes to sleep so we can escape." Gon stated.

Ponzu's face dropped, "That would be effective if I were spraying it from the outside. Within five minutes the entire cave will be filled with gas and the snakes will fall asleep. But it'll take five minutes! We'd be put to sleep as well! No one can hold their breath that long!"

Sakura closed her eyes, "I can,"

Everyone looked at the pinkette for an explanation.

"I once had to hold my breath to keep myself from inhaling a poisonous gas. I was being restrained as well." Sakura said, recalling the memory of one of her more recent missions. After that, she had worked on extending the times she could hold her breath and could last just a little over eight minutes.

"Nine minutes and forty-five seconds," Gon said, standing up. He started to stretch his muscles that had become a little stiff after being injected with venom. "That's my record for holding my breath."

Sakura caught on, "Gon and I can carry all of you out of here."

Ponzu frowned and looked away, "I can't trust you. You might escape without me."

Kurapika then interjected, "Do you really think they'd do that? When both were willing to jump into a pit of vipers to save their friend?"

That seemed to settle Ponzu's suspicions and the women brought out a small chamber holding the sleeping gas. She set it down and looked at Gon and Sakura. "It's ready."

Gon looked at Sakura and nodded. Both drew in their breaths and held them before giving a thumbs up to Ponzu, signaling for her to release the gas. She unscrewed the cap and a cloud of gas was released.

Sakura and Gon stood still, watching as everyone fell unconscious along with the snakes there were hiding in the walls of the cave. Sakura kept herself from cringing when she felt some of the snake's bodies hit her own when they fell or making any unnecessary movements so as not to lose count for the five minutes they needed to escape. Their lungs were burning, urging them to take in the air but they held out together, keeping their eyes locked.

'Nearly time,'

Then when the time was up, Sakura and Gon moved to pick up the unconscious individuals. Sakura picked up Leorio and Gon picked up Kurapika and Ponzu, tossing them on his back before the two made their way to the entrance of the cave.

* * *

It was already dark out when the two exited, but they didn't care. Relieved only for the fact that they were able to draw in a breath again and from the top of their lungs, they exclaimed their success.

"YEAH"

Sakura gently placed Leorio down next to where Gon placed Kurapika, both were still unconscious, as was Ponzu. Gon had set up upright against a tree, going through her belongings before placing Bourbon's tag in her lap but then Sakura saw why he was searching her bag in the first place.

Gon held up Ponzu's badge, "A small fee for carrying her out."

Sakura stared for a moment before her shoulders shook from laughter, joined in with Gon.

"It looks like, we're all going to the final phase together."

* * *

 **Final Phase here we come! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will be looking forward to the next (which I am yet to start) but please be patient and I promise I'll do my best. I am also trying to get this story posted on Wattpad, but when it comes to chapters I can't just copy and paste so it takes a while.**

 **Also you can check the wattpad covers for this story and Through the Looking Glass on my deviantart page.**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**


	12. Final Phase:Resilience and Strength

**Welcome back! Before you start reading I wanted to make a note of this to everyone in regards to the way I write fighting scenes between two characters in my crossovers and it's a mini-lesson I learned while writing.**

 **Now I'm not sure if anyone has noticed but crossovers aren't the easiest stories to write and in personal opinion, it's difficult to make them popular. There is often a lot of dilemmas with the characters placements in power. And I've had issues with this as well. I honestly try to perceive everyone as close to their canon personas as possible; thinking about how they would react in certain situations and how they would develop if certain events occurred. Albeit I do edit them to suit the conditions of the story as well, or it could damage the plot. But I often do detailed research on characters to make sure I portray them as best I can.**

 **More often than not when two characters from different anime, books or films are placed against each other there are biased opinions on who would win. Everyone typically goes for the character they perceive as the strongest, or who they know better. When this happens a lot of factors are forgotten and this is something I learned from Hunter x Hunter and have tried to incorporate it into my stories. Combat ability can change depending on internal and external conditions. It is also important to remember that anime series tailor their characters so that we are able to perceive them and therefore cannot be compared solely on what is seen. It also helps me to look at the battle vs stats in wiki, since it's really the on scaling I can find where characters from different stories are comparable but as I said before I do tailor them for the sake of the story but not to the point where they are unrecognizable.**

 **This little message is just to give some insight in one of my methods of writing and I hope it helps anyone else who's looking to write a crossover but needs to make it over hills like these.**

 **With that, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, and Sakura had passed the Fourth Phase, along with Killua, Hisoka, Hanzo, Pokkle, Gittarackur, Bodoro. Ten applicants in all. After that, they left the island via the airship. Sakura did not think she could have been happier to be leaving the island. Though the experience wasn't anything she would forget anytime soon. She parted with Gon and the rest of her friends on the airship so that she could make use of the showers. A week of constantly watching your back was more than enough to disrupt a regular routine and really wanted to have a respite under hot water. She wanted to keep her mind blank, but that wasn't possible when someone like her was alone with her thoughts. Reviewing the details of the recent past, the entire exam running through her mind. Then the intercom went off with Bean's voice echoing throughout the airship.

" _I have an announcement for all applicants. The chairmen wishes to interview the remaining candidates. When your number is called please come to the first reception room on the second floor."_

Sakura looked down at her hands, small streams of water running over her palms. Starring for several minutes before she clenched them tightly.

'I still have a ways to go,' Sakura moved to turn off the shower and stepped out, wrapping a towel around herself. She glanced at herself in the mirror by the sink. 'A long way,'

* * *

Killua was standing in front of the bathroom when Sakura came out, wringing her hair. He gave a curt wave, "Hey,"

Sakura smiled a little, "Hey."

Sitting one of the benches lining the lower half of the airship by the windows, they stared out watching the clear skies outside. It wasn't much of interest, but it kept them occupied.

"So," Killua turned his head that was resting on the windowsill over to Sakura, "How'd you find the Fourth Phase?"

Sakura scrunched her nose, more happened in this phase than she was expecting so it was difficult to place her opinion on one side. "Well, I didn't particularly hate it. What about you?"

With a somewhat arrogant smirk, Killua lifted his chin, "It was so easy. My target couldn't even touch me with help; I got his tag and threw away the other guy's, it was fun seeing the looks on their faces. I was kinda bored after that though."

The pinkette laughed, "Yeah? Well, I had some trouble since I was Kurapika's target and we ended up fighting for my badge. So I had to get my three points-

Killua jumped up, "Seriously, you lost to him?"

Chuckling Sakura explained that the fight was operated under a single-hit system, like when they played ninja so that they could avoid any major injury. It had lengthened the fight though and she also mentioned how Kurapika managed to get her off guard.

"I was taken by surprise,"

"Man," Killua shook his head, "I don't get it. Why'd you let him have your badge? You could've just escaped right?"

Killua didn't know the full length of Sakura's abilities, but he was certain that she was capable of more than she had let on. He at least knew the extent of her stamina and strength (or at least he believed he did).

"No way, our agreement was he'd get the badge if he landed a hit. He wouldn't take it otherwise and I even offered it to him."

Killua nearly fell from his seat and blinked rapidly at Sakura. "You offered it to him first!? That's so stupid!"

Sakura pouted, her cheeks puffed and her mouth turned small. She looked like a gerbil to Killua and he almost pointed it out as well. "It's not stupid."

"I think it is," Killua threw his hands behind his head, "I mean why would you inconvenience yourself like that for someone?"

"It's what friend's do for one another, Killua."

Killua didn't say anything after that, but his silence was accompanied with something else. It was a sense that told Sakura he wanted to know something but it was as if he didn't want to say it, or rather that he did not know how to voice it.

"Would you have done the same for me?" he finally asked.

"Huh?" Sakura was confused.

"If you turned out to be my target, would you have given me your tag then on the boat?"

Sakura didn't miss a beat, and that took the white-haired boy by surprise. "Of course. You're my friend too."

Killua seemed to really be thinking now, and after another full minute he finally asked, "How do you know when someone becomes your friend?"

The question was odd coming from Killua, who often stood out as very intellectual despite his appearance. He had admitted to playing on the fact that people didn't take him seriously although Sakura knew this wasn't the case with her and it was a genuine question. One befitting a child.

"Mmmm, well," the pinkettes eyes met the ceiling as she spoke, "There's no easy way to really answer that. You meet someone, you spend time with them and before you know it yourself, you have a friend."

"How did you decide that we were friends then?" Killua asked.

Sakura seemed taken aback by the abrupt question but it only took one look for her to see that Killua genuinely wasn't comprehending what she was saying; it was as if she had spoken to him in another language. Then she remembered that Killua wasn't like other children. He was raised in a family of assassins and that sort of business didn't often make room for friendships. He probably spent his entire childhood perfecting the dark craft that there wasn't time for anything else in his life. More so than that he might not have been allowed that luxury.

The thought had Sakura's heart give a tight clench, and Killua frowned when he saw the change in expression when he looked at her. He leaned forward a little.

"Why are you look at me like that? Are you gonna cry again or something?"

Sakura blinked, "Huh? What no, why would you think that?"

Killua pointed at her, more specifically her glossy eyes. "Because you looked like you were."

"I wasn't," Sakura cleared her throat and she wanted to lift the atmosphere before it became heavy.

"So," Killua pressed, his expression turning serious. "How did you decide?"

"Secret!" She grinned which took Killua by surprise before throwing her arm around his shoulders and one from in front of him, pulling him in a side-hug. He struggled a little since he was startled but Sakura just snickered.

"Hey!" Killua blushed, "Cut that out! It's embarrassing!"

"It's alright, it's alright," Sakura said, ruffling Killua's hair gently. Little did Killua know the hug was more for her sake than his after she had an inkling of what Killua had endured as a child, especially since he was still a child.

"After all we're friends right?"

Killua paused reluctantly and looked at Sakura, his chin resting on her arm, while Sakura rested her chin on his head. He couldn't even bring himself to look at Sakura now because of their proximity.

"I still want an answer," Though he didn't move from his position, gripping Sakura's across his chest.

"You shouldn't think so hard about this kind of thing. Because usually, no one knows when they become friends with someone. It usually happens unexpectedly. You'll figure it out for yourself." Sakura stared out the sky. Keeping her hold of the younger boy.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Sakura was among the last to be called in by the chairmen for the interview, she had thought it was maybe the last phase but her friends who went before told her that they were just asked some questions. Entering the room, Sakura saw chairmen Netero sitting before a table, a single pillow laying on the opposite side where the other applicants had been.

"Come have a seat," Netero gestured to the pillow. Sakura sat down, noticing the brush and writing pad that the chairmen picked up.

"Firstly, why do you want to become a Hunter?"

"Well, it's not really that I want to become a Hunter." Sakura told him honestly, "I was just curious about the exam."

Netero nodded, "You're the second person to tell me that."

She guessed the first was Killua. He had wanted to come to the Hunter Exam to kill time and the other's all had their own motives for wanting to become hunters.

"Now, out of all the applicants who are you keeping a close eye on?"

Sakura looked confused, "Who I'm keeping an eye on?"

Netero nodded, "Someone who's caught your eye,"

The kunoichi didn't even blink before she answered, "#44, Hisoka."

Sakura didn't explain her reasons why though, she had thought the reason she was keeping an eye on him, was perhaps to the fact that she was cautious and that's when she realized her answer wasn't entirely accurate. But Hisoka was the one applicant that haunted her thoughts and the answer seemed right with the unspoken implication. There was this knowing at her whenever she thought of Hisoka. It was something more complex than aggravation or fear.

Netero noticed the stiff posture of the only female applicant to make it to the Final Phase this year, but he did not point it out to her. He found it a bit ironic that she would say Hisoka was the one she was keeping an eye out for when he had said the same for her for that question. There was a rather dangerous glint in his eyes when he admitted to that, but Killua and Gon were also mentioned.

"For the final question; which of the nine applicants would you want to fight the least?"

Sakura paused, "I wouldn't want to fight any of my friends, that's #99, #404, #403, #405. I'd probably quit right away."

Again, it was an answer that Gon had given the chairmen as well.

Netero found it splendid that there were seven rookies that managed to make it to the Final Phase but he was especially partial to Sakura, after hearing her feats during the Fourth Phase. She had gone to great lengths to ensure her friends achieved the points they needed to pass, and she managed to secure the points for herself as well and quite well. Adding to that, she had adapted to each situation and showed little intimidation when encountering the other applicants. Her ability was another thing. Of course, Netero had this sought of data on all the applicants as they were evaluated during the Fourth Phase.

"Alright then. You're excused."

* * *

Sakura stood up and left, giving a slight bow before exiting the room, but she had a sneaking feeling that those questions were pertaining to the Final Phase and already she knew what was coming.

'I might not need the book to figure this one out.'

"Hey Sakura," Gon called to the pinkette as she came out of the room, Leorio and Kurapika were also standing with him.

Leorio pointed his thumb to the back, "Come on, we're gonna go get dinner."

Sakura grinned, "Sounds good to me."

That night went by so peacefully, Sakura forgot to read the book to see what was up ahead.

* * *

The following day, the airship landed and Sakura had a feeling that was going to be their last trip on the contraption. They were brought out to a large building with dome rooftops, extravagantly designed with lush gardens. The inside was well kept, everyone observed when they entered into a giant hall. It seemed to be completely vacant though, aside from the Hunter applicants and the examiners for that year's Hunter Exams, Satotz, Menchi, Buhara, Lippo, Beans and Netero, and a few individuals in suits who were probably part of the Hunter organization.

Netero stood in front of the group of applicants to address them, "This hotel is owned by the Hunter Exam Selection Committee. The place is all yours until the battles have concluded."

Someone came in, rolling a board covered with a cloth and placed it next to Netero. "For the Final Phase, we will be holding a one-on-one tournament."

'Called it,' Sakura thought.

Grabbing the cloth, Netero pulled it to reveal the board. Everyone lifted their heads, they weren't able to see who would be fighting who because of the large tape at the bottom, hiding the applicants for the tournament, but they were still a bit baffled because of the brackets.

"So, only the last person standing passes?"

"No," Netero held up a finger, "One win is all you need to pass. The winners are removed from the competition, while the loser continues up the bracket."

That would mean only one person would fail this exam; so this was going to be a bit different than a regular tournament. Although it settled everyone somewhat, there was still a new tension in the air as everyone knew there was no room for error in this final phase of the exam.

"And here is the bracket,"

Netero pulled back the tape and the whole room went silent. The tension increased. Sakura especially felt like her heart had dropped into the pits of her stomach and was being devoured by her stomach acid because it hurt with every beat all of a sudden. She stared at the bracket, barely blinking. There were pictures of all of the applicants and their numbers, including herself. On the left of the chart, there was Gon and Hanzo, who were paired to fight first, Killua, Pokkle, and Gitarackur were also there, but the brackets were uneven. The same went on the right side where Sakura was situated. The side of the chart she was in, made her closer to battle Leorio and Kurapika if she didn't win her first match.

Which was Hisoka.

Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio looked over at Sakura while trying to maintain passive demeanors, there was an obvious concern for the pinkette.

"Impressive right?" Netero asked the tense group, "After all, everyone has at least two chances to win."

"But some people like #294, #405 and #405, get five chances." Pokkle pointed out.

Sakura was also wondering how she wounded up with so many chances. In an effort to distract herself from her fear, she chose to keep to the present and not what the near future would bring.

"Why didn't you use a balanced bracket?" asked Bodoro

Netero explained to them that the bracket was assembled based on their performance throughout the entire exam and those who performed better were the eons who received more chances and granted a higher chance of success.

She couldn't really register doing much herself when she was always with Gon, Killua Kurapika and Leorio. The only time she was on her own during this exam was really during the Fourth Phase and that didn't last long.

Killua then chided, "Can you tell us how you scored our performances?"

Sakura knew why Killua was demanding to know, he was probably looking for a re-evaluation of sorts because the brackets were meant to represent their performance and he did not believe in any way that what was represented right now as accurate on his own accord.

'Got a bit of an ego too,'

Killua was curious as to how they were scored since he only had three chances, and this was based on performance. But Netero refused to tell them, saying it was classified. Much to Killua's disappointment and aggravation.

"I can't explain how you were scored but I can explain our methods. First, we consider three major criteria: physical strength, mental strength, and overall impression. For physical strength, we use an aggregate of agility, flexibility, endurance, and perception. For mental strength, we use an aggregate of resilience, adaptability, judgment, and creativity. However, this information is only used as a reference point. After all, you were strong enough to advance to the Final Phase."

Netero paused briefly, allowing everyone to reflect back on their performances; "However we are most concerned with your overall impression. This refers to any intangible factors not previously mentioned. You could consider this your evaluation of your potential as a Hunter."

When Sakura heard this she reflected on something different, the whole reason she had taken the exam in the first place was that it was a means to an end that was meant to be the conclusion of the book. It was so that she could finally return back to her world; so she didn't even need to pass this exam. But it left her to wonder what would come next.

"And we also incorporate the opinion of your peers," Netero said, looking directly at Killua.

Sakura could see that Killua was contemplating everything he had been told but at the same time, he hadn't changed his opinion of his evaluation. To break him from his thoughts, she threw her hand against his back to jolt him back, since everyone was being so subtle with their reactions in anticipation for what was to come. Killua looked up at Sakura with a light glare; she smiled back reassuringly in turn and seemed to calm somewhat after.

"Now, the battle rules are simple. Weapons are allowed. No cheating. If your opponent admits defeat, you win. However! If you kill your opponent, you will immediately be disqualified. All remaining applicants will pass and the exam will end."

Now there was something good Sakura could take from that; they wouldn't be able to kill their opponent so that worked both ways. She could use her weapons-another plus, but it all seemed redundant compared to the rule where you had to make your opponent admit defeat.

With everything set, the first match was about to commence.

* * *

It took no less than a minute for Gon and Hanzo to prepare themselves for battle. Sakura was anxious about this fight, and very concerned for Gon because she had witnessed some of Hanzo's ability and she didn't know if the younger boy would be able to handle it. Despite the amount of opportunity he had, Gon had a strong nature that rivaled Naruto's and in Sakura's terms, that was a great deal. If it was just to judge power, she knew Hanzo held a flame that Gon was unable to a hold a candle to right now.

When Gon and Hanzo were called to the front, placing them at a good distance from the other applicants and examiners so that they could be observed safely; Hanzo addressed the man, Masta who was serving as the referee. Hanzo thanked the man for the evaluation he had given Hanzo during the Fourth Phase.

As it turned out, all of the applicants had someone shadowing them, and Sakura realized that's why she had constantly felt like someone was watching her but the presence didn't feel threatening.

Hanzo then asked to confirm that the only way they could win their battles was to make their opponent surrender and it was confirmed that no other method could be used, which included knockouts and killing your opponent.

'That's what I was worried about,' Sakura had gotten the impression but now that was confirmed, she knew this was going to be hard. And it made her more anxious for Gon's battle.

Sakura's instinct of concern was not paranoia because the second the match began between Hanzo and Gon her interpretation was realized. Gon sprung to the side to put distance between him and Hanzo but the shinobi covered it with a single step. He was right beside Gon, complimenting him on his confidence in his legs before knocking him out in a second. His hand coming down on the back of Gon's neck, the blow caused Gon's vision to not only become blurred but nearly totally distorted.

Hanzo held Gon by his shoulders before digging his knee into the boy's back. It was clear that Gon had taken a very powerful strike and it was making him nauseous. Sakura cringed, watching as Hanzo continuously asked Gon to give up but he would not surrender. Hanzo even attempted to reason with him, that if he quit as he was he'd still be able to fight after but Gon continued with the same defiance.

"I'm never gonna quit!"

After that, it was all a matter of endurance for the onlookers who had become so fond of the boy; as even they were unable to convince Gon to give up this battle. Every strike Gon received ran through all of his friends who were watching.

* * *

Three hours passed and still, the first match was continuing, Gon body hadn't left the floor as Hanzo knocked him around with little effort. Leorio and Kurapika obviously wanted Gon to give up the fight but knew they wouldn't be able to tell him to. He'd have to decide that for himself. But Sakura watching quietly. Leorio had nearly interfered but the other examiner's warned him that if he did, then Gon would be the one who gets disqualified. It might have been another novel if Leorio was the one who would get disqualified but he couldn't squander Gon's chances, because he knew the boy would probably not appreciate his interference then.

Though the words had Gon getting back on his feet slowly despite the pain, attempting to reassure Leorio. "It's okay Leorio…..this is….nothing."

It was far from that, but still, Gon was determined to hold in despite all the pain that must be running through his entire body like hot water.

Hanzo decided to change tactics after that, threatening to break Gon's arm. He placed the boy's arm behind his back again telling Gon to give up and once more the boy refused.

The snap echoed through the entire hall.

Gon's left arm broken in an instant. But there was one thing Sakura knew about that break. She had studied the human body thoroughly to the point where she could identify every organ, vein, and artery that lurked beneath the surface, as well as bones. It was a clean break. Nothing shattered.

It was probably what helped keep her composure as well. From lashing out at Hanzo right then. The same couldn't be said for Kurapika and Leorio.

"Kurapika, don't try to stop me. If this guy does anything else to Gon…..

"Me? Stop you?" Kurapika hissed, clenching his jaw. "Not a chance."

Kurapika's eyes were already starting to turn red from rage and Leorio was trembling and was at a point where he had become so rigid most of his veins could be seen on his hands.

Sakura grabbed both of them by their arms, "Both of you better calm down, you can't lash out aimlessly."

Kurapika and Leorio were about to protest, demanding to know how the pinkette could hold such composure when the person she considered her friend was getting tortured right in front of her, but what she said threw dirt on their flames of anger.

"If Gon fails this exam, he will probably never forgive you," Sakura told them, silencing the two. "His resolve is so strong he's able to endure all that pain. It shows how much passing this exam and winning this round means. If you take that away from him-you of all people." Sakura paused, gripping her arms tighter that the fabric of her gloves burned her skin. "It'll all be meaningless and that's worse than letting this match continue."

Killua glanced stoically from Sakura back to Gon; even though the pinkette was saying that it was clear she was having a hard time watching this match too. He couldn't understand the sympathy that the other's had for Gon and he had simply been comparing how he and the other twelve-year-old were different from one another. Reevaluating himself.

Hanzo looked down at Gon, his forehead was pressed against the floor and he was clutching his broken arm. He had a feeling that this match was going to be difficult, not in terms of combat reasons but the resilience that the young boy showed right before they fought. And hearing what the pinkette said, made him more concerned.

'I have to finish this quickly,'

Placing a hand on the ground where Gon laid, Hanzo lifted himself up on that hand, straightening his body like a pillar. "I'm sure you're in too much pain to listen, but hear me out. I am descended from the shinobi, a clan of covert agents. From the day I was born, I was forced to endure harsh training in order to master the art of ninpo. I have trained my body and technique without rest." Hanzo explained to Gon, going from resting his weight on his hand to the tips of his fingers until he was balancing on his index finger alone. "At this point, you cannot defeat me in combat. Admit defeat-

Hanzo was unable to finish his words because Gon had somehow managed to bring himself back to his feet and muster enough strength to deliver a swift kick to his face. This caused Hanzo to topple back and landed on the ground. Gon stood up, still clutching his arm.

"My heads a little clear after all the pain and that long explanation."

While this quick recovery was surprising, Sakura knew this didn't make for a win despite Leorio's chanting and Kurapika's smirk. Gon still struggled to hold himself up.

"This isn't a battle to see who's stronger," Gon stated. "It's to see who's willing to surrender first."

Hanzo pushed himself up, with a stoic expression despite the blood running from his nose and the bruise on his face from where Gon had kicked him. "You don't understand. This isn't a warning. It's an ultimatum." Hanzo wiped his face, "If that's too hard for you to understand, then I'll make it easier."

Everyone watched as Hanzo brought his hand out to the bandages wrapped around his arm, from under the cloth, he revealed a sharp blade as he spoke, "I'll cut off your legs so that they can't be reattached. A permanent injury should help you wake up. But first I'll ask you once more," Hanzo held up the blade, a dangerous smirk on his face, "Surrender."

Gon continued to stubbornly stare back at Hanzo and what he said next made everyone flabbergasted. "I won't accept that! I don't want my legs cut off, but I don't want to surrender. So let's find a different way to fight!"

Hanzo gaped at Gon in disbelief before glaring at the arrogant boy who was giving such demands, asking if he even understood his own position. The applicants and examiners were trying to hold back their laughter at how comical it seemed that Gon had become the one making demands. Even Sakura had to cover her mouth to stop her snickers from escaping.

'Gon's so…' Sakura giggled behind her hand.

"Do you even understand your own position!" Hanzo asked, fuming. "I'm seriously going to cut off your legs!"

"But I don't want to surrender." Gon repeated seriously before his expression softened, "Besides if you do that I'll bleed to death and you'll be disqualified right?"

The referee confirmed Gon's assumption; although he didn't seem too sure how seriously he should be taking the question given the situation.

Killua didn't understand.

How was it possible now that the atmosphere had become so much light when nothing had changed? Gon's arm was still broken, he was still weaker than Hanzo, there was no difference in power nor position and yet everyone was behaving as if something miraculous had happened.

Hanzo then pointed his blade directly at Gon's forehead, enough to make the tip cut through the skin and break it. "You really don't get it, if you die, you'll never get another chance. If I kill you here, I only need to try again next year."

'But he won't,' Sakura assured herself. She knew Hanzo wouldn't kill Gon based on her own encounter with him. If he was just about that, then he would have tried to kill her during the Fourth Phase just to save himself the trouble. He wasn't needlessly malicious. But he was determined to make pass the exam through this round. Although she sincerely doubted he was going to. 'Besides…if he does try to do something like that to Gon,' Sakura felt her chakra spike in her fists, 'He won't make it to next year.'

But she could also see Hanzo wavering now.

"Why won't you concede? It's so easy to do. You can always try again next year. Do you value your pride over your own life!?" Hanzo asked raising his voice now.

Gon held a firm face as he spoke, "I'm going to find my dad."

"Your dad?"

"My dad is a Hunter. So I'm going to become a Hunter and find him! I will find him someday…." Gon trailed, "But if I give up now, I'll never find him and also…..I won't be the only one who gives up becoming a Hunter!"

Sakura tensed, her demeanor cracking a little on the surface but none too noticeable as she tried to hold back. She realized then that Gon had taken her words to heart and somehow took a greater meaning to what she told him back in the forest.

'Oh, Gon…'

Gon felt the cold metal against his forehead disappear and Hanzo pulled away, placing the blade back under his bandages. "I give up. You win."

While some were more surprised than others, Hanzo stated that he was unable to think of any other way to make Gon surrender and he wasn't going to kill him either. So he was going to concede himself. While this may have settled most other applicants who had endured what Gon did; the self-centered part of the boy reeled its head again.

"I can't accept that! That's not fair!" Gon pointed.

Sakura slapped her forehead, listening to Gon rant to Hanzo about figuring out another way to resolve their fight, despite Hanzo's arguments that it wasn't possible when Gon wouldn't surrender anyway. He had proved that much by enduring all that pain. The two began a back and forth dynamic.

"I've already given up this match, but you want me to try and win again while helping to determine a way to make you feel good about a victory?" Hanzo asked, his eyebrow twitching from the irrationality of the boy. "Is that right?"

Gon looked at him with an innocent smile on his face, bluntly replying "Uh-huh!"

"Idiot!"

Losing what remained of his patience, Hanzo delivered a powerful uppercut to Gon's chin and sent him into the air, knocking him unconscious. Hanzo began to walk back to the other end of the room where the spectators stood; while some of the examiners went to check on Gon's condition.

Sakura watched as Gon was carried out of the room carefully and into another where he was to be treated and into another room to be treated for his injuries. Sakura knew she likely couldn't leave right now because she still hadn't had her match.

"When this guy wakes up, he'll probably reject his license." Hanzo told the committee, "Only one person will fail this exam right? If Gon fails then won't that make all our battles meaningless?"

Netero spoke, "He's already passed. Nothing he says can change that."

Receiving the response he wanted to hear, Hanzo went to return to the line of other applicants in the running when Killua called him.

"Why did you let him win?"

Hanzo gave Killua a questioning look, "Let him win?"

"I'm sure you knew how to make Gon surrender without killing him," Killua stated in a deadpan voice, so void it was almost disturbing.

"When I torture someone, I expect that person to hate me for the rest of their life. When someone is in pain their eyes show a gleam of hostility towards the person that caused that pain." No one could really disagree with that notion when many had personal encounters with that sort of situation. "Even with extensive training, it is difficult to surpass that gleam of hate and rage. But there was no gleam in Gon's eyes. Can you believe it? I had just broken his arm. But his eyes had already forgotten about that. I guess you could say that he won me over."

Killua seemed genuinely intrigued and surprised by what Hanzo told him. He himself couldn't handle that sort of transaction. He'd become fueled with rage and hate and he'd kill anything to sate those feeling.

"It's time to start the second match, #44 Hisoka and #402, Sakura step forward."

The tense atmosphere returned once again, to the point where it was suffocating. Leorio and Kurapika watched Sakura walk forward, Hisoka a little ways from her. The two maintained a distance while they continued their pace.

Leorio felt his throat go dry and looked to Kurapika, whispering, "Am I the only one who's really nervous for this one?"

"No," Kurapika murmured back. "You're really not."

In fact, it looked like everyone in the room was fixated on this next match. Even the examiners seemed a little anxious for this one. Some of them didn't understand the chairman's decision to put Sakura up against Hisoka for their first round.

'She doesn't stand a chance against him,' Killua thought. He might have seen her strength, but Killua could also see the gap he had created between Sakura and Hisoka's ability and power.

'Don't be an idiot Sakura.'

'The chairmen sure has a nasty streak,' Menchi thought, watching the two applicants as they stepped into the fighting area.

'I'd say the chairmen's outdone himself this time,' thought Satotz.

Gripping the ends of her gloves to pull them down her hand, she didn't attempt to echo any thoughts to her head right now to reduce anxiety and distraction. Each step she took began to feel heavy the closer she got the referee but she had no intention of surrendering before the fight even started. What's more, after seeing Gon's fight and witnessing his strength and determination, she felt nothing but the desire to win this round. No matter the cost.

When they got to the front, Sakura turned to face Hisoka. He remained with a smile on his face, completely tranquil and with that same glint in his eye that sent a chill down her spine before. It truly was like a predator waiting for the chance to strike its prey.

One thing that Sakura continued to remind herself was that Hisoka had a great confidence in his abilities; which he had blatantly pointed out during the last phase. And then there was something that was constantly nagging at her, something about Hisoka that she couldn't place yet. Something just below the surface of his exterior. An unknown source which was giving him this edge.

'Of course, it's not as if I've shown anyone my full abilities yet either.' She reminded herself then, reaching back into her bag for her kunai knife, twirling it around her finger before strengthening her grip on it.

"I really hope Sakura isn't going to be as reckless as Gon," Leorio muttered to Kurapika.

"As do I," was his subtle reply.

Hisoka watched the pinkette carelessly, but he did not miss the way she looked at him either. He was a very perceptive person and he often knew the intentions of all his opponents just with a single look. He could see the flickers of embers that would become a great fire, even in the deadest kindle. He knew who would burn brightly and who would turn to ash. He enjoyed the risk and excitement of getting burned a little before evidently extinguishing the flames with his bare hands. And Sakura was no exception.

It couldn't hurt for him to reach out to that small flame right? Just to get a taste of what's to come in the future.

Sakura felt her shoulder's tense when Hisoka drew a card between his fingers and held the arm diagonally across his chest.

The referee stood between them at a distance, his arms extended out as a barrier, and he was ready to break it.

"Begin!"

The anticipation in the room reached new heights as Sakura became the first to move from her position. Taking a few throwing stars from her pouch, she swung her arm, releasing the metal stars between her fingers. Five. All which did not reach their target, as Hisoka started moving swiftly around and Sakura followed in the opposite direction so they would be going in a circle. Several cards then came flying in Sakura's direction, at a difficult speed but the pinkette used her kunai to knock them away. Each Strike was like hitting hard steel instead of laminated paper.

The two moved, circling each other, but it was clear to onlookers that this wasn't for the sake of keeping a distance from each other. They were drawing in closer with each turn and eventually would meet.

Sakura threw her kunai at Hisoka but he jumped high into the air to avoid it; he bent to the back intending to flip before landing. However Sakura didn't want to wait for him to hit the ground and she jumped higher so that she was hovering right above Hisoka, but it had been a quick step that surprised a few members of the audience and drew in for a punch but at the same time Hisoka threw his arm forward and pushed hard on Sakura above her chest to launch himself back quicker and stop her attack.

'Dammit!' Sakura cursed internally. She had been waiting for an opening to strike her opponent, but he managed to counter her before she could do anything. He obviously wasn't one to become disadvantaged easily and his eyes were much more calculating than she anticipated.

"They're so fast!" Leorio exclaimed, watching completely awestruck. "Is that really Sakura?"

Kurapika's eyes were completely fixated on the battle; now he was certain Sakura had been holding back when she was fighting against him. He had a hunch about this but he didn't want to really acknowledge the fact, but Sakura was definitely stronger than him; the aspect surpassing physical strength alone.

As Sakura landed, she felt Hisoka's unwavering stare on her form and returned it with a glare. He smirked, "Well now, this is an interesting surprise. You're able to keep up better than I predicted."

Strengthening her stance, Sakura poured chakra to her feet and hands, her fists clenching hard. Her heart felt like it was trying to punch her ribcage even though she had only just started fighting. She knew just by looking who had more experience on the battlefield between the two of them, and she also knew that the rules right now was the only safety net she had to catch her if Hisoka threw her off balance. Yet somehow, the thought of tempting him to that point was tantalizing in a way she couldn't place.

That feeling was begging to burn inside her again. In the pits of her being, she felt it as her fear began to dissipate without warning. Sakura's hand reached to her neck, her fingers lightly grazing over skin and just like that, her throat no longer felt dry, her heart wasn't drowning in her stomach and her hands became dry under her gloves.

'What is this?'

Hisoka felt his mouth water when he caught a whiff of bloodlust beginning to stir and it was coming from his opponent. It was obvious she didn't know what that feeling was, but it excited him to think he was causing this. However to get this spike of passion in battle told him she was more experienced in combat than she appeared to be; even if she wasn't' anywhere near his standard in this case. There was also something that pulled at Hisoka about this girl. While he may have had a greater incentive for scouting potential; there was something that stood out about this particular person; that was just driving him to break her before the time was right and he wanted to know what it was before he called this match to an end.

'I will find out,'

With that, Hisoka dashed forward at blinding speed. This was the first time he was making a move without Sakura coaxing him to attack and it surprised everyone.

"Look out Sakura!" Leorio yelled.

Hisoka drew his fist forward but it connected with the air as Sakura moved her head out of the way, whilst drawing her leg up. Clenching his muscles, Hisoka drew up his arms to block the kick, but the force was strong and he was pushed back before he drew further to the ground to slow himself down as his feet glided across the floor. Eventually coming to a stop.

'That's-

Sakura didn't wait or take in the awe of the onlookers; instead of taking the chance to move forward. Rushing over to where Hisoka was now and strike when he appeared to waver less than an inch and then she attacked. Hisoka continued to evade the girl, his focus now on her attacks and movements that had this sudden strength behind it; that he could feel the force of wind with every missed blow. He didn't counter because he could see that she wasn't interested in evading his attacks; rather she wanted to exchange blows now.

With her leg raised and held strong, Sakura started spinning on the other getting closer to Hisoka who ducked to less than half his height in under a second and got back up but Sakura continued towards him. Drawing her fist as she watched Hisoka's back hit a wall, she readied to hit him when Hisoka's form vanished from her sight and to her right, but it was at the very last moment so she ended up hitting the wall instead. The concrete was like soft sand as it fell apart with nothing to support and crumbled creating a hole in the wall where they could see the outside now.

Everyone froze.

Leorio was finally able to bring his jaw back up and speak without ever taking his eyes off of the two battling in front of him. "Okay, Kurapika remind me not to tease Sakura anymore."

Kurapika himself couldn't believe this, it wasn't just Sakura breaking through the wall that was impressing him; it was the way she was fairing against Hisoka. He was considered the most dangerous amongst the applicants of that year and yet it seemed that they were all so focused on keeping their distance from him that they failed to notice another dangerous strength lurking this close to them.

Killua wasn't sure what to say either. Obviously, he knew Sakura was strong from what he witnessed at Trick Tower, but that didn't mean he believed she would be able to fight against Hisoka due to experience. Though now he was able to see it. They were more similar than he had first thought.

And he didn't know whether or not he liked that.

The examiners of this year's Hunter Exams watched stunned and impressed at the display of power the girl was portraying. Lippo had shown the footage to the chairmen of Sakura breaking through the wall to get to the Short and Easy path in the tower, but it hadn't really been shared information since it was common for certain talents to appear for the Hunter Exams. But it was still noteworthy.

"She's got spirit," commented Netero.

"Obviously you were counting on that chairmen," stated Menchi, her hands on her hips as she overlooked the two applicants. "Otherwise you wouldn't have chosen her for this fight."

When Netero had interviewed the remaining applicants the other day, almost everyone said Hisoka was the one they wouldn't want to fight and he wanted to ensure an interesting Final Phase, therefore he made sure to bracket them according to their answers.

'Yes, but the real fight's just beginning,'

Sakura watched Hisoka move back and she did the same; placing the two in a stalemate position again. But despite the distance, a chill ran down Sakura's spine when she met his eyes again that suddenly became sharper.

Hisoka glanced at the hole in the wall and then back to the pinkette that had caused it. To think that such a tiny body hosted so much power. Even more, than he had actually predicted. It brought a whole new rush of excitement and agitation through him.

"My you're just a little wolf in sheep's skin…." Hisoka licked his lips, his fingers twitching as he felt himself fill with excitement, trying to push down the urge to eradicate the girl. "You're making this really hard for me….."

The obvious increase in danger spiked another rush through Sakura, she pumped chakra to her feet to increase her speed, keeping her eyes on her target. But this time something was different when she saw Hisoka, he moved before she reached him, getting into a fighting stance whereas he had been nonchalant, showing his blatant disregard for this particular fight.

Hisoka blocked the pinkette's punches, knocking at her arms to maneuver her punches away from his body and stepping back when she tried to kick him as well and then he went to counter, throwing his own however the pace he moved at was easy for her to avoid. All of this was in such a great sequence it was as if the two were performing a dangerous dance. It was enchanting and at the same time suspenseful as no one knew what the outcome might be.

Then Sakura pulled away. Leaping back as far as she could.

"What's the matter?" Hisoka asked, hand on his hip. "Giving up?"

Sakura grunted, "Not even close."

Sakura ran forward again, only this time moving a little slower than usual, she brought her hands together and formed several hand signs. In an instant, everyone was looking at three Sakura's running towards Hisoka. The self-proclaimed magician seemed taken aback by the sudden appearance; just as much as their audience was.

Each of the three Sakura's moved in their own manner, one coming up to deliver a dropkick above Hisoka, and the other aiming for his chest with a punch. Hisoka made the necessary movements to block the two but that had given the third an opening as the clones Sakura had produced were without substance and vanished in puffs of smoke. Allowing her to strike Hisoka right in the face with a force that knocked him far back, skidding across the ground.

Panting softly, Sakura straightened her body wiping a bead of sweat that ran down the side of her face. "Just wanted to give you a taste of your own tricks."

"They're really going at it," Leorio commented, loosening his tie a little as he struggles to breathe with the tension in the air.

"She's a very experienced fighter for a child," commented Bodoro. He himself wanted to battle Hisoka, but now he felt that he might have underestimated the other applicants on account of the fact that they were so young; he had included Sakura in one of the few he wanted to fight the least as she was just a child along with Gon and Killua.

"Man, that girl's a monster," Pokkle said with admiration.

'That's a ninja for you,' Hanzo thought, feeling pride as well as strengthened kinship with the younger girl. She had perfected jutsu to a point no one in his village ever had-or perhaps could.

Killua watched seemingly stoic, but he was tense. The math was going on for too long now and if it didn't come to end soon, then neither would be passing. 'This is only going to get worse.'

It wasn't intuition, it was fact.

Hisoka groaned deeply as he felt the pain shoot through his body from that single punch, packed with so much ferocity and power. He knew that he should end this match soon, but at the same time, he wanted to continue even with the risk of getting disqualified if he did. He wanted to bask in this experience and see what other tempting fragrances this unripe fruit had to offer.

With a single spring, Hisoka was back on his feet again. His eyes meeting the stormy emeralds of the pinkettes.

He knew she hadn't even reached the pinnacle of the tower yet but her quality was already so tantalizing.

'Calm down, calm down, calm down, calm down, calm down…' He trembled, swelling with excitement. 'It's not time, it's not the right time.'

As Hisoka attempted to push down his raging bloodlust that was seeping through every fiber of his being; Sakura felt her own slowly dissipating. Being devoured by the strength of Hisoka's own intense fighting spirit that she could practically see it. She was spurring him closer to the end of no return and that's when fear began to settle in again. Her safety net was in danger of being cut when she was this close to falling.

It was the pain of the first card sinking into her shoulder that broke Sakura from her state of paralysis, and she managed to swing her head to the side before the second card could hit her directly, though the force caused her hair to gather to one side like a feather in the wind and the card cut through the short tresses, making it even less but straight.

This time when Hisoka moved to strike, Sakura wasn't able to move away in time as he blurred in front of him. His sharp nails dug into her skin, shredding through the fabric of her top and then digging into the side of her stomach before he pulled back to keep his entire hand from just digging straight into her.

"SAKURA!" Kurapika and Leorio called as they watched the pinkette fall on the ground, hitting with an echoing thud.

"What the hell are you doing!? You can't kill your opponent!" Leorio screamed, his fear of Hisoka forgotten as he felt the vein on his forehead throb.

"I know, but I need her to surrender," Hisoka stated; his aggravation dissipating somewhat as he felt the warmth of the pinkettes blood under his fingernails. Although he was enjoying himself, he didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to hold himself back and devour her. Hisoka reached down towards Sakura's seemingly lifeless form.

"Now….."

Just then, Sakura's form vanished in a puff of smoke, that sharpened everyone's eyes again as Sakura appeared behind Hisoka and threw a punch directly at Hisoka's chest, but right at contact he grabbed her arm in a painful grip and twisted it behind her back, then taking her other arm as she gave a reckless wing in attempt to stop the pain and held them both behind her.

Sakura felt the tendons and muscles burn under the strain Hisoka forced them under. His closed the distance between their bodies from behind, increasing the pain. She felt a hot wind against the side of her face. A hoarse voice whispering in her ear.

"If you don't stop, I'm going to break you."

She stopped as Hisoka's grip tightened, reaching to that point where he was ready to break the bones in her arms. But then, when her head turned slowly, Hisoka saw a wide smile on her face, crooked with malice and her eyes sharp, glinting dangerously.

"Why don't I help you with that?"

Pushing off the ground, shifting all her weight to lift herself up to one end, all anyone heard was the perfect snap that they had become familiar with after Gon and Hanzo's match. Sakura delivered a powerful drop-kick to Hisoka, putting him in the same position as he had to her, groundbreaking underneath him from the force with her maneuver before the pain overcame her entirely and she slumped back to the ground.

Chuckling sent another chill down Sakura's spine as she watched Hisoka begin to come to life once again. He lifted his face, his temple bleeding from the impact and clear markings as a result of Sakura's attack but he was smiling wickedly, bringing himself to stand with no effort.

She watched in disbelief as he dusted off his clothing before turning to her, dwarfing her with his powerful presence. Sakura felt her hands trembling, and that only caused more pain to course through her body.

"That was….marvelous. Simply marvelous."

Sakura tensed, bringing herself to stand quickly, clutching her arm; but then Hisoka turned away from her and began to walk, his back turned, his defenses gone.

"I surrender." He looked back at her for only a second, at the battered girl, "Consider this a reward."

The referee threw his arm up after a moment of surprise, "#44 Hisoka has conceded, #402, Sakura passes."

The examiners and applicants watch as Hisoka drew further away from his opponent. It was a wonder how he had come to admit defeat. But no one was able to find their voices just yet after witnessing the match. Giving an anti-climatic atmosphere.

'I thought they were going to kill each other,' Satotz couldn't help but feel after witnessing the match. He didn't think that either would have stopped.

'I knew this girl was strong, but this is just….' Lippo smiled.

'That's probably going to be the best match,' Menchi thought, unable to hold back a grin. She was very impressed with Sakura, and the fact that she was only a rookie able to hold her own against someone like Hisoka really said something.

There were already two people rushing over to Sakura, carrying a medical kit to tend to her wounds, but when they reached her, Sakura just stood up and looked over to the examiners. Holding a calm place, despite also holding her broken arm and when she spoke, her voice drew on a blank.

"Where was Gon taken?"

Netero pointed to the side to one of the closed doors in the hotel, "He should be resting right in there. You can be treated there if you wish."

Sakura nodded and started slowly making her way over, she glanced at Kurapika, Leorio, and Killua, she couldn't even bring herself to smile and reassure them that she was fine before she disappeared in the room with the medics. As the doors closed, everyone felt more content with speaking.

Pokkle looked at Leorio and Kurapika, "Hey, you guys are friends with her. Who is that girl?"

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"We have no idea."

* * *

 **That's all for now everyone. I have to admit, this was a really tough chapter for me to write and although it was finished two days ago, I only managed to pluck up the courage to post it now. I felt anxious about writing the fight between Hisoka and Sakura. Mostly because Hisoka's intimidation is so strong that it made my heart drop into my stomach while I was writing their fight. But I finally managed to settle and I'll be working to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

 **In the meantime: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	13. New goal: Rescue Killua!

**Hello everyone!**

 **I want to say thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it. And now for the next chapter!**

* * *

Sakura grunted again in pain as her treatment for her injuries finally came to an end, the scratches had been disinfected and bandaged well; her broken arm was set right and put in a cast. She didn't bother to treat her own injuries, and other than the occasional grunt of discomfort or nod for confirmation every time she was asked if she was okay; Sakura hadn't reacted since. When her treatment was finished the people that attended to her left the well-decorated room.

Sakura was sitting in one of the chairs at the table in the center of the hotel room, one half of her neck felt cold, losing its pink coat that shielded her skin. But her uneven hair wasn't even a concern to the pinkette at the moment. Her eyes fixed alone on the boy sleeping on the large single bed, tucked in the corner near a window. Gon was laying upright, his left arm and a small bandage on his forehead where Hanzo had pointed his blade.

He seemed to be resting well.

Inhaling deeply, Sakura stood up and kneeled down at the end of the side of the bed resting her upper body on the mattress. Silently, she placed her hand on Gon's forehead, healing the wound before turning to his damaged arm. She couldn't just mend broken bones miraculously, even less so when she was this injured, but she would at least be able to save him from some discomfort. When she finished, she noticed that the boy seemed to instantly grow more lax.

'What a reckless boy you are Gon,' Sakura brushed her hand over his forehead one more time before moving away.

Her mind was drowning with the thoughts of her fight with Hisoka. She had fought against many opponents, but none were able to make her feel the way Hisoka did. It wasn't strength she was measuring or raw power, no-it was something that they all lacked.

'If only I knew what that was,'

With her good hand, Sakura gripped the fabric of the cover, her fingers aching under the threads. When she closed her eyes, she saw Hisoka standing in front of her, ready to fight. It was like he had burned himself into her memory, leaving a scar even she couldn't heal.

Bloodlust.

That was the feeling that was coming to peak within Sakura, but somehow she always managed to keep it at bay before it reached that point. When Sakura used to fight, that feeling she had never reached her completely, it was like placing a pot of water over a low flame, but then she had come to encounter Hisoka who was oil poured onto the fire and just like that, the water boiled over the pot.

The passion she fought with, was something completely different to the times she had battled strong opponents but was still lit with fear she always had to push pass.

There was still so much she had wanted to do in that fight, but she wasn't able to, because Hisoka decided that he was finished playing around. She may have left an impression on him, but she wasn't anything more in his eyes than a new toy for him to play with. If he had wanted to; he would've killed her instantly if he decided she wasn't worth sparring. And that really infuriated her.

'Dammit,' her jaw clenched, causing her pain. This fight alone had shown her so much of what she lacked still, despite her progress from where she had come from. Hisoka wasn't able to use chakra, but he still managed to render her like this in the end. She wanted to know how. There must have been many more ways to gain power, and for as long as she was in this world; she was willing to look for it.

'Even if it means staying here a little longer,' While the thought of prolonging her stay in this world would have washed her with a wave of homesickness in the near past, when she looked at Gon, followed by flashing images lashing of Killua, Leorio, and Kurapika in her mind, she felt nothing of the sort.

Sakura rested her head against the mattress, listening to Gon's soft breathing. The stress of an extreme battle and the physical fatigue finally seemed to reach Sakura. Her mind grew heavy; the weight forcing her eyes to slowly close and her body to feel lighter in a haze.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Gon woke with a start, broken out in a cold sweat. He had been running up a large flight of stairs towards a silhouette, when he was close enough he could disclose it as his father Gon reached out for him, but the staircase crumbled underneath him and the last thing he felt was the sinking feeling in his stomach when falling. His dream ended there.

When the mist of sleep disappeared, Gon was able to take in everything in front of him and the first thing he noticed was Sakura's head just barely resting against the mattress with one of her arms across on top of his legs. Her hair was chaotic, it was as if she had run a blade through one side and left the other. There was also blood stains on her top, running in a short straight line on her shoulder. In short, she looked terrible.

"Sakura?"

And when heard a light snap of a book closing, Gon realized that they weren't alone. In a chair at the table in the middle of the room sat Satotz.

"Ah Gon-kun, you're finally awake."

"Where am I?" was all Gon had been able to pick out and voice from his thoughts.

"In a waiting room, next to the arena for the Final Phase," Satotz told him, then noticing Gon's baffled gaze at the pinkette. "She came to the room straight after her match and fell asleep at your bedside. She was rather adamant about seeing you,"

Gon blinked, staring at her, and then at his broken arm. "Right, we were in the middle of the Hunter Exam."

Satotz lifted his chair and placed it near the side of Gon's bed, mindful of the pinkette already beside it. "Your arm will heal quickly. The break was clean, in fact, it will be even stronger once it's healed."

An image of Hanzo flashed through Gon's mind and he recalled everything that happened, up to the point where he was knocked out. His head hurt just thinking about it.

"In any case; congratulations on passing the exam." Satotz held out his hand for the young boy, but Gon just stared at it.

"Satotz-san I…

"You can't," Satotz said before taking Gon's hand and placing it in his own to give a small shake, "Just as someone who fails can no longer pass, someone who passed the exam can no longer fail. The rest is up to you. If you feel you are unqualified to be a pro, you are free to destroy or put away your license. You can even sell it. However, as a person who passed the exam, you cannot take it again."

Gon remained with a passive expression that mimicked a curious puppy,

"Professional Hunters are treated well, largely due to our predecessor's efforts. Hence there are many who harbor ill intentions." Satotz reached out for one of the two files that were laying on the side of Gon's bed, "If it weren't for them, we would accept every person who applied."

Gon flipped open the file, and in the rubbery booklet, there was a small card placed in the middle with the Hunter association symbol on it. Satotz told him that most hunter's considered this card more valuable than their lives yet no more than a worthless scrap of paper at the same time.

"The important thing is what you accomplish once you've become a Hunter." Satotz held the card out to him, "Gon, you can decide for yourself when you're ready to use this card."

Gon took the card, smiling for the first time since he woke up. "A lot of people helped me reach this point. Especially….."

Both males glanced over at Sakura, who was lightly snoring and Gon's smile widened.

"I'll use this once I returned the favor."

The covers pulling around Gon's waist and soft noises averted Gon and Satotz attention to the rising girl at the side of the bed. Sakura yawned loudly, attempting to stretch out her arms but winced when she realized she was still wearing a cast.

"Damn, not a nightmare."

"Sakura!" Gon called, giving her a fright and causing Sakura to jump a little before she realized who had called her and smiled.

"Gon, you're awake!"

"Yeah. What happened to your arm?"

Chuckling, Sakura rubbed the back of her neck, "Well um, I kinda broke it during my fight with Hisoka."  
Gon gasped, "Oh yeah, how'd your match go!?"

"She passed," Satotz stated, "It was a remarkable display,"

Again Sakura chuckled, "Well, I don't know about that. I mean I wasn't even sure I would get him to surrender."

Gon gasped again, "You got Hisoka to surrender? That's amazing Sakura!"

Sakura shrugged. She didn't think she had personally forced Hisoka to surrender, rather he had chosen to on his own. And it was right when he had been at the peak of winning.

"Not my proudest moment, considering all the damage I did to the hotel rather than my opponent….."

"But it was an incredible fight," Satotz chided, taking the second file on the bed and holding it out to the pinkette. "Congratulations, on your passing as well Sakura-san."

Sakura flipped open the book, taking out the card that was her hunter's license. While she didn't think it should have meant as much to her as it would to the other applicants, Sakura felt a sense of pride for having made it to this point. "Thank you Satotz-san. By the way, how is everyone else doing?"

"Oh, that's right." Gon chided, "Are they still fighting?"

"Actually, the exam's already over," Satotz told the two; they had been resting nearly the entire day and had actually slept through the Final Phase. "The ones who passed are currently completing a brief orientation. You both will have one as well."

Deciding to ask the question that was weighing on both of their minds, Sakura spoke,

"Who failed then?"

There was the briefest moment of hesitance, as Satotz drew out his words. "It was…..Killua."

Out of every answer they were expecting, that one wasn't even listed in their minds.

"Why did Killua fail?" Gon asked immediately.

"How?" Sakura asked shortly after.

"First let me fill you in on what transpired,"

And with that Satotz started explaining to Gon and Sakura what had happened while they were unconscious. He started right after Gon had been knocked out and what Hanzo had said regarding him. Then what occurred in the second match with Sakura fighting Hisoka-and surprisingly enough Gon was very quiet while Satotz relayed the match to him-not in any more detail that Sakura would have wanted. The next match after was between Hanzo and Pokkle, where Hanzo had been able to get Pokkle to surrender by threatening to break his arm as he had to Gon.

"The next match was between Kurapika and Hisoka." Satotz could practically see how concentrated the two were when hearing about their friend and Hisoka. "They fought for a while, but Hisoka conceded after whispering something to Kurapika."

"What did he say?" asked Gon.

"I don't know," Satotz admitted. They had been too far at the time to hear anything, but whatever was said had certainly impacted Kurapika. "Then it was Killua and Pokkle who were scheduled to fight, but Killua walked away. Confidently, he declared he wasn't interested in fighting him and seemed very confident he could defeat his next opponent."

He was certainly confident in his skills. That much was clear to Sakura when she had first met Killua. But it wasn't without justice. Killua had obviously been trained for a long time.

"Following after was, of course, Hisoka versus Bodoro; the match was very one-sided but Bodoro refused to surrender. That was until Hisoka whispered something to him, and he conceded right after."

Bodor was a martial artist and he had been looking forward to fighting Hisoka, even more so after he witnessed his first match. However, it had proved to be a fatal mistake as he couldn't foresee the massive difference between the two.

'I nearly did the same,' Sakura shuddered recalling her match. There were moments when she just wanted to get out of Hisoka's line of vision, leave the fight and then there was another pull that was keeping her on the battlefield.

"Then it was Killua and Gittarackur who was set to fight; however….." again Satotz stopped wanting the two to take in their "That was when Killua made a fatal mistake."

Sakura already knew that Gittarackur was hiding his appearance from what she had read previously but she didn't think much of the reason why he would hide it. However, after Satotz explanation, it made sense. Gittarackur had disguised himself for the sake of keeping one of the applicants from recognizing him. That applicant as Killua.

"You see, Gittarackur is actually Killua's older brother, Illumi who was under the alias."

Sakura frowned, her mouth slightly gaping as she attempted to swallow the information. "Killua's brother?"

Satotz nodded, "Yes…."

 _Killua struggled to breathe, he could feel the beads of sweat on his face as he stared up at his brother, watching him with completely blank eyes. Illumi told him that their mother was worried about Killua leaving home and had asked Illumi to check up on him. It turned out to be a great coincidence that Killua decided to take the Hunter's Exam because Illumi wanted to get a license for his next job as well._

" _I had no idea you wanted to become a hunter."_

 _Killua looked down at his shoes, "I don't really want to be a hunter. I just felt like taking the exam,"_

" _I see, that's a relief. Then let me give you some advice….."_

 _The air around Killua became almost nonexistent now, as he looked back at his older brother. The presence made Killua feel like his heart had stopped beating as fear seeped through every fiber of his body that it actually hurt._

" _You're not cut out to be a Hunter." Killua gasped softly at his brother's words, "You were born to be….a killer."_

Sakura covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes starting to burn, while Gon remained passive although his standing on the situation was at the same end as Sakura.

"Is that really what he said? Killua mentioned his family before, but they sound crazy…."

"He wasn't finished yet," Satotz said.

 _Illumi continued to watch his younger brother, "You're a puppet of darkness, without passion. You don't want anything or wish for anything. As one who lives in the shadows, you can only feel pleasure when people die. That's how dad and I raised you. What would you accomplish by coming a hunter?"_

 _Killua, who had been silent the entire while his brother spoke, clenched his first, swallowing with a dry throat, "True, I have no desire to become a hunter. But…..I do have something that I want," The sweat began to gather at the tip of Killua's chin and drip, his turtleneck felt like a chain tightening around him._

" _You don't,"_

 _Illumi's deadpan response to Killua's desire had given him a small shock of courage to raise his voice and take a shaky step forward, "I do! There's something I really want!"_

 _"Tell me, what it is that you want," Illumi demanded calmly._

 _Blinking frightfully, Killua looked back down again, trying to find his voice._

" _There's nothing you really want is there?"_

" _That's not it!" Killua clenched his jaw taking in a breath after raising his voice to his brother again, "I want to be friends with Gon…..and Sakura." Killua spoke, completely dispatched from the audience observing them, "I'm sick of killing people…..I want to become friends with Gon. And Sakura. She already called me her friend. That's what I want, and I also want to live a normal life."_

" _That's impossible," Illumi stated, causing Killua to flinch, "You'll never be able to make friends. Your only concern when you meet someone is whether or not you should kill them. That's how you were trained. You just don't know how to classify Gon because he's too dazzling for your eyes and Sakura…..she's a lot like us. Which is exactly why you can't ever be friends with her and is probably why you were drawn to her in the first place. You don't want to be friends. The same applies to Sakura. She does not want to be your friend,"_

" _You're wrong," Killua breathed, trembling as he looked into his brother's eyes, for any sign of deception but found nothing as usual._

" _If you stay with Gon, you'll end up wanting to kill him one day. The same goes for Sakura if you try to be friends with her. You'll just feel threatened by her power because you can't control her and she's more powerful than you. You'll want to kill her. Because you have the soul of a killer. What's more, she might try to kill you someday,"_

 _Leorio tried to step forward when another examiner came up and warned him about intervention. But that didn't stop him from yelling to Killua that he should just ignore everything Illumi was telling him and just beat his brother in this fight._

" _Don't listen to him!" Leorio yelled, his veins throbbing under his forehead. "You want to become friends with Gon and Sakura? Are you daft?! You already are friends!" Leorio pointed at Killua, "Remember what Sakura said to all of us at the Tower?! She called all of us her friends. She'd never betray you! I'm sure that's how Gon feels as well!"_

 _Illumi looked to the side, "Really?"_

" _Hell yeah!" Leorio screamed back, "So don't go making assumptions idiot!"_

 _Holding his chin, Illumi appeared to be in thought, "Mmm that's no good. They really think of Kil as a friend…." then Illumi snapped his fingers, "Okay then, I'll just kill them,"_

 _Killua became even more rigid, as Illumi drew out his needles between his fingers, but still, he couldn't move or retort back to his brother._

" _A killer doesn't need any friends. They'll only slow you down…..where are they?"_

 _With that, Illumi turned around and began making his way through the door Sakura went through after her match, one of the exam proctors tried to stop him, but Illumi threw his needles into the man's face and asked where the two were. The man responded as his face twisted and contorted from the needles that pierced his skin before collapsing._

 _However Hanzo, Kurapika and Leorio stepped in front of the door with determined faces, preventing Illumi from proceeding._

" _This won't do. I need a Hunter's license to do my next job. But if I kill them I'll fail and Kil will pass automatically. Oh darn, the same thing will happen if I kill Gon and Sakura." Illumi tapped his head, "I know, I'll kill them after I pass the exam."_

 _Ilumi then asked the chairmen if he could kill everyone after he passed and still keep his license, which was blankly confirmed._

" _Did you hear that Kil?" Illumi asked, turning back to face Killua. "You have to beat me if you want to save them. Will you fight me for your friend's sake?"_

 _Illumi stalked closer towards Killua, an overwhelming force weighted on him, turning his body to stone and that only grew the closer his brother got to him._

" _You can't do it. Because you're more worried about whether or not you can beat me," Killua gasped frightened, "And you already have your answer."_

 _Slowly, Illumi brought his hand out towards Killua, "I'm not strong enough to beat my brother….Never fight an enemy you can't beat. I drilled that into you…"_

 _Killua was about to take a step back when Illumi warned him not to; for if he moved Illumi stated he would assume the match has begun and if their bodies made contact, he would also then assume the fight started._

" _There's only one way to stop me…." Illumi said as he continued to draw his hand nearer over Killua, but this force was still gripping Killua as he found himself unable to think of any way to react with the ultimatums his brother had given him. "But don't forget; if you don't fight me; your dear Sakura and Gon will die."_

 _Leorio once again tried to assure Killua he could fight and that neither he nor Gon or Sakura would be killed by Illumi but Killua couldn't hear him through the cloak of fear his brother had wrapped around him. As Illumi's hand drew closer, Killua closed his eyes and spoke,_

" _I surrender,"_

 _Illumi's expression suddenly changed, his mouth turning upwards into a smile. "Oh that's good, then the battles over,"_

 _He then patted Killua's shoulder, "By the way, I was lying about killing Gon and Sakura. That was just a little test, but now I have my answer."_

 _Killua stared blankly at the ground as his brother touched the top of his head, leaned down and whispered to him enough so everyone could hear. "You don't have the right to make friends. Nor do you need friends. You should just listen to Dad and me and do your job as you always have."_

"After that, he was reduced to a shell of himself," Satotz said, returning to the present after reviewing the memory to Gon and Sakura. "Leorio and Kurapika tried to help but nothing they could say would sway him. After that Leorio and Bodoro's match started but Killua stepped in and killed Bodoro. The committee disqualified him and he left right after without a word."

As Satotz finished his explanation, he saw Sakura was shaking in anger, her jaw clench so tightly he could hear her teeth grinding against each other; he could even make out the distinction of a vein on her forehead, but her eyes were glossy with unshed tears and as for Gon….?

"Gon-kun?"

Gon removed the covers from himself and jumped out of bed, heading for the door, "Where is everyone?"

"You need to rest more." Satotz insisted.

But Gon had already thrown the doors open and was heading out; Sakura following shortly after him but not before she looked back at Sakura. The tears visible on her face, but no more would run from her eyes.

"How can anyone rest when you're in danger of losing a friend?"

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Kurapika, Leorio, Hanzo, Hisoka, and Pokkle all turned their heads from where they were sitting within a long row of desks set for their orientation as Gon and Sakura pushed open the doors heavily but their eyes were trained on one person sitting in the front. Sleek black hair facing them. Wordlessly Gon and Sakura make their way down the stairs. Kurapika and Leorio attempted to call out to them, but it was obvious that the two had only one thing on their minds right now.

Not that they were expecting anything less, but they took into account that both were still injured.

Until they were directly next to Illumi; who was staring blankly ahead of him as if the two didn't exist.

And Gon was the first to speak.

"Apologize to Killua!"

The examiners of this year's Hunter exam were also right in front of the room, watching them quietly. Killua and Sakura waited patiently for Illumi to response, which wasn't too long.

"Apologize? For what?"

Gon frowned, his fist clenching tightly, "You don't know what you did wrong?"

"No,"

The genuine response only succeeded in infuriating Gon and Sakura further. But unlike Gon, Sakura continued to hold back on her thoughts, until she was ready to unleash them. If this was the kind of family Killua had, then she was really able to understand why he would turn away from them like that. She didn't really judge him because he was an assassin, but she hadn't made many assumptions on his family either.

As a ninja who heard talk of her livelihood giving no meaning to those who practiced it aside from the title of 'tool'; it didn't bother her mainly because she had been oblivious to the concept in the beginning. It was a part of her daily life, and therefore normal and assassination was a norm for Killua but that didn't mean there weren't those who questioned the practice in different aspects.

"You don't have the right to be his brother!"

"Must I earn the right to be his brother?" Illumi commented.

Gon grabbed Illumi's arm, hoisting him into the air, and without flinching Illumi landed on the opposite side of Gon and Sakura.

"He doesn't need to earn the right to be my friend either!" Gon exclaimed before clamping his grip on Illumi's wrist. The pale skin contorted with veins as the bone snapped and that had a short change in Illumi's expression. But it didn't last long.

"Don't bother apologizing, just take me to see Killua."

"What will you do then?"

"We're going to bring him back with us," Sakura stated. Although she and Gon hadn't said a word to each other after the explanation on what happened to Killua, both were running on the same track of thought.

"You make it sound as if I kidnapped him," Commented Illumi, "He left on his own,"

"But it wasn't by choice!" Gon stated. "He was being manipulated by you people. It's the same thing as kidnapping him,"

The room went silent again, but tensions were higher than ever. Netero decided to step in for that moment to break through that barrier surrounding the applicants.

"We were just discussing the matter," Netero told them, "Leorio and Kurapika have lodged complaints."

Before Sakura and Gon had entered, Netero explained that the committee had been discussing the fairness of Killua's disqualification. Kurapika's argument had been based on Killua's behavior after his match with his brother. There had been a change in his psychological state and believed that Killua may have been hypnotized into committing murder. Albeit it would be a loose case to say something like that when it wasn't possible to hypnotize someone to kill (as far as they knew) taking into account Killua's family dynamic, murder being a part of their daily life could have been the result in a lack of ethical restraint. At least that was Kurapika's argument.

Leorio's was based that Killua had killed Bodoro while the match between him and Leorio was taking place; therefore it could have been seen as a sign of assistance and as Leorio had been warned before when he wanted to intervene with Gon and Hanzo's match; that should have been grounds for Leorio's disqualification and not Killua's.

"Killua was not in control of his own actions. Therefore he should not be disqualified." Kurapika stated strongly.

"But it doesn't matter because it all just sounds like speculations," Sakura stated; calmly-almost coldly as she turned back to face the committee, "Doesn't it?"

"There were no clear signs of manipulation. In fact, I would question, the claim that he's been hypnotized." Netero made his way back around the desk, "I agree with the fact that the incident occurred after the battle between Leorio and Bodoro began. At that point, both opponents were evenly matched. Bodoro had more experience but in terms of raw combat ability, Leorio was stronger. There was no need for Killua to interfere."

Of course, Sakura realized this already and that's why she was pressing for a close to this whole conversation before it spiraled.

"From what we were told, there was a lot that happened during the other matches as well. From the start, this phase was odd and therefore resulted in some odd victories and losses as well. But at this point, it doesn't matter. That includes arguing against Killua's disqualification." Sakura stated strongly.

"What are you talking about Sakura!?" Leorio exclaimed, "Killua is your friend right?!"

"Of course he is, but he's irrelevant to matters revolving around this exam right now because it's finished. He failed and we passed, as simple as that. If anything…." Sakura's eyes flashed sharply, "It would be better to finish up this orientation and no longer prolong what needs to be done after. For Gon and I…..that's getting Killua back. Everyone else can decide for themselves what they want to do from here. We're not applicants anymore,"

"That's right," Gon said keeping his eyes averted from everyone despite all of them now falling on him. "It's pointless to argue over whether someone should have passed. If you aren't happy about passing, keeping working until you're satisfied. If Killua takes the exam next year he'll definitely pass. It's unfortunate that he failed this time, it is what it is."

Gon then squeezed Illumi's wrist again, feeling the cracked bone under the skin, "What does matter; is that you've been forcing Killua to kill against his will, all this time," Gon glared at Illumi, "I'll make you pay!"

Illumi looked blankly at Gon, "Make me pay? What exactly will you do?"

"Nothing," was Gon's surprising response, but he followed up shortly after. "Once we rescue Killua; we'll make sure you never see him again!"

What seemed sudden, as if a doll had come to life, Illumi reached his free hand out towards Gon but before he could touch him and before Gon could jump back Sakura stepped between them and slapped Illumi's hand to the side quickly, the sound echoed softly through the room. Illumi stared silently at the pinkette, to which she returned the stony gesture but the two did not utter a word to each other.

Netero then cleared his throat and broke the silence once more. Illumi, Gon and Sakura broke away from each other and listened. "Is everyone finished? Gon and Sakura are absolutely correct. You must decide for yourselves if you were worthy of passing. You may complain about the results all you like but we will not be changing our minds. Killua has been disqualified and the rest of you have passed the exam."

The orientation was brief. Bean gave an explanation on the Hunter licenses that everyone had earned and Sakura found that this little card was like a key to the world she found herself in. One would be able to enter 90% of the countries that limit immigration and 75% of the restricted areas in the world. Free access to 95% of public facilities; and a line of credit rivaling most public facilities. They were warned to be careful when taking care of their license since they wouldn't be able to replace it. So their first challenge would be protecting their card. Netero then declared the eight individuals of the exam, Hunter's.

Despite getting this far in the story; Sakura had already realized a while back that it was far from over. But this time, there was more keeping her present in this world than that.

* * *

When everyone was dismissed from orientation and prepared to take their leave, Gon and Sakura immediately followed after Illumi. And Gon showed his impatience by stepping in first.

"Tell us where Killua is,"

Illumi looked back at the two, "Are you really going to take him away?"

"That's what we said," Sakura stated.

"I think it's a bad idea."

"I don't care what you think!" Gon declared boldly, "Killua is our friend, we're taking him with us."

Glancing behind Gon and Sakura, Illumi watched Kurapika and Leorio, to which the two only realized were present once it was pointed out. "Do they feel the same way?"

"You bet," Leorio stated. Though Kurapika didn't say anything, he nodded reassuringly to Gon and Sakura confirming his feelings.

Illumi took a moment to consider what he should do. If they came for Killua, his brother would probably go back with them, however, it was a matter of reaching him that would prove to be near impossible for them. Then Illumi glanced at Sakura, remembering her fight and her strength. He wanted to show Gon that he and Killua came from two completely different worlds, but he was hesitant for the simple reason that being Sakura's presence. It was a mystery right now where she came from. Because it definitely wasn't from this world. At least not the one that shone in the light.

'Although…..'

"Fine," Illumi said, after a few more moments of contemplation "Killua went home. To Kukuroo Mountain. Our family lives at the very top."

"Kukuroo Mountain." Gon repeated, "Got it, thanks,"

Sakura, Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio turned their backs to leave when Illumi called back out.

"Sakura,"

The pinkette halted, looking over her shoulder. "What is it?"

"If you really want to be with Kil; you should just kill someone."

That stopped Gon, Leorio and Kurapika in their tracks, and while all three were ready to retort, Sakura held up her hand to hold them off.

"Why do you say that?" Sakura asked eerily calm.

"Because there is a darkness inside of you as well. I saw a glimpse during your fight," Illumi held out his hand, "One day, it'll swallow you whole-when that happens then you'll only be able to stand by Kil's side."

"Weren't you the one who told Killua, I might kill him one day?"

"Yes, but it's different if you decide not to be friends."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, barely lifting her feet from the ground all Kurapika, Gon and Leorio felt was a light breeze as the pinkette vanished from their sight and materialized in front of Illumi. The older Zoldyk was taken aback at the pinkette's speed. She was certain fast during her fight with Hisoka, but this was something different than before. He almost couldn't see her.

Gripping Illumi's top with her good hand, she spoke in a deadly calmed tone. "You know, hearing you talk like this makes me realize what Killua must have endured his whole life. It makes sense why he would want to leave."

Tightening her grip, Sakura pulled Illumi down to her height and he couldn't move out of it. "I'll be with Killua on my own terms. And understand this right now…." There was a sliver of bloodlusts slipping through her demeanor that made Illumi's eyes widen slightly.

"Then maybe I can't really approve of your relationship with Kil."

"I don't care! I don't need your approval. I'm not going to let someone I care about be taken from me! Even if the person taking them is as thick as blood!"

With that Sakura shoved Illumi back and stormed back to her friends and she didn't stop even as Illumi spoke,

"You know; one day you might really try to kill Killua."

Sakura stopped again, but she didn't even turn to look at Illumi this time, "I'd rather let him betray me before that day comes."

Leorio and Kurapika were giving each other wary side glances, their bottom lips curled into their mouths as they held off from telling the pinkette they had picked up on what she and Gon had obviously missed during the conversation with Illumi. It might have possibly been due to their overwhelming rage towards Illumi that was rendering them incapable of decoding the 'subtle' hints.

"You don't think he meant….?" Leorio trailed softly.

"I'd rather not guess," Kurapika stated.

Illumi watched as the four left. He really wants to kill Gon to prevent him from taking Killua, but he knew that Hisoka would not allow him to do that since Gon was declared his prey. As for Sakura…..

'I better send a message to home,'

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"I swear Sakura you're insane. First Hisoka, now that guy," Leorio whistled. "What are you, just suicidal by instinct?"

The pinkette scoffed softly, flexing her fingers, she was getting better at handling those types even when she was terrified of them. Illumi was no exception, but her rage had kept her stable, as well as reckless.

"So," Sakura trailed, looking back and forth between the three males as they gathered at a bench in the gardens of the hotel. "Does anyone know where Kukuroo Mountain is?"

"Never heard of it before," Gon shook his head,

"Do you know where it is Kurapika?" Sakura asked, but when she looked back at the Kurta, he seemed to be present but not all there.

"Kurapika?" Leorio called.

The boy finally looked up, "Huh? What is it?"

"The mountain, do you know where it is?" Leorio asked.

"No I don't, we can look it up online."

Sakura tilted her head slightly; "Kurapika, are you alright?"

Kurapika didn't respond and Sakura couldn't press for an answer, because Hanzo had spotted the group and was coming up to them. Gon and Sakura greeted Hanzo in a welcoming manner.

"Hey,"

"Hanzo-san!" Gon called.

"It was a short, yet seemingly long acquaintance but I had fun."

"Yeah fun," Sakura mumbled doubtfully.

"So did I," Gon said; although none of his friends were really understanding what was so fun about being tortured for three hours straight.

It was clear that Hanzo had come with a purpose, as he handed them cards with the location of his home country. "If you ever visit my country let me know. I'll show you the best tourist spots."

Sakura raised her eyebrow, taking the card, "Thanks."

"And Sakura," Hanzo straightened himself before bowing to the pinkette, "As a fellow ninja, I hope to see you again in the future."

Sakura stilled, glancing at Gon, Leorio and Kurapika who were giving her the same curiously odd expressions before their eyes widened in realization. They gasped, pointing to her.

"You're a ninja!?"

Sakura just laughed pathetically, "Surprise?"

It would have probably been more of a dramatic discovery if it hadn't been for the battle they witnessed against Hisoka, as well as the slow revelation of Sakura's abilities. Although they were offended, it wasn't so much the fact that Sakura had kept the fact from them as much as that she told Hanzo she was a ninja but continued to play an enigma with them.

"You didn't tell your friends?" Hanzo asked,

"Well….."

"No, she didn't," The three males grumbled.

Hanzo waved deciding to take his leave quickly, "Well, I wish you four the best of luck and hope to see you again,"

Leorio, Gon and Kurapika all turned heads to the pinkette after Hanzo left, but they weren't able to bring up their gathered thoughts because Pokkle made an appearance almost immediately after Hanzo.

"Hey guys," Pokkle waved, "Are you all getting ready to take off?"

"Yeah," Gon replied.

"I just wanted to wish you guys good luck from here."

"Thanks," Gon then looked at the device Pokkle was clutching, "Ne, what's that?"

"Oh, this?" Pokkle held up the tablet, "You can use it to obtain all kinds of information. Is there anything you'd like to know? I can look it up, on the spot."

Gon held in his chin in thought, "Can you look up a Hunter named Ging Freecs?"

"Sure,"

Pokkel opened the plastic covering and Sakura saw a flat screen light up with icons she couldn't place. She had already deduced that this world's technology was a lot more advanced than back in her world.

"Who is this Ging guy?" Pokkle asked, frowning at the screen as he stopped tapping his fingers on the screen, "All information relating to him is behind a tight security system that requires a bunch of different accesses."

"In other's words, that information isn't attainable?" Sakura asked.

"Not easily at least. This person has some serious influence even on a national level."

Gon seemed taken aback, "Huh really? Forget it then,"

All that was made clear to the group then was that Gon's father must have certainly been someone special, though Gon didn't seem all that interested in the fact. Pokkle then gave them his e-mail address so that they could stay in touch with each other before leaving after a brief greeting.

It was amazing how energetic everyone had become after finally passing this exam. As if a weight had been lifted off their shoulders. Meanwhile, Sakura was still carrying hers and only adding more to it.

Leorio then slumped, realizing that they should have asked Pokkle to look up Kukuroo Mountain's location while they were at it but Kurapika assured him that they could do that themselves since they were all Hunter's now, they had access to all kinds of information.

"Hey while we're looking that up," Leorio turned to Sakura, "Sakura, do you think you could tell us what was going on with-

"Gon-kun, Sakura-san"

Satotz stood on the stone path in the gardens near the four. He was holding the binders with Sakura and Gon's license.

"You forget these."

"Oh," Sakura and Gon went up to Satotz, accepting the binders and thanking him. Satotz then looked to Gon.

"Gon, do you have a moment?"

Gon looked back and forth between Leorio, Sakura, and Kurapika all three nodding at him to go on ahead. It was obvious that Satotz had something important to discuss and no one minded being excluded.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"So you're really a ninja like Hanzo, Sakura?" Leorio said rolling up his sleeves,

"Yeah….I guess"

"Well, now that crazy power of yours seems to make sense. I mean, that Hanzo guy had to endure some serious training. Guess the same goes for you huh?"

"Sure….."

Sakura squirmed in her chair, adjusting the towel tucked around her neck, glancing at Leorio who was holding a sharp pair of scissors in his hands. When they had left Gon to talk to Satotz, Leorio carelessly pointed out to Sakura that her hair looked terrible. Like she had gotten into a fight with a pair of safety scissors and lost. Albeit was a playing card that her hair had been lost to but that didn't sound much better. Leorio then had then gone into the waiting room and managed to find a pair of scissors to cut her hair.

"Oh, will you just relax!? There's no way I can make it look any worse than it is right now," Leorio told her. He had been trying to make small talk to keep her occupied, but it didn't seem to be working.

"Uh huh….real comforting," Sakura swallowed, feeling the comb brush through her hair, listening to Leorio comment about how uneven her hair already was. She couldn't even see what he was doing since there was no mirror in front of her.

Kurapika was sitting at the table with them, keeping himself from laughing every time Sakura mouthed 'help' while Leorio prepared to cut her hair. It honestly looked terrible, with half cut through above her neck, shorter than her bangs in front and because her hair was already so choppy it only added to give her hair a more disheveled appearance.

"I'm not getting your haircut right?" Sakura asked just as the scissors grew closer to her hair.

"What's wrong with my hair?!"  
Sakura moved forward in the chair, "Nothing-nothing at all! It looks great on you and I don't really care how my hair turns out, I just don't think I can pull that off."

Kurapika had a sudden image of Leorio's hair in pink and covered his mouth to hold back a snicker while Sakura just gaped at him in disbelief. 'At least someone's enjoying this,'

"Seriously, you can take a fight with Hisoka but you're scared to have your hair cut?"

"Well…." Sakura shrugged, stretching her bottom lip. "I don't want to upset you while you have a pair of scissors near my head but kinda…..especially considering the length you want to cut."

"Well, it's the only way you're not going to look like you have constant bed head or lose a fight to a machete!"

Sakura's short and choppy hair had been a result of her own neglect to thoroughly maintain, only giving it the basic attention required for hygiene and disregarding effort to style or do much of anything else.

When she was twelve she wanted to grow out her hair as long as possible to impress Sasuke because of a rumor about him liking girls with long hair. Thinking back sent a wave of embarrassment through Sakura every time as she realized her own childish foolishness. She then enjoyed having it shoulder-length because it felt like a reminder of the first time she felt like a true ninja and fought against an enemy to protect her friends. Her fears of death becoming irrelevant and her tears of helplessness drying. It was the ultimate experience back then and every time she ran her fingers through the short tresses, she could return to that moment when she found her courage and strength and could hold onto it.

This might be the reason as to why she was reluctant to cut it any shorter.

"Hey, you should be grateful it's just your hair Hisoka managed to slice through and not your neck because that's obviously where he was aiming," Leorio stated.

And just like that, her worries melted away as she remembered everything that she had gone through by far in this world. With new friends and allies as well as enemies. How she had been able to stand up to Hisoka and protect her friends while projecting her own excitement in battle-an eagerness she hadn't grasped in her own world.

Sakura reached behind her, running her fingers along the back of her neck, trailing her finger down to her throat before smiling.

"Alright Leorio, go ahead."

"Finally," Leorio sighed, running his fingers along Sakura's hair to keep the tresses together. "Here we go,"

Sakura didn't flinch as she heard the first snip.

Kurapika watched the pinkette silently as she endured her haircut. He had been in complete awe at her display of power during her match with Hisoka but with everything that happened, he hadn't been able to address her on it. He wanted to know what kind of training she must have endured becoming that powerful. During her match, it was clear Hisoka had greater combat experience, but she was still seemingly on par. He wanted to know what it would take for him to achieve that kind of strength. He surely would be able to face the Phantom Troupe then.

But it wasn't something he could ask her in front of everyone else.

With his thoughts adrift, Kurapika failed to remain conscious of time because Leorio had put the scissors down and removed the towel around Sakura's neck.

"Alright, you're all good Sakura."

The pinkette huffed, feeling the tip of her hair tickle her forehead, "I told you bangs don't suit me,"

"Well, these do, now stand up."

Sakura grumbled softly but did as told, shaking off the pink strings that had fallen. Admittedly, Leorio had removed more hair than she was counting on.

"Oi Kurapika," Leorio called the blonde, realizing that he was dazed again.

"Huh? What is it?"

Leorio rolled his eyes, pointing his thumb to Sakura, the Kurta followed his eyes landing on the pinkette who was bashfully standing with her hands folded in front of her, squirming.

"What do you think?"

Kurapika blushed.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Satotz knew of Ging. That's what he wanted to talk about with Gon when he asked for some of his time. They sat on the bench under the shade, where Satotz told Gon about his specific work as a hunter, which was the finding and restoration of ancient ruins. In the beginning, all he had focused on was the glory of the discovery but after watching a particular hunter at work, he had felt ashamed. Seeing the Hunter discover new ruins, spend his own money to restore and preserve it. Satotz was impressed by his dedication and ability to lead than the beauty of the ruins. That was Ging. While Satotz had wanted to learn more about Ging, it turned out that the man was indeed not only elusive to his son. But to most of the world.

Satotz seemed like he wanted to say something just before he parted ways with Gon but withdrew himself just as quickly

Gon searched the quiet lobby for his friends, but couldn't see them anywhere. He had assumed they would be by the computers, not no one was present. A minute later he heard them calling, as they came down the other hallway into the lobby. Gon smiled widely, running up to them. He looked at Sakura.

"Ne, Sakura what happened to your hair?"

The pinkette puffed out her cheeks, "Leorio cut it,"

The twelve-year-old smiled widely, "It looks really good on you!"

With a light pink forming on her cheeks, Sakura grinned back bashfully. "Thanks,"

Albeit she had been a bit anxious letting Leorio cut her hair, the results were satisfactory. For what it lacked in length was made up for in style; while it was a bit boyish ending right above her neck, it was charmingly fitting. Though she didn't want to admit that to Leorio who was already taking pride in his task that was supposedly, 'near impossible'.

"Okay, let's look up Kukuroo Mountain," Kurapika slid into the chair in front of one of the computers. Gon, Sakura and Leorio stood right behind him as he searched the internet for Kukuroo Mountain. Almost instantaneously getting results. A few images of the mountain with a long list of information appeared, including the location. It was in the Dentora region of the Republic of Pakodea.

"Where is this exactly?" asked Leorio,

"Hang on, I'll bring up a map," Kurapika said, typing quickly. Sakura watched a little too fascinated; wanting to know how to use a computer here as quickly as possible since she could use it to look up any information-especially now that she had her Hunter's license.

Though when they looked at the map, it was clear they weren't going to be able to walk there, in fact, the republic was located on another continent. Kurapika said it should be fine to enter since it allowed regular tourists.

"That's where we'll find Killua?" asked Gon.

Kurapika raised an eyebrow, holding his chin in thought. "It'll take about three days to reach by airship,"

"Three days?" Sakura gaped. That place was definitely further than she thought and Killua already had a couple hours head start on them, so he'd already be back at home by the time they got to Pakodea.

"That's right. When do you leave?"

Gon immediately chided, giving Kurapika a fright, "Today, right now!"

Leorio nodded, "Yeah, no objections from me,"

"That goes triple for me!" Sakura stated determinedly.

"Alright then!" Kurapika said, hyped. "Let's go,"

* * *

Kurapika had ordered the tickets for them online and then after they left the hotel and called a taxi that would take them to an airport. Sakura tried her best not to look at the vehicle as if she hadn't ever seen one before in her life (which she hadn't); transportation in her world was limited to caravans and such. Though she quickly found that this mode of transportation wasn't as reliable as she thought, especially when there were so many on the roads at one time. The cars were lined up as far as the eye could see, the sun had already started to set and it wouldn't be long before their flight was scheduled to leave.

Sakura shifted a little, being seated between Leorio and Gon. "Are we even moving?"

"We haven't been moving for over an hour," Leorio stated.

"This won't do," Kurapika said over the back seat, "We'll miss out flight."

Gon held his face in thought while Leorio tried asking the driver if they could move any faster, of course, that was clearly impossible. That's when it clicked.

"In that case…..we'll just run!"

* * *

Sakura snickered, feeling the wind against her skin as she ran along the side of the road where you could see the ocean immediately to your left; ignoring the expressions of the onlookers in their vehicles Gon, Leorio, Kurapika and Sakura continued to make their way past them.

"Gon, do you realize how far the airport is?" Leorio called,

Gon turned around, with a bright smile on his face, "I want to rescue Killua as soon as possible,"

That statement was enough to put an extra jolt in Sakura's steps as she caught up with Gon, "That's right. And besides, doesn't this kinda remind you of the Hunter Exam?"

Kurapika smiled at the memory that had been a great hurdle they had overcome. "You're right."

"This is nothing compared to the Hunter exam!"

What was a simple trip to the airport had suddenly become a race. The moment putting smiles on the friend's faces, yet they weren't able to forget the real reason they were running.

'Don't worry Killua, we're coming!'


	14. The Testing Gate: Determined friends

**Hello everyone, I'm back after making it through my exams, I can finally return to my happy place. I finally managed to finish this chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Also I would like to thank everyone for the reviews and hope they keep coming!**

* * *

Gon, Leorio, Kurapika arrived in the Dentora region of the Republic of Pakodea. The three-day journey was short but suspenseful. The objective of reaching Killua never left the minds of the four, from the flight on the airship to the train ride. While looking out the window from their seats, they were able to see Kukuroo Mountain in the distance amongst the rest of the landscape. Leorio commented on its aesthetics, with a dark cloud around the top that made it look 'creepy'; though seemingly fitting for the base of a family of assassins.

Sakura couldn't even take in the fascination of exploring a new location, not with the reasons that had brought her here in the first place but she didn't care. The only thing she felt was the burning anticipation of meeting Killua once more.

'We're so close,'

* * *

When they reached town, their first objective was to gather information regarding their destination, but that proved to be an easy task than initially thought to be. Though unexpectedly they found that there was actually a bus tour to the mountain. And they were able to catch the only one of the day.

The guide was a young woman who stood in front of the bus as it took off, greeting the tourists with a friendly smile and bowed

"Thank you for taking the lamination tour today. We will be visiting Kukuroo Mountain, home to the famous Zoldyck family of assassins."

Sakura shook her head in disbelief, leaning against the window with Leorio next to her. "To think they actually let you tour the place…"

"Well it makes our job a little easier," Kurapika said

Glancing behind her, Sakura noticed that there was more than just regular tourists on the bus. Right at the back, looking in the opposite direction of the mountain were two men, one was very burly and heavily built while the other was lanky but both had the same passive expression on his face.

"They obviously aren't tourists," stated Leorio

"Doesn't matter," Sakura said averting her gaze to her right, leaning on her good arm. "We're only here to see Killua, everything else is irrelevant."

No one from the group could disagree, and sat silently through the rest of the tour guides lecture about the Zoldyck family estate. Sakura listened to the history that was known of them. There were ten members apparently, going from their great-grandfather, grandparents, parents and the five children all of which were assassins. She was almost tempted to chide in the dynamics of that family.

* * *

The ride was fairly easy, with no unexpected turn of events or interruptions, but when the tour bus came to a halt in front of a wall several meters high, statues of silver dragons with gaping mouths facing each other on it. An enormous gate of silver, with jagged carved framing, each with markings on them dwarfed the group who looked up. Some tourists were already gathered in the front, posing for pictures to take back as mementos.

The tour guide gestured a slender hand to the gate, smiling, "This is the front gate of the Zoldyck estate. Also known as the door to Hades, because no one who's entered has ever returned alive."

"Well, there's a pleasant thought," Leorio swallowed.

"To enter, you must pass through the door beside the security checkpoint."

On the one end of the wall, there was a small built structure, which was the security check-point and closely next to it, was a much smaller door. It was this wall that was separating them from the mountain, which was in the far distance but couldn't be seen from the height they were currently at.

"But the area beyond the gate is private property, so we cannot proceed," The women stated in her cheery voice.

Somehow, Sakura had foreseen this. She didn't know what or how, but she was expecting some sort of eventual obstacle, and it seemed that this was the first. Illumi hadn't been bothered in keeping his family's home a secret, so she believed he was confident they wouldn't be able to reach it even if they knew its location.

'Seems I was right,'

"Hold on!" Leorio exclaimed, pointing up, "The Mountain is all the way over there!"

"Correct, the Zoldyck's own Kukuroo Mountain, as well as the surrounding land,"

Leorio slumped as he commented, realizing that the whole area was basically their backyard. Gon then called to the guide, pointing to the gate.

"What do we have to do to get inside?"

The guide titled her head, her smile turning crooked, "Little boy were you listening to my explanation? If you go inside you'll never get out alive! Assassins live inside!"

Gon looked like he was about to say more when Sakura covered his mouth. He looked at her curiously, "Don't bother, she won't get it."

Someone then scoffed, "It's all a sham."

The men who stood out amongst the tour group were slowly making their way towards the security checkpoint. They were carrying what appeared to be sheathed weapons. Everyone had stopped to watch the two.

"A family of assassins that no one's ever seen."

"Just a photo of their faces is worth a hundred million."

Leorio gaped, snapping his fingers in frustration, commenting that he should have taken a picture of Killua when he had the chance. Sakura slapped him at the back of the head for the comment.

"It's just another case of rampant rumors, masking the mundane truth,"

Sakura kept her gaze on the men as they marched to the security checkpoint. The larger one of the two ripped off the door and reached in before pulling out an elderly man in a security uniform, demanding he open the gate. The elderly man didn't put up much resistance to the two, but Sakura noticed something odd as he handed them the key to the smaller door.

'Is he…..' Sakura titled head, frowning.

It was only when the security was thrown down that Gon rushed over to him, followed by Sakura. They kneeled down in front of him.

"Are you alright?" asked Gon.

"Yes, I'm fine." Before turning to the door just as it slammed shut after the two men entered. "Man, now Mike's going to end up eating between meals again."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, on the door. 'Thought so….'

She had guessed the security guard just let the men walked in easily and she soon found out why.

Only a few seconds later, screams could be heard from behind the door, they weren't of pain but alarm and that was the only types of scream everyone heard before it all went silent, nothing but the heavy winds on the mountain area was audible. The door opened once again slowly, and the two men came out once again, but this time they were nothing more than remains-skeletons. As they came further out, a large claw covered in purple fur was seen. And when the skeletons dropped, breaking apart on the ground it was the trigger pulled for the race back to the tour bus.

"Yikes…." Sakura murmured.

The security guard sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "He's only supposed to eat at assigned times." He then called at the door, "Mike! Don't blame me if you get fat!"

Although they hadn't run, the sight was enough to break Leorio, Gon and Kurapika into a cold sweat. Sakura, on the other hand, wasn't as unfamiliar with these types of situations. Giant animals weren't exactly foreign in her world, but the reaction to encountering them varied depending on the situation one was in.

"What was that?" asked Kurapika.

Popping out halfway from the bus door, the tour guide started waving her flag around to get the teens attention. "Hey you kids, we're leaving now!"

Gon stood up, smiling. "You can go. We're staying here."

Sakura just slapped her forehead at Gon's display of unhindered innocence. Although the tour guide didn't put up much of a fight in questioning their motives for staying since she was overcome with fear and wanted to leave as quickly as possible. The same went for everyone else on the bus, including the driver, so they took off. Although they hadn't been the only ones baffled. The security guard himself was at a loss.

* * *

It was only after the sun was almost completely set, that the security guard Zebro understood the group's purpose for being here. To see Killua. Gon, Kurapika, Sakura and Leorio stood in the check-point hut as Zebro poured tea for the four.

"I see, so you're master Killua's friends. I'm happy to hear that." Zebro said as he handing the last cup to Gon, "I've worked here for twenty years but this is the first time any friends have come to visit."

Sakura gestured to the dustbin in the corner of the room where the remains of the two trespassers were crammed in, their skulls peaking a little from under the lid, "Somehow, I can see why."

Zebro laughed, "Yes, we get plenty of those types. Since I work here I probably shouldn't say this, but it is rather lonely. Well, a family of assassins is rather unusual so it's the price I have to pay. Anyway, I'm glad you're here." Zebro bowed his head, "Thank you,"

"Don't mention it," Leorio said.

"However…" Zebro trailed, raising his head once again, smiling. "I cannot let you inside."

No one protested anything yet, knowing that they were going to get an explanation from Zebro.

"You saw the large arm of that creature right? Its name is Mike. It serves as the Zoldyck family watchdog. It only obeys family and will attack anyone else. The beast still follows the orders its master gave it ten years ago….and that is to kill all intruders."

This wasn't anything Sakura was unfamiliar with. There were summoning creatures ninja's could order for the same purpose and even more, she had fought a couple of those animals and they were just as intelligent as humans-some more so, with wills of their own. But that's what made them all the more dangerous.

"Anyway, I can't let you inside. I wouldn't want to reduce master Killua's friends to skeletons." Zebro stated.

"Sir, how is that you're safe?" Kurapika asked. Zebro looked up at the Kurta, "You do go inside right? If you never needed to enter, you wouldn't need a key."

Zebro smirked, "You're half right. I require no key to get inside. The key is only for intruders."

Sakura gasped, "Oh I get now. It's basically a trap. When you get attempted intruders you just give them the key for the side door," she then frowned, holding her chin. There was still something she couldn't figure out. If the watchdog attacked all those who entered, regardless of who they were and Zebro didn't use the side door to get in, how was he safe still?

"That's right. Most try to break through using the front gate, but if I refuse to open it then they'll just try to break it down. So we added a side door. The intruders take the key from the helpless guard and Mike eats them."

Kurapika was then able to put the pieces together, "That's it!"

Zebro smiled, "As you guessed I'm not a guard. I merely clean up after Mike."

"And the front gate isn't actually locked!" exclaimed Kurapika.

"Exactly,"

"What!?" Leorio and Sakura gasped, turning to look at the gate.

* * *

Zebro wasn't lying when he told them that the gate hadn't been locked, in fact, it was a gate without a key-slot. He always told intruders that he couldn't open the gate for them so that they would take the side-door, but he rarely gave the reason behind it. He watched as Leorio stepped up, seemingly the strongest of the four. As he pushed, Zebro felt a trickle of amusement when he watched Leorio's face turn red. After a few more attempts Leorio finally pulled away.  
"It won't budge! Are you sure it isn't locked?"

"It's because you aren't strong enough," Zebro stated

Leorio glared back at Zebro, insulted. He wasn't with monster strength like Sakura, but he was still stronger than average, more so! "That's obscured! I've been using all my strength!"

Slipping off his jacket and shirt, Zebro stepped up to the gates doors; telling them to watch carefully.  
"The official name of this gate is the Testing gate. Anyone who cannot open this gate is unworthy of entering the Zoldyck estate."

Veins seemed to strain under the skin against Zebro's muscular arms as he pushed forward against the gate, a sudden burst in power that couldn't be felt from him before. He pressed his palms against the two doors and pushed them open. He then stepped back, allowing the four friend's to watch as it closed only a second later.

"As you just saw, the doors close automatically. So you'll want to run in the second it opens" Zebro pointed, "You don't have to worry about Mike. He has orders not to attack anyone who enters through the Testing Gate." Zebro wiped the sweat from his forehead and head. "Still, this is getting harder as I age. But I'll be fired if I can't open the gate. I should mention that each of gate one's doors weighs two tons."

Looking back at the gate, the different doors became apparent. Seven in total as it went up with different intersections and increase in sizes as well as weight. Going up to each gate would double the weight of the previous gate. And with seven it meant that the final gate weighed 256 tons. According to Zebro, the number of gates that opened was dependent on the amount of strength used by the person attempting to open them.

"Incidentally, when young master Killua returned he opened gates one to three."

"Gate three-that's twelve tons!" Gon said surely but Sakura and Kurapika quickly corrected him.

"It's sixteen tons Gon." They said warily. While Gon may have been a great strategist, and diverse thinker, his basics in math seemed to be severely lacking.

"Do you understand now? This is just what's required to get through the door. They live in a completely different world."

"I don't like this," Gon stated.

"Neither do I," Sakura said, her eyes fixated on the gate. She began to back away a few steps before stopping, "Everyone, get out of the way."

When everyone looked back, Sakura was standing a bit of a distance from them, but the center of the gate. A determined look in her eyes. She didn't need to voice her intentions, because they all knew what they were. However, the feat seemed too great, even for someone with Sakura's strength.

"Sakura, hold on!" Leorio called, "You can't seriously be thinking about-

"MOVE!" Sakura screamed, crouching down as she focused her chakra into her left hand. Leorio stepped aside with Gon and Kurapika. Zebro did the same, however, he was skeptical.

'She can't honestly think she can open the doors can she?'

"Okay I know she's strong but still…." Leorio whispered to Kurapika and Gon. "Plus her dominant arm is injured,"

"Let's just wait and see," Kurapika said. Holding up his hand. Even he was wondering if it was possible for her to open the gates in her current condition.

Sakura glared at the gate, "You say Killua lives in a different world…..well, guess what…"

With a powerful spring in her step, Sakura sprinted forward her intense glare might have been fixed on the Testing Gate, but it was enough to make Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, and Zebro step back as she let out a cry before slamming her fist in the middle of the first gate. There was hardly a sound on impact, but in that second a powerful force caused every single door of that two-hundred and fifty-six-ton gate to open with a heavy swing. Opening to a forest in view and further in the distance, the mountain was visible.

"So do I,"

Dropped jaws, shaking limbs, sweating brows and shrunken pupils; that was what Sakura saw when she had the four males back in her line of vision. The Testing Gate had been thrown wide open. And even after it slammed closed, producing a heavy force that was enough to push anyone back who was directly in front, the pinkette remained stationary, her short locks blowing wildly until finally, it settled.

"I am more than capable of opening those gates for us. I am more than capable of reaching Killua, and taking him out of that world."

Leorio and Kurapika seemed to come out of their awestruck state. Gon's jaw was slightly wide, he barely blinked but was looking more in admiration at the pinkette's strength. She had fought Hisoka and right now he wished he had been conscious to see that fight.

"Man, how much strength do you have!?" Leorio exclaimed gripping the ends of his head.

Sakura grinned, "We'll definitely make it through this gate!"  
"Incredible," Kurapika trailed.

Leorio whistled, "Seriously, you're like a monster wrapped in a little girl's body,"

Sakura's brow twitched in annoyance, causing Leorio to realize his mistake, "What?"

"Um-no- that's-I didn't mean it like that!" Leorio attempted to defend, throwing his hands out in front of him.

"How else could you have meant it!?"

Zebro didn't know what to say; his mouth had gone dry. He hadn't known anyone outside of the Zoldyck family to be capable of opening all seven gates. Yet a young girl was capable of this great feat despite that she was only able to use one arm at this time. She would probably be able to make it further into the estate-but there would be another problem with that on its own. After all, there was a reason no one was able to reach the Zoldyck home. And he did not wish for that unfortunate fate to befall on either of Killua's friends.

'What should I do?' he wondered.

Sakura sighed, "Anyway, I can push open the doors and then hold one of them so that you guys can go through-

"No," Gon's voice cut through in that instant, his stunned expression gone.

The moment of awe was quickly dissipated, as another overlapped the previous one. All on account of Gon's next statement.

"There's no way I'm ever going through that gate!"

Sakura frowned, "Gon what are you saying? We're here to see Killua aren't we?"

"Exactly!" Gon exclaimed, "We're here to see Killua, not to be tested. There's no way I'll ever pass through that gate."

"Are you kidding me!?" Sakura yelled, flailing her arm around. She didn't miss the defiant glint in his eyes then, the same one he had when he was facing Hanzo. "This is not the time to be stubborn."

"I'm not going through there. Also, it's not fair that you're always the one who has to carry everyone's weight!"

"Gon!"  
Sakura slammed her forehead against the boy's as she spoke, trying to knock some sense into him but Gon retaliated by pressing his forehead harder against hers.

"Sakura!"

Leorio, Kurapika, and Zebro just stood by, watching the two argue with one another. Sakura was stubborn but Gon's hardheadedness was evident during his fight with Hanzo. It was a near-impossible task to direct Gon away from what he wanted or how he wanted things done. However, there was a consensus between Leorio and Kurapika when Gon mentioned Sakura carrying everyone's weight. Pride was a weakness that they all shared and they couldn't deny that the pinkette had been assisting them since they met her. But there was still the matter of getting through that gate.

"What are you going to do then you dolt?!" Sakura hissed, "Go through the side door?"

"Yes!" Gon then looked back at Zebro holding out his hand, "Zebro-san please loan me the key,"

"Are you stupid Gon!?" Leorio interrupted after contemplating the boy's plan. "You'll end up like those two guys! A pile of bones in a dustbin!"

Zebro finally decided to step in, clearing his throat, "They're right. I cannot let master Killua's friends be reduced to skeletons. But perhaps if you would be willing to wait a moment,"

* * *

Sakura, Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika stood outside of the entrance to the tiny security room, while Zebro waited at the phone after making a call. They didn't get an explanation in what he was planning to do, however, they were willing to wait and find out what Zebro was planning. They listened after greeting whoever was on the other end of the line.

"Four of master Killua's friends are here to see him." Zebro held the phone closer to his ear, "Yes. Yes, I'm sorry. Yes. Yes. Yes, I understand. Yes."

'That doesn't sound too promising,' thought Sakura listening and Zebro continued to say 'yes' followed by apologies before he set the phone down.

"Yep, I got in trouble."

"You call the mansion?" Gon asked as he stepped back inside.

"No, I was speaking to the Zoldyck family butler. All communication with the mansion must go through the butler. It's very difficult to reach any of the family members."

"Could you call him again? I'll talk to him this time." Gon said.

Sakura was still doubtful, "You sure about this Gon?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I really don't want to have to go through that gate just to see my friend."

Sakura sighed, "Stubborn,"

Zebro wasn't against allowing Gon to speak to the butler, albeit he warned him it probably wouldn't be a pleasant experience. The phone barely rang and everyone went silent again, despite being unable to hear what was being said on the other end of the line.

" _Yes, this is the butler's office,"_

Gon spoke calmly, "This is Gon, one of Killua's friend's. Is Killua there?"

" _Master Killua doesn't have any friends. Please leave."_

There was a brief pause before Gon placed the phone back down and redialed the way he remembered Zebro had before picking it up again. Unsure of what was said, Sakura, Kurapika, and Leorio leaned forward a little towards the boy.

" _Yes, this is the butler's office."_

"HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW THAT?! PUT KILLUA ON THE PHONE RIGHT NOW!"

It was as if lightning struck because no one was expecting it nor prepare. Sakura, Leorio and Kurapika leaped back. As all of Gon's anger was channeled causing a high alert.

Gon listened to the butlers calmingly agitating voice on the other end. He suggested that should he pretend Gon really was Killua's friend, there was no way to verify that Gon was actually who he claimed to be. In which the boy responded angrily that if Killua was put on the line, he would know it was him. However, the butler countered stating that identification by voice wasn't valid, playing a recording of Gon's voice just to prove his point. And recognition by sight wasn't reliable either apparently because it was also possible to mimic appearances. However, all this so-called logic was nothing more than a poison for Gon's anger. Going as far as to mention that it was possible someone had forced them to approach Killua for sinister purposes.

 _"As long as the threat exists, I cannot let you meet with Killua-sama. The Zoldyck family practices the trade of assassination. Naturally, it has made enemies. As butlers, it is our job to guard our masters. From their enemies. I apologize but please leave."_

Gon hung up the phone heavily before storming outside again, a visible vein formed on his forehead. Leorio, Kurapika, and Sakura watched him.

Leorio's sweat dropped after he called to Gon without receiving a response, "He's seriously pissed,"

Sakura sucked in a breath before rushing out, realization dawning on her. "Crap, he's going to climb the wall!"

"What!?"

After ensuring that the fishing hook he had thrown over was firmly locked on the other end of the wall, by tugging on the gut line wrapped around his uninjured hand, Gon pushed off on his feet to stand vertically on the wall, taking his first few steps against the Testing Gate door. It wasn't long before he heard his friend's calling after him.

"Gon get down here right now!" Leorio demanded.

"It's okay. You three can wait here."

"Hell no!" Sakura stated, marching over to the gate "I don't mind if you won't let me open the gate for you, but at least find a way to get through yourself instead of throwing your life away to a giant watchdog! I'm not burying you here!"

"I'm not going through the gate!"

"Well, I'm not letting you climb over the wall either!" Sakura said jumping onto the wall, focusing her chakra on her feet, she attached herself, standing straight like a plank, looking down on Gon as she stood on the wall.

"Whoa!" Gon almost lost his grip on the line but quickly recovered.

Leorio's jaw dropped again, "You can stand across walls too! What's next, can you fly!?"

"If I could, I'd have taken us to the mountain by now!" Sakura hissed, glaring down at Gon who was glaring back at her, disregarding his awe. "Gon get down."

"No"

"Gon I mean it, I'm not letting you climb this wall!"

"And I'm not letting you take us through that gate!"

"Gon be reasonable!" exclaimed Leorio, reaching up to try and pull the boy down from behind. Their bickering was echoing through the silent night.

Kurapika then attempted to step in, "Will you all calm down?"

"I'm perfectly calm!" Leorio and Sakura retorted though the response told him otherwise.

Zebro took a breath, swallowing his disbelief for the group and walked outside, holding the key to the side door. "Gon-kun, I'll give you the key."

"Hold on pops, we can convince him to stop," Leorio told Zebro.

"Are you sure?" Zebro asked doubtfully, watching as the boy continued to climb, nearly reaching where Sakura was with a strong glint in his eyes. "He appears to be a stubborn boy. To make amends, I'll accompany you through the door."

Gon paused, his frown dropped as he looked at Zebro.

"It's possible that Mike will recognize me and not attack. Though I'm almost a hundred percent certain he'll kill us all."

"You can't do that. I don't' want to cause you any trouble."

Sakura sighed in relief as Gon dropped back down; personally, she wasn't too sure what she was going to be able to do to stop the boy from climbing up that wall. In fact, she was about ready to offer to climb up with him and take her chances with the guard dog since Gon refused to go through the Testing Gate. Despite how illogical the plan was. If it would sate Gon, then she'd be willing to risk it.

'What is wrong with me?'

"No, I'm coming with you," Zebro stated. "The result would be the same if I stayed behind. If I send young master Killua friend's to their deaths, I'd never be able to face him again. If you die. I will also die."

Gon fell silent, he pulled back his fishing line from the wall. "I understand. I didn't stop to consider your situation. Sorry."

Leorio, Kurapika, and Sakura smiled softly. The burden of responsibility, Sakura wished she remembered how useful that was against Gon before.

Zebro was impressed by Gon; at how quickly he was able to relieve his own anger for the sake of someone else. And he was clearly one with a strong heart. As was Sakura. Despite being able to go through the Testing Gate, she was not willing to leave her friend's behind, nor was she willing to let them recklessly risk their lives. Though she clearly had a soft spot for the boy in green.

'I wonder how they would react to seeing Mike,'

"Gon-kun, you must like animals am I right?" Gon nodded, "As I thought. Did you grow up playing in the countryside?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

Zebro just smiled, "Gon-kun, I'm going to open the Testing Gate again. I want you to see Mike for yourself."

* * *

Eerie. That was the sensation felt as one entered through the Testing Gate onto the property of the Zoldyck's. It was as if everything just became darker; even the wind was colder. The mountain could be seen in the distance, but already those with experience knew to stay on high alert and were about to find out it was for good reason.

Leorio looked around carefully, "Is it really okay for us to be here?"

"It's alright. You entered through the Testing Gate." Zebro assured them, before moving to call out into the forest, his voice echoing all around. "Mike! Come here!"

Everyone waited with silent anxiousness. It wasn't long before they heard a low rumbling, in patterns that were identified as breathing. Soft but heavy thudding followed shortly after and through the thicket of the forest, emerged an enormous create, towering over everyone, resembling a dog but after looking at its dead-dark eyes, you'd know it wasn't. Sakura felt a bead of sweat trickle down her chin, but she wasn't shaking as badly as her companions. This certainly was an intimidating creature.

Akamaru could also become like this to his enemies, but he did it by directing his malice at his target and could identify friend from foe. This beast, on the other hand, wasn't intentionally trying to intimidate them, in fact, it was like there was no life in its eyes. Even Gon had become stiff as he stared at Mike. Unblinking as it laid down continuing to watch them.

"Gon-kun, do you understand now? This is a trained hunting dog." Zebro said calmly, "It's nothing like the wild animals you are accustomed to. You must have expected to be able to communicate with him. Until you looked into his eyes. Mike is currently memorizing the appearances and scents of humans he's never seen. There's nothing else on his mind. He's like a machine. Gon-kun, could you fight him?"

Gon shook his head, the sweat running down his chin, "No I'm scared. I don't want to fight him!"

"To be honest," Sakura said, quickly calming herself. "Probably,"

Zebro looked at the pinkette, "You've fought against a creature like this Sakura-san?"

Sakura swallowed heavily, reliving a memory. Once again taking her back to her world, and the monster's that lived in it. The times she had stood up to them, even when she was weak. "I've fought worse."

"Well, how long will you be here?" Zebro asked. Somehow he definitely believed what Sakura was saying, however difficult it may have sounded to others. It was clear she was on a different platform than her male companions. Perhaps on the same as the Zoldyck's. And that was frightening.

Kurapika, Leorio, Gon and Sakura looked at Zebro, with confident smiles then as Gon answered.

"Until we meet Killua! We won't leave until then,"

Zebro snickered, holding out his hand to direct the group. "Then come this way."

* * *

They were taken to the servant's quarters. A three-story cabin in the woods near the Testing Gate. Since it was already night and the tour bus that took them up wouldn't be back until the next day, Zebro said that they would be able to lodge here for the night. When Zebro had pushed open one of the two doors, they noticed how the bottom scraped against the wooden floors, scuffling it.

"Please enter,"

The cabin wasn't too big, but it was rather empty that made up for it in terms of space. Only a bit of furniture that seemed necessary, but it definitely lacked personal touches. With a few paintings on the wall, and a flower vase on top of the drawers.

"Hey, I'm back!" Zebro called.

From the staircase to their side, they heard footsteps followed by a tall man with tan skin, narrow eyes and smoking a cigarette. "Oh, you brought guests that's rare,"

"This is Seaquant. He works with me here." Zebro introduced.

Though his expression seemed indifferent and it didn't look like he was the approachable type, Gon and Sakura found their voices to speak to him.

"Hello," Sakura said bowing her head slightly.

"Good evening," Gon greeted politely.

Seaquant didn't give much of a reaction in return though, as he walked past the group with his hands stuffed in his pocket, "If you managed to win over Zebro, you must be special. Well, make yourselves at home, though it won't be easy here."

* * *

Zebro poured the four friends tea, while they sat at the table. Kurapika, Leorio, and Sakura on one of the benches. Gon and Zebro on the opposite one, while Seaquant remained standing but leaning against the wall. Gon had just finished explaining to him the reason that they were here.

"You want to see master Killua?" Seaquant laughed lightly, "That's a riot!"

"Sorry, but we're dead serious!" Leorio told him.

"Then let me give you a warning: Give up and go home,"

Leorio glowered back at the man, "What was that?"

"Zebro told you about the Testing Gate right?" Seaquant stated more than asked his tone firm. "That should give you an idea of what this place is like."

Gon stared at his reflection in the cup, through the seeping steam of the tea. "We understand that it won't be easy. But I'm not leaving. Not until I see Killua,"

Seaquant stared back at the boy,

"When Killua was in trouble, I wasn't there for him." Gon thought back to the images that had formed in his mind based on what Satotz had told him. "If I had been there, I could have stopped Killua." Gon then looked up a firmness in his eyes. "Killua is my close friend!"

"The same goes for me." Sakura stated firmly, "I called Killua my friend, but when he really needed my help, I couldn't be there. I need to apologize to him and it's going to take a lot more than a gate and giant watchdog to stop me,"

"Oh, there's a lot more little missy," Seaquant told her, his tone dripping honesty in a dreadful manner. "You'll be risking your life."

"I don't care!" Sakura exclaimed frowning, she clenched her fist tightly. "I don't' care what it takes to see him, but I will….."

Seaquant sighed. "What are you hoping to get out of seeing young Killua again?"

Sakura frowned, "What makes you think I'm trying to get something out of this?"

"Well for one, what you're attempting to do is an impossible task."

"Not for me. I can already breakthrough that gate easily enough and I could easily knock out that dog with one blow if I needed to."

Seaquant couldn't' hold back the short burst of laughter, hearing the pinkette's bold declaration. "You certainly say some funny things,"

"Actually, there may be more substance to them than you think Seaquant," Zebro said, gesturing to Sakura with his hand. "I actually witnessed for myself, this young lady open all seven gates,"

As if choking, Seaquant frowned, pointing brashly to the girl, "This little girl with the broken arm opened all the gates!? You're pulling my leg right Zebro?"

Zebro shook his head, taking a serious tone, "She is more powerful than she appears."

"Sakura is the strongest out of our group," Kurapika confirmed, "And as for her arm, she did that to herself on purpose,"

All eyes then fell on Sakura who tensed after Kurapika mentioned her arm. "It's true isn't it?" Kurapika asked. "After witnessing that strength you displayed opening those gates, you definitely could have escaped Hisoka's grasp without breaking your arm. Isn't that right?"

Sakura sighed, "Yes,"

"Sakura, why would you do that?" Gon asked.

She didn't reply but as she feared Kurapika already knew the reason. He had clearly been dwelling on this for a while because his statement was sharply accurate.

"It was a type of repentance,"

Leorio, Gon, Zebro, and Seaquant all had their eyes locked on Kurapika and Sakura, while the pinkette kept her head lowered as if attempting to hide from being unwantedly exposed.

"What do you mean?" Leorio asked the Kurta boy.

"During Gon's match with Hanzo when he was being tortured, I thought Sakura's indifference meant she was unconcerned about what was happening to him. But then when she fought Hisoka and broke her arm to get out of his grip and after seeing her actual strength, I realize that what seemed to be reckless desperation was a calculated act."

Sakura closed shut her eyes tightly, wanting to tell Kurapika to stop talking but she knew that he had already said too much for anyone to disregard this. If she told him to be quiet, her friends were probably going to demand she gives the explanation instead and wouldn't hold off until she admitted what she did not want to.

"In other words, Sakura felt so terrible for what had happened to Gon that she broke her own arm as a form of repentance for not intervening."

Gon stared at the pinkette on the opposite end of the table, "Sakura is that true?"

He was met with stony silence but was determined to hear the pinkette's explanation. "Why?"

Kurapika's level of observation was admirable, as well as hazardous in Sakura's case. She had been confident he wouldn't use those skills to decipher her anymore, but with it came a different form of concern for her. That was for her wellbeing. As her friend.

And because of that, she couldn't channel her anger towards him as her guilt poured with her words.

"I didn't stop Hanzo, because I knew how much you wanted to pass the Hunter Exam and I didn't stay to watch Killua's fight. I wasn't there to reassure him we were friends and he left because of that stunt his brother pulled." Sakura's fingers dug into the fabric of her apron skirt, her bottom lip quivered as her eyes glossed from the unshed tears she refused to allow to fall. Crying wouldn't help this situation, more often than not it had proven to be a pointless action while those around her stood strong with their heads held high, doing what needed to be done.

"I was a terrible friend,"

"No, you weren't!" Gon exclaimed strongly, causing everyone to bristle a little at the outburst. "You were always troubling yourself for our sakes and you're the only one to tell Killua he was your friend. So it's no wonder why he didn't think we were his friends too. If anything…" Gon's voice grew a little softer, but remained firm with his next statement, "I'm the one who should apologize to you."

"That's right," Leorio confirmed, just as aggressive as Gon's tone of voice. "If it weren't for you, Gon and Kurapika, I wouldn't have gotten my Hunter's license."

"I agree with Leorio and Gon," Kurapika stated calmly, "You've gone through great lengths for our sakes, and even inconvenienced yourself during the Fourth Phase by allowing me to take your badge. As well as letting Hisoka take the other two you had to protect us." Sakura stared wide-eyed at the three, Kurapika then proceeded to talk.

"Gon is right. If anything we should be the ones apologizing for making you think you have to bear the weight of the situation alone." Kurapika stood from the table, followed by Leorio and Gon as well who slid out from the bench. The three males stood on one side of Sakura in a line. With straight faces, they leaned forward, arms at their side (except for Gon, whose one arm was still in a cast).

They spoke simultaneously in an unharmonious manner but it was still enough to make Sakura's heart race.

"We're sorry Sakura. Please forgive us."

Exhaling softly, tears streamed down Sakura's face, she covered her mouth to hold back her sobs. Her chest swelling with warmth. "You guys….."

"We'll see Killua no matter what," Gon stated, lifting his head to look Sakura in the eye.

"So you don't have to worry anymore," Leorio told her.

Kurapika raised his head, "The three of us will use our own power to get to the mountain. So please bear with us."

As the three males anxiously waited for the pinkette's response, relief filled them even when her tears did not stop, but a smile graced her lips when she looked back at them. Its genuine light gave them their answer.

"Alright, I'm counting on you three."

Seaquant then spoke up, "Seriously, she opened the gate?"

Sakura glared at him, wiping her eyes. "Don't be stupid enough to underestimate me just because I care enough to cry for my friends."

"Well then," Zebro spoke up, "Why don't you stay here and do a bit of training?"

"Training?" Gon looked at Zebro curiously.

"Listen, you are allowed to work together to open the Testing Gate. There's nothing wrong with that." Zebro explained to them, despite Seaquant's objections. "With a little training, it should be possible. How about it?"

Gon looked down, "I don't like the idea of being tested…."

Kurapika smirked, "But if there's no other way,"

Leorio grinned widely, "We've got no choice but to do it!"

"Alright then, you'll need to put these on."

* * *

"Let's see, like this," Sakura winced, slipping on the vest. Her body felt like it was being pulled forward, like she couldn't handle her own weight anymore and then realized the reason why. She looked at Leorio who was already on his knees trying to lift himself, while Gon and Kurapika were holding onto the vests Zebro had given them like they were holding a slab of concrete.

"Each of these vests weighs fifty kilograms. Wear them at all times except when you sleep," Zebro said. "I'll make it heavier as you get used to it."

'This must be how Lee feels all the time,' Sakura thought shaking her head.

"As expected, you're not really struggling with this huh?" Kurapika said to Sakura.

"Well her physical strength is something else," Leorio remarked.

"Well, you're half right," Sakura said. "But I can actually feel the strain on my body."

Chakra enhanced Sakura's physical strength, yes but when she was training with Tsunade, her teacher told her that she shouldn't rely on chakra alone. Which seemed ironic to her at the time but nevertheless Sakura took it to heart. Normal training at the academy already when Sakura was twelve had made her stronger than a grown man. It's not as if they could allow aspiring ninjas to have the strength of a child if they wanted to survive.

It was just in comparison to full-fledged shinobi that they would appear weak. And when Sakura sparred with Tsunade, she had started training to increase her physical ability and stamina without the use of chakra but it wasn't until now that she was really seeing the results of this. Since most of her battles required her to use her chakra enhanced strength.

Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, and Sakura were again at the table with a cup of tea in front of them, Zebro told them to enjoy but when they tried to pick up the cup they instantly realize the difference in weight. Sakura picked it up, only able to use one hand at the time.

"So these are weighted too huh?"

"Yes, twenty kilograms and this teapot here is forty," Zebro told her, holding up the black teapot. He told them that all the utensils and furniture in the house weighed over twenty kilograms apiece.

"I get it," Kurapika said as he continued to struggle to lift his cup. "So this serves as training."

Seaquant walked in then, "It's useless. They'll give up in two or three days."

"What was that?" Leorio hissed

"Seaquant, I believe your shift has already started," Zebro said to his colleague.

"Oh right," Seaquant then left without giving the group so much as a second glance, which only served to further irritate them. Despite Zebro assuring that he wasn't a bad person.

Leorio stood up, holding his arms against the table to keep himself from falling. "By the way, where's the bathroom?"

Zebro directed him to the big metal door on the other side of the room, Leorio took one look at it and then back at Zebro nervously. "Don't tell me….the bathroom door is….?"

"Yes." Zebro said with a bright smile, "It weights five hundred kilograms."

Sakura threw her hand over her mouth to keep in her laughter as she watched Leorio panic.

"WHAT! I CAN'T HOLD IT IN!"

And thus began their training.

* * *

 _As Gon, Sakura, Kurapika, and Leorio prepared for Zebro's training to open the Testing Gate word of their actions had already reached the Zoldyck's. Inside the Zoldyck mansion, within a dimly lit hallway, two pairs of footsteps echoed. A women wearing dark purple bustle gown and a broad-brimmed hat decorated with feathers, fur, and flower, her face covered in bandages with an electronic visor covering her eyes. And a young boy in a black kimono with straight cut dark hair and big pink eyes._

 _Kikyo Zoldyck walked along the hallway with her son Kalluto, until they reached a door on the side. They entered a room that was just as dimly lit as the hallway. Chains attached to a holding on the ceiling, following the chains showed short distance between the pair because of the small arms they were connected to. Killua's head hung low, his wrists and ankles bound by thick shackles, his body marred with whip slashes. Standing in front of Killua was his brother Milluki, who had been torturing him since he returned home. Kikyo strolled in before Kalluto, asking Killua if he had learned his lesson but her kind tone sharpened when her son Milluki answered instead, stating that Killua wasn't sorry. Kikyo attempted coaxing Killua into apologizing for what he had done._

 _When met with silence Milluki chose to inform Killua that his friends, Gon and Sakura had come to see him, as a means of irritating his brother. And it had seemed to awaken Killua from his dazed state, the chains rattling above him. Enraged, Kikyo reprimanded Milluki for telling Killua something that was clearly mean to be kept silent. Killua himself was enraged that no one had told him they were here._

 _Kikyo claimed that it was irrelevant information since she didn't believe Gon would be strong enough to make it through the Testing Gate. Killua simply and calmly stated that Gon would and when his mother said it wouldn't make a difference, Killua then asked his mother if Sakura hadn't already opened the gate. Kikyo was taken aback by the question._

 _She was informed already that someone had opened all seven of the gates. The pink haired girl whom Illumi had cautioned her about and whose strength he had praised in his message. And that terrified her more so, the thought that Killua had made a friend stronger than himself; who showed promise of an affinity for a life in darkness but wanted to take Killua away from it. No, she wouldn't have it. And that's is why she hadn't even informed her own husband about the girl._

 _She also did not want to tell her son that Sakura had already opened the Testing Gate (all seven) and was only waiting for his other friend to open it, so she said it didn't matter since they wouldn't make it to the mansion. Killua told her that he knew they'd make it, his eyes holding such firm belief it scared her._

The book's pages were slightly soiled from the tears that dropped onto it as Sakura read. She had hoped the book would give her some insight on the happenings inside the Zoldyck mansion, and with Killua but she wasn't prepared for what she read. Sakura slammed the book shut, resting her hand on her knee.

"Killua….."

"Sakura,"

The pinkette jolted slightly, shifting the covers a little to reveal Gon's form right beside her. He blinked several times, wiping his eyes. She had almost forgotten he was sleeping next to her.

That night, Zebro brought Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, and Sakura up to the top floor of the cabin where three beds were set. He apologized that there weren't anymore, but Sakura wasn't all that surprised considering the story must have initially meant for only three of them to be there. Gon chided that he and Sakura could share a bed before Leorio and Kurapika could start talking about arrangements.

Though they did seem skeptical, even if Gon was younger it wasn't by that many years and it would have been more appropriate to let Sakura have her own bed while two of them shared but Sakura confirmed that she was comfortable with it. Since Gon had fallen asleep in her arms when they were still on Zevil Island. They had chosen the bed closest to the window, so even when the lights were off the room was still brightly lit by the moonlight.

"Sorry Gon, I didn't mean to wake you," Sakura said softly, laying back down on the bed.

"It's okay," Gon turned his head to look over at her. "Don't worry, we'll definitely get to see Killua so don't cry alright?"

Sakura smiled, stroking the top of Gon's head. "Thanks, Gon."

Sakura just hoped that they would get strong enough soon because she would now have the image the book had given her of Killua restrained by chains and being tortured in her memory.

'I won't read until I see Killua again,'

* * *

On the first day of training, Leorio and Kurapika had come to an agreement that Gon wouldn't try to open the gate since his arms were still healing. They had then proceeded to try and open the first gate with no result. As the days passed the intensity of the training increased along with the weights they were supposed to carry on them. The weight of their vests went to a hundred and fifty kilograms and as Zebro said, no one was allowed to take them off during training. Kurapika and Leorio trained vigorously together. Their training varied from balancing the weighted furniture such as chairs on their arms, holding trays of over a dozen cups, having large rocks tied to them to drag up a hill. Gon and Sakura were also training but mostly in secret since the last time they were caught working out they received a long lecture and disapproving scowls from Leorio and Kurapika.

Though Gon did start training beside Leorio and Kurapika after only a week when he emerged with his arm fully healed. Sakura had been giving herself and Gon healing sessions for their similar injuries but it seemed that Gon had an amazing healing factor on his own, but he had assumed that the recovery speed had a lot to do with Sakura's ability even when she assured him otherwise.

'There's no way someone can heal a broken arm in only seven days,'

But Gon had and because of that, Leorio, Kurapika, and Gon were able to take their trial at the Testing Gate together. At first, it was still a struggle, but Seaquant came up to the three and told them that their timing had to be matched or they would just be trying to push the weight of the entire gate. Once that was said, on the first try together, Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio managed to move the doors of the gate slightly before it slammed shut.

* * *

Then after several more days had passed, one morning while Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio were warming up before attempting to open the gate Zebro told them,

"Hey, why don't you three try removing your vests today?"

Gon, Kurapika and Leorio happily threw their vests on the ground, the weight cracking the earth beneath it. Sakura threw hers off as well and sighed in relief.

When she had been with Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio, Sakura had come to realize something being here they must have needed to undergo this training and if they had accepted her offer to open the gates for them, they probably wouldn't have gained the strength that they had now.

'I guess I really was carrying their weight,'

And she realized it could have done more harm than good. Just like it did her.

At the Testing Gate Leorio had both hands on one door, Kurapika on the other and Gon in the middle of the two ready to push.

"Sakura, come on and get ready to enter," Leorio called.

The pinkette smiled a little, walking over to them, her steps lighter and silent. "You guys sure you can open it this time?"

"With that training and all three of us working together, I'm sure we can get it this time!" Gon exclaimed.

"So just stand there and wait," Kurapika told her.

"Here we go!" Leorio called.

Kurapika counted, "One,"

"Two,"

"Three!" Gon exclaimed before pushing forward with all his strength.

Sakura, Zebro, and Seaquant watched the boys as the first doors of the Testing Gate began to slowly open. Sakura laughed as Gon fell after the door was open wide enough before entering through as Leorio and Kurapika kept their sides open, panting softly.

'What an impressive bunch,' thought Zebro.

"Alright!" Sakura fist pumped "You guys did it!"

"Just like we said we would!" Leorio grinned.

Sakura looked over at the mountain covered by the dark clouds, 'We'll be there soon Killua.'

* * *

 **And I'm afraid that's all for now, I'm going to be working on my other stories as well as this one so I hope you can all be patient for the next chapter.**

 **In the meantime, don't forget to review!**


	15. Meetings-Reunions-Seperation

**Hey everyone, I am so sorry for not updating for a while but I have been really busy since exams ended. Anyway sparing the details, I'm also trying to start on my own original stories to post at a later date.**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Follow the path and head for the mountain. The mansion should be somewhere up there." Zebro said to the four friend's, their backs to the mountain far out in the distance.

Although Zebro had been working for the Zoldyck's for the last twenty years, he had never been to the main residence of the family.

"Thank you very much for everything, Zebro-san, Seaquant-san." Gon said, smiling at the two adults in front of him.

Sakura bowed her head slightly to the two, "Yes thank you. You've really helped us,"

Zebro continued to smile at the youngsters, "You're very welcome. I wish you the best of luck in reaching young master Killua,"

"Mm!"

As Zebro and Seaquant watched the four friends slowly vanish into the distance of the path leading through the forest, they began discussing their thoughts on whether or not it was possible for them to reach the mansion. After all, the Testing Gate was only the first obstacle that needed to be overcome and it could only get worse from then on.

Seaquant knew that much from personal experience having dealt with the Zoldyck's employees as an intruder, which had been met with cruel retribution for him and the group he was a part of. An image of unconscious men piled together at the feet of a short silhouette holding a cane. A memory he wouldn't soon forget.

'One hundred men wiped out by an apprentice butler,'

That was what made it clear to him then, that the people within in these grounds were real monsters. And the only way to defeat a monster was to be one yourself.

"We should probably inform them about this," said Seaquant, heading to the house to do just that. "Though I'm sure they're already aware,"

He was beginning to feel a bit sorry for those kids, and that was without seeing the real storm that was brewing.

* * *

"What? The Testing Gate opened?" Shock, disbelief, and malice were eminent in the bittersweet voice of Kikyo Zoldyck.

She sat in a small pavilion on top of a hill, misty and distanced from the main mansion, where she hoped to remain undisturbed by her other family members as her butler relayed the news of her son's 'friend's'. And she was not pleased with the results.

"Yes, ma'am,"

"This is a critical time for Killua. We cannot allow anyone near him! Especially not unnecessary friends!"

"About that ma'am….." There was a moment of hesitance from her head butler, a rare occurrence but certainly, one that kept attention.

"What is it?" Kikyo asked sternly.

"There has been a development,"

"What sort?"

"The master has become aware of the intruder's presence and after a thorough report back from Illumi-sama. He has given a strict order….."

The dotted light on the women's visor became smaller, as she listened to her butlers report back on what her husband had requested not too long after hearing about the intruders at the Testing Gate. Needless to say, the subject was detesting for a mother, who hoped to continue to raise her child out of this rebellious phase and keep him within the proper lengths. For a mother who wanted an absolute hold on her child's life. This matter was going to do more than take him out of those lengths but completely eradicate them. And it was much too soon for her to even consider.

"W-What?!" Kikyo exclaimed, her tone pitching. "How could father do such a thing and without even consulting me!? He cannot possibly allow this!"

Kikyo exhaled repeatedly until her breaths became softer, her butler remained silent but near at all times. She stood up from the pavilion, stepping away. "Kil is the one child I simply cannot let go. Does no one understand? He cannot be left to anyone other than us. If they will not listen, then I shall have to take matters into my own hands…."

* * *

Sakura, Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio continued to follow the path through the forest that would hopefully lead them to the mountain, where they would have to begin their search for the mansion. It had already been more than two hours since they started walking, and little had been said. No one knew what to expect, nor did they feel the need to bring up the subject on what they were going to do from here on. They chose to remain vigilant and move silently as not to attract anything that may be lurking in the forest. After Mike, it was obvious they had to remain cautious.

After some time, the four came to what appeared would be their next obstacle in this other world of assassins. A young girl with grey eyes and dark purple hair combed in thick bunches, tied in a star-shaped manner, she also wore a plain suit. She held herself like a statue as if part of the structure separating their path to the other side. Another obstacle that they would have to overcome in order to see Killua.

"Leave." Her voice was soft but swift with no room for flexibility. "You're trespassing on private property. I cannot allow you to pass without permission."

Gon frowned, "What do we need to get permission? I said I was Killua's friend but they wouldn't put him on."

"I wouldn't know," she replied blankly, "Because no one has ever received permission,"

The vein on Gon's forehead throbbed with annoyance, glaring back at the unnamed girl, "Then we'll have to trespass!"

The young girl appeared ready to respond when she glanced beside her, there were nearly no footsteps heard but then they were able to see someone walking up until he was beside her. A tall man also in a suit, with short blonde hair and narrow eyes.

"Hishita-san," The girl greeted, to which the butler nodded before turning back to the group with an unreadable expression.

Leorio clenched his jaw, "Another one?"

"Greetings, I am Hishita, a servant of the Zoldyck family." The butler bowed slightly, holding a straight posture. But what he said next caused everyone to grow tense and stand upright. "Sakura Haruno, I have been ordered by my master to escort you to the Zoldyck estate."

"Eh!?" Kurapika, Leorio, and Sakura exclaimed before realizing they probably shouldn't to keep face.

"Really, we're invited to the mansion?" Gon asked.

"I apologize, but I have only been permitted to escort Miss Haruno to the estate under my master's orders," Hishita replied calmly.

"Wait, why is Sakura the only one being asked to go?" Kurapika asked, frowning. Given where they were it didn't seem likely that they were going to be invited to the main household just like that but one of them was. Something seemed off about it.

"The master and head of the Zoldyck's Silva-sama wishes to meet with Miss Haruno. A word with his son's companion, to be exact."

"W-W-W-W-What?!" Sakura stuttered, her eyes as wide as saucers. "You're saying Killua's father wants to talk to me?"

"That is correct, ma'am."

"But, my friend's, I can't go without them."

"I was instructed only to bring you." The butler replied curtly. It was clear he wouldn't waver his decision, as it was not actually his to make in the first place. "There would be grave consequences for me disobeying my master's orders in any fashion."

That was, without doubt, an understandable reason, but still, the group remained unsatisfied with the deal they had been offered.

"What does he want to talk to me about?" asked Sakura,

"He did not say, ma'am. But he did tell me to say that this is merely an invitation that you are free to reject should you feel it necessary. It is your decision."

The last thing that Sakura read told her that Killua's father wasn't even aware of their presence because for whatever reason, his wife did not want him to know but it seemed that word had somehow reached him. It was not a comfort. There was still skepticism, looking at the effort they had to endure just to get through the front gate and she was being offered an escort to meet with one of Killua's parents. And yet despite these obvious warnings, the answer was obvious for one reason.

They were here to see Killua.

Sakura turned back to her friend's, "Well, what should I do?"

"What do you want to do?" Leorio asked, "It's not really up to us,"

Sakura shook her head, "No, that's wrong. We came here together, and I don' want to just leave you guys behind-

"But you also want to see Killua as soon as possible," Gon finished for her. He smiled when their eyes met. "It's okay, we'll be right behind you."

Pink eyebrows curved with uncertainty and worry. This was a taxing predicament for her. Gon wasn't wrong, she did want to see Killua (probably more than he could understand for reasons she couldn't explain) but at the same time, she was hesitant to leave Gon, Leorio and Kurapika on their own.

She looked at the two employees of the Zoldyck's, the young girl had made it clear she would not let them pass without permission and seeing as Sakura was the only one with it, there was little chance she would let her friend's through just because she was suddenly an exception. And she still couldn't figure out why.

"Alright," Sakura exhaled softly, looking back to the butler. "I'll go,"

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

The eerie silence, loss of familiarity and companionship almost tempted Sakura into peeking into the pages of the book if just to find the reason Killua's father wanted to have an audience with her. Nothing was spoken after Sakura left with the butler Hishita. Gon, Leorio and Kurapika assured her they would follow shortly after, even so, she worried as to how they were going to do that when they couldn't even pass a fence without permission, which hasn't been granted to anyone before her. Despite the vast mountain region, there was little noise in the forest, there were no birds chirping nor the scurrying of animals through the trees. And she was yet to see any.

'Perhaps they sense the danger of this place as well,' Sakura mused. Of course, she couldn't say it surprised her too much, what would remain where there was a constant sense of danger in the air?

Or perhaps that was just her own intuition since she crossed that threshold further into the Zoldyck's property.

Hishita's eyes glanced to the side without him turning fully to the pinkette behind him. He looked up at the mountain that was growing nearer as the hours passed. The Zoldyck mansion was situated at the top. Unfortunately for the pinkette, she wouldn't be arriving as thought. While there was nothing exceptional based on impression that would make her appear as a threat, he had received thorough instruction on the task he was assigned and was told to take extreme caution in doing so. Despite what it entailed, he had no conflictions about carrying out the orders he was given. It was after all a butler's duty.

" _Lure her far from her companions, and make it appear as nothing more than a horrendous accident due to her own indiscretion," Kikyo ordered, her back turned to the butler kneeling before her. Raising her hand, she began knowing at one of her long nails as if dazing through the most disturbing thoughts of her mind. "I will not allow anyone to take Kil away from us. He does not need her, not now nor in the future. And I shall not entertain the thought; not at this time!"  
_

Nothing more was said. Nothing needed to be said as Hishita was dispatched fully aware of his task. The demand was in actual fact a simple one and one that he was familiar with but rarely practiced due to the stature of the premises itself that was already a difficult barrier to overcome. He had succeeded in the first part of his task and had been careful to lead her on the path away from the mansion but closer to the mountain so that she would continue to edge on with a sense of security.

For several minutes this continued, the forest growing thicker. Nearing the location where Sakura was to be disposed of until Hishita felt the girl's presence grow more distant and realize that she must have stopped. While she might not realize this herself, the pinkette walked like a phantom at times and then other's there was the slightly rustle on the ground. She knew the technique Silent Gate and must have put into practice a lot to be able to execute it on a subconscious level.

Indeed she had stopped, her head down with her bangs covered her eyes, her one arm hanging limply at her side, while the other of course curved due to the sling and cast, covering her entire hand.

"Is there something wrong Miss Haruno?" Hishita asked, turning around fully to step towards her. "Are your injuries bothering you? We may take a rest if you require-

"I was just wondering something," Sakura softly spoke, "Where exactly is the Zoldyck mansion located?"

"Near the center of the mountain, but it is not so easy to get to if you are not invited," Hishita told her

"Of course, there are probably traps set for intruders correct?"

Hishita gave a curt nod in response.

"So how much longer before we reach it?"

"Well it shouldn't be too long from now," Hishita assured, barely batting an eye. "We are following the right path,"

With a small scoff, the pinkette's lips curved to a smirk, her shoulder's shook for a moment. "That's interesting because look at this," Sakura stomped her feet on the ground, her shoes sinking into the soft soil. "I happen to know for a fact that loose soil, often means that this is land that hasn't been treaded on….Which can only lead me to conclude you are not leading me to the Zoldyck mansion. And the reason for that is because you were never ordered to."

Hishita did not speak, his eyes narrowed when the pinkette lifted her head to give him a determined glare, "I already have an idea as to what you're true intentions are, but I want to hear it before anything progresses. My goal to see Killua has not changed and I will not let an inconvenience like this stop me. What were your real orders?"

Hishita closed his eyes for a moment, "That I'm afraid that is confidential Miss Haruno,"

"Then I shall take my leave," Sakura said turning on her heal, "Tell your master I apologize, but I will not be accepting his invitation to meet with me if there ever was one."

In an instant blur, faster than Hanzo perhaps, Hishita dematerialized in front of Sakura only to reappear behind her barely a second later, a small blade in hand he struck her between her shoulder blades to get her heart from behind. A quick and precise blow not easily dealt without experience.

Hishita saw the blade pierce her skin, he felt it, and he saw a bit of red forming from behind. But that was all gone in a second, within a puff of smoke where a log then took the place of the girl's form.

And for the first time since their encounter, Hishita's passive expression changed to confusion and shock. It was the moment he let his guard down and it was that moment that Sakura chose to strike back. With barely a sound, her presence concealed, she came up behind him as he was still reveling in the confusion of her replacement jutsu, she landed a powerful blow to his back, worried if she went for his face that the milliseconds may be too much time for him to recover. The force of her punch sent him flying into and through a few of the tree's before he finally stopped. All Sakura had to do to locate him again was to follow the path of destruction.

She hadn't been anticipating a direct attack, on the other hand, the uncertainty of what was to come had led her to activate this jutsu to protect herself.

'So much for paranoia. I was right not to let my guard down,' Sakura clenched her fist, she had placed a bit more power to that punch than she necessarily needed. She found the butler laying on the ground, the soil shifted to show he had glided across the ground and was now already starting to bring himself up. But with an obvious effort that made Sakura's pride inflate ever so slightly.

"From your actions I've realized your real intentions were to lure me away from my friend's and then kill me." Sakura stated, drawing her kunai at his neck and when Hishita met her eyes she spoke again, "And it's obvious this order was meant for me alone, otherwise I would not have been the only one drawn out like this."

Something was still tugging at the back of Sakura's mind about this whole dilemma. She was no different from her friend's in this case who were trying to reach Killua, so why had she been the only one targeted? The only real difference to factor in was she could have made it through the Testing Gate on the first day. Other than that, nothing stood out to her that she could factor in. On the other hand, she could take comfort that the others weren't being targeted for assassination. At least she hoped.

"Why go through all this effort just to kill me though?" Sakura asked, both herself and Hishita. Her tone was void of any discord against the man. He was clearly following orders and she knew already all too well what that entailed. It was not a personal matter and thus shouldn't be taken as such. The only thing that really irritated her about this was she had begun to get her hopes up, drawing on the belief she would be able to see Killua again only to be caught in this trap.

"As you said, those were my orders," Hishita stated, his voice void.

Sakura opened her mouth ready to give a reply, but another presence made itself known and with it came an alertness that had the pinkette turning away from her first opponent to the large silhouette in the distance.

"Yes, those were your orders, Hishita."

Said butler froze in place, glancing to where Sakura had directed her vision, in the shadows created by a grove of trees a silhouette appeared before stepping into the light. A tall and husky woman likely passed her fifties based on her pale wrinkled skin and grey hair tied in pigtails. She wore a black formal suit like the other butler's; as well as a monocle on her right eye.

"Although escorting the girl to the mansion was an order given by Silva-sama for me to fulfill." Sakura gasped softly, looking at the older women. So there was actually an order to bring her to the mansion?

"And you attempted to disrupt that,"

"Tsubone-sa-

The women held up her hand, "There's no need for explanation. I'm aware of whose orders those were under and so is the master. Therefore you will not endure any retribution, however, I suggest you pick yourself up and return to the butler's quarters. As of now, those orders have been overruled by Silva-sama,"

"Yes, ma'am," Sakura watched Hishita force himself up before he started to limp away when she interrupted.

"Hold on," Sakura came to stand in front of Hishita, barely placing her hands on the butler before she began healing him. Her chakra glowing a slight tinge of green before stopping. "There that should make it a little easier to walk back,"

Hishita appeared puzzled by the pinkette's behavior, he had after all just tried to kill her.

"Well goodbye now," Sakura watched as Hishita disappeared into the forest.

"Sakura Haruno yes?"

The kunoichi looked back at the butler, nodding her head. "Yes, ma'am."

"I am Tsubone; Silva-sama has ordered me to escort you directly to the Zoldyck's residence and ensure that no harm comes to you prior," Said the women, her hand laid across her chest.

Sakura swallowed heavily, one look at this woman and her instincts told her not to become lax nor behave informally. There was no signal of hostility or anything that should put her on edge in this new butler's presence, but needless to say, she was definitely intimidated.

"Um…." Sakura took a careful step back, "I'm not so certain that I should-

"It is not a choice Miss Haruno, my orders came directly from Silva-sama and they were to bring you to the estate without fail," Tsubone spoke firmly, lifting her head and a chill ran down Sakura's spine when she met the women's eyes. "Hishita may have misinterpreted the message when he relayed it as a trap to bring you here. See those were the order's he was given by Kikyo-sama."

Sakura's eyes widened slightly, "K-Killua's mother, why-

"However they are in no correlation to Silva-sama's orders. He wishes to meet with Killua-chan's friend," Tsubone interrupted, "You should know, I have been under the Zoldyck's employment for many years, and I am yet to fail a direct order from my employers. Therefore I urge you to follow, allowing me to direct you to the mansion. Or I shall use other methods that will bring us to the same conclusion."

A bead of sweat ran down Sakura's face as she gave a nervous grin, "Then please lead the way,"

So there were some intimidating people behind these walls. If this was what the impression the butler's had to offer, Sakura wondered what the other Zoldyck's were like.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Um, Tsubone-san?" Sakura addressed the butler.

After traveling for several minutes at a brisk pace through the forest they reached the base of the mountain, and it was very different from the atmosphere. To Sakura, it was like a cold blanket had wrapped around her and according to Tsubone, it would only be a few minutes now before they finally reached the entrance to the estate.

"Why did-

Again Tsubone interrupted before Sakura could get her words out fully, "If you are wondering why Kikyo-sama ordered one of the butlers to assassinate you alone. I have not heard the reason, but she is very attached to Killua-chan and based on that. I can assume she finds you a threat to Killua-chan's development as an assassin. And this is likely based on a report Illumi-sama had given alerting his parents of your intentions to visit."

Sakura looked down, "I see,"

Assassination appeared to be more than just their livelihood, it was their entire way of life. As solid as tradition.

"I myself am very fond of that boy," Tsubone confessed, glancing behind her and another chill ran down Sakura's spine. "I believe he can become a splendid assassin if allowed. As do you."

Sakura tilted her head in confusion, "I'm not an assassin,"

"I know but you have the potential. However, to be frank, I am far from fond of those who would seek to take Killua-chan away but my orders are absolute. You best remember that is the only reason you were not disposed of the moment you trespassed."

There was no way of replying without feeling she would give a wrong response somehow, therefore Sakura chose silence instead. Wanting to avoid the older women's sharp eyes. She was obviously under scrutiny, and likely a single response was like mapping out her entire being to the butler. It gave her a sense that the rest of Killua's family may be like this as well, if not a tact sharper.

"We are here."

Stopping, Sakura squinted through a thick layer of mist that was covering the entire area, obscuring everything and in the distance caught sight of a large structure. As she moved closer, she was able to make out more detailed features of what it was. It may have been called a mansion, but what Sakura saw bordered close to a palace. It was a little surprising despite the cold atmosphere, the estate appeared inviting with its high symmetry. A set pathway of stones and clean cut shrubbery on short trimmed grass leading to the large mahogany doors with dragon carvings. The mansion was marveling, with sash windows, several bays and a pediment at the entrance. Though admittedly, the ominous feeling did not leave Sakura as she was beckoned forward.

That feeling did not settle when Sakura entered the mansion either, she paid little attention to the interior that would take the breath away of any newcomer. The expensive ornaments and furniture, the polished wood trimmed with gold, the velvet, smooth tiles, chandeliers, were all passed easily. Sakura could not bring herself to appreciate any of this when her energy was devoted to calming her nerves.

Although there was one thing she missed when Tsubone opened the closed double doors leading further into the mansion. The light. The hallways from this point were nothing but cobblestone and smooth tiles, dimly lit. A description she could place from the words she read.

Remaining silent as she and Tsubone walked through, there were multiple turns to take and while she was certain Killua's torture chamber was somewhere around here, she might not be able to find it. It reminded her a bit of one of Orochimaru's hide-outs.

* * *

They stopped in front of a wide double door which Tsubone pushed open with one hand, before telling Sakura to enter. When she stepped forward, the door immediately closed behind with an echo, but she didn't turn back around. A spacious room of stone, with a light, tinged blue, skulls lining the ceiling like decorations, and an enormous hound like Mike on the side sleeping. What Sakura's eyes were focused on was the couch behind a single chair in the middle of the room, where a figure sat cross-legged still and calm.

A tall, muscular man with long silver-blonde hair dressed in a sleeveless shozoku. While Sakura already knew the identity of this person, there were one feature that tied everything together; his deep blue cat-like eyes that were so similar to Killua's albeit narrow and sharpened in a way that did not hide his affinity to darkness as it did his son's. This was without a doubt, Killua's father. Silva Zoldyck.

And if Hisoka had made Sakura's heart beat painfully against her ribcage, this man could make her crack them with a stony glare. Although right now she could consider herself temporarily petrified.

"Sakura Haruno, correct?" His voice was deeper than an average man, with a gruff undertone that could be taken as intimidating but when he addressed her the calm manner and lack of malice instantly brought her heart down to a steady beat once again.

"Yes, Zoldyck-san,"

Silva gestured to the seat in front of the couch and Sakura quietly went to settle down, although unable to remove her rigid posture. And it did not go unnoticed.

"You needn't worry, I simply called you in because I wanted to meet you,"

With her hands settled in her lap, Sakura asked, "Why exactly did you want to meet me for?"

"To get to know you,"

"Huh?"

Sakura gave a queer expression and there was a glimmer of amusement now shining in Silva's eyes. "It is really that unusual to want to know more about my son's first friend?"

Sakura decided to be blunt, "Considering the circumstances, yes it is. Your wife assigned one of your butlers to kill me, and before that, I had a bit of a hostile encounter with your son Illumi regarding my relationship with Killua, so…"

Silva nodded, "Yes I can understand why you would be skeptical of meeting with me. However, you should understand already that my family dynamics stray from the traditional. We do not argue over or meddle in what we believe is irrelevant to us individually."

While this manner of speaking may have baffled a few, Sakura could decipher the underlining message and give a simple response.

"I see,"

Silva observed the pinkette with complete disregard for caution, only focused on unraveling. When he heard from one of his butlers that a young girl claiming to be Killua's friend opened all of the Testing Gates with a single punch, he was somewhat intrigued and chose to find out if there was anything noteworthy about her. He got in contact with Illumi privately and his eldest son told him about the pinkette's odd power and obvious attachment to Killua. What also interested him was something specific Illumi told him.

" _In terms of physical strength, she's far stronger than me and that is without Nen,"_

" _I see. What of her condition mental and otherwise?"_

 _"She's like us, but she isn't. Her potential is clear when you see her though, as great as Kil's. However, she still seems weak in those terms, like him as well. Though I still think she might be a good addition if properly trained,"_

The call with Illumi had further intrigued Silva. He was willing to hear from Killua himself about his experience during the Hunter Exam and the people he met, but he was specifically intrigued by the topic of the pinkette. This was the first time Illumi had ever acknowledged any probability like this. And Silva wanted to meet the girl in person to decide for himself whether or not she would be a benefit or hindrance for Killua. He was after all the heir to the Zoldyck line.

And while Silva himself was not someone who dwelled on missed opportunities, but even he could appreciate that those chances as rare as finding a red diamond was not to be overlooked easily. He simply wanted to know if the gem was genuine or simply painted over.

"Tell me, were you already aware of who Killua was when you met?"

Sakura barely breathed, "Well, I knew he was an assassin because he told me,"

"You didn't doubt him?"

She shook her head, close to explaining the reason but something in the back of her mind said that it wouldn't be necessary unless Silva actually asked for the explanation. He seemed well tuned to know whether or not she was being truthful or not.

"And you befriended him during the Hunter Exam which was less than a month,"

"That's right," Sakura's brow furrowed ever so slightly, not missing the discrete detail in tone. "You're finding that hard to believe. Why?"

Silva crossed his arms over his chest as he spoke, "Haruno. You do realize what the description of an assassin entails. Yet, you took it upon yourself to befriend one albeit young, but that doesn't change the fact. Give a child a weapon and he can very well do the same amount of damage as an adult. It's why I train my children from the moment they are born. So that they can live this lifestyle without fear and hesitance."

"I take it there is more," Sakura stated, feeling the tension grow again.

"You and your friend's walked into one of the most dangerous places in the world so that you could meet with someone you barely know for less than a month as if you're under some rescue operation. Yet I can't help but wonder if you've forgotten or simply refuse to believe that this is where Killua belongs. I wonder why risk your lives on the premises of that?"

As Silva kept silent it was obvious he was waiting for Sakura to give her input but was willing to allow her to collect her thoughts. He was impressed when it only took her under ten seconds to do that.

"Zoldyck-san, listen well because I am only saying this once. There is no need for you to detail this lifestyle-for which I can understand and somewhat appreciate all too well." Sakura's expression became hard as stone, "But I am Killua's friend. And when someone becomes my friend, that entails I will look out for them, protect them and always be on their side regardless of where they stand. And the only thing I have not been able to stomach in my coming here is that Killua came back to this place-to this 'world'. When he told me the reason he left was because he did not want his life mapped out for him by you and your family. So, I want to see him for myself to know if he has changed his mind or if he was forced to return."

Silva's eyes narrowed and the room suddenly felt like it had grown colder, so much that Sakura began to tremble. "And what will you do if he was forced?"

Sakura's fingers dug into the material of her glove, "I will take him back,"

"You will bring him back?" Silva gave a slight scoff, "You who was already shaken with fear the instant our eyes met?"

The pinkette's jaw clenched so tight, it was as if it was sealed shut.

"It's clear you already understand you can't defeat me, yet you're still willing to stand up for Killua when it's your life that's in danger and not his?"

Sakura then found her voice, raising it in an attempt to compete with Silva's however futile "I'm not just going to give up on Killua because the situation isn't ideal. One thing that you must understand about me is that I do not give up. I will never give up, not when it comes to the people I care about. I don't want to change Killua or force him into the light, I just can't watch him have that choice taken away. It doesn't matter what someone is born as, but what they become."

"Some people aren't meant to stand in the light,"

Standing up from her seat with a firm eye, Sakura spoke, "How about letting those 'people' decide for themselves what they want for once instead of mapping out their lives based only on what they can do instead of what they want?"

"Have you failed to save someone before? Is that why you are trying to so hard? Catalyzing that failure in what you hope will be a success?" Silva asked and there was but a single twitch from Sakura that made the curtain fall, revealing the hidden truth, but even so, she did not allow herself to lose face or at that moment fall back on to her past.

"I have not failed anyone because I have not surrendered to anything."

The room grew colder, as Silva stood from his seat and began striding towards Sakura but she could hardly make out the man anymore, it was as if a shadow had cast itself over him, making a monster appear with slit red eyes. The bloodlust was so suffocating it seemed as though it had fabricated right before her. But as a hand extended towards her head, Sakura remained unmoving, not because she was paralyzed with fear, but because her determination and stubbornness kept her rooted.

Though her eyes wanted desperately to close, so that they would not witness the outcome, they ended up widening as far as they could when the hand encased her head and began to give soft strokes.

"Indeed, you are strong."

Her demeanor switched just as quickly as Silva's, and Sakura's hard voice turned into a soft squeak, "Eh?"

Chuckling, Silva removed his hand looking to the door, "Tsubone,"

The door opened five seconds later, said butler standing there bowing her head with an arm across her chest. "You called Silva-sama,"

"Take Miss Haruno to the lounge,"

"Understood,"

Sakura frowned, looking back at Silva, "What-

"After that tell my father to get Killua. I wish to have a word with him,"

"Yes Silva-sama," Tsubone said respectfully. Then turning to Sakura she gestured for the girl to exit.

When Silva noticed her hesitance, he said, "I'll tell Killua you're here myself, so if you don't mind waiting,"

Sakura shook her head, "Not at all,"

* * *

There was a reason to doubt of course. With all the uncertainty and what had followed before, Sakura had plenty on mind to make her skeptical of Silva's word to allow her to see Killua. However, she didn't fight. Her gut told her that Silva was intent on keeping his word even if he had not sworn it.

So she allowed Tsubone to take her to the lounge, which wasn't too far off from the room she had gone to meet Silva. The room was brightly lit with paper lamps, the walls were painted red, and the furniture was finely polished wood with various carvings, including a velvet couch.

When the door closed, Sakura quietly settled on one of the couches leaning her head back, she closed her eyes.

'Hope Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika are doing alright.'

As the silence began stirring her thoughts, Sakura was brought to a particular on Silva had triggered.

"I have not failed,"

* * *

" _Killua,"_

 _He heard it once._

" _Killua,"_

 _Twice now._

 _Someone called him, two voices were heard. He could see the wind blow the trees and the grass, but he couldn't feel the breeze, nor the warmth of the sun that shone down on everything._

 _Everything was bright. So bright that he wanted to look away, to find a shadow that would allow him to see the world as he once knew, but something in the distance caught his eye, two silhouettes in the distance, one slightly taller than the other but with a petite built. He couldn't make out more than that._

 _A soft laughter was heard as he drew closer, holding out a hand without a sense of caution. He began to feel warmth, the brightness no longer causing discomfort._

" _We're friend's right?"_

 _His eyes widened in realization, "Sak-_

 _Then there was darkness once more, a sharp pain touching his cheek._

"WAKE UP"

Killua opened his eyes, looking around instantly remembering he was back home. In the torture chamber, where he had been since he returned. He looked up at his brother, Milluki (or as Killua liked to call him behind his back, Piggy). He must be angry because Killua decided to take a short nap during his torture session. There were lashes marring his skin, but he didn't care, the sharp stinging that lingered was nothing short of a small discomfort, like a slight itch but nothing unbearable as it would be to most.

"Oh. Morning bro," Killua greeted casually. "What time is it?"

A visible vein throbbed on Milluki's forehead at his brother's response causing him to bring the whip down again across Killua's face. "Don't be too arrogant Kil!"

"Come on. I feel really bad about stabbing you. Sorry, it was wrong." Though the insincerity was all too clear for Milluki to hear. Killua had always had that arrogance since he had so much strength.

"You're lying!" Again Milluki brought the whip down on Killua. The memory of getting so easily slashed by his brother's claws while he literally skated by made his rage boil.

Spitting out blood, Killua smirked looking back at Milluki, "You can tell?"

Milluki was about to rage again when his cell phone rang in his pocket, and he answered. It was their mother. When he looked back at his brother, he seemed to be in higher spirits. "Kil, your friend's

Killua just watched plainly, as Milluki addressed their mother was a fond tone. He and Kalluto were very attached to her since they were young, while Killua was the opposite. He couldn't take her dotting nature.

Milluki smirked turning around, and what he said next made Killua's ears perk "Kil, your friends are near the butler's office. How about it Kil, if I ask mama those guys will be-

Milluki did not get to the end of his threat as the echoing of chains snapping and hitting the stone floor interrupted. A foreshadowing of a dark omen that was his brother.

"Milluki," Killua swung by as single chain now keeping his feet from reaching the ground. His usual big wide eyes shrunken to give a deadly appearance and a malicious smile on his face as he spoke. "If you so much as touch them, I'll kill you."

It was not a threat, it was a promise.

Milluki took a small step back before gathering himself once more, "Oh yeah, well what if I told you mama's planning to take care of one of them?"

Killua's breath hitched softly, his eyes narrowing with intense bloodlust, "What?"

"I heard one of those friends of yours is a girl. And you know how mama can get….."

"Milluki," Killua growled, his voice seeming to mirror his own rage, turning to a tone that did not suite a child. "If you're lying to me, I'm going to rip out your-

Just then there was a knock at the door before someone announced they're entering the torture chamber. A figure stood before the two boy's, one they knew all too well. An old man with stern eyes, white hair and wearing a garb with a sign written, 'A kill a day'. Zeno Zoldyck; the former head of the Zoldyck family, and Killua and Milluki's grandfather.

"That's enough Mil, don't start something you can't finish," Zeno stated, his arms behind his back, "Kil, you can go now,"

Killua's mind, however, wasn't on leaving just yet, "Grandpa, does mom plan to kill one of my friends? Was it Sakura?"

Zeno looked back at Killua, an unchanging expression, "She did."

Killua looked ready to go into a rage when Zeno continued.

"Nothing happened to her Kil; none of your friends are harmed." Zeno told him, "You can ask Silva for the details when you go and see him. He's called for you,"

In mere seconds Killua had completely broken the shackles that held him for days during his torture. He went to meet with his father without delay.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Killua was running through the hallway as quickly as he could, his destination already in mind. Now he already understood that his family's dynamics were different from others, so for him to hear from his father that he had a talk with one of his friend's and that they are waiting for him in the lounge, after his mother attempted to have them assassinated well Killua's head was spinning at the end of that explanation.

When Silva called Killua in, he asked about his friend's and for the first time, his father wanted to sit him down and have a 'father-son' conversation. That was of course after assuring him that none of his friends were in danger here. Killua told him about the Hunter Exam, about the phases and what happened in each of them. He told his father about how he met Sakura and Gon, how they were swallowed whole by a frog, worked together to get out of Trick Tower, their penalty, the matches, the games they played. How self-centered Gon was and how strong Sakura proved to be and yet still cried so easily.

Then his father asked him something, that Killua was almost too stunned to answer.

 _"Kil," Silva called, getting his son's attention. "Do you want to see your friends?"_

 _Killua remained silent, starring forward but with a far-off expression, as if uncertain. But Silva gently urged him to tell the truth without fear. Silva began to tell Killua, about the way he was raised as an assassin. The way his father raised him and how he had raised Killua and his other siblings. Silva said he had come to realize that the two of them were different._

" _You and I are different. I didn't realize that until you left home." Silva placed his hand on top of Killua's head, nearly engulfing him completely. "You are my son. But you are your own person. Live as you please. If you get tired you can always come home."_

Killua looked down at his thumb, a slight indentation where the skin was cut open to reveal a dark pink. He had made a promise by blood with his father, that he would never betray his friends after confirming he wanted to see them.

And with that he was free.

But soon after, Killua was told to go to the lounge because one of his friends would be waiting there for him and he was surprised to hear who. Silva told Killua that he wanted to have a word with one of his friends and so he called Sakura to the mansion and spoke to her.

" _You have good friend's Kil. Ones that are ready to stand by you no matter what you choose to do, remember that."_

* * *

Killua felt his pulse race with excitement when he reached the door, though he had stopped running. As he reached towards the door, the memory of how he had practically betrayed Gon and Sakura became clear in his mind and he nearly stopped. Until he recalled the promise to his father.

'I'll never betray them,'

With that, he pushed open the door, "Sakura?"

Killua didn't see anyone at first but he definitely heard something, a light but guttural breathing. Peeking his head over one of the large couches, he saw Sakura laying with her arms tucked under her head while her legs dangled over the edge of the sofa.

"Are you kidding me?" Killua deadpanned, looking at the girl sleeping soundly. He went around until he was right in front of her. Leaning down until his face was inches away from the pinkette's, he opened his mouth….

"WAKE UP"

"AH!" Emerald green eyes opened, and before they could register the image to the brain Sakura's hand was already swinging. Smacking whoever disturbed her nap and due to the startled scream, Killua wasn't able to doge in time.

The loud crash and cry of alarm put Sakura on alert as she looked around the unfamiliar room till landing on a pile of debris, a broken chair with a familiar white-haired boy laying trying to get his bearings back after it was viciously slapped out of him.

Sakura blinked, standing up quickly, she gasped a smile on her face, "Killua!?"

The boy pulled himself up from the rubble, shaking his head from any broken pieces of furniture that may have been caught. "Okay what the hell?!"

"I'm so sorry!" Sakura exclaimed, rushing over to the boy who was still trying to dust off the damage. Sakura gave a sheepish smile, "On the bright side, I don't have to debate whether I want to hug you or slap you anymore."

Killua returned the comment with a deadpan glare, "Really because I'm having a whole other debate in my mind." Sakura winced, "I mean what kind of an idiot are you that you'd fall asleep in a house full of-

Silence enveloped the room immediately as thin arms, Killua's arms laid slack at his sides as he was engulfed in Sakura's familiar embrace. He felt her trembling, his black polar neck becoming wet from tears, and he knew from the way his wounds stung slightly under the salty liquid.

When his face became hot again, Killua began shifting within Sakura's embrace, "Hey, hey, why are you crying idiot?"

"I'm glad," Sakura sobbed softly, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder. "I'm so glad you're alright. We missed you,"

Heaving a soft sigh, the young boy reached up with his hand patting Sakura's head. "Yeah, thanks I guess,"

Another choked sob wracked her form, but this time it was mixed with laughter and relief.

"By the way, what happened to your hair?"

* * *

When Killua and Sakura prepared to leave the mansion they took that period to tell each other about their meeting with Silva. Killua admitted he was not expecting someone to make it to the mansion like this, and he definitely wasn't expecting his dad calling on her so that they could meet. Sakura didn't understand it completely either, but she couldn't regret making the decision to meet when it brought her closer to him. Though Killua was in a rush to leave so they could meet with Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio at the butler's quarters. Killua had to pack a bag, but he was quick enough about it before they walked through the halls once again.

"Are you sure you're not in any pain?" Sakura asked for the third time.

After sending Killua into the furniture, she healed him along with all of the torture wounds inflicted on him. Killua had to hit her over the head when she started tearing up at the sight of the whip marks, stating that it didn't really bother him and that he was more than capable of sleeping peacefully like this. Of course, that didn't help much and he ended up pinching Sakura's cheeks, stretching them to force a smile.

"I told you, I'm fine. You already healed me completely," Killua assured her, somewhat exasperated. "Besides those wounds are nothing,"

"Maybe to you," Sakura pouted, folding her arms over her chest as they walked, reaching the doors for the end of the maze of hallways.

Holding out his arm, Killua halted Sakura from taking a step further and she saw why. The doors had opened and based on the descriptions on the book, Sakura knew she was now standing before Killua's mother Kikyo and another one of his siblings Kalluto.

The hallway suddenly felt a little cold to her.

"Kil, what are you doing?" Kikyo asked though Sakura felt something disturbing shoot through her spine when she spoke.

"I'm leaving," Killua stated coldly.

"But you can't! And with-with this women no less!"

Sakura tightened her jaw; while she would have liked to give her usual tribute to those who attempt to kill her. This was still Killua's mother.

'Then again, he did stab her.' Another part of her thoughts reminded her.

"She's my friend, and we're leaving," Sakura looked slightly startled when Killua took her hand in his own. His eyes turning to ice, cold and hard but with a darkness swimming inside. "And if you ever try to hurt her again. I'll kill you,"

With that, Killua lead Sakura passed his mother and brother and through the doors. Sakura didn't look back at the two, and neither did Killua.

* * *

What the two friends would miss however was the conversation Kikyo was going to have with her husband in regard to them. In her distrust of allowing Killua to go off with his friend's. And the future Silva was hoping this brief period of Killua's absence from home would bring for them when he finally returned.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Does everyone here have such a great glare game?"

Killua smirked, "Most do,"

"Explains where you get yours,"

"Yeah, but for a crybaby, you can be scary when you want too right?"

Sakura's vein throbbed on her forehead, "What?"

"Come on I can't be the first person to say it,"

"That because anyone else I'd punch unconscious," Sakura deadpanned albeit chuckling. She and Killua were enjoying each other's banter while they headed to the butler's quarters where the rest of their friends were supposed to be waiting.

During their journey, Sakura learned a bit more about the types of employees Killua's family had here. A few of them originating from Meteor City-a city that's been erased from this world. When Sakura brought up the young girl they ran into on earlier on their way to the mansion, Killua told her that she was Canary, an apprentice butler.

"Are you two friend's?"

Killua frowned, "No. She said she couldn't be because of our different stations, which is so stupid. You and Gon are my first friends,"

"Don't' forget Kurapika and Leorio too," Sakura pointed, smiling brightly.

"Oh yeah, they're here too," Killua said absentmindedly until something caught his eye in the distance. The light of the butler's quarters through the grove of trees. When he started running with an explanation, Sakura just thought to follow until they came into a clearing.

* * *

Although this was called the butler's quarters and it couldn't compare in extravagance to the Zoldyck mansion, the structure on its own was a magnificent and similar design. Killua went to the front doors and opened them without delay, urging Sakura to move quickly. His excitement showing.

"Killua, I know you're looking forward to seeing Gon but take it down a notch," Sakura called as she ran after him. Again in haste and distraction, Sakura was barely able to glimpse and admire the interior of the place. Trimmed with breathtaking décor. Although something was off-putting about this.

The silence.

"Hey, if this is the butler's quarters then where are they?"

"I don't know," Killua admitted. It usually wasn't ever this quiet around here. "Let's check upstairs. We should find Gotoh, he'll definitely know what's going on."

Sakura frowned, "Gotoh?"

"He's the head butler here," Killua explained as they walked up the staircase leading to the second floor. "He usually knows everything going on around here,"

"Is he as intimidating as that other butler your dad sent for? Tsubone?"

Killua's expression changed instant, surprising Sakura when she thought she saw him shiver, "No way,"

* * *

After a few minutes of following Killua's steps it was clear to Sakura just how familiar he was with the place; due to that, their search wasn't as long as she expected. The silence of the house had aided them in hearing the distant and repeated sounds of claps. Following that lead them to a double door, the source of the noise strong. They pushed open the door, entering a sitting room. Several butlers stood, including Canary and Hishita. Their eyes, however, were fixed on the back of three familiar heads, which quickly turned to reveal their friend's.

Gon was immediately out of his seat, a broad smile on his face, "Killua you're here! Sakura you really brought him!"

"Hey Gon, you're really here!" Killua exclaimed almost as brightly as his friend, before acknowledging Kurapika and Leorio's presence as well.

Sakura was already leaning forward on the couch, grabbing Gon's face and inspecting the wounds he had. Most of his injuries already seemed to be treated and bandaged but she still noticed a few visible bruises and scratches that were small enough to sting and remain uncovered.

"Gon, what happened to you? I was only gone a few hours, how'd you get this injured?" Sakura gently rubbed her thumb against the boy's right cheek, along the bandage but pulled away when he winced.

"Yeah Gon, your face is wrecked," Killua teased.

Turning over her shoulder, Sakura gave Killua a pointed look reminding him that he wasn't in any better condition before they came here.

"Sorry, I was a little forceful trying to get past the fence."

"And are you guys alright? Leorio, Kurapika?" Sakura asked, briefly inspecting the two, but there didn't seem to be any visible damage.

"We're fine, and we're glad to see you are as well," said Kurapika with a slight smile that was gratefully returned.

"Well, yeah but that's because I lucked out again," Sakura said sheepishly, giving ways for a pending explanation.

"Master Killua," A tall man, with stern narrow eyes, and sleek black hair walked over to Killua, bowing slightly.

"Gotoh," Killua frowned, "What were you all doing here?"

"We were simply participating in a little game," the butler said. "It was nothing more than a poor joke. I apologize for any apprehension,"

Sakura turned to Kurapika, "Something we're missing?"

"We'll explain on our way back," he assured her.

Sakura nodded, "I'll do the same,"

'So this is the head butler,' Sakura scrutinized. He still couldn't be seen as intimidating at Tsubone, but he was a close second. Though Sakura didn't think any could tower over Killua's father.

Killua then chided, "Anyway, let's get out of here. Anywhere is fine. If we stay here my mom will chew all of us out,"

Sakura was quick to raise her hand, "I can vouch for that, let's go,"

"I agree, let's make ourselves scares before more trouble comes," Kurapika suggested.

* * *

After a brief greeting from the butler's, Gon, Kurapika, Killua, Leorio, and Sakura left the Zoldyck property in high spirits. Sakura and Gon took most of the bus ride back from the mountain to update one another on what happened after they separated, which barely allowed anyone else to get a word in. Sakura told them about going to the mansion to talk with Killua's father (cropping some bits of information that would likely lead to growing curiosity and suspicion) and leaving out the part where she was nearly assassinated by one of the butlers. While Gon told her and Killua about Canary leading them to the butler's quarters after some persuasion on Gon's part which lead them to play a game of coin toss.

The way it went was Gotoh would toss a coin in the air, and catch it then they would have to pick which hand it was in. When they reached town again, Killua and Kurapika even explained the trick Gotoh used in the last round that fooled Gon with eyes so sharp he knew the coin had somehow ended up in the hands of the butler behind them when it was seemingly being tossed between Gotoh and some other butlers in front of them. That gave Gon a bit of a sour pout but nothing that wasn't easily remedied by a group photo taken of the five to commemorate their reunion. They went to have five copies developed before they were on their way once again.

And Sakura was smiling at it until they boarded the train.

By the time they were heading to the airport, Gon had just about finished his story and expressed his relief in being able to get Killua back before his tourist visa expired and that opened the floodgates for a whole other topic.

"I don't get why you're here on a tourist visa when you passed the hunter exam," Killua said, "You could've used your Hunter's license to stay as long as you want,"

"We already told him that," Leorio sighed, shifting in his seat.

With his arm resting up against the window, Gon kept a lax expression **,** "I've already decided. I won't use my license until I've finished what I need to do."

"What's that?" Killua asked curiously.

Digging in his side pocket, Gon pulled out the badge he had received from Hisoka during the exam. The badge that was a bitter reminder of his humiliation and one that still sparked an ember of that memory every time he looked at it.

"I'll return the tag when I can punch Hisoka in his face!" Gon exclaimed passionately holding out the tag, "Until I do that I won't use my Hunter's license or return to What Island."

Killua nodded in understanding, though not agreement, "So where is Hisoka?"

The sheepish smile that appeared on Gon's face already told his friend's that he clearly had no idea where to find Hisoka, though he still felt the need to voice it. "No idea,"

Then Kurapika spoke, "I know where he is, Gon,"

All eyes were now on the Kurta who was evading all of their stares, "You do?"

"How?" Leorio asked.

"He told me," Kurapika stated.

The first thought that came to mind was during the final phase when Kurapika and Hisoka were to fight. Sakura also remembered being told that Hisoka whispered something to Kurapika. However, Kurapika explained that this happened after orientation. But before that, there was something everyone wanted to know.

"What did Hisoka say to you?" Sakura asked, leaning in a little.

Kurapika looked at them with a powerful glare, not particularly meant to alarm but to inform of the severity. "His exact words were, _I have information for you regarding the spider,_ "

Leorio gasped, "The Phantom Troupe? How?"

Sakura frowned with confusion, "How could Hisoka know about that though? Did you mention it or something?"

Kurapika shook his head, "He may have overheard me mentioning it during the First Phase or from another source. The spider if the symbol of the Troupe so anyone who knows of the organization refers to them as such. I was interested in his information,"

It made sense why Kurapika would take the loss. After hearing of Killua's incident, Gon and Sakura had actually placed the other matches in the back of their mind.

"After orientation, I asked him about it and he said he'd wait in Yorknew city on September 1rst."

"That's half a year away," Gon said, "What's happening in Yorknew City?"

Leorio suddenly snapped his fingers, "The world's largest auction!"

"That's right," Kurapika told them, "From September 1rst to the 10th, there will be an auction, unusual goods, rare items, and treasures."

Kurapika went to further explain how this auction attracted a manner of all different types of folk, and not necessarily the seemly kind. And it would make sense that the Troupe may appear when they were a group of bandits.

"So on that day, Hisoka will be in Yorknew City."

Sakura covered her mouth, holding back her words, deciding if she should voice her question until finally, she relented. "What exactly does Hisoka have to do with the Troupe though?"

Kurapika closed his eyes again, "I have an idea, and I suspect you do as well but I don't want to make any declarations until I can confirm it,"

With the way things were, Sakura decided not to press the subject that Kurapika now seemed eager to close. At least now Gon knew where to find him.

Sakura looked down at her lap, 'Six months,'

* * *

"Now then, I shall be departing,"

This was the first thing Kurapika said when they reached the airport, but did so with a smile that helped from disheartening. Even so, Sakura couldn't help but ask.

"You're leaving?"

"Well, we managed to see Killua again, so I'm done here. I'll need money to participate in the auction. So I shall search for a patron to employ me as a Hunter,"

Leorio smiled, turning his head, "I guess I should go home then,"

"You too Leorio?" Gon chided.

"I haven't given up my dream becoming a doctor, if I'm accepted to medical school," With a wink, Leorio held up his Hunter license, grinning widely, "This will help pay for the tuition fee,"

Looking at the content smiles on her friend's faces, helped put one on Sakura's as well. "Then, you better study hard and the next time we meet I'll quiz you."

"Alright, we'll see in six months,"

Kurapika stared at his four friend's, a warmth that he would temporarily have to do without but could definitely survive for a while. "Something to look forward to then,"

Holding out his hand, Kurapika set the base for the pile, joined by Leorio, Gon, Killua, and Sakura.

"Until we meet again….." Sakura trailed and everyone then chided together.

"On September 1rst in Yorknew City!"

 **And that's it for now! This chapter has been working on my mind for a while, but I hadn't been sure how to put it properly into words but hopefully it was satisfactory. I'll be working on the next chapter in a while, but I am also trying to pay attention to some of my other stories. I want to say thanks to everyone for the reviews and favorites and hope you'll continue to read my story's**

 **Until next time don't forget to review!**


	16. Heaven's Arena

**Happy New Years everyone. I have finally finished this chapter, but I've had a lot to do. I wanted to update my other stories but they are still a little ways from being completed. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

"There it is!" Killua pointed out the window of the airship that was hovering above all of the buildings in the city below-all except one.

A metal tower of an asymmetrical structure, leading high into the clouds. Sakura and Gon eagerly looked out to marvel at their mystery destination. When Gon asked what they were going to do next having time before the Yorknew city deadline. Killua stated outright that they (Gon in particular) needed to begin training if he wanted to increase his chances-which were almost none existent in punching Hisoka and paying his debt.

Though Gon wasn't' completely in agreement, he was after Killua brutally depicted the difference in strength between Gon and Hisoka by drawing a line in the sand and heads of Hisoka, Sakura and Hanzo, then marking him as far as he could go before drawing a line to where he would stand on the power scale. And the depiction seemed so vivid, despite Sakura's assurance that it couldn't have been as bad as Killua was making it out to be.

Nonetheless, the general idea was set for them. And when Killua asked Gon and Sakura to present their current financial status both were flushed. Gon didn't have much on him since traveling and Sakura didn't have any since being transferred into another world with a different currency. Killua stated to be in a similar situation but he also revealed to have a solution to kill two birds with one stone. A place where they could make money while they were training.

"Is that the place you told us about?" Sakura pressed her palm against the glass, awestruck still.

"Yup, that is Heaven's Arena. Two-hundred and fifty-one stories. Nine-hundred and ninety-one meters tall. It's the world's fourth tallest building."

Gon couldn't help the giddy feeling beginning to boil, "So this is where we'll be training…."

"By the way Sakura," Killua tapped the pinkette's leg, "When will you be taking off the cast? With your skills, I doubt it will be a problem but even so, how is it that Gon's arm is already healed and you're still in a cast?"

Sakura chuckled dryly, "Well actually, I think I should be able to remove it now. Gon's got a terrifying healing factor that I don't."

Gon's cheeks became slightly tinted, "Yeah, but I still think I owe you mostly for my recovery Sakura,"

"Don't mention it," Sakura ruffled Gon's hair playfully, put at ease with his winsome grin.

Killua looked, letting out a soft breath of content. He could honestly say that leaving home to be with them was one of his best decisions.

Before the airship landed, Sakura had removed the cast completely and had given herself one more healing session before they left. There was still a small discomfort, but nothing too severe and when she fought she'd prefer not to look like a wounded gazelle; literally. Although Killua commented she was probably going to give that impression either way. She, however, wanted to decrease the chances of pity even if by a small percentage.

* * *

Heaven's Arena building was something to marvel at from the ground as well, starring up as far as one could crane their neck and they still wouldn't be able to see the top. At least not from where Gon, Sakura and Killua were; which was in a long line leading into the building.

"I can't believe so many people are going to Heaven's Arena," commented Gon.

"There aren't any conditions here like the Hunter Exam," Killua held up his fist, "You just gotta defeat your opponent. The higher you go, the more prize money you earn. This is as good as it gets for those looking to make a living with their fists,"

Sakura smirked, "I'm actually getting a little excited now,"

"Good to hear," Killua grinned back.

It took some time, but eventually, the three friends reached the counter, where a woman handed them a form to fill out. That's when something else came to light for Sakura. While reading the page, all which appeared in kanji to her, something happened when she filled it out. The words seemed to shift, blurring for an instant before sharpening into curves and dots, a type of syllabary she wasn't aware of and then shifting instantly back to kanji.

Then she discretely glanced over Gon and Killua's writing, that's when she saw a similar thing happening. But it was after they had written something she saw the letter's shift.

'Does this have something to do with the book?' Sakura then reminded herself that she was in another world, one that she was becoming integrated with through the story. And it wasn't too far out there to believe that this world would have a different writing system to hers even if the language was the same.

Then she remembered how Naruto said he couldn't read the pages of the book and that there was a correlation to that.

'So I can read and write in this world's syllabary without having to practice?'

She was jolted from her thoughts when there was a heavy tap on her shoulder, she looked over at Killua who was handing in his form with Gon.

"Sakura hurry up and fill out your form. You're holding up the line,"

"R-Right!"

Quickly she started filling in the blank spaces of her form, careful not to let anyone see her do so before the words shifted themselves. Although what she learned was surprising, it couldn't compare to the book that brought her to this world. And therefore was mute.

Sakura handed back her page, "Sorry for the hold-up,"

The women briefly turned to the monitor of her computer, to check something before looking back to the three friends, "Killua Zoldyck-sama, you're #2054. Gon Freecss-sama, you're #2055 and Sakura Haruno-sama you're #2056. They'll call your number on the first floor of the arena, so make sure to remember it."

* * *

They followed in the direction the women at the counter pointed them in, going through a straight and short hallway that lead them to the battle area of the first floor. The stands were packed with eager fighters waiting their turn to step into one of the rings. Which, were small, square and placed vertically alphabetical from A to P. There were three figures in each ring, two the opponents and the third the referee.

"Wow," gasped Gon, peering around at the different fighters.

"It's been a while, but this place hasn't changed a bit," Killua said with a nostalgic tone as he, Gon and Sakura made their way down to the stands to sit until it was their turn to brawl.

"You've been here before Killua?" asked Gon.

The white-haired boy nodded, with a casual smile "When I was six. My dad left me here without a penny, told me to reach the 200th floor before coming home. Took me two years."

Sakura made a little-choked sound of surprise, somehow she knew that she shouldn't be this stunned but when looking at the violent nature that many of these competitors were displaying in the ring and then picturing a six-year-old Killua fighting just nudged her.

Killua then explained to them that while there were people of Hisoka's caliber here, they would only be on the higher floors. And since that's what they were aiming for, Killua didn't want them to waste too much time here.

Then the intercom went off, calling on another match. "#1973. #2055. Please enter ring E."

Gon jumped, "That's me!" he pulled a face while removing his backpack, "I'm getting nervous now!"

"Don't worry," Sakura told him, "You'll definitely be alright,"

Killua then chided, "Gon you made it through the Testing Gate right?" Gon gave him an odd expression without answering, "In that case, all you have to do is push hard,"

"O-Okay….?"

Sakura watched from the stands with Killua as Gon entered the assigned ring, followed by a behemoth of a man three times the boy's height and five times his size stepping in without worry. Most of the crowd's eyes were now focused on ring E; surprised and amused to see a young boy stepping in to fight.

"Will he really be able to win with just one push?" Sakura asked,

Killua smirked, his arms folded across his chest. "We shouldn't waste unnecessary time on opponents we can finish in one move. We want to get to the higher levels as quickly as possible,"

"I suppose….."

"And besides, with this bunch, we can definitely take it easy. Just look." Killua pointed back at the ring.

The referee had made the call for the match to start, the man was the first to attempt to throw a punch but Gon easily avoided it without having to move a step before countering with a push like Killua suggested and the man was sent out of the ring, passed another and slamming hard into the walls of the stadium, leaving an imprint of his body in the cracks. Nearly the whole floor fell silent.

"Well, what do you know," Sakura smiled, closing her eyes. "You were right,"

"I usually am,"

Sakura mumbled under her breath about Killua's arrogance, but the boy caught a trickle of insult though only broadened his smile.

Shortly after Gon returned from his match both Killua and Sakura were called down for theirs. Sakura stepped into ring B and she heard the comments rolling in already as her opponent, yet another heaping mass of muscles stepped into the ring with heavy footsteps. His sharp eyes glaring down at her with amusement.

"A girl?"

"Hey, man take it easy on the little lady!"

"Just push her out of the ring!"

The referee stood between them, "The point of this much is so that we can appraise your skill levels. You are allowed three minutes to demonstrate that."

Taking a step back, the referee threw his arm forward, "Begin!"

"Hey, don' think that just because you're a girl that you're going to be able to cry your way out of this," the man said before charging forward.

"Funny," Sakura grinned, raising her arm up, holding her index finger on her thumb until it was a millimeter away from her opponent's forehead, then releasing. The flick of her finger sent the man catapulting back until he hit the wall hard enough to leave behind the outline of his body, knocking him unconscious.

"I was going to say the same thing to you,"

Once again, the arena was left stunned. First over Gon's fight that ended with a single push, then it was Killua who won his match by knocking out his opponents with a single chop to the back of the neck, then Sakura who gave her opponent one flick to the forehead. But it wasn't just the three friends who were getting attention.

"Look over there!"

"Another crazy strong kid!"

Sakura glanced around, the arena area until she saw a small boy-smaller than Gon and Killua, with short brown hair, thick eyebrows that reminded her a little of her friend Lee's, and big hazel eyes. In front of him was a hulking man, unconscious on his back.

'Not bad,'

* * *

Sakura, Gon, Killua and the other boy all left the first floor, entering the elevator operated by a young woman who began explaining further the rules of the arena.

"The first 200 floors of Heaven's arena are divided into classes, each comprised of ten floors. So after someone defeats an opponent in the '50s, they move on to the '60s but if they lose they drop back to the 40s"

"Oh, so that's how it works," said Gon.

Then another voice entered, "Plus, I heard that on the 100 floor, you get your own room!"

The three friends didn't respond, only to look behind them at the younger boy standing with them in the elevator.

The boy quickly apologized for not introducing himself prior and threw out his arms downwards holdings fists, "Osu, my name is Zushi. What about you guys?"

"I'm Killua,"

"Sakura, pleasure,"

"I'm Gon, nice to meet you."

Just then the elevator doors opened revealing the 50th floor where they continued conversing. Zushi followed beside the three friends.

"I saw your fights earlier. It was amazing!"

Killua gave him an odd expression, "What are you talking about? You made it up here with one match as well,"

"Yeah, you literally knocked out that giant with only a few hits," Sakura complimented.

Zushi held up his hand, "No, no, I still have a long way to go. By the way which martial arts discipline do you all practice? I study the Shingen-ryu fighting technique."

Sakura put her hand on her chest, gesturing to herself, "Well, I studied shinobi fighting techniques,"

"Shinobi? So does that mean you're a ninja?"

Sakura nodded, "That's right,"

Zushi then looked back at Killua and Gon, "Well, you're definitely strong, to be able to send your opponent back with just a flick to the forehead…..What about you, Killua-san, Gon-san?"

Killu and Gon looked at each other, "We don't have any right?"

"Yeah," Gon confirmed.

Zushi stopped walking, his jaw dropped in awe "You're kidding! You're both that strong with no training? I still have a long way to go."

Shortly after, the four heard clapping echo in the hall, "Zushi, you did well,"

The brown haired boy turned around, his posture straightening. "Master,"

There was a man standing behind the four. Lanky with dark hair parted in the middle and thick glasses, he was in a sense plain but held an approachable smile. Albeit he was rather untidy, one side of his shirt sticking out of his pats while the other was tucked. Zushi was quick to point this out so that his master could fix it.

"Who are they?" the man asked with a sown on smile.

"These are, Gon-san, Killua-san, and Sakura-san,"

"Nice to meet you, I am Wing,"

To return the greeting the three friends briefly crossed their arms in front of them before flinging them out as Zushi had, mimicking "Osu!"

"I didn't expect to meet other children. Why are you here?"

Killua explained their circumstances, "We're here to train to get stronger but we're also broke so we're making money simultaneously,"

"Killua's a veteran here," Gon chided,

"Oh, you must be fairly skilled, but you should pay strict attention to your opponent's body as well as your own,"

Again they repeated, "Osu,"

* * *

Finishing their introduction to Wing, Sakura, Gon, Killua, and Zushi went to reception to receive their prize money. They were handed a small envelope after exchanging their tickets received from the referees. One hundred and fifty-two jenny.

Killua immediately went to the vending machine to spend his money on a drink, "One the first floor whether you win or lose, your reward covers a canned drink, but beyond that, a loss gets you nothing,"

"Hey I want one of those," Sakura went over to the vending machine behind her friend, taking out an ice tea. "So you were saying?"

"A loss passed the first floor gets you nothing but a win against an opponent in the 50's nets you fifty-thousand."

Gon and Zushi smiled in anticipation, "Fifty-thousand,"

"That's a lot," said Zushi.

Almost finishing his drink, Killua lowered his can from his mouth to speak, "The 100 floor, I think wins are worth a million and passed the 150, about ten million."

This time Gon and Zushi weren't the only ones stunned as Sakura had a scene. Coughing up a bit of her drink, Sakura wiped her mouth as her eyes began to tear as she spluttered. "Wha-What?! Ten-million?"

That would be more money than she's ever made before. Killua was certainly serious when he said Heaven's Arena was the best place to make a living with your fist. Sakura wondered if perhaps there was a place like this back in her world….

"Yeah,"

Gon then interrupted, "Wait, didn't you make it to the 200th floor Killua? How much do you get for winning there?"

Killua shrugged, "I don't actually know because I quit when I reached 200," Killua answered casually, looking up, "But when I was in 190s, I had around 200 million total."

Sakura, Gon, and Zushi stared at Killua awestruck.

"T-Two hundred million," Zushi trembled,

"Where's that money now?" Gon asked, and Sakura couldn't help thinking the same thing considering he was completely broke due to the airship ride to get here. Although the answer on what he spent that money one was almost as surprising and hearing how much he had.

"That was four years ago, so of course it's gone now. I spent it all on snacks!"

Sakura opened her mouth, then closed it, then opened it again, "Y-You spent 200 million on snacks in four years?"

"Yep,"

"What kind of snacks were those?" Zushi wondered out loud.

"Either the expensive kind or the cheap kind in bulk," Sakura nodded.

Killua rolled his eyes, tossing his can away, "We should probably head up to the waiting room. Since we got through our first match without injury we'll likely get another today,"

* * *

The waiting room was filled with lockers and packed with eager fighters. All of whom glared at every new individual that entered the room. They were especially fixated on the four, as they made their way in. Most with powerful builds, showing off years of training and working out. Although Killua wasn't impressed at all and wasn't afraid to state it outright for the entire room to hear when they went to take a seat on one of the benches.

"These opponents should be a cinch, just take it easy," Killua told Gon.

"A little louder, I don't think the guys in the corner over there heard you," Sakura nudged Killua playfully.

Then a second later the intercom went off inside the room, "#2054, Killua-sama. And #1963, Zushi-sama. Please head to arena A, on the 57th floor."

'Oh boy,' Sakura grimaced. An astounding coincidence that out of everyone on the 50th floor it was Killua and Zushi who were pinned to fight against each other.

Zushi was nervous about facing Killua but he swallowed that down to hold a strong front, "Osu! I shall give it my best,"

"Well, you can win them all. Better luck next time," Killua's comment earned him a swift swat at the back of the head from Sakura who gave him a pointed look in return.

"Good luck to both of you," Gon said to Zushi and Killua as they made their exit.

"I'll wait for you both above," Killua could throw him a comment or an icy glare.

Gon sighed, "He didn't' have to be so blunt about it,"

"Like it's a done deal…." Sakura shook her head but smiled. She could tell Killua had the advantage in terms of physical strength and most likely speed. Even so, she didn't think that blatant disregard for his opponent was necessary since they had just put themselves on friendly terms with Zushi. And she also knew that Killua's behavior could be a dangerous thing for him in the future should he encounter someone strong who is able to hide their power until it's too late. She remembered Sasuke making the same mistake several times.

She herself had also learned not to look down on people in any manner because it was a trend that could have server repercussions in the future.

"But I think Killua's going to win right?"

Exhaling softly, Sakura nodded, "It seems very likely."

* * *

While Sakura proved to be right, neither were expecting Killua to be the last person to arrive up on the 60th floor. Sakura and Gon had finished their matches, with little effort on their part, just a push, and a flick and it was over. After meeting up, they went to cash in their tickets before waiting for Killua on one of the benches near the elevator. Only a few minutes passed before the doors opened and Killua stepped through. Completely uninjured.

"Hey Killua," Gon called, rushing over to his friend. "It took you a while to get here."

"Yeah I ran into a little trouble," Killua started walking away, knowing that Sakura and Gon were trailing shortly behind him. They were quick to sense something was off about him.

"Did Zushi put up more of a fight than you were expecting?" asked Sakura. Because of their own matches, Sakura and Gon weren't able to get an update on Killua's match.

"Sort of," he replied, keeping his eyes ahead. "He definitely has potential, but right now he's just target practice for me,"

"Then what was the problem?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. "If he's so weak, shouldn't one chop to the back of the neck have finished your match?"

Killua stopped in his tracks, his voice held concern and confusion and…..something else, "I received the points TKO, but I couldn't knock him out. Further, when he changed his stance, his aura reminded me of my brother's."

A bead of sweat ran down the side of his face, recalling the match. More specifically what happened with Zushi. He had changed from his regular defensive stance that would protect him to another that gave Killua a lot more openings to attack, but with it came this powerful force that Killua didn't want to get anywhere near. It was as if he's body became shrouded with a dangerous scent. It made him uneasy to remember.

"It must be some kind of technique," Killua said. That was all he could conclude after linking that feeling to his brother. While Illumi was much stronger than Killua, Zushi wasn't and yet he managed to make Killua retreat back. It was only after Wing called out to Zushi from the stands in a stern voice that the feeling vanished and Killua didn't want to risk it coming back. So he finished the fight as quickly as he could, with a powerful punch that sent Zushi out of the ring. But even then, with such a bone-crushing hit, Zushi still stood back up.

And then there was the conversation he overheard between Zushi and Wing after his match that delayed Killua further.

"His master called it Ren, but he told Zushi he wasn't allowed to use it until he reached the top floor,"

Sakura held her chin, she remembered being in a similar situation to what Killua was describing with Hisoka. Although there were only brief fleeting moments when she sensed something and then it just vanished. She was a little too focused on the actual battle though to pay much attention to these things. What's more, Hisoka's bloodlust had been spiraling, practically trying to drown her. And with Killua mentioning how Zushi was able to take his blows with less damage than what was initially meant to be inflicted; also drew Sakura back to thinking of Hisoka.

"I think you might be right about your Ren theory. When I fought Hisoka, I actually had a similar experience, but it was almost fleeting,"

Killua nodded.

"Wait, Zushi was told he couldn't' use Ren till he reached the top floor. The strongest fighters are at the top floor right?" Gon said,

Killua stared up at the ceiling as he spoke, "Guys change in plans. We're aiming for the top floors,"

"Uh-huh," Gon said in agreement, although that was his plan from the beginning.

"Right," Sakura was eager to see if their theory was right about this power. If a power like chakra in her world exists, it wasn't too far out there to think that there could be in another world. But she still couldn't believe it completely until it was officially confirmed.

* * *

Six consecutive matches won in three days, without injury. That was the record Sakura, Gon and Killua had set in their short time at Heaven's Arena. They were breezing through the different floors, sticking to one move per match. News spread of the three at the arena, their audience filling the stands to watch them, either to ensure their bets for their win or loss.

When they got to the 100 floor, each was given their own private room. It wasn't as spacious and the interior was simple, a single bed in the corner with a dresser and television set but it was enough. Gon and Sakura were ecstatic since they wouldn't have to worry about money and lodging, however, Killua warned them though that should either of them drop below the 100 floor, they would lose the room.

As it was the first time he had shown concern for their brief battle, Gon and Sakura took it to heart, although later found that they were still able to keep going strong. Winning their matches with a single strike until they reached the 150 floor. And yet there was an unsettling cloud hanging over them now, as their trip to the arena was defeating the point of their objective.

To get stronger.

'At least there's an upside to winning like this,' Sakura thought with a smile. She, Gon and Killua was standing at the reception to hand in their tickets for their last matches won and all the zeroes made her a little excited. She hadn't made this kind of money before and so easily as well.

"Wow, I've never seen so many zeros," Gon said as they walked away from the counter, holding a receipt for the prize money that was deposited into an account. "And just a week ago, we were totally broke."

"I'm a little annoyed though," Killua admitted, walking with his hands behind his head. "When I was here, it took me almost two months to reach floor 150. Meanwhile, you're breezing through it,"

"You were six," Gon and Sakura reminded him.

"Well yeah but still,"

"Oh yeah, I saw Zushi on TV earlier," said Gon.

"Yeah, he's still on the 50th floor,"

"It doesn't really make sense does it?" Sakura stated more than asked. "From what Killua told us, it seems he would be able to make it to the higher floors,"

"I'm still wondering about that Ren Killua sensed," Gon and Sakura looked over at their white-haired friend.

Killua pointed upwards, "Maybe if we face opponents higher up,

"Or wouldn't it be faster to ask Zushi?" chided Gon, to which Killua gave a dry chuckle, as he realized that Gon's idea was so practical, he was actually embarrassed that he didn't think of it first. As was Sakura.

"Well then, let's go ask him."

* * *

The three friend's found Zushi after his match and he was more than cooperative in explaining what Ren was, however this lead to more confusion than understanding. Despite saying it with a straight face, hiding absolutely nothing; Gon, Killua and Sakura weren't able to absorb the information, and could only stare at Zushi with wide-lost expressions and as the explanation continued, Gon's head even seemed to smoke a little.

"Ren is one of the four major principles. The four major principles for disciplining your mind and body. Fundamental to every martial art!" The manner in which Zushi spoke, was like he had read it from a book and was repeating it step by step. "You must know 'Ten', learn 'Zetsu', achieve 'Ren' and reach 'Hatsu,'. That is all a part of 'Nen' training. That covers everything!"

"Eh?" Sakura asked blinking rapidly.

"I have no idea what you just said!" Killua exclaimed, glaring at Zushi.

"Zushi,"

When Wing called his pupil, the boy's face immediately changed to a nervous stand. Wing walked up to them with a smile on his face, but a clear warning in his posture.

"Are you sufficiently educated that you can teach other's?" Zushi just gave a nervous laugh, knowing that it wasn't a two parted question. Wing then addressed the three.

"Gon-kun, Killua-Kun, Sakura-chan. There's an old saying that if you learn something piecemeal, you'll end up knowing less than when you started,"

Sakura rubbed the back of her neck, "Yes, that points certainly been proven right now."

"So a little knowledge is dangerous?" Killua closed his eyes, "But I want to know right now. Because it's related to the secret behind my brother's power,"

Wing's smile vanished in that instant and he asked Killua if his older brother was able to use Nen, even though he knew the terms were completely lost on the trio. However, the way he said it, at least told Sakura that this wasn't just a martial arts practice, but she was still just as lost as Gon and Killua

"I need to know what Nen and Ren even mean," Killua said strongly, voicing his determination for the truth. "I'll agree to the full learning process rather than a quick explanation! And if you're willing to teach me, I won't try to figure it out myself."

Wing stared at Killua; more specifically his eyes, stern until he lowered his head, "I understand. Come with me to my residence."

* * *

Wing brought the three friends back to his current dwelling, a small apartment house, walking distance from the arena. Sakura, Gon, and Killua stood attentively in front of Wing who was beside a whiteboard, with a marker in hand. Zushi stood silently on the side. Curious as to what his maser's intentions truly were.

"Nen means to burn your soul. In other words, it tests your strength of will," Wing explained, wringing on the board, 'Burn'. "And the four major principles are of a training curriculum for strengthening your will."

Neither, Gon, Killua or Sakura were really coming to understand Wing's lecture by far. Though Wing wasn't finished yet. They kept the information close at hand, in hopes that they would be able to go back to it as the lesson continued. Wing began writing out the four principles that Zushi had mentioned.

"Ten means to focus your soul on a single point, to increase awareness of your ego and goals. Zetsu means to express yourself in words. Ren means to temper that will. And Hatsu means to act upon that will."

Gon repeated the four principles, but it was clear there was still little substance to those words. At least for him and his friend's.

"Killua-kun, Zushi tempered his 'refusal to lose' against you during the fight."

Sakura rubbed her cheek, "I'm sorry, but I'm still a little confused. I know that it's possible to intimidate an opponent psychologically to some degree, but I've had a similar encounter to what Killua was explaining with another person and it felt like a lot more than that. I would actually feel physically crippled from time to time and that made it hard for me to concentrate."

The feeling Sakura had when she fought Hisoka was something similar to a capable person being thrown off balance due to other factors like nerves. When a person wasn't in their sharpest frame of mind, it could greatly affect the outcome of their ability. And she had experienced that in her fight during the final phase of the Hunter exams. But Sakura felt that it wasn't the only reason her match with Hisoka went the way it did.

"I think a demonstration will help you better understand," Wing turned to Killua, "Killua-kun….I think I'm going to kill you now,"

Wing's tone completely lacking in motivation diminished the threat of his statement, and therefore no one reacted including Killua; who told Wing to 'go ahead.'

"Are you ready?"

"Sure. It's not happening," Killua said, holding his hands in his pockets.

Wing then said he would take things step-by-step so that the three would grasp the lesson better. "First comes Ten," Wing bent down with his legs apart, holding his fists in front with his arms crossed over. "I focused my soul into a single point."

Gon, Killua and Sakura watched Wing without responding yet.

"Zetsu, you can express yourself mentally or verbally." Wing watched the three for a few moments longer than necessary before closing his eyes, "I will kill you."

They watched and waited, as Wing remained stationary, at first they could feel nothing but then when Wing opened his eyes, they appeared sharper and it felt as if fear had taken physical form and hit them in a wave with Wing as the source of it. This tremble-worthy feeling was something Sakura could recognize as when she encountered some of her most dangerous opponents, but the one who was closest to this was Hisoka.

When Wing barely tilted his head forward, Killua had vanished from his position and Wing returned to a normal standing position in which that feeling evaporated. Then Sakura and Gon looked around the room until spotting Killua in one of the top corners at the ceiling, holding himself up far against the wall.

"That was Ren. If I temper it enough then I can act. Hatsu. If your will is strong enough you can make your opponent back down without moving a muscle," Wing pushed his glasses up on his face, explaining that another term for this would be 'bluffing'. He told them that Ren was meant to harden that which was soft, and hence made someone lose the ability to correct an incorrect idea.

Killua jumped down from the wall, listening to Wing's explanation. "You should avoid using Ren until your soul has fully matured. Right now you three and Zushi should be training your souls."

Killua narrowed his eyes but turned towards the door calling to his friend's. "Sakura, Gon let's go,"

But before they could move, Wing continued, "If you want to learn about Nen, you should focus on mastering Ten. If you focus on mastering Ten, you will no longer feel the pressure of your opponents will.'

Sakura glanced back at Killua and Gon before looking to Wing once again. She bowed her head slightly. "Thank you for the lesson,"

* * *

Killua waited until, he, Gon and Sakura were further away from Wing's residence before he spoke again. It was already dark when they left and the streets were quiet. It was only then that he stated outright that Wing was lying to them. Although Gon didn't understand why Killua would say that, Sakura did.

"His explanation made sense, but it doesn't explain Zushi's toughness," Killua stated. "He kept getting up after I knocked him down until I finally hit him as hard as I could. But even then, he was still able to stand and didn't take on as much damage as he was supposed to,"

"I've had a similar experience," Sakura agreed. When she was landing her punches on Hisoka, her chakra punches didn't have a very strong effect, which had made her interpret Hisoka's strength and durability as something greater than what it should be.

"Willpower didn't keep him standing. He's hiding some other secret,"

"Why doesn't he want to tell us then?" Gon wondered though neither of his friends could answer that question. And they would likely all be left to wonder.

"Guess we're back to our initial plan," Sakura shrugged.

"Getting to the top floors,"

"And finding out ourselves," Gon finished.

* * *

Passed the first floor, Heaven's Arena had single rings that were placed in the center of the stands where an audience could watch from all corners. There was a large screen to show the contestants for those matches as well as for tallying the votes for those betting on who would win. Gon, Sakura and Killua were still able to breeze through their matches until the 190th floor. All three were having their matches on the same day and they were being screened almost simultaneously. The stands were packed with an audience who wanted to see if the three rookies could make it to the 200th floor on this day or if they were going to finally be dropped down.

Sakura stared at her opponent, he wasn't like one of the larger individuals she had faced, but he was well built through training and sharp eyes which held experience but also an arrogance that had him misinterpreting her entirely based on appearance.

"You may be powerful, but with that body, you're clearly breakable." Her opponent sneered. "It's only a matter of reaching you before you can strike,"

The referee threw down his hand, calling for the match to start. "BEGIN"

The man moved in a blur towards the pinkette, reaching forward with the intent to grab Sakura quickly and toss her out of the ring. But when his hand lurched forward, she pushed down on his arm easily, giving an opening to his head where she used her other to give a quick flick. In another fast blur, he was sent flying out of the ring and into the wall surrounding the ring.

"Critical hit and knock down. Three points. Knockout! The winner is Sakura!"

The crowd's cheers grew loud, but they weren't just for her when Sakura looked back at the screen in the other arena, she saw Gon and Killua standing in the ring, without their opponents in sight.

" _Once again, the three rookies have managed to knock out their opponents with one attack. And have successfully cleared the 190's! They advance to the 200's!"_

* * *

 _191_

 _192_

 _193_

 _194…_

"I wonder what the 200 floor is like," Gon said, staring up at the elevator numbers the higher they went. The three had packed their belongings and met at the elevator to take them to the 200 floor since they would now be moved to different rooms.

"Beats me, I haven't actually been up there," Killua said.

"I'm more curious about the type of people that are on this floor,"

* * *

When the doors open for the 200 floor, it was like entering a threshold to a whole other building. Granite tiles along with beige painted walls, soft red carpets, couches instead of hard benches. It was as if they had entered the front of a five-star hotel rather than the next floor of a fighting arena. There were few individuals around but none to take notice of. They looked around for the reception until Killua spotted the sign to take them there.

Now their excitement began reaching its climax and they were content; that it until they took the turn to the hallway meant to lead them to the reception. As they came to that turn-off, an ominous feeling crept out of nowhere and seemed to envelop the three. Their senses heightened, warning them to danger, one that they were yet to see.

Sakura, Killua, and Gon remained in place. Their eyes fixated on something that they could not see but clearly sense.

"I don't like this,"

"Let's go!" Killua hissed, keeping his eyes on the hallway. "We can do this!"

The three began walking into the darkened hallway, but that feeling that they sensed did not go away. Only intensified.

"This seems familiar somehow," Sakura grimaced. "This is murderous intent."

"And it's aimed at us," Gon added. He couldn't bring himself to move forward, or rather, he didn't want to move forward.

"Who's there!? Show yourself!" Killua yelled, trying to keep himself rooted while every instinct inside was telling him to run away.

A figure appeared from around the corner, but it was no what they were expecting. A woman, who was obviously an employee at the arena based on her uniform. She looked at the three and smiled.

"Killua-sama, Gon-sama, Sakura-sama correct? The receptionist desk is over there, so please register for a 200s match today," She gestured to the side, but the hallway prevented them from seeing anything due to the distance they were forced to maintain. Despite that, the murderous intent suddenly seemed to vanish. "You won't be able to register after midnight, so please be careful,"

"Was she the source of all that intent?" asked Gon.

"I can't tell,"

"Something's telling me no," Sakura whispered back to them.

"By the way," the women continued, "There are currently one hundred and seventy-three contestants in the 200s. And starting from the 200s all weapons are allowed. Also, you will no longer receive prize money in the 200s class. You will only fight for glory, so please understand that if you're going to participate."

Halfway through the explanation of the dynamics of the 200 floor, Gon, Sakura, and Killua had stopped listening, distracted by the appearance of a playing card that seemed to float in the air and then landed right in front of their feet. When their vision went from the card back to the women, they froze.

A new presence had made itself known, as the women finally seemed to notice someone standing behind her and moved out of the way. A very familiar figure was now present and shook the three to their core. Turning slowly before his narrowed yellow eyes met the friends.

Killua exhaled, "H-Hisoka,"

Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat before finding her voice, "What are you doing here?"

With his hand resting against his forehead and his other arm lax at his side, Hisoka replied nonchalantly. "It's not that strange. I love fighting and Heaven's Arena is a temple devoted to the craft. And why are you here?" Though he asked, he didn't let them answer, holding a sly grin while he spoke. "Just kidding. This isn't a coincidence, I've been waiting for you,"

Sakura narrowed her eyes. She hadn't forgotten those feelings Hisoka's presence stirred, but the memory didn't do justice. "Waiting? How the hell could you have known where we'd be?"

"Remember how you ordered your airship tickets over the cyber-net? With a little effort, it's possible to determine when a where a person will be. Well, I knew you would come here eventually. And so," Hisoka closed his eyes a moment too long before opening them again to observe the three. "As a veteran here, I have a little warning for the three of you. It's too early for you, to step on this floor,"

When Hisoka raised his hand, that ominous feeling that Gon, Sakura, and Killua had felt when they turned into this hallway returned, only this time, it was much worse. As if there was a physical force of nature keeping them from moving forward.

"How early depends on your efforts. Leave for now," Hisoka strolled to the end of the hall, no hesitance in turning his back to the three before he sat down against the wall. "It's too early right now,"

Killua was quickly irritated by the statement, and in a moment forgot caution, "That's stupid! We just got up here…."

Hisoka had raised his hand once again, and the wave returned, a pressure that was difficult to defy or fight against.

"I won't let you pass. Not that you could anyway,"

Sakura had encountered similar experiences to this in battle, even a time when Naruto had lost control, but this was something different. She was still able to move forward.

'I should be able to move forward still,' Sakura thought. If Hisoka's ability was similar to Zushi's then perhaps she had been misled this entire time. Determining Hisoka's strength as something more when it was not. But the only way she could prove that and overcome this was to take the step towards him and believe that the consequences this force promised was just an illusion. A magician's trick.

Gon was about to do the same, when everything, the pressure, and their footsteps were halted by a voice.

"Stop,"

Looking back, Wing appeared on the other end of the hallway. "You have no defense against his Nen,"

"Nen?" Sakura's tone took the word to a question.

"Right now, the three of you are like someone standing naked in a blizzard and wondering why it's cold," Wing said bluntly but he knew he had their attention. "If you continue to strain your body, you may die,"

Killua pointed his thumb at Hisoka, "This is Nen?! He can stop us from moving forward just through willpower!?"

Looking at Hisoka and then back at Wing, Sakura reached a quick conclusion through her analysis. "That explanation you gave us about Nen…It wasn't the full lesson was it?" Wing didn't respond, but she already had her answer, "The real Nen is actually far more powerful than what you explained to us,"

"Yes, I was lying." Wing confirmed, his hands tucked behind his back, "But I wasn't lying completely. I will teach you the truth about Nen, so retreat for now,"

Sakura glared back at Hisoka. From their previous encounter, the last thing she wanted to do was turn her back on him. For many reasons.

Gon looked to the receptionist, asking what would happen should the three fail to sign for a fight before midnight like she had cautioned them. She told them that should Sakura or Gon fail to register for a match today, then they would have to start from the first floor again. But Killua was different because he had turned away from the 200 floor before, he would be considered lacking in the commitment needed to fight on the floor and would, therefore, be banned from participating again.

"Hey Wing-san," Killua turned back, after hearing the explanation. "If we back down now, will we be able to return here by midnight?"

The digital clock on the wall in the hallway was already reading eight-thirty.

"That depends on you,"


	17. A new power-Nen

**Hello again! I have finally returned to this story, I've had to write little by little each day and hadn't had a lot of chances for writing but this is finally finished.**

 **I hope you enjoy it.**

When the Sakura, Gon, and Killua arrived at Wing's residence for the second time, he took them back to the whiteboard and started another explanation of Nen. This time to the true nature of it. The one they were going to need if they wanted to fight on the 200th floor and survive.

He began once again with a demonstration. Taking the bouquet of flowers from the vase set on a table next to a clock and then repeatedly throwing the flowers one at a time through the glass. The stems entered the face without cracking it, but so easily, letting the water leak out.

"This is Nen," Wing said to the three awestruck teens. "Nen refers to the ability to manipulate your aura, also known as life energy. It is something everyone possesses, but it most cases it is discharged,"

'So it's different from chakra,' Thought Sakura. She had hypothesized a few times regarding Hisoka's odd abilities; like how he managed to turn simple playing cards as hard as steel, or how his presence caused a shiver to shoot through her every time and his unusual durability against her chakra attacks.

"The ability to build up a shroud of life energy is known as Ten," Wing explained, walking back to the board. "You can make your body harder and considerably slow the effects of aging. Then comes Zetsu, this nullifies your aura. It is effective for concealing your presence and recovering from fatigue. Which brings us to Ren. A technique to create an especially strong aura."

As Wing stood in front of the three friend's; they became tense; their senses heightened to the soft but clear change in the air. Like rolling waves in the air.

"Can you feel that?" asked Wing.

"Yeah, I can feel the pressure," Killua stated.

"It's something similar to what I've felt when fighting Hisoka, but it's much more….." Sakura bit her tongue, trying to come up with a word before settling on "Passive,"

Gon nodded, "It doesn't feel dangerous,"

"Because I have no hostile intent,"

Wing was impressed that Sakura, Gon, and Killua were able to sense his Ren. Normally a non-nen user wouldn't be able to sense Ren if it wasn't laced with an emotion like bloodlust or malicious intent. He thought this likely had to do with the way they were reared as well as their natural potential which factored in greatly. In fact, it was exactly this sort of display that made Wing hesitant in teaching the friends about Nen. Once taught it couldn't be undone.

Wing was also curious about Sakura. When he saw her first match he had assumed that perhaps there was a chance she had also been a Nen user, but a Nen-user could easily detect another if needed unless they were using Zetsu to mask their aura.

In this case, Wing thought that she might hold another type of power different to Nen, but he knew better than to confront the pinkette when he had deceived them before about Nen. And it was better to focus on the primary objective; to teach the three how to use Ten before midnight; which was fast approaching.

"Aura is an energy that comes from within humans. Which makes it effective against other humans. If you attack a helpless person with ill intent, you can use aura to kill,"

Wing's statement brought the hammer on the final nail for a platform of firm realization what this would have entailed had they continued to go against Hisoka's Nen at that moment.

Wing started walking to the other side of the room, "There is only one thing that can protect you from someone who uses Nen. You must also learn to use Nen. You must use Ten for defense."

Ten was used to block another person's aura with one's own; as Wing explained it to the friends. He placed a hand on the wall, preparing for another demonstration that would solidify his lesson.

"If not," Wing released his aura, his palm pressing only lightly against the wall but it cracked easily. Gon, Sakura and Killua stared with their mouths hanging open slightly. "Your body will be crushed,"

Wing continued with his lesson, further explaining that while Nen dwelled in every person; there were few who could use it. Those who could be considered geniuses, prodigies, mystics, or superhumans.

Hearing that this power was within everyone brought relief to Sakura; who had been wondering since Wing's explanation whether or not it was possible for her to use it or if like chakra, it was exclusive to those in this world.

Holding up two fingers, Wing said, "And there are two ways by which to awaken this power. The deliberate way and the aggressive way. Zushi underwent the deliberate method." Wing gestured to his student standing beside him. "He was a quick learner and he trained hard. He was able to master Ten, in a very short time. In about six months,"

Killua gaped, "That's too long! We need to learn Ten and pass Hisoka's barrier by midnight,"

Sakura was quick to realize where this was heading, Wing had mentioned the deliberate method but when Killua questions whether or not they were going to be able to return to the 200th floor and pass Hisoka, Wing had said it was dependent on them.

"What about the other method? The aggressive one?" Sakura asked, "Would we be able to pass Hisoka if we use that method?"

"It depends on you," Wing repeated, "Can you learn to hold your aura within your body before time runs out?"

Holding out his hand towards the three, Wing said, "I will now direct my aura at you. This is known as Hatsu, which I demonstrated earlier,"

The thought of Wing crushing the wall with just the base of his palm caused the same bit of a sweat to drip down Sakura, Gon and Killua's faces. Wing assured them then that he would restrain himself as he had no intention of harming them. The same couldn't be said for Hisoka's intent. But he still had a warning for them.

"This way is perilous. I will attempt to shock you to awakening. Giving your sleeping body a jolt so you can learn Ten more easily. The reason I say your body sleeps is because your body's openings or micropyles, are closed, meaning that your aura flow it stunted. Therefore I will send my aura into your bodies to open your micropyles."

The way Wing explained micropyles, made Sakura think about the chakra system. There were points in that system that when hit with precision could either increase or decrease the flow of chakra through the body, but those points were as small as needles and precision wasn't' a possibility unless you could literally see through a person and there was only a handful of ninja who could do that. There was even a limit to how much chakra could be released due to the tenketsu or eight gates that restricted the flow, which sounded similar to Wing's explanation of aura and its steady flow from the body. Yet she knew that Nen was something different to chakra. Though she was yet to completely understand the entire manner of it.

Wing sighed, "Under normal circumstances, you would spend time meditating and discovering your aura's, while slowly opening those apertures. Even a natural talent like Zushi required three months. However, you three could have done it in a week or less. Which is why I find it unfortunate that we have such little time to work with," The certainty Wing spoke with made it easy for the three friends to believe the unbelievable. However, they knew there wasn't much time to dwell on this either.

"I don't really get it, but I say faster is better," Killua stated throwing his hands behind his head.

"It's more convenient at least," Sakura shrugged.

"This is a highly unorthodox method, from which you could even die if the person using this method were weak or evil." Wing warned. There was no intention to scare the three, but he needed to ensure that they completely understood what was at risk for taking these measures. He was a Nen master, and that was exactly why he needed to give them a proper explanation of Nen.

"But you're not weak or evil," Gon pointed out.

Wing sighed again, resting his hand on the side of his head. Killua then asked why he suddenly decided to teach them the true four major principles of Nen. The answer didn't have anything personal to do with the three, rather it was that at this point Wing didn't see that he had much of a choice. As Gon, Killua and Sakura had made it to the 200 floor so quickly and Nen was going to be a necessity.

"On the 200th floor, everyone knows how to manipulate Nen. And they have a special greeting for any newcomer ignorant of Nen. A nen attack." Wing said, "In other words, they do what I am about to do but without restraint. They don't care if people die and those who survive are only allowed to pass, but there is a steep price. That's why I wanted you to be prepared,"

Sakura clenched her fists at her sides, she was relieved that Wing had stepped in before she or any of her friend's attempted to make it passed Hisoka in their state. But she was certain of one thing now, she was ready to learn this power as were Gon and Killua. Wing believed that and said so strongly before ordering the three to remove their belongings and shirts so that they could start with the Nen initiation.

Sakura stood in front of Gon and Killua, her hands resting on her bare waist, having removed her shirt she was left in her sports bra. Wing stood behind Gon and Killua, his palms resting at their back but more than an inch away from touching them.

She watched Gon and Killua's reactions carefully, they seemed slightly stunned, but unharmed.

"Now Sakura, I need you to step forward immediately after Gon and Killua. It's better I teach you all at the same time,"

Sakura nodded, waiting patiently. She couldn't help thinking that this would have worked better had it only been Gon and Killua, as it was meant to be. But she was here as well. Entering a story-no a world she wasn't meant to be in. With the way things have been going, she wasn't tempted to read the book either, rather she was enjoying these turn of events that were unexpected to her as they were to her friend's.

Sakura frowned when she felt a slight jolt, and looking back at Gon and Killua it seemed they were feeling more than that as they gave out startled cries. Wing had pulled back his hands and Killua and Gon were staring with their jaws wide at their hands.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Can't you see it?" Gon asked, holding out his hands. "It's like steam's coming off our bodies,"  
"I can't see anything,"

"Sakura," Wing called, "Hurry, I need to open your micropyles."

Sakura nodded, running over to Wing. She turned around, Wing then placed a hand near her back. "You can't see their aura because your nodes are still closed, but this will open them, quickly."

She could feel a pressure on her back, despite that Wing hadn't made physical contact with her. Like something slimy crawling over her skin yet it wasn't. It was a different sensation from chakra, for one it was warm, not a comforting warmth, but an uncomfortable one which would eventually drive you mad.

And as that feeling grew stronger she was then also able to sense a familiarity in this. She could only think back to a time when her life was hanging by a thread after she had fought against the Akatsuki member Sasori.

A healing technique known to only one ninja from Suna village, Chiyo. The women who had helped Sakura with her fight and who evidently saved her life; healing Sakura by giving her own life force. And was also used in reviving the dead, but with a heavy price. Her own life.

When Sakura thought of this it was like catching a taste of sweetness or bitterness on your tongue after eating something new and being able to have a nostalgic sense of it. A familiar ingredient hidden among all the different layers.

Like Gon and Killua, Sakura gave a startled cry when the pressure suddenly increased. Pushing against her back and then spreading all over her body before it vanished.

When she opened her eyes again, she was able to see it.

The 'steam' that Gon had mentioned before was now completely visible to her. Both Killua had Gon were radiating this white mist, as was she. And it was rapid.

"That is your aura or life energy," Wing told them. "You can see it now because the micropyles in your eyes were also opened."

"Um," Sakura swallowed heavily, "Is it okay that our 'life energy' is seeping out of us like steam from a boiling kettle?"

Killua tensed, gaping at his friend's. "Isn't this dangerous?""Well this is your life energy if it continues to escape you will grow tired," Wing said with a passive expression and an equally passive tone, "If you expend your aura you will collapse from fatigue,"

When the three seemed to stray in their thoughts of worry, Wing clapped his hands sharply to bring them back. "Listen! It's not that hard! You must concentrate on keeping your aura within your body. Close your eyes,"

In a row, the three did as instructed, their eyelids closing, but the sensation of their life energy seeping away was still there. They listened further to Wing's voice; telling them to take a stance that would help them concentrate. Then to visualize their aura flowing through them like blood through the body. As physical matter.

Sakura's body relaxed, her arms hung at her sides, not completely limp but without tension. The flow of aura becoming more apparent, but also more controlled by her.

From the top of their heads to their right shoulder, their hand, passing through the legs to the left side and continuing up.

"Now visualize that flow beginning to ebb and hovering around your body."

Wing and Zushi watched in awe, as the aura that was once flowing so rapidly became calm, like flowing water as it settled around the bodies of the three. Suiting to their stature. As a thin; near invisible outer silhouette of their bodies.

It was common that a Nen master could easily sense the potential in others, but even so, Wing was impressed with the speed in which the three teens managed to master Ten.

Both magnificent and terrifying.

"Slowly open your eyes. How do you feel?"

Gon opened his eyes, staring at his hands. "I feel like I'm surrounded by some kind of warm mucus,"

"Yeah, it's like weightless clothes," Killua nodded.

"Mmm, a nonexistent material shielding my body." Sakura murmured. Now she could feel the stark difference between this form of life energy and her own chakra. This was slightly warmer, but it had become a comfort. While her own chakra was cool and not clear, but a fading color. It also felt more solid, like a liquid that would flow through her. This was more like having warm air wrapped around her.

"Now hold onto those images. Once you've assimilated them, you'll be able to use Ten in your sleep."

The room became heavy again, thick with danger and hostile tension. But it was only their senses that were touched this time instead of their physical forms.

"I will now use hostile Nen against you!" Wing warned them. His aura became tinged darker, almost violet. The whole room became darker before their eyes. Yet when they considered Wing's analogy of standing naked in a blizzard they realized something-they weren't cold anymore.

"Before it would have been painful for you to stand within this. If you're able to fend off my Nen, you'll be able to break through Hisoka's barrier!"

As Wing's aura grew stronger, Gon, Killua, and Sakura prepared for the worst. It wasn't long before they were hit with a layer of hostile Nen.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

'Too soon,'

Hisoka repeated the phrase, sometimes out loud and others in his thoughts. He had finished throwing his entire deck of cards for the fourth time at the wall that night to kill his boredom. While he knew that the three youngsters wouldn't be able to get passed him, it still would have kept him entertained to watch them try. It seemed that they were especially convinced that they could recklessly walk through his Nen and if they hadn't stopped, he would have initiated them. And he'd probably have a hard time trying to keep them alive.

Hisoka wasn't a patient person, but he enjoyed the agony of the wait. And he knew that once Killua, Sakura, and Gon had matured, it would prove worth it. However, that wasn't going to happen if they tried setting foot on this floor and were killed by another Nen user. He refused to hand off his prey before the time was right for him to move in and take it.

Forgetting battles and the faces of the opponents he's defeated was a habit of Hisoka's. Once a toy was broken, what's the point in keeping any trace of it? Yet he still had vivid images of his fight with Sakura, the way he was forced to draw on his power if not to simply keep himself safe from her catastrophic power. Looking at things from a physical perspective, she appeared to surpass him greatly, but in terms of combat experience, she was lacking as well as her Nen which at this point wasn't even in her arsenal. Rather, another type of power that no one else possessed. One that allowed her abilities that would be limited to a single Nen user's Hatsu. She was an especially rare find, and as his prey, he refused to let her escape or fall into the hands of others.

Until it was time for him to strike.

It was only two hours before the reappearance of the three friend's; walking in a line through the hallway. Their bodies now shrouded in aura. They had learned Ten and it seemed finally knew the truth about Nen.

Now it was time to see if they could wield it.

Hisoka released his Nen once again, laced with bloodlust and hostility; then did nothing but smile as they walked through the barrier, breaking to the end of the hallway, near where he rested.

"Welcome to the 200s," he greeted. "It appears I don't have to go ahead with the initial greeting. I can guess why you've come here." Hisoka met Gon's eyes, "You intended to train before challenging me,"

"Yeah. But I didn't expect to find you here." Gon admitted. His glare strongly fixed. "But that saves me some time,"

Chuckling Hisoka warned, "You should be careful in your overconfidence to use Ten. There is much to learn about Nen,"

To emphasize his point, Hisoka drew his two fingers together, emitting aura, shaping spades and then a skull. "To be honest, at present, I feel no urge to fight you. However, if you manage to win one match in the 200s; I'll accept your challenge."

Warily, Sakura, Gon, and Killua watched Hisoka walk away from them without another word. Albeit keeping his message in mind as they made their way to the reception for registration. Oblivious of the constant danger that dwelled on this floor other than Hisoka.

* * *

When they got to the reception counter, the women handed the three forms to fill out before asking if they would like to sign up for a match immediately. She then further explained the dynamic of the 200 floor. They would have 90 days of preparation for a match and they would be able to choose when to fight within that time span. It was even optional to fight every day if they desired. Once they participated in a fight, their 90 day's would begin again. And if they failed to fight within that 90-day time span, they would be disqualified and have their records removed.

Gon then asked if they were going to be fighting in the 200 class only then, and the receptionist confirmed that they needed ten wins in order to clear the floor. Unlike the other's where they only needed one to move ahead. Losing 4 times before a win would result in disqualification. She then became excited when mentioning what would happen if they won ten times.

"If you win ten times on this floor, you have the chance to challenge a floor master!" The women exclaimed. "The floor masters are the twenty-one strongest fighters here. Each claims one of the floors from 230 to 250. Do you understand? If you defeat a Floor Master you become the new master of that floor!"

When Sakura, Killua and Gon gave little reaction to what would usually get most competitors excited, she continued. Her energy picking up.

"If you become a Floor Master, you earn the right to participate in the biennial celebration of combat, Battle Olympia!"

Again, she was met with silence and unwavering expressions mirroring a childlike demeanor when an adult was addressing a youngster who couldn't comprehend their excitement for something. Sakura herself couldn't fall into the charms of it. Wasn't like she had planned to stay around long.

"Is there anything special about the top floor?" Killua asked.

The women pressed her hands against the class of the counter, "The champion of Battle Olympia gets to live on the top floor! It's an honor! A penthouse 1,000 meters above the ground…..Don't you get it?"

"But Killua's house is 3700 meters above the ground right?" Gon chided.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, I was there and aside from the dark hallways it was just-wow!"

The receptionist was ready to fall back in defeat but brought up another fact on Battle Olympia. "And the champion always receives a prize of….

"What do you want to do Gon?" Killua asked, now ignoring the receptionist. "Now that I know the top floor's secret, I don't care anymore."

"Yeah! I just want to fight Hisoka,"

"And I really just needed money, so I'm good too," Sakura shrugged

"Why are you kids even here?" the receptionist whimpered, unable to fully comprehend them.

"You'll have to win a fight then Gon," Killua told him. "But you're going to wait a bit first,"

The smile on Gon's face told Sakura otherwise, and that made her slightly nervous. She could appreciate Gon's skills and strength, but if the opponents up here were anything like Hisoka, she would think it logical to prepare better first.

"No," Gon held his smile as he raised up his fist, clenched tightly as if holding his determination. "I'm doing this!"

"Gon," Sakura frowned, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah! I don't want to waste any time! I have to find out what kinds of opponents there are here."

Sakura sighed. Trying to sway Gon was like trying to control the direction of the wind. "At least try not to go overboard okay?"

"Don't worry!"

That only made her worry more.

The receptionist gave Gon another form to fill out in order to apply for a match. But when Sakura and Killua felt that there were eyes burning in the back of their heads, they quickly turned away from the receptionist window and saw three figures standing behind them. What Sakura noticed immediately was that each person had obviously endured grave injury resulting in permanent mutilation of some sort. Then she remembered Wing's warning about the greeting newcomers to this floor would receive-and those rare chosen who survived it.

"Can we help you with something?" Killua asked, but his tone of voice gestured to a different meaning than what was implied.

One of the men was in an electronic wheelchair, he had sharp purple hair parted by a metal piece in some kind of headwear he wore replied, "No not really."

"We're simply in line to register for a fight," said another man. He had slanted eyes, a pale complexion and a face similar to a mask. He wore a long-sleeved robe, but the empty fabric on the right of his shoulder showed he was missing an arm.

The last person they couldn't even see his face because he was wearing a cloak that covered the entire upper half of his body. While the lower half was missing completely. In its stead was a metal prosthetic peg leg. To keep balance he held himself up with a wooden cane.

It didn't take long for Killua and Sakura to realize why these people were really here. Having a similarity to Tonpa. Rookie-crushers as they would be named. While the situation might not have seemed ideal, it said something. That despite being Nen users; they may not be as advanced as other fighters on this floor that were of Hisoka's caliber. One comfort at least. Killua immediately called upon Gon.

"Gon, these guys want to fight on the day you do."

Only glancing back at the three, Gon returned to his form for the match. Boldly ticking the box to fight on any day instead of specifying the date before handing it back.

"I'm ready to go whenever!"

The man with the mask of a face chuckled, "The boy has plenty of spunk."

Sakura glanced at Gon and glared back at the three, 'Are things really meant to go this way?'

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"I can't believe that's what you might end up like after going through the initiation," Sakura grimaced.

Killua nodded, walking next to Gon who was checking the room's numbers to find his own. After handing back the applications, Sakura, Gon and Killua were then given the keys to their rooms. Each a bit of a distance from the other, but as Gon's was the closets, they were heading to his firsts.

"If we had come up here without knowing, we might have ended up like them,"

The group stopped in front of Gon's assigned room, and when he opened it the boy's short attention span drew him away from the conversation and to his new surroundings.

"This room's so big!" Gon exclaimed running around, making a turn to the first doo he found which lead to a spotless tiled bathroom with a huge tub. Coming out again, Gon threw his bag on what he described as the biggest bed his ever seen. Shortly after, he moved to the window with Sakura and Killua who had just given up and went along with him.

The rooms on the 200 floor solidified the world-of-difference between it and the others in Heaven's Arena. That included the privilege that came with it. Of course, when the television turned on with a beeping noise, they were also reminded that this wasn't as free as it would appear.

"Your battle has been set, March 11." Sakura read on the screen, her stomach churning slightly.

"That was fast," commented Killua. "I wonder if those guys had anything to do with it,"

"Likely," Sakura muttered. "Gon are you-

Sakura paused when Gon was in her sights, his frame calm and covered in a shroud of aura, eyes closed in what would appear to be tranquility but were in actual fact hard concentration.

"I probably won't be able to win tomorrow," he admitted before smiling, "But that's okay. I need the experience. To find out what I can do with this power,"

* * *

Steam seeped into the room as Sakura came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a warm bathrobe. She threw a towel off her head and roughly began drying her short locks. Her room was an exact replica of Gon's, with the same touch of grandeur that would make your stare linger, but Sakura was more concerned about her friend's match tomorrow. Out of the three, Gon was the one with the least fighting experience and while he was certainly quick to make up for it, she was given the strict impression that Nen-users were of a different caliber.

They were passing the true threshold now of Heaven's Arena and personally, she didn't think they were ready. She could only base her theory from her encounters with Hisoka, but even then it seemed like a solid assumption. Also, they had literally just learned to use Ten, and according to Wing, it was purely for defensive purposes, hardening the body. But physical attacks would still have an effect and Nen techniques could also deal damage.

Her reflection was transparent in the window overlooking most of the city that had gone silent this time of night. 'I wonder what's going to happen,'

Oddly enough, even though the book came to mind after that thought; Sakura didn't touch it. Instead going straight to bed with her curiosity.

* * *

The stands were packed for Gon's match. Everyone wanted to see one of the young rookies who had made it to the 200th floor almost instantly after arriving at the arena. All with different intentions of course. Sakura and Killua were among the crowd, waiting for Gon and his opponent Gido. As they would have it, Gido was the man with the cane and missing lower half of his body.

Sakura muttered through the crowd. "I doubt Wing's going to be happy when he finds out about this match. He told us to wait at least two months so that he could teach us Nen,"

"Bet his watching right now. But this is Gon we're talking about," Killua shrugged, his arms folded. "What do you expect?"

"Sanity?" Sakura grumbled doubtfully.

Killua chuckled, "You at least warned him to be cautious and keep up his Ten at all times when you wished him luck this morning right?"

Sakura froze, "No. I thought you would tell him,"

Killua's smile dropped before he looked back to the arena, "Well-he should remember it himself. I'm sure it'll be fine,"

"Mmmmm,"

Now she was really beginning to feel butterfly wing's in her stomach.

Gon appeared from a space in the floor rising up like an elevator before taking a path leading right up to the stage. His opponent Gido appeared on the opposite end of the arena and began hopping towards the stage.

When the two reached the platform, they waited or the referee to tell them to begin fighting. After some short stretches, Gon immediately activated his Ten when the referee called for the start of the match.

Gido, on the other hand, didn't move to attack, holding out his staff and swiping his hand across several tops appeared seemingly out of nowhere, spinning on their own. The commentator exclaimed in excitement.

" _There they are, Gido dancing tops! He uses numerous tops to attack his opponents!"_

When the tops fell from Gido's cane and onto the stage surrounding Gon, the match began…

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

…

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Your right radius and ulna were broken. Fractured humorous. Three broken ribs. Twelve other minor fractures. Four months before you're completely healed up." Killua held a stony glare as he spoke to Gon. The dark haired boy was sitting in bed, his arm once again bandaged and wrapped up in a cast; looking ahead at his friends who were glaring at him on the edge of the bed.

The doctor had just left them when Killua began ranting. "You moron!"

Gon stuck his tongue out, "Sorry,"

Killua leaped over to Gon's side of the bed, taking his index finger and pressing it hard against the boy's head before tapping it repeatedly. "An apology isn't going to help! Don't you have any brains in there!? Didn't you see what happened to those who suffered through the Nen initiation!? You could have ended up like them! Why do you think four-eyes was training us?"

Sakura put a hand on Killua's shoulder, attempted to placate him. "Relax. It's one thing to add insult to injury, but another to add injury to injury."

Killua glared back at her, "You haven't said anything yet! He was totally reckless in that fight!"

It wasn't a lie. From the stands, all Sakura and Killua had seen was Gon continuously being knocked around by Gido's tops. They were powered with Nen and therefore many times stronger than a regular top. Gido racked up points quickly against Gon who wasn't able to dodge them for a while because he found that when he attempted to sense the tops, his Ten would fade and that would leave his defense weak. The price for that discovery was having Gon knocked out of the ring before he figured out that the tops weren't being controlled to be precise with their target. That's when Gon attempted to strike Gido directly and ignore the tops, only to find that Gido could turn himself into one by spinning on his peg-leg.

That's when Gon realized that between Gido's defense and the dozens of tops, he didn't have much of a choice in winning but he still wanted to prolong the match. To do this, he had switched from Ten to Zetsu. Zetsu had made him sensitive to Nen, so he could dodge the tops without having to even see where they were going or coming from, but it also left his body defenseless against them.

For a while, this method seemed to work, but Gon had made one misstep and cornered himself against the fifty spinning tops and that's when things had gone from bad to worse.

Gido won the match and Gon was sent to the emergency room for treatment.

"I'm sure Gon realizes by now how reckless he was. But we make rash decisions all the time, especially in difficult situations," Sakura pointed out, "It was just a spur of the moment decision, right Gon?"

Gon attempted a reassuring smile, "Well….I had a feeling I'd be okay,"

Sakura and Killua turned back to him with a pointed expression.

"I took a few hits, but I wasn't in mortal danger as long as he missed my vital spots….." Gon stopped talking when saw the spine chilling glare Sakura was giving him, her fingers twitching. A vein throbbing on her forehead.

"That's it I'm gonna kill him,"

Now it was Killua's turn to attempt to placate Sakura; holding her back while she attempted to jump across the bed and throttle Gon. He realized that the one who had been holding back this entire time was her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What happened to adding to injury?" Killua exclaimed, struggling to maintain his grip on the pinkette. Her body was frail, but only in appearance, more so than his own.

"I'll heal him after I kill him," Sakura deadpanned as she continued to reach out for Gon who was ready to jump off the bed and to the other side of the room, despite the condition his body was in. He just didn't think it would get any better if he stayed in bed for that moment.

"I'm really sorry Sakura,"

"I don't want your apologies!"

"Calm down!" Killua exclaimed as Sakura elbowed him in the gut, still, he held on. Though It was clear in a contest of strength, he wasn't going to be able to win.

Everyone paused when the three heard a knock at the door, Killua went to open while Sakura attempted to soothe herself and hide her previous state but still gave Gon a warning look after he sighed with relief.

Killua opened the door, "Four-eyes!"

"Wing-san," Sakura greeted wearily as the man entered and walked directly over to Gon. His head lowered and the shades of his glasses masking his expression.

'Uh oh,'

Gon looked up at Wing with an apologetic face, full of guilt for ignoring his warning. "Uh, sorry-

As soon as Gon spoke those words, Wing silenced him with his hand swiftly swiping across Gon's face. The echo of the slap made Sakura flinch.

"An apology won't help!" Wing shouted at him, "What were you thinking!? Didn't you see those who had suffered the traditional Nen greeting!? You could have ended up just like them!"

"We already told him that," Killua said, casually with his hands behind his head.

Gon's saddened expression caused Wing to sigh, it was like looking at puppy after being yelled at for being mischievous. In this case, it wasn't too far off. Wing placed his hand on Gon' shoulder. "Honestly. I'm glad you weren't injured any worse."

Again Gon apologized, but Wing stated that he wasn't simply going to let this one slide. "Sakura-chan, Killua-kun, do you know how long it will take for Gon's injuries to heal?"

Sakura opened her mouth to respond with the doctor's honest analysis but Killua beat her, "The doctor said it will take about two months,"

Gaping in disbelief behind Wing's back, Sakura mouthed 'What the hell?'

And Killua responded with a sly cat-like grin and that's when she knew he expected her to follow along. Despite herself, Sakura decided to do just that and leave things be. If she gave Gon healing sessions every day for the next two months, it was likely he would be healed by then-perhaps even before if she put in a bit more effort.

"Yeah, that's what the doctor said,"

"In that case, I won't allow you to participate in matches for two months. I won't allow you to train in or study about, Nen," Wing instructed, holding up two fingers. "If you don't abide by these rules, I will never teach you again,"

Gon agreed to the terms without protest and Wing tied what he referred to as a 'promise thread' to Gon's left pinky finger to remind him of their promise.

"Killua-kun, Sakura-chan, a moment."

* * *

Leaving Gon to rest, Sakura and Killua had followed Wing outside without question. Right outside of the entrance to Heaven's Arena, Sakura and Killua sat on a bench in front of Wing when he asked them.

"What is the true objective you three are pursuing?"

Sakura pursed her lips, looking at Killua to answer since she wasn't entirely certain how to.

"We don't really have one," Killua shrugged, "Before running into you and Zushi, we were just looking to come back from being flat broke and get some training in the process. And Gon well….he wasn't to fight a guy named Hisoka. That's about it. While the other's in the 200's seems to want to reach the top floor for that Battle Olympia, though I'm not really interested in that…."

Sakura shook her head when Killua gave a questioning look, "The same, I'm really just tagging along with Gon and Killua anyway,"

"Well, that's us," Killua said gesturing between him and Sakura, before kicking his feet up and down, "Though Gon. He said he only wants to fight Hisoka. But after seeing his match, I have a feeling he enjoys the thrills…."

Recollecting the match with Gido, Sakura had to agree with that feeling of Killua's. Gon hadn't been able to win but he had succeeded in agitating his opponent with his evasive skills through Zetsu. Even if it ended badly for him. Sakura could emphasize to some degree that feeling when she had fought tough opponents she always got this exciting feeling when outwitting or surprising her enemy.

"You're saying that he enjoyed a situation that could have cost him his life?"

"Yeah," Killua replied, "I get it because I've felt the same. Although I take circumstances into consideration too,"

"But it's not like you can do that all the time; although personally, I believe that's what adds to the thrills," Sakura chided, holding up a hand.

"So you'd jump into a fight you knew you couldn't win?"

"Sure," Sakura answered bluntly making Killua exhale deeply.

"Should've guessed that from the way you faced Hisoka before. You're kinda like Gon that way; once he's in the zone he loses sight of everything else like a reckless idiot," Killua deadpanned.

'That really reminds me of someone else,' Sakura chuckled before her face fell when she realized the insult in that last statement glaring at Killua who returned with a mischievous grin.

Killua jolted suddenly, giving Wing a dry smile, "But he isn't the type to break a promise twice so don't worry."

Wing's eyebrows knitted together with anxiety and concern, Killua's reassurance having a counter effect, 'Perhaps I've made a mistake,'

Killua smirked then, standing up. "It's too late because we already know now."

Wing stared at Killua, "If you regret teaching us, and decide to back out, well find someone else or we'll learn it ourselves."

Sakura nodded in agreement, "We're not the type to hold a grudge over something like that. Besides we've got a pretty good starting point. You don't have to feel responsible."

"My brother and Hisoka can already use Nen, so we were bound to discover it eventually,"

Wing watched Sakura and Killua turn around to head back to Heaven's Arena when he spoke. "I understand. And I intend to finish what I started." His face grew stern. "There are many things I must tell you. Zushi is waiting in my lodge. The two of you can train with him,"

One shared look and the friend's turned back to Wing with a smile, "No thanks,"

"We won't leave Gon behind," Killua stated.

"Once he's recovered, we'll come back to learn Nen together," Sakura said.

Wing called out to them one more time then, "Tell Gon, I will allow him to practice the other Nen! Tell him to practice Ten daily!"

Although when Sakura and Killua returned to Gon's room to tell him this, they found the boy already sitting silently deep in meditation and joined him without another word.

It seemed that they were going to have some uneventful two months of training together, but no one was compelled in the least to complain. When they were together, there hardly seemed like there was a reason to.

 **There you have it. I honestly want to have the next chapter up before I go back to university in a week's time, the outline fore the chapter is already finished so let's hope I don't catch writer's block. Until next time...**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	18. Of Nen and Chakra

**Hello everyone. I just want to apologize for taking so long to update but I have been a bit blocked in my writing and also my last year at university is hitting me pretty hard but there is also another reason I haven't been writing as much.**

 **I've come across another fanfiction crossover of My hero academia and Hunter X Hunter called Not quite a villain (but far from a hero) by FreeFacepalmSamples. And I've taken such a liking to it that I started making a doujinshi for it. The first chapter's already on my Deviantart account. And if you're a fan of both series you can go ahead and check out the story here on Fanfiction.**

 **I've also been trying to write some original stories I hope to post on my wattpad account in the future.**

 **But I have not given up on this story, no matter how busy I get.**

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

With two months cleared for Sakura due to Gon's injury and disregarding of Wing's instruction not to fight on the 200 floor and only practicing Ten every day, she found the chance to take some of the prize money earned at Heaven's Arena and put it to use.

Sakura realized that she was running a bit low on supplies and thought to take up some new stock in poisons as well. With the kind of people she's been meeting by far, she felt better for it. And there were many that interested her after receiving some suggestions from Killua but after hearing the prices she decided it was better to make them from scratch than to buy. It was also easier, given she could order the ingredients online with Killua's help since she was so 'anarchy' according to him. Of course, that wasn't where her shopping ended. She had bought one bag of clothing and undergarment, which she had also been lacking in coming to this world. And seeing as she didn't know when she would be able to return, she thought it best. And without Gon and Killua around, shopping for those necessities was made easy.

Counting the bags she carried easily under her arms, smelling strongly of herbs and oils, Sakura grinned. She wouldn't call herself an eccentric when it came to her spending habits but suppose that was due to the fact she didn't have nearly this much to spend before. Nor the time, as most were devoted to training.

'I should probably head back soon, I still have to give Gon his healing session….' Sakura cut her own thoughts short when she gazed into the display window of a pastry shop. The smell of cream, sugar, and chocolate hitting her nose made her mouth water as she drew closer, crossing the street. 'I'm sure another half hour won't matter, especially if I bring back something,

It had taken almost half an hour before Sakura left the store.

Sakura walked out carrying just the right amount to earn her stares from people she passed down the street. However just as she was certain that the bakery was going to be her last stop, another display window wrapped her attention in a net and pulled her in. Weapons daggling still in the window, ranging from kunai and shuriken. As well as other metal trinkets. A rather queer combination of merchandise but still, Sakura was intrigued enough to go in.

* * *

The store was a bit stuffy, almost cramped, with a wooden floor that traditionally bent every time someone would step on them but there was complete silence as Sakura stepped along the wood that the man at the counter had to take a second glance to make sure someone had actually entered. The walls were lined with clear display cases of the different metal objects. Weapons were safely displayed on the walls. While the rows of display cases arranged trinkets and accessories, but none of the typical range that you would often find anyone wearing.

'These aren't bad,' Sakura thought as she tapped the tip of the kunai on display, almost drawing blood. She had looked around for a store that sold weapons at the start of her shopping trip but eventually gave up, after receiving triggered expressions from the strangers she had asked. Unlike her weapons which were generic, these came with peculiar but beautiful patterns linking either the hilts or the metal itself. And they seemed to range from the same work.

Exploring the store further, having examined all of the tools she would use as a ninja, Sakura's attention averted to the other metal works in the store. She hadn't really ever been the type to wear accessories, like her long hair, she thought it a hindrance on her body and her activity as a ninja. But that didn't mean she couldn't appreciate the aesthetics, and these were especially capturing to the eye.

Primarily there were metal items, pendants, rings, bracelets and more.

While most pieces were wonderful to admire, Sakura wasn't struck with the urge to take anything out of the case, until she was nearly in the center of the room. There was something neatly set on display, but these accessories had engraved letters, forming a sentence. A small plaque on each case displayed the words that were cleverly placed on the different metal works.

Sakura' held her gaze longer than she could place before she straightened herself, went back to gather the weapons she wanted, paid and exited the store.

Her heart a little heavy.

* * *

"You're late,"

Killua glared at the pinkette who was standing at the door to Gon's room, she was holding a box with a pink ribbon on top and Killua was getting a faint scent of something sweet but he surpassed the urge to take a look. Having resolved he would first chastise Sakura who was not one-not two, but three hours later for their training and Gon's healing session-not that the boy needed it anymore.

Sticking her tongue out, Sakura gave a hearty laugh, holding the box towards Killua waiting for him to open the door completely for her. "Sorry, I got a little sidetracked,"

Killua huffed, "For three hours?"

She had actually returned to Heaven's Arena an hour ago. She just didn't want to leave her room for a while.

"I brought sweets,"

Killua glanced at the box, seemingly distracted for a few seconds before exhaling heavily and turning his head, a small blush on his face knowing he was caught like a child taking a bribe.

He took the box, "Better be chocolate in here,"

Sakura grinned without laughing as Killua finally opened the door completely, but she stilled upon entering when she saw Gon doing a one-hand stand on the arm that was supposed to be severely injured. Holding his weight with ease, as if holding up nothing more than a feather.

"Hey, Sakura!"

"G-Gon!?" Sakura exclaimed still frozen place. "Y-You're injuries…are they-

"Completely healed," Killua mumbled, his mouth stuffed with a chocolate éclair. "I couldn't believe it either. I just came to see him, and he had already taken the cast off."

"But they were supposed to take four months to heal," Sakura crouched down in front of Gon who was still holding himself upside-down. "Gon are you sure there's not any pain in your arms, ribs or anywhere else?"

Gon's smile widened, "Nope, I'm a hundred percent healed!"

When he stood up straight again, Sakura remained on her knees, double checking Gon's form to confirm that what he said was correct. But when she pressed around the area's where his major injuries were previously, she found that they were completely healed.

"It's amazing to think that you're already completely recovered like this,"

"But it's because of you isn't it?" Gon titled his head, "Your healing is what fixed me up so fast,"

"Gon, it should've still taken you six weeks at the least to heal injuries like yours. My ability isn't some kind of magic, I can't instantly heal broken bones-well not yet anyway," Sakura stated, standing up again, rubbing the back of her head. "Seriously, what are you made of?"

"I asked him the same thing when I came in," Killua chided, digging through the box for more sweets. "Three weeks to heal a four-month injury is far from natural. He's gotta be some kind of mutant right?"

Puffing his cheeks, Gon glared at Killua. "I don't want to hear that from you Killua."

Killua narrowed his eyes, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Alright you guys," Sakura snickered, slapping her hands on Gon's shoulders. "With you healed like this, you can go back to training,"

Gon pulled his face, holding up his hand where the promise thread resided. A constant reminder of the promise he made. "But Wing-san said I couldn't use Nen till two months were finished."

"I didn't mean studying Nen," Sakura said. "I've been thinking this for a while since you and Killua mentioned not having any disciplines in martial arts. If you're going to face Hisoka or any other Nen master here, you're going to need to improve on your fundamentals."

Killua swallowed a pastry hole before he spoke, "Oh I get it. You want to help Gon with his physical training."

Sakura nodded, "We all may be starting out in learning Nen, but that's not going to be the only obstacle when you face Hisoka. This isn't going to be like the Hunter exam; it's a straight out fight and even without Nen Hisoka could beat you." Gon flinched at the reminder but didn't say anything against it. Knowing it was true. "He's a veteran of battle and I'm sure that's one gap neither of us can jump. But that doesn't mean we can't make the other gaps between us a little smaller. I've already faced Hisoka head-on."

"Yeah, and if I recall you were nearly skewered with a deck of cards; broke your arm and limped away with a hole in your side," Killua narrowed his eyes at the pinkette in a scolding manner without the need to scold.

"I walked away with experience,"

"You say that, but its likely Hisoka was holding back so he didn't accidentally kill you," Killua pointed out bluntly.

Sakura held her tongue long enough for silence to settle over them before she smiled, "So was I."

"Eh?"

"Or to be more specific, I was being held back by my own fear of facing Hisoka." Sakura put a hand over her chest feeling her heartbeat, "But I'm beginning to see his tricks. So if I face him again, I'll definitely do better than before,"

"Just hope that day never comes," Killua sighed, having caught the hint of eagerness in her voice. Sakura could chastise and lecture him and Gon all she wanted but Killua was beginning to realize that the pinkette wasn't the type to take her own advice.

Gon then interjected, "Will you really train me Sakura?"

The pinkette gave a curt but heavy not, "Of course!"

"Alright!" Gon fist pumped, "When can we start today?"

Sakura ruffled the boy's wiry hair making him squirm "Slow down, you've just recovered so for today let's just do our regular practice for Nen but first, I think we should celebrate. I got some great sweets from this pastry shop and-HUH!?"

When Sakura looked back to Killua who was holding the pastry box, she was stunned in finding that there was nothing but a few crumbles and toppings that had fallen from the treats Sakura bought. Killua's face covered in a few crumbs.

"Oops, did you guys want some?"

"Well, I did buy them!" Sakura fumed, stomping her foot. "I can't believe you finished the whole box there were like twenty pastries in here!"

Killua held his hands up, smiling without regret, "Well you should've said something sooner,"

Folding her arms, Sakura huffed, "Well luckily, I've still got some extra stashed in my room," She turned around again to Gon, "Come on Gon, there's no way Killua's getting any after this,"

"Isn't that kinda mean Sakura?" Gon asked with a dry smile, a bead of sweat forming on his forehead.

Again Sakura exhaled heavily, "No way. That glutton just finished off the whole box I was going to share with you too. But thanks to him I didn't even get to have any! So he can just forget about having any more! The rest is just for you and me!"

"Well actually….." Gon's eyes trailed passed Sakura's shoulder and then back to her "I think that might be a problem,"

Sakura stopped, frowning, "What are you talking about Gon?"

"Um Sakura," Gon scratched his cheek, "Killua just left and he took your room key…."

Sakura felt around in her skirts pockets for her key's and realized they were gone, she didn't even feel when Killua took them. In that instant, she was running out of the room with Gon closely behind her.

"KILLUA GET BACK HERE"

…

…

..

..

..

..

To start with training, Sakura chose to take things outside so that they wouldn't be as restricted inside. As she knew she'd likely cause quite a bit of damage to the surrounding area. There was a space near Heaven's arena, cleared with grass, a few trees and was often cleared of people by late afternoon which was when she scheduled the sessions so that in the day, they could continue to practice their Nen.

Killua remained to the side so that he could spectate, watching Gon and Sakura face each other on opposite sides. He leaned his elbow on their tops, which Sakura insisted they remove since this was bound to get a bit rough.

"You sure you don't want to take part Killua?" Sakura called, stretching her hands up in their air and then bending don straight to touch her toes.

"Yeah, I'm good," Killua waved. He wasn't sure what kind of antics the pinkette might pull if she was instructing him, especially since she was still pissed at him for yesterday's incident. "I'm not even sure Gon should be doing this. You might decide to 'accidentally' give him another four-month injury,"

Sakura clicked her tongue, "I'm not that petty,"

"The twenty bumps on my head and strawberry cream in my ears say otherwise," Killua commented back. A dull ache returning as he thought back.

There was just enough of a head start for Killua to get to Sakura's room a few seconds before Gon and Sakura did, and in that time he went to the bags to rummage through for the treats however in his haste he had failed to realize that he had grabbed the wrong bag. The instant Sakura's eyes landed on the bag, she became livid. Her anger startled him and he threw the bag, allowing all the articles to fly around the room. On clear display for all of them. In an attempt to lighten the mood, Killua had given a comment on Sakura's bland choice in garments, ranging in colors like black and grey; suggesting that in the future she go for a more enticing color and perhaps a different style. It was also somewhat an opinion he couldn't help sharing.

But that just triggered Sakura; with her dignity stretched thin, she lashed out. She took what was left of those treats she had gotten and was throwing them around with great accuracy at Gon and Killua. Thankfully both boys had spent most of their lives under the glares of women who tended to be a bit irrational or erratic at times and therefore took the best course of action at that moment. Which was to apologize, take her hits and then make a swift escape until she cooled off.

Sakura's face turned a little red, but she attempted to brush it off. "If you don't mind I'd rather not talk about it,"

"Not like it was anything we haven't seen before," Killua stated bluntly, "I mean you're in one right now,"

Sakura gritted, glaring at Killua. "Killua, if you make one more comment on my under-clothes, I'm going to give you injuries that'll take more than four months to heal,"

Killua held up his hands in mock surrender but remained silent. Sakura was not only quick to cry but also easy to anger, but that just encouraged Killua to tease her even more.

"So what are we going to do for this training?" asked Gon as he and Sakura finished up their warm-up exercises.

"Well…..we've got another month before we can resume Nen training. But with this extra time, we can devote it to improving your fundamentals."

Gon tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Fundamentals?"

This type of response and interaction was expected. "Your physical endurance, fighting skill, things like that," Sakura clarified before shifting her stance, her eyes narrowing, "This is how my master trained me, by constantly attacking. Okay, ready?"

Gon felt a bead of sweat form on his cheek, but otherwise nodded, "Yeah,"

Despite his sharp eyes, Gon lost sight of Sakura in an instant, barely registering the dust particles scattering the area where she once stood before a pink blur appeared and he felt a sharp jab to his stomach.

Sakura sent him flying back into a tree, landing with a heavy thud.

Killua winced, watching Gon struggle to hold in his lunch, clutching his stomach painfully.

"Come on, I didn't' hit you hard enough to send you through that tree. Get up!" Sakura instructed. Gon managed to get back up to his feet.

Sakura came at Gon again, this time taking her time to ensure the boy could actually track her movements, and when she was in front of him again, went to hit him. Gon moved his head away from Sakura's fist as it came forward but gasped when he felt the sharp pain in his side. He thought his ribs had cracked again.

He skidded across the ground, feeling the grass burn his skin before he twisted his body to draw his hand down and put the break on himself. Sakura was quickly at his side, throwing another punch to the side of Gon's face which sent him into the air once more and crashing back down.

"You need to work on your reflexes," Sakura stated, "Hisoka won't keep his defenses down while you try and punch him in the face. At some point, he's going to counter in your fight and you have to be ready,"

Gon barely had a chance to wipe the dust from his eyes before Sakura was in front of him again, attacking. This time he attempted to move back instead of remaining stationary, he couldn't outrun her, but Sakura was actually matching his pace this time. Even so, Gon could see the difference in their abilities.

He was hardly able to keep up with her fists, moving at rapid pace, the wind pressure was strong as well. No doubt though she was still holding back to avoid injuring him. If she could punch 120 tons of the Testing Gate, she could very likely break bones and crush internal organs.

The first and second strike was avoided, but on the third Gon was once again sent crashing into a tree. His vision was blurry from the blow.

Sakura flexed her wrist, waiting for Gon to gather himself. During her training, it had taken her quite some time to properly match Tsunade's speed and react accordingly. But her reflexes and reaction time had greatly increased during that period. Even when she was getting knocked around every day. It was experience and visual aid that helped her the most. She was hoping that in this short amount of time they had, Gon would at least be able to improve on his own fighting abilities. Even his vision. He had to be able to fight Hisoka without resulting in anything too dangerous like going into a state of Zetsu.

Hisoka was further than both her and Gon in terms of combat experience, and even though Sakura was physically stronger than Hisoka. From an objective standpoint, it wasn't hard to imagine who would win in a head-on fight.

Sakura knew the major flaw of her power was her need for physical contact, as was the weakness of most close-range fighters. That was something easily remedied with speed and other jutsu, but at times it wasn't always enough and she had to get creative. She learned to use certain tactics.

And Gon was going to have to do the same if he wanted to punch Hisoka.

* * *

"Well, that was fun to watch!"

"Ouch!" Gon threw his hands over the bump on the back of his head after Killua lightly smacked him at the back. "Killua that hurts!"

"What part of you doesn't?" the white-haired boy countered, grinning. Sakura had been thorough in her lesson, and the end result was a battered and bruised Gon. "You spent more time on your face than your feet today,"

Gon pouted, he wasn't able to counter Sakura's attacks at all and had spent the entire time on the defensive and badly. The pinkette was stronger, faster and more experienced than himself. But Gon refused to surrender. He wanted to get stronger and he hoped that with this practice he would. At least like this, his life wasn't at risk-not entirely perhaps.

Sakura came into the room, in an oversized shirt and shorts, her hair slightly damp with water. "Okay Gon, let's get you healed up."

Killua and Gon sat silently while the pinkette healed Gon's injuries he received that day. It wasn't all that bad, there were no fractures or internal damages, but bruises were scattered all over the boy's body from his intense sparring session.

Still, her ability really left them in awe.

Killua wanted to ask about it for a while, but he didn't think it was something she would want to explain. He didn't mind explaining his techniques because it wasn't something someone could mimic without extreme training. But Sakura had shown so much reluctance in revealing her true strength, he assumed she didn't want to talk about it. She was a ninja after all, as he had only recently discovered.

"Sakura how does your power work?" Gon asked.

Thankfully, Gon didn't often take in those kinds of considerations.

She looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"Your super strength, walking on water, on walls, your healing-

"The clones," Killua added.

Gon gave a questioning look, "Clones?"

"Yeah, she used that when she fought Hisoka-and by the way what do you mean walking on water?"

"During the Hunter exam, on Zevil Island, she was walking on the water,"

"You're kidding right?"

"No," Gon shook his head.

Holding her chin, Sakura clearly contemplated explaining things to the boy's and only opened her eyes when she made her decision.

"The source of my power is chakra," Gon and Killua's expressions were mimicking the ones they gave Zushi when he was explaining Nen to them as if they were aware of the terminology. "It allows me to use certain abilities, like walking on water, making clones, healing, and super-strength, these are called jutsu and are vital for a ninja. Chakra is the source of all this jutsu. Charka is produced within the "chakra coils" that mainly surround and connect to each chakra-producing organ, the energy circulates throughout the body in a network called the "Chakra Pathway System", which I believe is something similar to the Nen aura nodes.

Chakra is created when physical energy and spiritual energy are molded together. These two energies become more powerful through training of physical endurance and meditation and exercise of the mind. Therefore, practicing a technique repeatedly will build up experience, increasing one's spiritual energy, and thus allowing more chakra to be created and the same applies for physical energy, except the ninja needs to increase their endurance instead. Do you understand?"

"That…..no not really" Killua commented. He barely understood half of what Sakura was saying but he perhaps got the just of it. Meanwhile, Gon looked like he was about to blow a fuse inside his head.

"Bottom line, chakra is the source of my ninja techniques and seems to have both contrasts and similarities to Nen," Sakura told them. "I think the best way to describe it would be to say that Nen and chakra are two different types of life energy that I have. Because if I overexert myself using charka like with Nen, I risk losing my life,"

"Wow,"

Sakura ran a hand through her hair, "To be honest, chakra's a lot more complex than what I've just explained but I don't think it's necessary to go into detail since it seems to be something only I possess."

Killua nodded, "That makes sense, still it's an awesome power, considering you could use it to stay on par with Hisoka"

"Yeah! You're amazing Sakura!" Gon exclaimed making the pinkette blush bashfully.

"You guys…."

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

The week passed by quickly as Sakura, Gon and Killua trained together, practicing their Ten and then having physical training with Sakura. But while the three were barred from participating in matches it didn't mean that Heaven Arena was quiet.

And Killua was the one to decipher what all the noise was about.

"Would you stop looking at me like that? It's like you're waiting for me to catch fire," Killua glared at the pinkette who was watching him on the other side of the table. He, Gon and Sakura was sitting outside a café, Killua suggested they head for lunch today instead of training.

"I don't know what it is but I have this feeling you're holding out on something," Sakura said, clicking her tongue.

Killua shrunk into himself at the perceptive and accurate assumption. He scoffed, "Lucky guess,"

"Not at all, I'm just learning more about you," Sakura said smirking as she took a bite out of her food.

"Really? What is it?" Gon asked.

To start off, Killua reached into his pocket and dug out three tickets to a match in Heaven's Arena

"Tickets for a match?"

"These are for Hisoka's match," Killua elaborated to Gon, whose eyes became wide with astonishment. A comedic sight when his cheeks were puffed up with food. "Since I'm on the 200th floor I got first dibs at tickets but I had to pay an arm and a leg for them,"

"Which explains why you're making us treat you to lunch,"

"This is also your information fee," Killua said sticking his tongue out for a moment before withdrawing, "I've also asked around about Hisoka. He's got a record of 8 wins and 3 losses with 6 KO's resulting in death,"

Sakura swallowed thickly, "How nice,"

"But he still lost three matches," Gon observed.

"Those were due to forfeits, he signs up for a match and then doesn't show."

That gave a frightening through to the trio; realizing that every time Hisoka has fought thus far, he hasn't lost a single match. And those were up against other Nen users who were also strong in their own right. All this meant was that Hisoka was stronger.

Killua held up four fingers, "He's also only given up a total of four points. One knockdown and three clean hits. Word is he's as strong as a Floor Master,"

'How am I not dead?' Sakura wondered before glancing at Gon, who just admitted to being in a predicament yet despite his trembling there was an excited light in his eyes.

* * *

Hisoka's match was for that same day, so the three quickly decided to return to the arena before it started. Killua still had more information to share, this time in regards to Hisoka's opponent Kastro. This apparently wouldn't be their first encounter. As Kastro actually fought against Hisoka in the past, and although he lost he was the one to get that knockdown and three clean hits on Hisoka. That itself intrigued Gon and Sakura. Both having faced Hisoka, they were aware of his skills.

"You should have the chance to analyze Hisoka's fighting style," Killua said with a bit of excitement that was not overlooked. "Maybe even see him go all out,"

Without realizing her fists clenching Sakura gave a small grin, "That's something I'd like to see,"

Gon then looked worried as they stepped onto the escalator, moving to the next floor. "But what about my promise to Wing-san?"

Sakura slapped her forehead, "That's right,"

"Huh?" Killua frowned, "You'll just be viewing the match, of course, it's okay!"

"Not okay!"

Sakura, Gon, and Killua jumped as they reached the top of the escalator, only to be stopped by Wing's sudden appearance at the top; Zushi standing close behind him.

"Viewing a match counts as studying Nen,"

"W-Wing-san," Gon greeted stiffly.

"Don't scare us like that,"

Sakura pulled her face, "How'd you ever know we were here?"

Wing did a quick look over Gon and he became astonished, "Gon-kun, is your arm healed already?"

Gon lifted his arm, "Yes, it's completely healed,"

"Since last week," Sakura elaborated.

Killua then chided with a smile, "And since he's healed, he can watch the match right?'

Wing averted his gaze, "No when I said Gon-kun had to wait two months I meant two months,"

Sakura pouted; that certainly was a disappointment. If Gon couldn't view the match then it seemed wasted since he was the one who wanted to go up against Hisoka and it was likely he would have been able to learn more about his fighting style, but if that included Nen then she supposed that did count as studying it.

Killua had a sullen expression on his face because of the expensive ticket money he just lost.

Wing then told Gon to take the other month to practice his Ten and recover from his injuries.

"Um, Wing-san," Sakura raised her hand a little, until he looked at her, "What about physical training? I've been helping Gon with his fighting a bit,"

"So long as he's not using Nen, that's fine but don't overdo it," Wing instructed.

"Osu!" Sakura nodded,

Wing and Zushi greeted the three briefly before leaving as quickly as they appeared.

Killua sighed, "This sucks, but I guess you'll just have to watch a recording,"

Gon nodded, "Yeah,"

Sakura patted Gon on his head, she could see that he was actually disappointed about not being able to view the match as it played out. "Sorry, Gon,"

He smiled, "Don't worry about it, you guys go ahead. Enjoy the match"

Killua and Sakura waited until Gon was out of sight, heading over to the elevator and likely back to his room.

Killua glared at the ticket in his hand, Sakura thought he was probably hoping it would combust and transform into the money he spent for it.

"There's no way I'm getting a refund,"

* * *

With Hisoka's match an hour away and the stadium filling up fast; Sakura and Killua were following the crowd. Getting snacks before deciding where they were going to sit. The television screens that were lined all around the arena to record the matches as they played were already on for this match and there was someone giving announcements for the match. Speaking about the history and background that the two competitors shared. There were images showing Hisoka and then Kastro.

His appearance made Killua and Sakura a bit apprehensive, as they were both perhaps prejudice, expected some kind of behemoth of a man with dull eyes lacking sense, but this man was the exact opposite. He reappeared again on screen, this time a recording rather than a picture. Sitting and being interviewed. His long, fluttery clothes hid his lean figure completely, his silver hair was long and flowing and his eyes very sharp.

"I kinda expected a gorilla," Killua admitted without guilt and that gave Sakura more confidence in admitting she shared his thoughts on the subject. Though she couldn't say she was disappointed in Kastro's appearance-if anything it was the exact opposite.

"Not bad," she complimented.

They listened to the interview, where Kastro blatantly stated his intentions of winning his match against Hisoka, as he wouldn't fight a battle he could lose. Killua was intrigued with his confidence, and more curious for a closer examination.

"Sakura, I'm gonna check something out quickly; I'll be back before the match starts. Save me a seat inside,"

* * *

When Sakura's protest to being left alone and having to play seat-keeper, the annoyed pinkette ended up doing exactly as Killua had instructed. For almost an entire hour she had to keep persistent individuals joining the audience from taking the spare seat. She didn't have any bag on her at the present time so that made things even harder.

When Killua finally arrived minutes before the match, Sakura had given him a bitter glare in greeting. "Where the heck did you go?"

Killua opened his mouth, then closed it, turning to the stage as Hisoka and Kastro entered and made their way onto the arena. They were having a short exchange of words and Killua took the chance to speak, "I went to check out Kastro, get an idea of him,"

"You did what?!"  
"But he found me out; he's actually impressive. I'm not sure how he'll fare against Hisoka but he seems good. Not sure if I'd want to take him in a fight,"

"So while I was stuck sitting here, warding off seat-grubbers, you were chatting up Hisoka's rival?"

"Basically," Killua shrugged, wincing when the pinkette smacked him on the back of his head.

"You could've let me in on it, I wouldn't have minded talking to him too,"

Killua scoffed, "Yeah right; with that look, you had on your face he'd probably think you were a fan,"

Sakura's cheeks puffed red as she fumed, denying Killua's implications-however slightly accurate. "At least I didn't think to actually go and spy on the guy,"

"Actually the weirdest thing happened," Killua said in a serious tone once again, "When I got to his room, he was sitting on the couch, then I hear a voice behind me, turn around and there he is, I look back through the door and he's no longer sitting there."

Sakura frowned, "So, you heard his voice behind you while you were looking at him through the door?"

Killua nodded, "I'm sure of it. Though I'm not sure what kind of ability he has. He also said he sensed me when my aura vanished through zetsu when I got on the floor. Turns out other Nen users can sense when someone hides their presence close by,"

That was certainly something noteworthy, as the three teens were still learning Nen and were barely on the basics. Every bit of information would probably count.

"BEGIN!"

The referees call for the match had the audience turning abruptly from every other occupation to focus on the ring, including Sakura and Killua, to watch the confrontation between Hisoka and Kastro.

And they could hardly move their eyes away from the ring, especially when they were barely able to follow what was happening. Kastro landed the first strike, despite the certainty that Hisoka had dodged him. It was like an optical illusion.

Without taking his eyes off the stage, Killua leaned towards Sakura, "Did you see that?"

"I'm not sure what I just saw," Sakura said, blinking quickly.

It happened again. Kastro attacked, Hisoka seemed to dodge and was knocked across the stage, giving a second point to Kastro. Though the distance between the stage and the stands were wide, it wasn't as if the visuals were glared, so why did it look like she was watching Kastro turn to a cloud of mist?

The conflict continued, Hisoka going on the evasive for a while until Kastro managed to get him again, kicking on the side, which Hisoka effectively blocked but then was suddenly hit from behind.

That's when Sakura began to make the connection, basing her own experience to what she was viewing during this fight. Taking what Killua told her as well.

As her conclusion drew closer, so did her hand covering her mouth. "So that's it!"

"What? What is it?"

But Sakura didn't hear him, still fixed on the stage. Hisoka got up, dusting himself off before stating what everyone has been seeing Kastro do-vanish; although soon after stating that wasn't entirely accurate. But Kastro refused to elaborate on his ability; instead resuming the fight that was seeming very once sided. Holding out both his arms, curving his fingers that were not prepared to punch, nor jab. The crowd became rowdy, calling out in excitement 'he's going to use the Tiger Bite fist!'

"Tiger bite fist?" Sakura questioned.

"That technique can split a tree in two when used by a master," Killua told her. "Meanwhile Hisoka hasn't figured out Kastro's ability and neither have we,"

"I have a theory," Sakura said turning to him.

"What-

Gasps and a chilly feeling of fear running through the audience turned the rails of their train of thought as they looked back at to the stage. Kastro had struck Hisoka and the technique had severed off his right arm. Yet Hisoka remained perfectly poised as if he had been afflicted with no pain.

"Wh-What the-?" Sakura's throat went dry.

She watched as he evaded Kastro, catching his severed arm; he looked satisfied with the result and his words explained why. "Your ability is, a double."

Kastro smirked, "That's correct,"

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "I thought so,"

"Really?" Killua asked. "You already guessed it?"

"Mm," Sakura confirmed softly, "While I was watching Kastro disappear and reappear, it reminded me of a friend who did something similar when we fought together against our teacher. When he was being attacked, he used his clone to come in from behind and strike. Assuming a Nen user could make a clone of their own, things were becoming more vivid."

Then Kastro created his double for everyone to see, gasps of stunned individuals echoed around. Amazed and confused, unable to understand the ability, how it was possible. Right now, Sakura and Killua were just wondering how the outcome of the match as going to be affected now that Hisoka knew the trick behind Kastro's power….

Hisoka took a scarf from his pocket and covered his arm before throwing it into the air, the arm was gone and in its place, several cards fell to the ground. He then posed a question, which only made this match seem like an odd performance. He told Kastro to pick a number from one to thirteen, add four, double the result subtract six then divide by two and subtract the original number. Some people in the crowd tried doing it but they were quick to lose count of the numbers they were unable to calculate without seeing.

"One," Killua and Sakura said instantly. No matter what number they chose, that would always be the answer, but they were missing the point of this. It was strange even for Hisoka.

"I already know your answer," Hisoka said before doing something that even made Sakura cringe. With his left hand, he dug into the open flesh of his right arm and pulled out a bloody card with spades on. "The answer is one,"

Throwing the card out to Kastro who easily knocked it away, infuriated only by Hisoka's behavior and disregard he went to strike again. Moving to severe Hisoka's left arm and with easy success. And then vanished with a disorientated expression.

"So you did attack with your double. If you had attacked yourself, I was fully prepared to counter," Hisoka pulled out the right stump of his arm, only to show his arm fully intact. "With this,"

"What the hell?" Sakura and Killua mimicked.

Kastro and everyone in the audience were stunned while Hisoka had a rather smug grin on his face as he asked Kastro if he could figure out the secret behind his tricks. The taunting had was starting to infuriate him to the point where his rage was clear and that's where the scales of the match were drastically shifted.

Hisoka only further edged on his opponent, stating how he would now be able to predict Kastro's movements by knowing his ability and how unfortunate it was that he would certainly meet his end very shortly.

The suggestion enraged Kastro that he attacked without bothering to mask his double any longer, and that's when Hisoka finally decided to strike back and hard. The left arm of Hisoka's that was still severed and on the ground went crashing straight into Kastro's chin as if by some invisible pull. That was just meant to stun Kastro so it didn't matter that he wasn't knocked down because seconds later cards that Hisoka had thrown on the ground were flying and then pierced through Kastro like a hot knife to butter.

No one could fully understand where that attack came from, but it was over in a second. Kastro was on the ground and Hisoka was walking away pleasantly holding his left arm under his restored right.

Killua and Sakura stared at the stage in awe and a bit of fear.

"What just happened?" Killua asked knowing he wouldn't get the answer he wanted.

"I don't know," was Sakura's honest reply, however, she had the full intention of finding out.

* * *

That night, Sakura and Killua went immediately to Gon's room and in little description, so as not to be breaking the promise to Wing, they told Gon what happened. Merely expressing how it was one of the most incredible fights they have witnessed. What's more, admitting their ignorance of Hisoka's abilities.

There was little they could do from this point on other than to wait for the month to draw to its climax. Training in Ten as they were instructed.

Sakura returned to her room, making sure to lock the door behind her and before she thought to do anything else, she turned to another chapter in the book. At first, she simply glanced through the match but it depicted exactly as she and Killua had seen it. Keeping the mystery of Hisoka's ability. And she had been prepared to close the book had it not been for the next page that read in continuation to Hisoka taking his leave from the stage. A shocking discovery certainly ensured.

 _Hisoka stepped through the hall where he saw a familiar figure waiting for him. The women, dressed in a short kimono, thick locks tied, and big yet firm eyes that barely wavered, showing strength without needless emotion. Machi, a member of the Phantom Troupe. And at the time, a personal preference of Hisoka's._

 _The two went back to his room, where Machi finally began to chastise Hisoka for his performance in the arena. Mainly his recklessness that cost him his arms, which wasn't a necessary price. But they both knew it wasn't an issue either as she was there._

 _Machi quickly got to work, taking Hisoka's left arm and a needle, she used her aura to create the thread, and began her Nen stitches, reconnecting Hisoka's nerves, muscles, bones, and blood vessels before giving a quick tug to pull the stitches together and reattach his arm completely. After a quick test, she moved on to the right arm, restoring it in the same manner. While Hisoka remained memorized by the sight._

 _When she was finished, Machi set to take her leave again after Hisoka promised to send her the money owed for the treatment. Aware Hisoka could easily manage the rest of his injuries with his Bungee gum and Texture surprise._

 _In repetitive demonstration, Hisoka took a scarf and used his Hatsu, known as Bungee Gum. An ability that made his aura sticky and like elastic, to attach it to his arm, then using Texture surprised. An ability combining his aura and imagination he was able to conceal his wounds by making the scarf look like a layer of skin._

 _Machi was always impressed by his speed and the applications he had with these two techniques. It was one tailor-made for someone like Hisoka. As he knew how to use them to its fullest potential. Like how he used them to defeat Kastro._

Every nerve of Sakura's was pinched in anticipation; her palms starting to sweat. As she read further she came to understand more than she had bargained for. Hisoka's abilities were explained clearly before her. The application of his ability, where the names came from and more so how he used this to defeat Katstro. What the rest of the audience had thought to be magic, was really Hisoka's Nen ability's at its work. Sakura herself was amazed at the way he had used this and was reimagining the match as it took place again while it was explained in the book.

The card trick was merely misdirection, the scarf was meant as a weapon, not a prop, Hisoka's arms being severed was all part of that act as well. Everyone was put in place for a chain reaction to play out as Hisoka wanted.

For a moment Sakura questioned how it was possible that she, Killua and Kastro who could now use Nen weren't able to realize Hisoka's tricks. But as it turns out, Hisoka had been applying Zetsu to hide his aura and the only way to have actually seen it was to focus your aura into your eyes after using Ren. An application of Nen that Sakura, Gon, and Killua were yet to learn. Kastro had missed this because of his own emotional turmoil that blinded him in battle.

Still, it was amazing how Hisoka had actually extorted nearly all of Kastro's weaknesses and took advantage of his psychological state, winning the match. And the trickle of admiration Sakura regretfully couldn't wipe away for Hisoka grew a little after she read this.

He was a cold-blooded murderer without doubt, but he wasn't like most she had crossed paths with. His ambitions and goals were for him alone. Someone who lived only for themselves.

Again she was ready to place the book down, her interest in continuously checking the book for any changes and marking how much closer she was to the end was like a thinning stream. The further it went the slower the water flowed. But for a moment it seemed to start raining as Sakura turned the last page for the chapter, ending in this night.

 _As Machi prepared to take her leave, she informed Hisoka of a change in their plans. That all Troupe members were to be in Yorknew city by August 30. Pressing that attendance was mandatory for all, and not just those who found it convenient. She even confirmed that their boss would likely be present for this job as well. After she made a swift exit._

 _Hisoka found none of this odd. Being a part of the Phantom Troupe for so long-or at the least pretending. The spider tattoo on his back merely another application of his Texture surprise. Masquerading as a member without anyone's knowledge. All in the hopes of getting to fight the boss and that time seemed to be nearing._

 _This was why he had told Kurapika of the spider's plans to come to Yorknew. He didn't know what type of role the Kurta might play, but if there was a chance that he could be useful to Hisoka, then giving up that bit of information was not a waste. And he felt that it wouldn't be._

 _But August was still a long way off. Although he wasn't disappointed, not when he had some other toy's to play with for now._

"Geez," Sakura exhaled. Reviewing the information again and again yet always drawing to the same conclusions. She now knew Hisoka's ability's and that he was pretending to be a member of the Phantom Troupe. And he likely wanted to collaborate with Kurapika in Yorknew.

Now the question was what to do with this information. They weren't able to reach Kurapika at this time and Sakura didn't think any other form of communication would work other than face-to-face if she decided to bring up this topic. Though she didn't know what the point would be in that conversation.

However, in terms of Hisoka's ability, there was another questioning. "Should I tell Gon about Hisoka's abilities?"

There was an abrupt shift in the room after Sakura spoke, the temperature was normal and the lights were on but the colors in front of her seemed to fade almost. The slight tinge that wouldn't easily be noticed had she not began feeling uneasy. Then the book. It started with a faint feeling but it was beginning to build.

The pages in front of Sakura showed an even more drastic shifting, the words slowly, twisting and then going back and twisting again; blurring and slowly fading and reappearing. This lasted only for a minute but Sakura kept her breath locked in her chest until the letters reverted and she could read normally again.

As she exhaled she asked herself, "What was that?"

* * *

 **And thus I end here. I promise to try and not make everyone wait this long again but there are other stories and priorities that need my attention. In fact, I've got a lot to do just for this week but I had to post after reading all those reviews. And I hope you'll all leave many more.**


	19. Repaying the debt and graduating

**Hello!**

 **I had to take my time with this chapter since so many things happened. It was a bit challenging because this is going to be the wrap up for the Heaven's Arena Arc but it is done. I've also decided to start on another new fic but I'm not ready to post yet. So that's where some of my times been going. Also, I'm trying to finish another stories chapter that's giving me trouble.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The last month during which Gon was forbidden to practice Nen was finally coming to an end that day. After watching Hisoka's match, Sakura and Killua were anxious to return to training as was Gon, who hadn't gotten the chance to see the match. The only thing that any of them had done this far to occupy themselves was practice sparring together.

Gon darted around the area after Sakura, who pivoted from one place to the other evading him. He remained cautious so as not to risk any surprise attacks that she was fond of using when he thought she had dropped her guard. He also got a better idea of how experienced Sakura was in battle.

"You're getting sluggish again," Sakura commented, blocking Gon's fists as they came towards him, to onlookers his attacks would be a green blur in constant motion but for trained eyes like Sakura and Killua's, they were easy to see and could be evaded.

"Don't forget to keep a strong footing," As she said this, Sakura slipped her foot under Gon's legs and made him trip, sidestepping as he fell.

"Right," Gon said as he stood up and they continued; Killua watched from a distance, wiping off his sweat. He himself had started to spar with them, including Sakura and he could see the difference in their ability better than Gon. The girl wasn't just brutally strong, she was also well-trained; enough to keep her strength in check when she fought against them.

"Oooph!"

But not so much that they wouldn't feel it.

Killua winced, opening his eyes as he watched yet another tree become lost to this area after Gon crashed into it. Hopefully, the only cracks he heard was the bark and not a spine.

"You okay?" Sakura called. Gon couldn't even respond verbally but forced a thumbs-up. Killua had taken a hit like that earlier and while it honestly took a lot for him to react to pain, that was enough to make him feel his insides clench.

"I think that's enough for today," Sakura decided after Gon puked for the third time during their match. Once the boy's had some water and a quick healing session, the three friends went to return to Heaven's Arena; only discussing what to order for dinner that night.

* * *

That very next day Wing sent for the three friends to arrive at his residence where they would be able to resume their Nen training.

"Today, you three will begin training with Zushi," Wing said, turning to Gon with a smile. "Gon-kun, I am pleased that you kept your promise,"

Holding up his hand, with the thread Wing had tied around his pinkie he spoke, "It's because of this. There were some times I wanted to give in, but when I looked at the thread, I could control myself again,"

"That's because I added some Nen, to help you,"

Sakura spluttered, "Really you can do that? I thought it was just a guilty conscience,"

"I was joking," Wing assured.

"But how did you know he kept his promise? He could have been secretly practicing Nen?" Killua pointed, though, with no ill-intent, Gon had to puff his cheeks at his friend.

"Because the promise thread remained intact," Wing didn't elaborate but simply told Gon to use Ten; this put Killua in a bit of a panic.

He whispered to Sakura, "Do you remember how to use Ten?"

She opened her mouth for a response but then closed it and shrugged. Nen was just as new to her as it was to Gon and Killua, so she couldn't exactly assure them of something like this.

"Finger's crossed,"

But as it turned out there was no issue; Gon had easily used Ten and had his aura fluidly wrapped around him. Wing explained that once you knew the technique, it wasn't something you could ever forget; and the reason Gon's Ten had been summoned so easily despite never practicing it for two months was due to training his spirit every day.

"Now look at your left hand," Wing told him.

The thread on Gon's finger had snapped.

"I applied my own Nen to the thread when I tied it around your finger so that if you used Nen it would break.

That application of Nen was likely something more advanced, so they didn't ask Wing to explain it further for them. But there were still many questions they needed Wing to answer for them. And Killua was the one to start.

"Did you see the match between Kastro and Hisoka?"

"I did," Wing confirmed

"What was that ability that Hisoka used? Could we send loose limbs flying around?"

"Hmm, that's a difficult question,"

Sakura stared at Killua; she had chosen against telling either of her friends that she knew about Hisoka's abilities. She still hadn't forgotten the scare she had with the book a few weeks ago. The shifting letters, fading in and out, she didn't know what that was. She already knew that wasn't the future changing itself but if not that then what? She'd rather not find out when so much was relying on something she didn't understand. Nothing else had happened by far, there was hardly anything inscribed after Hisoka's match and Sakura didn't have any temptations to check the book on a cycle.

Wing decided to play Hisoka's match for Gon while he helped to better explain his Nen abilities. They watched it through until the point where Hisoka had lost one of his arms and it was thrown into the air with the white scarf and cards as misdirection. With the camera angle, Sakura didn't see the arm being thrown but she knew it had happened. It was a bit embarrassing to think that someone like a ninja who did more than dabble in the art of misdirection, had been oblivious to it.

"Can you see the threads of aura extending from his left hand?" Wing asked, after pausing the image.

Everyone looked at the screen baffled, Gon, Zushi, and Killua were at a complete loss as to what Wing wanted them to see; Sakura raised her hand and chided.

"Does this have something to do with how Nen can't be seen by non-users?"

Wing nodded, "Good intuition Sakura-chan, it's a similar concept. Hisoka is using a technique that makes his aura difficult to perceive. It's a high-level application of Zetsu known as In. The most effective technique to counter this is to focus the aura created by Ren, into your eyes. This is called Gyo. My assignment for the three of you is to practice Ren until you can see through Hisoka's In,"

Zushi asked what he was expected to do since he wasn't included for this assignment; Wing explained that he was already strong enough to see through Hisoka's In and was asked to step forward to give a demonstration. Sakura, Gon, and Killua watched carefully as the boy summoned his Ren, a large amount of aura poured out around him rapidly before he focused them into his eyes as instructed. This was where they saw the difficulty because Zushi looked as if he was holding a weight on his shoulders and was ready to buckle and fall.

He looked at the screen and came close to guessing how many threads of aura he could see. Stopping at thirteen and while not accurate, he as close.

"Do you understand now?" Wing smiled at the three, "First master the Ren application known as Gyo, with this you'll be able to figure out the nature of Hisoka's ability. As for your question as to whether or not you can use this ability, the answer is both yes and no,"

Sakura frowned, "That really doesn't make any sense. Are you saying we can use it but there's a reason we can't,"

"Close," Wing pushed up his glasses, "It's more of a matter that you shouldn't. Regardless of Hisoka's ability, as long as it uses Nen, you can learn it. However, Nen power depends on an individual. No one is the same and therefore Nen differs for each person. If you're serious about mastering Nen, you shouldn't copy other people's abilities. It's important to identify your own strengths,"

That was enough to convince the four not to attempt Hisoka's ability once they achieved a level where they would be able to develop their own. Even when Wing pointed that they were only developing now and hadn't settled on a form yet, few were already thinking on their strengths and what they would want to have as their Nen ability if it could be specified for them. Sakura had that initial impression from what she read about Hisoka's abilities but she didn't fully understand it until now.

Wing moved to look at a calendar posted on the wall, "The final day of Sakura-chan's and Killua-Kun's window to fight is June 9th and Gon-Kun's is the tenth right?" They confirmed. "I'd like to all to register for your final day. In the meantime you'll train; you must learn Gyo before your battle."  
There was no room for negotiations with this, and it would be cutting things close but with the time granted they would be able to properly train and learn what they needed in order to survive a match on this floor.

Or so they thought.

* * *

Killua, Sakura, Gon, and Zushi decided to practice together; they returned to Heaven's arena on their way to Gon's room. But in the elevator, an unease settled as they reached the 200th floor.

"We've got company," Killua said as the doors opened.

The three individuals who had greeted the friend's the first time they arrived on the 200th floor was standing there at the end of the hallway with expectations clear.

"You guys don't know when to quit, that's why no one likes you," Commented Killua.

"Now don't be like that," Sadaso said, "Tell me when you're going to fight, I'd love to be your opponent,"

Sakura glared at them, "I get it. You're looking for what you think are easy wins to get passed this floor."

"We're getting desperate because our deadlines are nearing. I'll even demonstrate my power right now,"

The fabric of Sadaso's robe where his arm was missing began to move as if caught by the wind, a flow of aura emerged and was like a clear liquid that flowed mid-air. It put them on alert, causing Zushi to take a defensive stance.

These were Nen users but they obviously weren't of the same caliber as Hisoka or Killua's brother. Sakura was feeling confident about that observation.

"I'm fighting on June 10th,"

Sakura's mouth dropped slightly as she turned to Gon, "Seriously?!"

"That won't work," Sadaso stated, "My deadline is May 29th, fight on that day."

"We're not fighting at your convenience," Sakura stated, pulling on the ends of her gloves, "You're more than welcome to try and convince me otherwise but I promise I'll make you regret it. Let's go, guys,"

Killua, Gon and Zushi trailed after Sakura and as they left Sadaso made a blatant declaration.

"Gon-kun, you and I will fight. I guarantee it,"

Sakura stopped, reading to turn on her heel and face the three again when Killua grabbed her wrist and forced her to keep walking.

"Just ignore them,"

"But-

"Don't," Killua said firmly.

Taking Sakura's free hand, Gon gave a reassuring smile when she looked his way, "Relax Sakura, it's fine,"

What Killua really wanted to do was keep the pinkette from having the same hunch that he had.

* * *

That afternoon, they began practicing their Ren and it was a difficult application of Nen to use. Zushi gave them some directions that were helpful in their process. It was different from molding chakra, but Sakura found that control was also the key here. Visualizing the energy building inside the body, power growing and then forcing it out. They repeated this a few times that day and when it seemed that they were starting to get the hang of it, Zushi hurriedly told them to stop for the day. He seemed nervous about the fact that his new friends were learning Nen at such an astonishing pace.

When they left Gon's room, Sakura had noticed Killua glancing behind where Zushi had headed.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded, "Just fine,"

Sakura attempted to shake off the feeling of paranoia that linked to Killua, but she couldn't forget the expression on his face, as if he knew something important but wouldn't say. And the book was a quick thought; it could show any event that was meant to happen without her interference and she could at least know about it.

However, another part of Sakura's mind was beginning to nudge her against the book. She didn't see these individuals as mere characters, they were real, this world was real and her constantly peering into the lives of everyone she was starting to call friends….it couldn't have been right. It had to be an intrusion on the worst possible level.

For an hour Sakura just stared at the book on her bed before flinging herself back, "Argh! Dammit to hell!"

Why was it becoming so hard? Why was it beginning to hurt? She wondered.

There were some sharp knocks on her door and she quickly went to open to see Gon, again she felt something heavy in the air. She saw him holding a blue shoe that was too small for him.

"Gon, is something going on?"

"Talk in my room,"

* * *

The landline that everyone had in their rooms on the 200th floor; Gon had received a call a few minutes ago along with the shoe which belonged to Zushi. And when Sakura heard Gido's voice on the other end of the line, she immediately understood the threat.

" _Follow our instructions and the four of you will be able to resume training tomorrow as if nothing ever happened,"_

"Alright Sakura Haruno, you are registered for to fight on the 28th," The receptionist said, taking back her registration page and then Gon's, "Gon Freecs, you are registered for the 30th"

Sakura and Gon turned, glaring at Gido, "There are you happy?"

"Quite. You'll see your friend first thing tomorrow, buy-buy"

Gido began to hop away and Sakura had to hold back her fury and urge to lunge at him to give a good punch, just one and he wouldn't be able to fight again.

'This place is really giving me dark thoughts,' She looked at Gon, feeling a little calmer as she saw him remain composed. They were going to have to fight earlier now and they were going to have to lose the fight, and they couldn't mention the blackmailing to anyone.

"What do you think?" Sakura asked, folding her hands as they walked back to their rooms.

"About this?"

"About letting them win,"

"I don't like it," Gon admitted, "But we said we would to help Zushi,"

Sakura bit the corner of her lip hard, making it bleed, "Those guys are really pissing me off,"

They stayed up most of that night, practicing to master Gyo and in the morning dashed off early without Killua to Wing's residence.

* * *

Zushi was safe and well when they saw him and had to maintain a cool composure so as not to arouse suspicion from Wing and it didn't look like Zushi had brought up anything either. But he was kidnapped, right? That was the only explanation on how those three managed to get a hold of his shoe.

"Where is Killua-kun?"

They looked at one another and then back at Wing, "He's coming by later,"

"Ah, Wing-san, we managed to master Gyo." Gon said excitedly, "So can we watch Hisoka's match again?"

"Mm already? Well then let's see your progress since yesterday,"

Sakura and Gon stood in front of the screen as Wing switched it on, first they used their Ren, aura like a rush of air expelled all around them and then they began to strain but slowly managed to bring the aura into their eyes and focus it there to maintain. Their determination and anger drove them to master this technique and to ensure that they were ready for their fights even if they had to lose.

"I see fifteen threads," Gon said,

"Yeah me too," Sakura confirmed. The image showing of Hisoka throwing his arm into the air, with the scarf and cards. "There's probably for the cards, that's thirteen, then his arm and….for the cloth. He can probably control the aura, to expand and contract at will; it would explain how his arm reattached."

As the tape continued, Sakura made most of the observations throughout the video. Sakura already knew the basis of Hisoka's techniques so she knew what to look for and what to say.

Sakura was wondering about Killua or rather, wondering why it is that he wasn't called on to fight against those three.

"Wow, Sakura I couldn't even guess that," Gon said genuinely.

"It's his application of his ability that scares that crap out of me though," she accidentally admitted out loud.

"Yes, Hisoka does have a good grasp on his ability but that's because it's customized to suit him," Wing stated pausing the image. "But it's surprising that the two of you managed to get Gyo overnight,"

They sheepishly said it was because they stayed up all night practicing. They didn't want to stop until they got the applications right.

"Since we finished this, is there a chance we could fight earlier?" Sakura asked,

Wing paused, "That should be fine,"

When Killua was on his way to see Wing and Zushi, he was infuriated. He had overheard someone selling tickets for Heaven's Arena, the matches included his own as well as Sakura and Gon's who would have the same opponent. He had a hunch that those three were going to try something, that's why he followed Zushi back home when Sadaso, Gido, and Riehlvelt knocked Zushi out and was planning on using him as leverage against the three friends. Killua stopped them and made a deal to give them all wins, but they would have to work around Sakura and Gon's schedule if they wanted to fight them.

However, it was clear that they had broken their end of the deal.

"Hey Killua," Sakura waved when he came in. He was surprised to see that Sakura and Gon were already here.

"So this is where you guys went,"

"Y-Yeah," Gon rubbed the back of his head. He didn't want to bring up what happened in front of Wing and Zushi. It seemed they were under the impression Zushi just passed out on his way back from overexerting himself during training.

"Oh Wing-san, can we watch that video again," Killua grinned, pointing his thumb at himself, "Cause I learned how to use Gyo,"

Something was definitely off; Sakura and Gon realized this when Killua said he had learned Gyo as well. It could only mean that he wanted to fight earlier as well. They kept quiet while Killua watched the video, examining Hisoka's fight and figuring out his ability which was on the mark once again. His analytical abilities were sharp and he saw everything this time.

"Very good, you pass," Wing turned off the screen, stepping in front of the three, "But it's astonishing that the three of you learned Gyo overnight like this,"

Killua looked to his friend's "You guys too?"

"Well uh, yeah," Gon said with a bit of a forced smile.

"So Killua-kun, I assume since you've finished your assignment you want to fight as well correct?"

Now, this was confirmed for all three of them.

* * *

"So those guys threatened you as well huh?" Killua said as they walked back through town. Killua explained why he wanted to fight so 'suddenly' and why he had to learn Gyo because he was concerned about getting Wing's permission. He still wanted to learn as much as he could about Nen and chances were that fighting without permission or too early would've had Wing retire as their teacher. They were all in the same boat but only realized it a smidge too late.

"We're going to have to do something about this," Sakura stated, clenching her fist, "They've already used Zushi to blackmail us. Who's to say they won't try it again?

"That's what I'm worried about too," Gon said.

Killua smirked, a dark thought in mind, "It'll be okay,"

Sakura looked skeptical, "Killua, what are you thinking?"

"Don't worry; just trust me,"

Had it not been for that last line, Sakura wouldn't have listened to his instruction.

"Let's just not bother to see each other's first fights. Something tells me it's going to be a waste of money,"

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Time has run out for Sadaso; Sakura win's by default!" The referee called in the arena. Sakura stood there in wonder as the crowd called out against the ruling and demanding refunds for a match they had been anxious to see.

Sakura didn't look through the crowd because even if she had lifted her head she knew that her friends wouldn't be there but waiting for her outside.

Killua didn't detail what he had done but somehow managed to make Sadaso leave the arena permanently. He did promise that he hadn't killed him; case his friend's should assume though it was only Sakura who had asked the questions while Gon left things as they were. Killua and Gon also won by default when Sadaso didn't appear.

The days were passing quick, Wing had continued his training with the three and through following his instruction, they were learning at a fast pace to control their Nen. With their Nen training starting again, they didn't have a lot of time for sparring outside but no one was really arguing against it since this was what they were going to need for now. Sakura also welcomed the distraction that training brought.

Then when June 4th arrived it was time for yet another match with one of the trio.

"Sakura-chan is fighting Gido today and Killua-kun is facing Riehlvelt. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes," they nodded. This was something they were looking forward to, and there weren't many days put aside before Gon would be fighting against Gido again, then Killua before facing off against Riehlvelt as well.

"This will be your first matches officially; Sakura-chan you've already seen Gido fight. Do you have a strategy?"

The pinkette grinned, winking, "I'm just gonna do what I do best,"

Gon gave a crooked smile turning to Killua. "She's gonna be just fine,"

* * *

The crowd cheered as the time for Sakura's match drew closer, she stepped out, walking to the arena where Gido already stood, propped on his one prosthetic. She looked to the stands, seeing Gon and Killua sitting together near the top. Gon waved at her and she returned it.

 _"Alright folks, today we've got Gido vs Sakura. Since Sadaso forfeited their previous match; this is technically her first match on the 200_ _th_ _floor. But how will she stand up against the top master?"_

Sakura glared at Gido when she finally reached the stage. She tugged at the bottom of her gloves before tightening her headband. "I don't take kindly to blackmail, and even less so to those who break their deals,"

Gido already knew to be wary as the pinkette was infamous for her strength, just as much as Gon and Killua were, but that wouldn't be a problem if she couldn't touch him.

"This is a points and KO system. No time limit," The referee threw his arm up and shouted, "BEGIN"

Gido immediately began spinning; this was his ultimate defense. He cackled, "Go ahead and try that famous flick of yours. I'll repel you right back!"

Sakura stood, watching Gido as he spun; once his defense was up he pulled out all of his tops and this time they weren't just spinning randomly about but heading straight towards her.

"This is different from Battle Walts I used on your friend, with this every top is aimed straight at you."

The tops appeared from all corners.

Sakura grinned before pushing up on her legs and jumped into the air at a ridiculous height straight above, and as she fell her fist was drawn.

"Attacking from above isn't going to help you-

"CHA!"

Gido had misinterpreted where Sakura would be landing, avoiding the tops all together she landed right in front of Gido. The instant her fist made contact with the tiled floor, there was a rise of rubble on Gido's side and the impact shook the entire area that it could be felt from the audience. Gido was seen flying out of the arena with such a force he crashed straight into the wall on the far side. The wall crumbled behind him as he fell unconscious.

The whole arena was silent, the stands were still as the viewers collected themselves.

Gon probed Killua's arm, "Could she always do that?"

It took a few seconds for Killua to answer, "Once, but not to this scale,"

The arena wasn't the only thing cracked, but the outside of the stage as well, the cracks were like spider threads extending out.

"I don't even think she used her Nen,"

"I don't think so either Gon,"

Once the referee was able to regain his footing again, he called out, "Gido has passed out, the winner is Sakura!"

And that broke the crowd from their mute spell and began to cheer while the kunoichi made her way off of what was left of the arena. It was a satisfying feeling for Sakura as she watched Gildo get carted by the medics. He was lucky that he would still be able to face off against Gon; it was the only thing keeping her from grabbing that prothetic peg-leg and seeing how far she could throw him out of Heaven's Arena.

When she walked along the enclosed entranceway she nearly missed the second presence as it was well hidden, only the malicious chuckle to give it away.

"A splendid attack; I thought you might be the type to go for a quick finish,"

Sakura didn't say anything in response to the comment, but she did reply, "I didn't think you'd bother watching the match-since you could've guessed the outcome,"

Hisoka appeared from the shadows at the end of the walkway, "I believed I would enjoy watching the three of you as you make your way on the 200th floor and I was right. Gon may have failed to win in his first match here, but it was still so entertaining. And it's it only fair since you've all been watching me as well?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "I suppose you're right about that. Speaking of which…." Her eyes trailed down, "You look like your back in one piece,"

Hisoka lifted his right arm, shaking it, "Yes, it is miraculous isn't it?"

There was an opportunity here, and Sakura didn't need the book to be able to see that. Hisoka had information about the Phantom Troupe and Kurapika was going to start searching for them in Yorknew city.

"Is it now?" Sakura asked almost challenging. "You'd be surprised what a few stitches can do," Hisoka's expression changed, his amusement was slowly wiping away and that had her decide against bringing up the Phantom Troupe. If there was something she needed to know she would just turn to the book; there was no telling if she could even trust what he said to her. But that also went for Kurapika and he was only going to Yorknew because Hisoka said that the troupe would be there

From her perspective, things did not look appealing.

"What did you say about stitches?"

Sakura scoffed softly, taking quiet steps forward, "Just that they work wonders,"

"Mmm….."

Hisoka didn't move as she passed him, he barely shifted when she disappeared into the darkness. A shiver ran down his spine in excitement.

There must have been something very interesting happening right in front of him. And half the fun would be figuring out what.

* * *

Sakura returned the arena earlier that day but was taking the stands with Gon this time. She didn't mention her encounter with Hisoka because she wanted them to focus on their matches and it also seemed like a waste since nothing important was mentioned. Just a random encounter that should be quickly forgotten.

If only Hisoka wasn't like that aura of his and didn't stick to you.

Killua and Riehvelt were facing each other and the young Zoldyck had already made it clear that their deal from before was off the table, so now there was no need for him to hold back or lose. As Gon, Killua and Sakura were unintentionally turned into a rookie trio in Heaven's Arena, their names were very commonly used together, hence an increase in spectators for their matches; especially now since this would be Killua's debut.

The moment the referee called for the match to start, Killua had vanished from most of the onlooker's perspectives but for those who could see; they titled their heads up and watched him land behind Riehvelt, ready to end everything in one chop when the wheelchair his opponent was in sped away.

Killua just stuck out his tongue at the miss.

"He jumped too high," Sakura said.

Riehvelt reached out behind him and pulled out two whips that resembled the heads of snakes, his arms dashed around in blurs with the whips as he dared Killua to try and come near him now. This was his 'Song of Defense'. He boasted to Killua that the match was all but settled because the stance he had taken was near impossible to break as in order to do he would need to catch the whips and no normal person could be expected to accomplish that feat.

They would've thought by now that Riehvelt realized Killua wasn't normal.

After Killua caught the whips with ease, there was one more trick that Riehvelt revealed about his whips and that was they were also electric. A million volts were running through Killua as he held onto the whips, but while Riehvelt relaxed his guard Killua flicked his wrists sending his opponent into the air.

It was Killua's turn to boast his tolerance of electricity, as he was trained to withstand torture, but he also admitted he could feel the pain. Which was why when Riehvelt asked Killua to catch him as he fell, the boy didn't remove the electric whips, giving him a taste of his own medicine.

* * *

"That was awesome Killua,"

"Thanks," Killua grinned his hands in his pockets. They walked through the hallways heading back to their room. "That's it for today's matches, but Gon you've still got to go up against those two soon,"

Gon nodded, "Gido's first and then Riehvelt,"

Sakura put her finger on her chin, "Do you have any ideas as to how you're going to beat them? You can't exactly expect to break the ring apart,"

"No one was expecting you to do that either," Killua deadpanned, ducking his head when Sakura took a swing at him from behind. "But Sakura's right, and what are you planning for Riehvelt? Because what worked for me isn't going to work for you guys; grab a hold of those whips once and you'll be out cold,"

Sakura had some exposure to electricity although those were mostly 'light zaps' from Kakashi every now and then when she, Sasuke and Naruto would argue that hasn't been for a good while. However, she doubted that she would be fighting since Gon was going first against Riehvelt.

Gon just grinned, "Don't worry, I've got an idea for both of them,"

* * *

Sure enough, Gon had faced off against Gido and Riehvelt and had taken the wins. Gido had attempted to use the same battle strategy that had failed against Sakura, but Gon was able to easily defend against his tops this time, without even having to strike them back; he then used his fishing pole to hook the tile under Gido and pull it right up from under him while he was still spinning.

When Gido came down, he had to stop and that's when Gon struck. Literally taking his fist and bringing it down on Gido's prosthetic leg, breaking the iron piece into two. His mind was still fresh and full of rage for what they did to Zushi and it had caused him to lash out.

Due to the damage Gon had caused to Gido, he wasn't able to fight against Killua on his deadline.

When Gon faced off against Riehvelt; his opponent was already using his whips to keep Gon at bay and in order to stop those whips and avoid touching them, Gon picked up a stone tile from the floor and threw it at him so he would accelerate out of the way. That's when Gon took the chance to get the jump on Riehvelt, taking the whips from him before pretending to use them against his opponent by narrating how he was going to turn the voltage to the max and then shouting when he would turn on the whips.

It was enough to make Riehvelt fall unconscious.

As that was Riehvelt's fourth loss, Sakura didn't fight him.

Now that the trio of newbie hunters was out of the way for good, there was one more issue that had to be dealt with in the arena and this would be an obstacle Gon had to overcome only. Hisoka. He had appeared after Gon's match against Riehvelt and told him that he was free to set the date for their match.

* * *

Gon told his friends and teacher about Hisoka's agreement to fight and Wing decided that now was the time for them to begin their next step in Nen training. Having learned Ten, Zetsu, and Ren, Wing explained that he would be teaching the three Hatsu now. Once they had mastered these four basic principles they would then be allowed to develop their own Nen abilities unique to their individuality.

For now, though it was back to the whiteboard.

"There are six categories of Nen," Wing began, "Enhancers are able to strengthen objects. Emitters can propel their aura. Transmuters can alter their aura's qualities. Conjurers are able to manifest their aura. Manipulators can use their aura to control objects and creatures. Specialists are those with a special aura that doesn't fall into any of the other categories. The key is the find the power that suits you."

The next part of Wing's lesson was fairly understood, he explained how they would likely be able to figure out their individual Nen, the first would be their natural potential with which they were born with and the second would be that which they refined later in life. So from the moment someone is born, they would fall into one of the six categories but it was possible to later change categories as a product of your upbringing.

"If you attempt to use an ability that doesn't fit your inclination, you will find it very difficult. The closer a class is to your own, the higher your compatibility to learn it." Wing turned to the board, scribbling down quickly. He made a hexagon, depicting the six Nen category types he spoke of. There was Enhancer's right at the top point and from the right, Transmuter, Conjurer, Specialist, Manipulator, and Emitter.

"So if one of us was a manipulator, we'd have an easier time learning Enhancer and Specialist related abilities than Transmuter and Conjuerer?" Sakura asked.

"That's the right idea," Wing said, "However as I said before, Specialist don't fall into any of the five categories and it's honestly very vague But take for example Hisoka's ability, his aura changes into a rubbery substance. This would fall under the Transmuter category,"

"So that means he's a Transmuter, otherwise why would his power be that strong?"

Wing nodded, "Exactly, but if we take Kastro as an example. His Tiger Bite fist was incredibly powerful, this would likely make him an Enhancer and had he mastered it he could have been amongst some of the strongest Nen users. But his duplicate was in the Conjurer's category as well as Manipulators and because he focused on that ability which is far from the Enhancers. In other words, they weren't compatible. It requires a great deal of work and talent to learn an incompatible ability. Thus he squandered most of his potential,"

Sakura found it relatively easy to understand how the categories worked for Nen, it was a very similar manner for Chakra natures as well. Everyone had a certain category with which they had an affinity to, Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, and Lightning. And they were usually able to perform jutsu that correlated with these natures. There was even a test to find out your chakra nature that included releasing your chakra onto a special sheet of paper. But that didn't mean they were limited to one nature and even combinations were possible but it would take a lot of training for this type of mastery.

"So he made the wrong choice," Killua stated. It was surprising to hear because he had been an excellent fighter who withstood Hisoka.

"Do you understand the importance of knowing your own Nen type and inclinations?" Wing smiled at the four.

"Osu!"

Killua asked then, "How exactly are we supposed to learn the category our aura falls into?"

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

It was confirmed that there was a way to confirm your Nen category and it surprised Sakura how similar this was to finding one's chakra nature but instead of using a special sheet of paper, Wing presented them with a cup of water and a leaf floating on top.

"Water Divination, a Shin-genryu technique for classifying your aura. You place your hands beside the cup and use Ren. The result reveals our category,"

Wing demonstrated for them, he held out his hands around the cup allowing his aura to flow. Eyes lit up like a child with great curiosity when the water shifted and raised itself from the glass before it began to overflow onto the table.

"If the amount of water changes, that means you are an Enhancer," Wing took a cloth and began wiping the water away, "Alright now it's your turn,"

The four had excited smiles and were quick to line up to see what category they were falling into.

Gon went first, he placed his hands over the glass and allowed the aura to flow as a result there was a small drip of water that trailed down the glass, showing he was an Enhancer. Then Zushi went and while the water didn't do anything, the leaf on top moved ever so slightly indicating that he was a Manipulator.

When it was Killua's turn their excitement ended as nothing happened to the water or leaf.

"Does this mean I have no Nen ability?" Killua asked a bit worried but Wing didn't look the least discouraged,

"Not at all. Try tasting the water,"

Killua Sakura, Gon, and Zushi stuck a finger into the water and licked it.

"It's sort of…..sweet isn't it?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, you're right!" Zushi exclaimed, pulling his finger out of his mouth.

Gon turned to Wing, "Isn't this just plain tap water?"

"That's right. Changing the taste of the water means you're a Transmuter,"

Killua grinned, there was plenty he could probably do with that category.

The last one up was Sakura; she held out her hands beside the glass and produced her aura. Again it seemed that nothing happened. Sakura gaped.

"Don't tell me-

She and her friend's stuck their fingers in the water and tasted the water again; she then ran her tongue over her teeth making a face.

"Is it salty?"

"Definitely," Killua said pulling a face.

"Now you all know your aura classifications. I want you to use the next four weeks to practice so the Water Divination becomes more prominent."

"Osu!"

* * *

"I was not!"

"You so looked like you were about to fall over thinking you had no Nen ability!" Sakura laughed, earning a heavy pillow to the face by Killua. She flipped herself back upright, giggling again.

"If you went first, you probably would've cried!" Killua mocked. He jumped over Gon and hid behind his friend when Sakura attempted to throw the pillow back at him, effectively sending Gon back but the force knocked them both into the soft headboard.

Sakura crossed her arms, "I honestly wasn't sure if I would fall into anything because of my chakra,"

Gon then chided, "Couldn't you ask Wing-san about that?"

Sakura shrugged, "There's no point if I already fall into a category,"

"The taste of your aura was salty though. I wonder if it correlates with your personality." Killua asked teasingly but Sakura easily remarked.

"I doubt it since yours was sweet. It might have something to do with diet-what with your sweet tooth,"

After a few seconds of glaring, three burst out laughing.

"Okay, we're not going to get to bed early if we don't start the movie right now," Sakura said, going to turn off the lights. The TV screen's light illuminated the room.

The pinkette squeezed between Gon and Killua, grabbing the bowl of popcorn and putting it in her lap.

With their matches and training, there wasn't a lot of free time for them to spend together; yes they had their meals together and they would visit one another in their rooms but this new training was going to be taking up a lot of their time and they were in agreement that it would have to be priority.

So it was suggested they have a movie night in Gon's room before returning to training until the deadline Wing gave them. They bought snacks on their way back to Heaven's Arena, and after an hour of arguing what to watch and what was appropriate (an argument caused by Killua's indiscretion), they each settled on a movie. It was supposed to be some action/adventure/romance.

Before they barely reached the end of the movie, the three friends fell asleep on a bed of candy wrappers and popcorn.

* * *

For the next four weeks, time was devoted to practicing their water Divination, to increase change taste of the water and maneuver the leaf in the glass. The process was a steady one and much harder than any of them had anticipated. It took several days just for the slightest change in the water. From June to July they would have. And during that time, Gon had finally called Hisoka to set the date for their match on July 10th and was met with no complaints, rather an eerie eagerness that nearly made Sakura attempted to talk Gon out of this.

Sakura was extremely nervous for the deadline and she wouldn't be able to train with Gon because they had to focus on this particular training. She felt that it was going to be important that Gon knew as much Nen as possible when facing Hisoka.

'Hope he at least thinks of some strategy,'

Then again against Hisoka, it might not make a difference. He was crafty and could control manipulate his opponents like puppets on a string.

"I should be focusing," she reminded herself, returning to the cup of water in front of her. She tasted the water and cringed at the salty taste. Why did her aura have to taste salty? For a few weeks, she had been struggling with this exercise. It was easy for her to use her aura to change the taste but to make it more prominent and refined was her main issue because the required more control along with an increase in Nen.

Control over aura was similar and different from chakra that she had on several occasions used chakra on the water \ when she was meant to be using her Nen. She took some time just to define the two because the execution of Hatsu felt similar to producing charka and due to her control over charka as second nature she normally ended up doing that.

That was in the beginning and now she could actually define the two with feeling. Sakura was grateful that she had been able to learn control of Nen just as quickly as she had with charka. Otherwise, she didn't think she could use both.

She chuckled at the thought, 'Use both,'

Those two forms of energy were separate, and the only time Sakura could link those two being used together was when Chiyou used it to heal Gaara and Sakura. It was still a remarkable ability and Sakura couldn't help imagining that things could have gone differently if the women really understood how to use her aura.

Sakura stared at her reflection in the glass. The leaf gently floating on top and then to her hands.

'Chakra and Nen…'

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

When their deadline hit, the three returned to Wing's residence for their final test. The glass of water with the leaf stood in front of them as their final obstacle. There was another wave of excitement filling the room as Wing told them to begin.

"Alright, show me your progress over these last few weeks. Killua-kun, you first,"

Killua stepped forward, holding out his hands his aura flowed from his hands. After a few seconds, he pulled away with a satisfied smile on his face. Because they were busy training on their own, Gon, Killua and Sakura hadn't seen each other's progress.

"I'm done,"

Everyone dipped a finger into the water and gasped as they tasted the sweetness of the cool liquid.

"It's really sweet!" exclaimed Zushi,

"Yeah, it tastes like honey," said Gon.

Wing praised Killua and called on Zushi to take his turn. He did well in moving the leaf in a circular motion but no further and he was clearly straining himself, he finally stopped with a heave of breath.

"That's the best I can do,"

"That's fine Zushi, but it won't be enough to pass. You still have more training to do,"

"Osu….."

Wing looked to the pinkette, "Sakura it's your turn,"

Sakura placed her hands around the glass, emitting her aura towards it. There was no shift in the water but she eventually took her hands away and said she was finished. Everyone died their fingers into the water again and tasted.

Zushi stuck out his tongue, "SALTY!"

"It's like the ocean," Gon said smacking his lips together.

"Very good Sakura-chan,"

Killua's face scrunched, "Let me go again so I can get this taste out of my mouth,"

Puffing her cheeks, Sakura lightly kicked Killua's shin

"Alright, now it's Gon-kun's turn,"

Everyone was taken by surprise when Gon went up for his chance, once he used his aura to increase the water there was such a rapid flow that the glass actually cracked and Wing had to grab a towel.

"Wow, Gon,"

"I was feeling pretty good about this," Gon admitted.

"You must have worked hard," Sakura ruffled Gon's hair.

Wing smiled, "Gon-kun, Killua-kun, Sakura-chan. Today is your graduation day."

The three became ecstatic, their eyes shining wide; giving each other fist bumps. They also encouraged Zushi to keep going strong so that he would graduate soon as well.

"I also have something else to say," Wing looked seriously, "Gon Freecs, Sakura Haruno. You have passed the Secret Hunter Exam,"

Glances between the youngsters were the same, questioning and curious.

"Secret Hunter Exam?" Sakura trailed.

"Yes," Wing nodded, "You are required to learn Nen before becoming a Hunter, as you have to be exceptionally strong, due to the job description. However, this power is incredibly destructive when used wrongly. Revealing the existence of Nen during the exam would be dangerous,"

There was no question about that statement when all types of people were permitted to take the exams. It was a good thing that there was such a low pass rate. That was why the secret exam exited to teach individuals Nen once they passed the exam.

"So you were going to teach us all along or at least Gon and Sakura?" Killua frowned, thinking back.

"Yes. I should mention that the head of Shingen-ryu master is chairmen Netero. The master has told me much about you,"

"That explains so much," Sakura said with a crooked smile, though she didn't look particularly happy.

"Killua-kun," The white-haired boy looked to his teacher, "Please take the Hunter Exam again. I'm certain you'll pass this time,"

Killua scratched his cheek, "If I feel like it,"

Gon asked Wing if he knew anything about the other Hunter's and who had managed to pass the secret exam. Hanzo and Kurapika had also found masters and were learning from them and Leorio was still busy studying for the medical school exam. This was the first news they had heard about Kurapika and Leorio since their departure. No one really felt the need to contact one another until the deadline to meet in Yorknew.

"They sure are working hard," Gon commented.

Wing gave Gon one more piece of advice before they left to return to Heaven's Arena, and that was not to push himself too hard when fighting Hisoka as their match was going to be the very next day. Excitement and anxiousness filling the three as they went back.

As hopefully tomorrow would be their last day at Heaven's Arena.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Please stop fidgeting, the match hasn't even started and you're already shaking like a leaf," Killua hissed, throwing his hand on top of Sakura's leg that was constantly bumping his. It was already difficult to move with how crowded the stands were. All to see the match between Gon and Hisoka. Naturally, Sakura and Killua were amongst the crowd and as the time for the fight grew closer, so did their weariness.

"Don't lecture me; you're the one who spent half the morning telling Gon to jump out of the ring as soon as he landed hit in Hisoka's face," Sakura retorted,

Which he obviously wasn't going to do, because by now they realized that no matter how impossible a situation seemed for Gon, his stubbornness would keep him persisting.

"Yeah, but he wasn't even able to land one against you," Killua pointed out. In the time that they spent training together, Gon had barely managed to stay on his feet and keep his lunch when going up against the kunoichi, so the expecting him to land a hit on Hisoka seemed like a narrow chance.

"He'll be fine," Sakura attempted to reassure Killua and herself. Hisoka was too unpredictable to be making these sorts of declarations and there were thoughts rushing against her statement but she had a firm belief in Gon that kept them at bay. "I'm sure Gon can do it; somehow,"

There really was a lot of excitement at the prospect of Gon fighting Hisoka. The crowd cheered wildly after the lights went off, smoke machines erupted for the entry of the two competitors. Gon and Hisoka appeared on opposite ends of the arena, walking towards the stage. Upon reaching the stage Gon and Hisoka had a stare down that sent shiver through Sakura's spine. Both activated their Ten and the difference was clear in the emotions inflicted on them. Hisoka's was sinister. It seemed similar to what he did when he fought against Sakura but she couldn't see at that time.

The referee stood between the two, "Points and KO system. No time limit….." Gon readied a fighting stance, "BEGIN"

Gon made the first move, and that followed with a series of attempted attacks that wouldn't land on Hisoka who was nonchalant in avoiding any hits as well as countering easily with his own. Gon, however, was relentless in his attacks; this was something Sakura began to note when she fought against him. If he could manage to stand, he would keep fighting.

Their movements were at times a bit too fast for the rest of the crowd to keep up with, as a result, there wasn't much comment until after Hisoka landed a clean hit on Gon and pushed him back.

It was then that Hisoka pointed out to Gon that he hasn't even moved from his position that he started in.

"That was one hell of an exchange," Sakura started chewing on her bottom lip.

"Hisoka's really enjoying this though. There's such a huge gap between them in skill-but Hisoka's weakness is obvious,"

Sakura nodded, keeping her eyes on the stage, "Hisoka's aware of that gap and in turn, Gon's bound to find an opening due to that arrogance,"

Gon resumed his attack again, leaping forward but he didn't actually try to hit Hisoka. Only stopping right in front of him before moving at such a pace he left blurry afterimages; jumping back and digging his fingers under one of the stone tiles to flip it into the air. With a heavy kick, the tile shattered and the fragments were sent towards Hisoka; who easily broke through the hail of rubble but in turn, lost sight of Gon.

And that split second was all Gon needed, to move from behind the tile he used to conceal himself and land a punch in Hisoka's face. The force enough to send him gliding back on his feet and the strength just enough to make him bleed. The referee deemed this a critical hit and awarded two points to Gon.

Sakura and Killua broke out into grins; though they knew this was far from the end of it. Gon and Hisoka stepped forward and the badge that Gon had kept on him like a chain, he handed back without losing his firm expression. And Hisoka, who had been smiling throughout the ordeal by far, took the badge back without a word.

Now the real match could start but not before Hisoka took the chance to satisfy his curiosity.

"How much have you learned about Nen?"

Gon's answer was swift, "All the basics,"

"I see, you must be an Enhancer."

Gon's expression fell, "How did you know that?"

Hisoka chuckled, "You're so adorable….You should do a better job at keeping a secret,"

"Shut up! How did you know?"

"I used a method similar to the blood type personality test. And it's just as unreliable," Hisoka explained. He raised his hand and pointed at Gon, "Enhancers are simple and earnest,"

For those in the crowd who actually understood the topic of conversation; had to actually agree with Hisoka's analysis.

"And by the way, I am a Transmuter, fickle and dishonest,"

Sakura slapped her forehead at that one. She didn't want to agree since as a medic she wasn't supposed to believe in the concept of blood-type personality tests and this was something similar. As well as, she didn't want to think how well that analysis fit her aura category or herself.

Hisoka also gave his analysis on the other aura types, Emitters being short-tempered, Specialists-independent. Conjurers were hung strung and Manipulators were argumentative.

After the brief explanation, Hisoka gave Gon a warning about Transmuters, stating they were known for being compatible with Enhancers due to their contrasts but at the same time they were fickle in what holds importance to them. Which was why Hisoka told Gon not to disappoint him.

Then the fight commenced once more and it was much different than the previous exchange. Hisoka moved first and immediately landed a hit on Gon, and continued to attack after with intense speed and strength. Even kicking a floor tile all the way to the entrance and that was a real distance given the parameter of the arena. Gon tried to avoid him but Hisoka was always close and more eager now to fight.

Gon wasn't able to avoid his hits or the knockdowns and Hisoka had a three to two lead now. Realizing that he shouldn't try and get too close, Gon attempted to keep a distance and perhaps think of a way to win or at the very least prolong this fight but that's when Hisoka revealed something that had been hidden from Gon's-and everyone else's sight.

Sakura and Killua activated their Gyo and called quickly to Gon to do the same. After spotting a thread of aura, leading from Hisoka's hand to Gon's face.

Hisoka had gotten Gon with his Bungee Gum. He used it to yank Gon off his feet and send him catapulting towards him and landing a hard hit that knocked the boy to the ground. The crowd's cheers grew, along with a lot of anxiety for what was to come.

"Crap, this is something only Hisoka can attach and detach-how is Gon supposed to get away from that?" Killua asked.

"He can't," Sakura stated, narrowing her eyes, "That's what makes that ability so dangerous. Once you're caught, you can't really counter."

Hisoka decided to play a little game with Gon, in a similar manner which he played with Kastro. Offering a free hit, if Gon could guess when Hisoka attached his Bungee Gum to his cheek and even gave him options. The first when Gon was elbowed by Hisoka. Then the clean-hit or critical-hit.

"Three!" Gon exclaimed, holding up his fingers, "When you hit me with both hands!"

"Wrong," Hisoka said, raising his chin, "The answer is four. When I was giving my aura-personality test,"

Another thing learned about Hisoka. He was a true magician-a master in the art of deception and misdirection. Giving only three options left the mind to focus only on finding the right one amongst them instead of looking further. But Hisoka also pointed out that the answer didn't actually matter because the other three options were also chances Hisoka had to attach the Bungee Gum.

'Even if Gon had been using Gyo from the beginning and avoided Hisoka first attempt to attach the Bungee Gum, he still could have done it during those rapid attacks,' Sakura realized. Since Gon couldn't keep up, there was a close chance he would've noticed it too late.

An ability that seemed so simple and was yet incredibly versatile. It didn't help that they were attached to someone like Hisoka, who could adapt so easily. A wonderfully dangerous combination. Sakura wondered how she could've fought Hisoka had he used that ability against her during their fight. It could've gone a lot worse.

Even knowing this now, and understanding that he wasn't going to escape. Gon didn't relent. With no chance of escaping, he did the only thing he could think to do in this situation. That was to attack with everything he had.

It wasn't much of a plan but Gon didn't care as he attacked Hisoka. There was a visible change in Hisoka's eyes when Gon drew back his fist. It was obvious the magician was trying to contain himself as Gon rushed him. Kicking and punching over and over, trying to knock Hisoka down.

Even with Gon attacking, Sakura was growing nervous. Hisoka didn't even try to avoid Gon; in fact, he looked like he was enjoying himself by taking those attacks.

"He's enjoying this way too much. I don't even want to know what's going through his head right now,"

"Who? Gon or Hisoka?" Killua countered. "It was the same when you fought him,"

Finally, Hisoka decided to strike back, but the sudden force of yanking Gon with his Bungee Gum that was still attached and punching him. The second time; when Gon managed to doge, the referee still awarded the point to Hisoka. There were complaints from the crowd since the match started at the referee's decision in his method of awarding points, but as he was at liberty to do as he pleased, he paid no heed.

The referee had been awarding points so rapidly that Hisoka was now at 9 points- which meant that one more hit and Gon would be out.

"But he never knocked me down!" Gon attempted to reason with the referee but he wouldn't change his decision.

Hisoka chuckled as Gon straightened himself, keeping his eyes on the magician. But Hisoka knew that this match was over.

"You should be more vigilant Gon," Hisoka pointed to the side, and Gon's eyes followed his finger, "Look to the right,"

When he did, Gon was instantly knocked to the ground from a smack to the side of his face by a piece of the rubble that had been torn from the floor. His Bungee Gum attached. While Gon was complaining to the referee, Hisoka flicked his aura to a piece of stone and all he had left was to contract it.

"Oh, sorry I meant to my right,"

Killua and Sakura watched as Gon flew to the side of the ring. He quickly brought himself up but then the referee called, "Down, and clean hit! Two points Hisoka! 11-4! The winner by TKO is Hisoka!"

Gon might have been disappointed to lose the match, even when he knew he probably wouldn't win, but his friends were relieved and impressed. Hisoka began to take his leave.

"So it's really…..over?"

Hisoka glanced at Gon, as he continued to walk, "You've made incredible progress but you still lack experience. About ten more fights and you should stand a better chance. If we're in Heaven's Arena at least. Therefore, I won't fight you here again,"

In other words, Hisoka promised that he would fight Gon again, but it would be outside of a rule-bound ring. And Gon was looking forward to doing his best and finally best Hisoka. He was going to need a lot more training for that but it wasn't going to be at Heaven's Arena anymore.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"How does that feel?" Sakura asked after she finished healing Gon's injuries, running her thumb over Gon's face, watching for any reaction of pain but only receiving a smile.

"A lot better, thanks Sakura,"

The kunoichi sighed, "I swear between you and Killua always injuring yourselves I've been doing more healing than I have in a year,"

Killua coughed, "Shouldn't you also account as the cause of some of those injuries?"

Gon snickered and Sakura scowled, biting her tongue.

The three stood outside of Heaven's Arena by a fountain reflecting with purple light. Their bags already on their backs, Wing and Zushi found them shortly after.

"I have nothing to say about your fight with Hisoka; you were the one fighting him. I'm sure you understand best of all." Wing told Gon.

Gon nodded, "Yeah,"

"What is it?" asked Killua,

"What he learned from the fight,"

"What did you learn?" Sakura asked.

"Secret," Gon grinned.

Despite wanting to know, they didn't press Gon for an answer. With then addressed the three.

"Gon-kun, Killua-kun, Sakura-chan…..You will need to master your own styles of Nen as you continue down your chosen paths,"

Chosen paths. It was a triggering choice of words for them and for different reasons.

"I'm glad I was able to meet you three," said Zushi, "You set a worthy mark for me. One day I'll definitely surpass you,"

Killua scoffed playfully, "Surpass huh? Ain't gonna happen,"

Sakura held up her fist, grinning "Do you best Zushi,"

"Osu!"

After giving their thanks and saying goodbye to Wing and Zushi; they set off from Heaven's Arena.

"So what are we going to do now?" Sakura asked.

Gon answered immediately, "I want to go back to Whale Island?"

"Whale Island?"

"That's where you live right Gon?" Sakura said. She already knew the answer.

"Mmm," Gon stared up at the starless sky with a content smile, "I returned the favor to Hisoka. So I want to go back to the island and show Aunt Mito my license."

"Guess we'll tag along," Killua said, glancing at Sakura who nodded.

"Yeah! We're not due in Yorknew yet, so why not?"

Gon became excited, "Alright then we'll go together! Let's hurry!"

As Gon and Killua picked up their pace, Sakura watched them moving forward. The image before her shifted to one of the past, Gon's dark hair and green suite replaced with one blonde and orange and Killua's white hair turned blue and black. It was so vivid she had to stop. Something twisted in her.

But when the boys turned, she saw Gon and Killua once again. And somehow her chest felt lighter again. As quickly as that feeling came, it vanished.

"Sakura come on!" Gon called.

"Yeah, hurry,"

Softly exhaling, Sakura ran over to them, a light in her eyes. "Alright but I want to make a quick stop!"

* * *

The boy's looked curiously as their pink-haired friend came out of the store she made them stop by. She didn't explain why she was stopping here or what she was getting, but she didn't make them wait long; as if she already knew what she wanted.

"Seriously, you had some last minute shopping?" Killua frowned but the smile on Sakura's face had him avert his eyes.

"What did you get?" Gon attempted to peer but Sakura moved the contents of the bag out of his view.

"Secret, you'll have to wait a while,"

"How long?"

Sakura walked ahead of the two boys, "When we're all together again in Yorknew,"

 **Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	20. NOSTALGIA-Changing hearts

**Hey everyone!  
I don't really have much to say, but I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Whale Island was a lengthy trip to make; they had to take an airship to a dock where they had to get on a boat that would take them to their destination. When the outline of the island was in sight, Gon excitedly called to his friend's, his smile bright as they neared his home. And when they finally docked, Gon was the first one off the boat and barely waited for Sakura and Killua to catch up as he made his way home.

Sakura could understand where Whale Island, got its name as the whole piece of land appeared to be a whale from the distance peering halfway on the surface of the ocean as if it was about to dive back down. It was a distance to run all the way from the town to Gon's home, but they were there within the early afternoon. The buildings, small houses, and forest, with no paved roads and very few vehicles, gave Sakura a sense of nostalgia, reminding her of the villages back in her world. The only defining difference that told her this wasn't her home, was the strong scent of the ocean that lingered around them. Still, it had a nice taste to it.

Gon led them to an isolated part of the island, where they barely passed any houses. When he sped up as they came to a hillside, it was clear that they were nearing his home. A house on a ledge in a clearing, a few white sheets could be seen on a line next to the house, waving in the wind like flags and there was someone standing next to it, hanging more of them.

"Aunt Mito!" Gon waved with jovial delight. Her short hair was combed back, she wore a red dress with an apron, giving her a warm impression. She went to meet Gon halfway, embracing the young boy affectionately.

"Welcome home, Gon," She looked passed him and at the two figures making their way slowly up the hill. She smiled, "You must be Killua and Sakura,"

* * *

Within the six months, he had been absent from Whale Island, Gon had only sent one letter to his aunt to tell him about his results in the Hunter exam and that he had something important to do before he could return home.

Mito went into a fuss, especially over Gon not informing her ahead of time that he would be coming back and bringing his friend's. She was particular about not having time to prepare anything for their arrival, despite their reassurance that it was fine.

"We're sorry for coming so unannounced," Sakura said politely, setting her drink on the table, which she and Killua had been offered without the impression that they were inclined to refuse. In front of them sat an elderly woman; Mito's grandmother.

"Oh don't be. I just wish I was told sooner so I could've had something ready for you kids when you arrived,"

"But it's fine, we're good with anything" Gon repeated.

His aunt was bustling about the place, running back and forth from the kitchen to the dish closet, taking out plates and ingredients to start making something.

"Don't be ridiculous. This is the first time you've brought friends over," Mito said as she continued packing several plates on top of one another from the open glass case.

The three peered at each other from the table, offering sheepish grins. It didn't look like they were going to sway Gon's aunt to relax. They straightened when Mito looked back at them.

"You three can go and take a bath while I prepare dinner and put out your dirty clothes," That was a command that left no room for discussion. When Gon said that they would do that later, she began counting to ten.

"Okay, I'm going first!" Sakura chided, rushing to the bath.

* * *

After that bath, Gon and Killua went to take theirs and Sakura brought out their dirty clothes. She found Mito in the kitchen, the aroma of whatever was boiling in the pots and sizzling on the pans made her stomach growl. Mito noticed the pinkette carrying their dirty laundry.

"Oh, you can set that in the corner here Sakura," Mito said.

Sakura spotted a picture hanging on the wall, of a man who was crouched down in a dusty background, most of his face was covered, but she could see him smiling, and his eye visible-resembling Gon's.

'That must be Ging,' Sakura remembered that Mito had been against Gon becoming a Hunter because of his father. When considering that she was the one who raised Gon, Sakura could understand why his aunt wouldn't want him to take on the title hunter. If it meant more than family.

There was another image framed on the wall, it was the one taken after they got Killua back from his family. "So that's what he did with his one,"

"Mm, did you say something Sakura?"

"Oh, I was just looking at the pictures," Sakura said, "I noticed our one was up here too,"

"Yes, Gon sent the post after the Hunter exam," Mito smiled, "I was so worried about him, but he wrote about how you helped him,"

Sakura shook her head, "I didn't do much. We all helped each other out," her mouth curled upwards, gazing back at the picture, delicately tracing around the inside of the frame. "If it weren't for them; I'd be all alone,"

Mito watched quietly, not wanting to break her from that expression. As if knowing it was one not often held. Of true peace.

* * *

Their lunch was ready by the time Gon and Killua were out of the bath; Sakura helped set the table before everyone took a seat around it. Killua took his fork and took a meatball off the pile, popping it into his mouth but there was silence and he saw everyone else with their heads down, Gon and his family had their heads down, eyes closed with their hands on the table and Sakura had her palms against one another with her head bowed; she then turned to him.

"What?"

"What are you all doing?" he asked softly.

"We're offering our gratitude," Gon said, one eye open.

Killua scrunched his face, the fork still sticking in his mouth, "What does that mean?"

"I might have figured," Sakura muttered softly as Mito and her grandmother finished and told them to eat.

"Please help yourselves,"

"Thanks!"

The three filled their plates; after nearly six months of takeout orders and room service, a home-cooked meal had become foreign which made the taste all the better; it was a hard hit of nostalgia as well. They even discovered a weakness of Killua's.

Killua stared at the red peppers Gon was dishing into his plate while pulling a face. "You can actually eat those?"

"Yeah, they're good," Gon exclaimed before taking a bite and Killua watched him with disbelief.

Sakura snickered, "What you don't like red peppers?"

Killua scoffed, "Now why would you assum-um!" Sakura took the chance to stick a red pepper in Killua's mouth, watching his face twist, his mouth drop and the piece fall out.

"I'll grab a towel!" Mito said rushing up to the kitchen.

"Hahaha!"Sakura snorted trying to contain herself, but she couldn't help the outbreak of laughter for the new face her friend was showing. Gon had also turned his head because he accidentally laughed with food in his mouth, but his shoulders were shaking.

"I'll get you both for this!"

They resumed their meal without any incidents, other than pecking food off one another's plates; until the table was completely cleared.

* * *

Gon didn't give them a lot of time to digest the hearty meal however, as he wanted to show his friend's around the island as soon as possible. Even after Sakura pointed out that they were going to be here for a while as the deadline for Yorknew was still a while away.

"Give me a few more minutes, I still feel a bit bloated," Sakura complained. That's what she gets for trying to keep up with two boys who could eat their own weight and then some.

"But I want to show you the forest where I met Kon!" Gon whined. Sakura was laying on his bed, with her back facing him and Killua.

"Just wait a little longer,"

Gon was downcast until Killua patted his shoulder; there was a mischievous glint in his eye. "No offense Sakura, but you might need the run,"

There was dead silence, and an obvious tickle in bloodlust but Killua continued on, while Gon felt the need to inch towards the door, "You weren't doing much at Heavens' Arena either and with everything you ate it's starting to look like you put on-

"GAH KILLUA!" Sakura suddenly leaping from the bed, her face red in anger and embarrassment; this quickly put Gon and Killua on alert. They dashed out laughing with the kunoichi right on their heels. Gon gave a quick shout to his aunt, telling her that they would be going out.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

…

..

..

"It was a joke, I can't believe how gullible you actually are,"

"That's called harassment,"

"Then what do you call this?" Killua pointed to the heavy bump on his head.

"Well deserved,"

Killua stuck out his tongue while touching the bump which Sakura refused to heal and she mimicked the gestured. She was chasing them around the island while they were trying to avoid getting hit. At least by the time she had gotten her anger out, they were already far from the house so she wouldn't go back in a fuse. She didn't actually know which way to go from where they were and it would take her longer to find the house on her own than following after Gon. But she had long put aside the thought of resting and wholeheartedly explored with her friends.

The forest area was vast on the island, leaping through the trees and racing, being shown different views to admire, jumping off cliffs and swimming in the ocean and free-diving to enjoy the aquatic nature as well, coming across different types of marine life that Sakura couldn't even place. They even played games as they made their way around, Sakura especially enjoyed tag, because she would use her replacement jutsu to get the better of her playmates.

Sakura laughed after watching Gon and Killua bump heads in an attempt to catch her clone, but it vanished the moment they made contact after chasing it around. It wasn't even a clone with substance.

"Dammit not again!" Killua hissed, before glaring up in the trees where he heard the laughter. Sakura was crouching on a branch.

"You're going to have to do better than that!"

"Oh man!" Gon groaned, touching his forehead. He threw his arms around. "We were so close!"

"And with our hour deadline hit; I win!" Sakura made a peace sign, as she landed in front of them.

"I swear," Killua sighed, throwing himself back to stare at the forest canopy. "Are we ever going to beat you?"

Sakura winked, "You've still got a ways to go,"

Gon gave a jovial laugh, "But that was fun!"

It truly was, no one could argue against that.

* * *

Gon had memorized every part of the forest where he had once been and had a story for nearly everyone. Including the tree where he waited to capture the Master of the Swamp and earn the right to take the Hunter's exam.

The sky was nearing a deep red and tinted violet when Gon brought them to what would be their final stop for the day.

"I used to play here with Kon all the time," There was a nostalgic smile on Gon's face.

The lake lay without a ripple in the silver-blue water and as the wind settled with the sun, it was as if time itself had been frozen. Despite all the tall pine trees around the edge, there was no movement of branches, no birds calling. Gon directed them near the edge of the water, surrounded by smooth rocks. There were signs of someone being here before with the ashes of what used to be a fireplace.

"So where is this fox bear you grew up with Gon?" asked Killua.

"We probably won't see him. Female fox bears hate the scent of humans. His mate would get upset with him. Besides if the ruler of the forest was seen hanging around with humans, he'd lose the respect of the other animals,"

Sakura went over to the edge of the lake when she saw something flopping about. A pile of silverfish. "Well, he can at least drop off presents it seems,"

* * *

The tranquility that the night brought was welcomed by the three who had been merrymaking for hours. They set up a fire, long finished the fish they were brought and just laid to look at the star-filled sky and the crescent moon above, Killua on the left, Sakura on the right and Gon in between. It was a good while before someone decided to break the rhythm of the fire crackling behind their heads.

"What are you guys going to do now?" Killua didn't turn his head as he spoke, but he knew that his friend did.

"I'm just going to rest up here for a while and gather the information I need. After that, I'll head to Yorknew and start looking for my dad,"

"What about you Sakura?" Killua asked again after she didn't answer the first time.

"Why are you asking? We're all going to Yorknew together right?" Sakura wondered if maybe Killua had plans to leave before the deadline. "Or are you planning on leaving?"

Gon sat up straight in panic, "Huh, Killua are you leaving?!"

"No!" Killua exclaimed, throwing himself upright, "I'm going with you guys to Yorknew but that's not what I meant by my question..." Gon and Sakura silently waited together for Killua to eventually speak again, "I asked because well…..There's nothing really; that I want to do."

Sakura sat up slowly, as she resonated with what Killua was implying. He wasn't talking about the plans they had for the now, that involved the three of them going to Yorknew together, but their future. A goal in life. Something that they wanted to achieve. Killua said before how he wanted to decide his own future, but now that he had that liberty, he wasn't sure where to go from there.

And that was when they saw a solemnness in Killua's eyes, "There's a lot of things that I don't want to do. Like, stay in that house….Or inherit the family business." Killua pulled his face straight, closing his eyes, "I guess I'm a little jealous thinking you guys already know what you want to do,"

"Killua….." Sakura trailed with a softness in her voice.

"That's right," Killua said suddenly looking over to Sakura, "You didn't say what you want to do Sakura,"

Now it was her turn to share a solemn expression. Killua was referring to what they wanted to do with their life, but she couldn't answer that her current goal was to finish this story and return home…That was right though, it's what she wanted or was it what she had to do?

She would have to go home because she didn't belong here; she had friends and family back in her world. But she couldn't deny that her sense of urgency had dulled to the point where she would go for days without even thinking about her home and she would actually forget that this world was not the one she was meant to be in. She would forget about her world, and when she remembered, it was easy to forgive herself for slipping.

'My goal is to return home,'

And yet she felt nothing burning in her as she said to this herself. Perhaps because this was just a compulsory step to her real ambitions in life. So she thought again, 'My goal is to become stronger so I can stand with my friends and bring back Sasuke!'

Nothing.

There was no trigger of warmth when she thought this line; one she had been telling herself for almost three years. The one that kept her pushing herself in training even when she felt like dying, reminding herself of her failure to stop Sasuke from leaving before and what drove her. Though this never failed to make her feel an unbearable weight. Even now, that would always be the same. But she bared it, thinking that it would motivate her to try and get Sasuke back.

What would happen after she did that?

Somehow this sudden thought, made her feel so empty. Her life since that time was devoted to her friends, but she couldn't compare the experiences she had with her friends; her team back in her world to the ones she had with Gon and Killua. Kurapika and Leorio too.

There was so much similarity she had noted and at the same time completely different. Her time spent here was much shorter than the ones she spent with her team, and yet somehow even as she was reliving familiar settings of the past with these individuals, it was much different. She had been far more enthusiastic, energetic, everything somehow was just…more.

There was a lot of conflict within her group, Sasuke and Naruto started out hating each other to becoming best friends; though if she was honest that didn't leave much room for her in that department. She was in love with Sasuke and Naruto liked her, but she….at the time she actually wasn't really there.

The rivalry, the exchanges, arguments, the teamwork; the bonding; she was hardly a part of any of it. Their first real mission together-it was Naruto and Sasuke who had become closer to understanding one another, to knowing more about the other and that just progressed as they acknowledged each other. For better or worse.

She was always on the sideline while they made the changes.

Naruto left and he came back stronger, and even though she trained hard and tried with everything, it hardly seemed like she moved. Even when they got Sai as a new teammate; it was Naruto who broke through to him, it was Naruto who said he would save Sasuke, while she just stood there. It was difficult to keep up, or rather to realize she wouldn't be acknowledged like them.

Where was she really in all of this?

And somehow, what disturbed her now, was that she actually began to feel sick about returning to it all. It was her responsibility to continue to the end of this story, and she had to return to Naruto and do whatever little she could to compensate for letting Sasuke leave. But this was Naruto's objective, somehow Sakura knew she was going to rely on him to bring Sasuke back because the reality was when it came to the two of them, she had already been worlds apart from the two. It was only now that she was away from it all that she was beginning to see it.

This world was where she could truly acknowledge everything, because of the distance that created a broader image. Or perhaps this was merely her making excuses for herself, even though it didn't feel that way.

There were conflicts and struggles happening here too, but she wasn't standing by while everyone else was going ahead of her. She wasn't brushing the sides, she was in the center.

And she wasn't alone.

So for her answer to what she wanted to do, Sakura exhaled, "I….don't know,"

Killua and Gon had been waiting silently for a while, noticing that the pinkette seemed to be scanning through her thoughts, but they didn't think they'd receive such a certain answer of uncertainty.

"Took you a while," Killua commented.

"I just realized…..I don't have anything that's for myself," Sakura said honestly, realizing that the night sky was the perfect reason to avoid eye-contact. She didn't expect the twelve-year-olds to give a response that would cure the bitterness overcoming her; it was too much even for them.

And yet Gon spoke not soon after, "Sakura; Killua….."There was such an incredible softness in Gon's eyes despite their sharp color; he didn't show any definite expression, but he was like a bright light in this darkness and what he said made him shine. "I think its fun; the three of us being together."

Sakura jolted a little, and Killua had to lean back, he definitely didn't expect that "W-What's that about?"

Gon turned to the sky, "Whale Island is a place for fishermen to stay during extended outings. There aren't too many native residents. There is a girl around my age here but I never got to know her. So until I left I didn't have any friends close to my age; like the two of you,"

"It's sort of the same for me," Killua admitted, "I was stuck at home most of the time and only really left to learn how to kill. You two are my first friend's."

Sakura shook her head, "I've had plenty of friends who are my age but…my relationship with the ones I thought I was closest to-well we might not have been as close as I made myself believe. I've been rushing to get back home to them because there's this conflict I wanted to help resolve. But I just realized, I'm not relevant to it. And the more time I spend with you-the less I've been wanting to go back because…"

'Because I've been relevant,'

Gon quickly chided, "Then stay! If you don't want to go home, just stay here with us!" Sakura looked at him with wide eyes. "Right? Isn't it fun with the three of us together?"

"Y-Yeah,"

Killua blushed, grabbing his head, "What is with the two of you saying all these embarrassing stuff!?"

"Well don't you have fun Killua?" Gon asked again, directing the question at his snow-haired friend.

Killua couldn't deny it, no matter how red it turned him, "I guess, yeah."

"Then we should all stick together!" Gon exclaimed, "We can travel around and see the world together! I'll be looking for my dad. You can look for something you want to do Killua. And Sakura can stay with us for as long as she wants!"

Gon words were of a context that meant more to Killua and Sakura than he might have realized but that was okay because he said it anyway and they were willing to believe.

"You know, that doesn't sound half bad," Killua's voice soft.

"I think I'd like that very much," More than she should and she knew it.

Killua stretched out his arms, breaking their tranquil setting, "Okay! I'll help look for your dad until I figure out what I want to do." Then another thought occurred, "Oh yeah, you never mentioned anything about your mom, Gon,"

"Hey that's right," Sakura said, shivering slightly when she realized that the fire had died out.

"It's hard to ask about my dad but asking about my mom's even harder." Gon curled his body, resting his arms on his knees, "Since aunt Mito raised me by herself, it would feel wrong asking her that At first I was told that my parents died in a traffic accident. She was worried I would end up like my dad if he was alive and a Hunter."

"She was right about that," said Killua.

"When I found out about my dad, I figured that my mom was probably dead,"

Sakura grimaced, "That's really…

"Harsh," Killua completed.

"So I always thought of aunt Mito as my mom!" Gon said surely, "She's the only mom I have. So I don't need to ask."

Killua sighed, "Man, I wish I had a mom like Mito-san,"

"She's the best, even if she nags a lot. Like Sakura-

"What do you mean like me!?" Sakura exclaimed,

"Well you do nag sometimes," Gon pointed out.

"What's with the two of you taking shots at me today?!"

While the three stat engrossed in conversation, Mito was listening from a distance, with a smile. A revelation overtaking her. In what she had hoped she would never have to do.

* * *

Gon, Sakura and Killua returned home later that night, Mito had already prepared dinner for them and it was a rock-paper-scissors match to see who was going to use the bath first. After, Gon offered to put the dishes away, while Sakura and Killua got their beds ready in his room.

But Gon still hadn't appeared while Sakura and Killua had already turned the light off and were laying in their beds.

"What is taking Gon so long to put away some dishes?"

Sakura yawned, covering her mouth and in turn, Killua did the same "He's probably chatting with his family; it has been over half a year since they were together,"

"When I used to come back from long assignments and my family wanted to see me, I'd try to hide if I didn't feel like seeing them. It was always about the same old annoying things. Most pertaining to assassination,"

"Yeah, I'm guessing your mom was especially dotting. Though it seems to me that everyone at your home was fond of you; not just your family but your employees as well,"

Killua scoffed softly, "You think? I just find it smothering. My dad decided to make me the heir to the Zoldyck's even though I'm the middle child and all of a sudden I have to be constantly watched over."

"You had to do deadly assignments that could easily kill you; I think that warrants some kind of concern from your family right? My own parents were overbearing at times when I came or went on missions and it often annoyed me. But I can't blame them, I'm the reckless type"

"Yup,"

Killua glanced over at Sakura, catching her smiling to herself until she realized he was watching her and turned her head to meet his gaze. Something Killua noticed about Sakura instantly aside from her hair was her eyes; like a mirror made of emerald, reflecting her. Throughout the time they spent together Killua realized the easiest way to figure out what Sakura was feeling was by looking closely at her eyes.

He couldn't do the same with Gon's eyes, because they were constantly bright, but he was already so dangerously honest that it was probably better that way. Most of the time her eyes were like that as well, but sometimes they were also so dull it was if the color had been painted with dark thoughts.

The last time he saw this specifically was at Heaven's Arena when Sakura came back from her shopping trip. Her eyes were really dull back then and Killua had attempted to coax her into telling him what happened by bringing up her extended absenteeism but when she didn't respond with an explanation, he just took her bait. When he saw how occupied she became with Gon's recovery and a bit of light return to her; he just teased and pulled some stunts that brought the rest of that light back.

At this moment, the moonlight allowed him to catch that shine since their agreement to travel together.

"Well, I'm sure that they usually sent Illumi to watch me whenever I left the mountain. He's one of the worst, next to my mom,"

Sakura chuckled, "Ironically, your family is really overprotective of you,"

"Hence, why I couldn't make friends until now," Killua said, "My family made sure there were a lot of things I couldn't do,"

"Which is why you left even without knowing what you wanted to do," Sakura said, her gaze on the plane ceiling, her fingers clutching the fabric of her blanket, "Your older brother…..seems especially attached,"

Killua just blinked, "Illumi; was usually the one to train me along with my dad. Always telling me what I shouldn't do or have and…..other things,"

Neither say anything; the silence stayed long enough that the wind chimes were heard from the outside.

"He said some of those things to you during the exam….didn't he?"

Sakura spoke without conviction, "That one day, you'll want to kill me?"

They hadn't discussed what happened during the exam, as there was a clear indication that the topic had lost any relative context for their present or future. Sakura learned that discarding or rather brushing it off like a breeze that only made you slightly shiver but could be bared with sunlight; was what made it possible for her and her friends to make it through some of their ordeals.

It was something she knew she was going to need if Sasuke chose to return to the village someday. There would be so many things she would have to discard in order to embrace him again. Even if recollecting a few of those things caused a needle to prick her chest every time. Perhaps that was one of the reasons why this weightlessness she had been experiencing here was so foreign and addictive.

Sakura looked at Killua whose form had become like freshly hardened concrete, his eyes wide enough for her to compare them to clear pools of sapphire. Then she smiled, "He said something to me too," Killua's breath hitched, "He told me that if I really wanted to be with you; that I should just kill someone already."

"He what!?"

Killua was certain he had misheard Sakura somewhere because his brother was specific when elaborating that Killua could not have any friends. He couldn't believe that there was even the slightest chance his big brother was even slightly considerate of a friendship with someone. Especially after what he told Killua himself about Sakura. That she would likely try to kill him if he didn't kill her first. So where could this have come from?

"He actually said that?"

"He did. I don't understand why though, he also something us choosing not to be friends but somehow I could still stand by your side. I didn't really get it," Sakura admitted, "Why would I need to kill someone to be with you?"

It was only after Sakura's repetition of the statement that Killua began to put things into a different perspective, as a clearer picture of his brother's words presented itself he turned scarlet, making a small choked noise before leaping from the place on the floor. Sakura barely blinked before Killua was climbing into Gon's bed.

"Killua, what are you-

"Gon's taking forever, so he loses his bed," Killua threw the blankets nearly over his entire form turning away from the pinkette watching him.

"Did something-

"Goodnight Sakura,"

Sakura attempted to coax him into explaining his sudden jolt, but he kept his back facing her until she gave her, sighing a goodnight and eventually falling into a slumber. Killua was still feeling his neck burn in discomfort. That was probably why his father wanted to talk to Sakura specifically.

'Those idiots…..like I would,'

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

A silver box, formed with small metal plates sat in the center of the circle the three had made. Gon had been talking with his family last night but it wasn't on a topic they were expecting. Mito showed Gon a box that his father had left behind along with him ten years ago. Mito and her mother had explained the events with full disclosure. How Ging left to take the Hunter exam without much explanation and only returning years later with Gon in his arms and dropping him off to be taken care of. It was this reason that Mito had gotten custody over him instead of leaving that to Ging, as she believed he wasn't fit to be Gon's guardian. Mito also brought up the topic of Gon's mother that night but it was brief, as Ging refused to tell them about her, and only disclosed that they had separated.

The rest of the night Gon had managed to get his aunt to tell him more about his father as a child; although her memory from that time was distant on account of how young she was. Yet it was still vivid enough to capture Gon's attention.

"Ging told Aunt Mito not to give the box to me until I became a Hunter. Though she also tried to throw it away a few times,"

Killua held up the box, inspecting for an opening which couldn't be found. "How do you even open this?"

"I don't know. I tried a couple of things, but it wouldn't open,"

"Mind if I use some force?" Killua grinned.

"Go ahead,"

Killua tried twisted the box, heaving heavy breath, his veins straining under his skin until he finally stopped. "This is no ordinary box. I can twist open a regular steel box. Sakura why don't you give it a try?"

A bit doubtful somehow, Sakura took the box from Killua and attempted to pry it open in the same manner as Killua but with the same results. "Okay, something is wrong here if I can't get it open,"

"And we can't break it if we don't know what's inside,"

"Yeah,"

Taking the box back, Killua began tossing it into the air, "Your dad said to aunt Mito not to give this to you until you became a Hunter….Until you became a hunter…." After the last toss, Killua grinned catching the box. "I figured it out! There's one thing we haven't tried!"

"What?" Sakura and Gon mimicked.

"Something you have as a hunter that you didn't have before,"

Sakura then immediately understood what Killua referred to, though Gon was a bit confused.

"My Hunter Licence!" Gon held up the card and looked at the box hard. While his friends just looked on in disbelief, "But there isn't an opening for the card,"

Coughing, Sakura spoke, "Gon we meant Nen,"

"Oh…."

The ends of the box were pinched between Gon's thumbs and index fingers, as he emitted his aura, focusing it in a shroud of a nearly transparent white and then increasing that power until a bright light peaked through the spaces of the metal plates and fell apart. Thus revealing a second box but with a clear lock and a small rectangle opening in the front.

Killua picked up a steel plate and turned it around before showing it to his friends. There was a pattern engraved on each plate, similar to the design from Wing's promise thread he made Gon wear.

"So they were welded together with Nen?" Sakura asked. It was plausible, considering who they were dealing with.

Gon took his Hunter's license again and put it into the slot, the sides unlocked and it opened. The inside of the box was lined with a soft material, holding only three items. A tape, a ring, and a card that Sakura couldn't place.

"It's a memory card," Killua told her,

Sakura looked at the ring and noticed the pattern on the inside, "Looks similar. It's probably infused with Nen too,"

"Probably shouldn't put it on. Just in case," Killua instructed Gon.

"Really? You think that Ging might try to hurt me?" He didn't sound surprised, merely curious.

"Better safe than sorry,"

"I agree with Killua on that one,"

Gon nodded, "Alright, but we can at least listen to the tape."

"Yeah, but make a copy too!"

Gon found a tape recorder in his closet along with a blank tape to use for the copy. He plugged the device in and inserted the tape before hitting play. They gathered in front, with a heavy silence before they finally heard a voice echo through the speakers.

 _"Yo, Gon. So you became a Hunter too. Anyway, I have a question for you._

 _Do you want to see me?"_

Gon, Killua and Sakura didn't say anything in response case they should miss something being said.

" _If you do, keep listening. If you don't, press the stop button"_

The tape continued with silence for about ten seconds before they heard Ging's voice again.

" _I take that as a 'yes'. Then I'll ask again. Are you prepared?_

 _Hunters are selfish creatures. They're willing to sacrifice anything to get what they want._

 _If you're only slightly interested in seeing me, you should stop the tape. I'll give you a minute to consider it,"_

It only took one look at his face, to know that Gon was far from 'slightly' interested. And they continued to listen, only showing the slightest surprise with the next statement.

There was a sigh,

" _I guess you really want to see me._

 _But I don't want to see you._

 _I don't know how I could face you now. After all, I chose my own desires over my parental duty._

 _I'm a bad person._

 _I'm guessing that by the time you hear this tape, ten years will have passed._

 _But one thing still hasn't changed. I'm still me._

 _As you listen to this tape, I'm off doing reckless things._

 _If you want to see me, find me. But as I said before, I don't want to see you._

 _If I sense you nearby, I'll make myself scarce._

 _Catch me if you can. You are a Hunter aren't you?"_

It was as if a new flame had been lit within Gon and this was easy to see. Despite not giving an outright declaration, it was obvious that finding Ging would be no easy task. The tape continued to role and they heard him again.

" _Ah, I almost forgot. It's about your mother. If you want to know more keep listening. If you're not interested-_

Gon's finger had already pressed down on the stop button before Ging could finish his sentence. "Are you sure Gon?" Killua asked.

"Yeah,"

"But this might be your only chance to learn something about your mother," Sakura told him.

Gon just smiled, "I told you. I already have a mom. Aunt Mito!"

He was too sincere to try and argue with, even though Killua and Sakura themselves were curious. This wasn't their information to learn without Gon's approval.

"Are you guy's hungry? I'll go grab something to eat,"

And just like that, the atmosphere changed. Gon was about to step out of the room while Sakura and Killua were about to occupy their attention with something other than the recorder when it drew them all back by starting on its own and rewinding.

"Gon take a look at this! The tapes moving on its own!"

Gon rushed back and immediately noticed that there was aura shrouded around the recorder.

"Nen's rewinding the cassette!" exclaimed Killua.

"But why?" Sakura asked.

"Nen?" Gon looked to the window, "Is he nearby?"

"No, he infused this player with Nen over ten years ago. So it would rewind once it stopped playing,"

"Is that even possible?" Sakura wondered out loud.

The tape soon stopped but a button on the recorder went down,

"Now what's it doing?" she asked.

Killua cursed under his breath, "It's recording! He's trying to erase the message!"  
"Eh!?" Gon attempted to press the stop button, but the Nen barrier wouldn't allow him to push any of the buttons. He opted for simply unplugging it but the recorder was still functioning. Killua then tried his luck at breaking the player, but when he punched it, even after slamming into the wall it didn't break.

"Sakura!" Killua called, still stepping on the recorder over and over again.

"I can't smash it, what if I break the tape as well!?" She exclaimed.

"Just do it! It's not gonna matter if the tapes erased anyway!"

Sakura ran over to the recorder, and threw down her fist, infusing it with charka as lightly as she could to ensure that with luck the tape would survive. However at the moment of impact, when her chakra was released from her fist and came into contact with the aura she noticed that the Nen surrounding the recorder had actually dispersed it from the device, redirecting and the charka released split the wood of the floor instead.

"What the hell?" Sakura stared at her open palm; the tape recorder had finally stopped recording but by then both of the tapes that were supposed to hold Ging's message had Gon, Killua and Sakura's panicked episode.

"Both tapes were wiped,"

"Why would he go through so much trouble just to erase his voice?" asked Gon.

"Probably not to leave any clues. You can extract a lot of information from an audio," Killua began to elaborate. "You can determine the speaker's height, weight, gender, facial feature, chronic diseases,"

"And a background noise can usually give away someone's location too," Sakura added, breaking from her thoughts.

"There's also something else,"

"What?"

Killua narrowed his eyes, "Nen. There might be someone out there with a Nen ability who could analyze data better than a machine. Someone who would know everything about a person just from the sound of their voice,"

"Oh, I get it,"

"That just means we're going to have a much harder time finding your dad," Sakura said but she smiled knowing that there was an excitement at the prospect.

But with the tape gone, and only two clues left there was also a sense of caution. They needed to find the trail that would lead them to their target, but it wouldn't matter if they lost the only clues to lead them there.

"What is that card used for anyway?" asked Sakura.

Gon picked up the item, pinching it between his fingers, "I'm not sure it's smaller than a regular memory card. Maybe you need a special machine?"

"Unbelievable," Killua shook his head. Holding up the memory card, "This memory card only works with the JS,"

It wasn't surprising that neither Gon nor Sakura knew what a JS was; so he elaborated, "A three generation old gaming console, called the Joy station. You two really don't anything do you? Well if this island still has tape players, there's a probably a console too. Is there a toy store here?"

"Yeah, there is,"

Killua stood up, "Okay, I'll be right back!"

* * *

They were able to find a Joy Station at the toy store and Killua easily set it up for them on the floor. Neither Sakura nor Gon had ever seen the device before, so they were fascinated. Especially since they would not be able to look at what was on the card.

"I can't believe neither of you has ever played games like these before," Killua stated while plugging in the device to the monitor.

"So where do we put this?" Gon asked, holding up the memory card, "I don't see a title anywhere,"

"That's because it's not a game disc. That just hold the game's memory data,"

"So we can't use this to play," concluded Gon.

"Yeah, you have to put a disk in first. But if you insert a memory card and power it on without a game inside, you can see what's been saved on it,"

Killua did just that, and the blank screen flashed on after he inserted the card. He then took a hold of the game's control and started navigating but only finding one game that had taken up all of the memory slots available.

"Greed Island," they read.

"I'm gonna copy the memory data just in case," Killua took a spare card he had gotten along with the Joy Station and copied the data while he and his friends tried to figure out what their next move would be here.

"So why do you think your dad would leave you a card like that?" asked Sakura. "In terms of finding him?"

"I really don't know; we can't even play it,"

Killua went to the laptop on Gon's desk and booted it up, "That's why I'm going to try and find a store that sells the game."

"Good idea,"

The search didn't take long because Killua was met with a dead end, "How are there no matches?"

"Does that mean it's out of print?" Gon asked.

Holding his chin, with a frown Killua explained that he couldn't find any used copies of the game either, "Even a sold-out game should have used copies out there. It's possible that this game isn't for sale,"

"How come?"

"It could be an Indie game that was never for sale or banned for some reason,"

Sakura tossed up her hand, "Why would you ban a game? What harm could it cause?"

"That's what I'm curious about," Killua did another quick search and at least discovered some kind of results with a gaming website that gave a clear history of the game's release. So it was sold through legitimate channels.

Gon read, "Greed Island. A hunting game for Hunters,"

But they all stopped when they saw the official price tag, they were so stunned they had to zoom in to make sure they were looking right.

"Five hundred and eighty million!?" exclaimed Gon but his friends quickly corrected him.

"It's five billion eight hundred million! And only a hundred copies made?!"

Sakura exclaimed, "Okay I don't know much about gaming but, that can't be considered a release right?"

"Of course not!" Killua grinded, "But since the game is for hunters, that explains the price."

"Do the makers have any more in stock?" asked Gon.

Ignoring the issue of the price for the time being, Killua called on the developers and asked them however at the end of his call he told Gon and Sakura that they were sold out and that there was apparently no issue to make any additional copies.

"Ah crap," Sakura sighed.

"I guess we'll have to find someone with a copy and then ask them if they'll let us have it," Gon said after some thought.

"Yeah but what about the price?" Killua pointed "We can easily go on a reverse auction website and ask for a copy but the money's the big issue," He took out his phone and looked at their accounts, since Sakura and Gon didn't have a cellphone, they mostly depended on him to make sure that the prize money from Heaven's Arena was sent to their accounts. "Even pulling out money together from the arena, we're only barely at a billion."

Each of them had managed to make about four hundred million at the Arena give or take, and that would mean they were hardly at twelve hundred million.

"We're still four billion short,"

"Not necessarily. With these private deals, the seller holds all the power. They could even ask for double the initial selling price." Killua pointed.

Groaning, Sakura threw herself back on the floor, "There is no way we're going to be able to pay ten billion for the game,"

Gon got up and went to the computer, typing in the want-ad for Greed Island. "We might as well try and see what we can come up with."

"Yeah but I doubt anyone will click it," Killua stated.

Gon posted the advertisement for the game, requesting Greed Island with a negotiable price and while they had honestly assumed no one would click on it. The response slot numbers went from one to ten thousand in a matter of seconds.

Sakura let out a guttural sound from her throat, as the number continued to grow "There were a hundred copies made. Are we really going to confirm all of these to find out who has the game and whose trying to scam us?"

Killua crossed his arms, "It's likely that they're all trying to scam us here, and you can't blame them with the price tag,"

"So the ad's a no-go?" Gon said disappointed.

"We can't check every copy and we don't even have a way to confirm if it's the real game anyway," Killua moved away from the computer. He told them that they could continue digging online for information but the chances of them coming up with someone was slim enough and what's more none of them were really experts in those sort of things pertaining to games or technology.

"Is there anyone who knows a lot about games and the net?" asked Gon.

Killua actually held a thoughtful expression that gave them a glimmer of promise, however it dropped to disdain and annoyance. "There's someone who knows a lot about both. He might even own a copy of Greed Island,"

Sakura chided "That should be good news then,"

"I guess," Killua grumbled,

"So why do you look like you ate red peppers?"

With a heavy release of breath, Killua sank onto the floor and pulled out his phone, "Cause I really don't want to call him,"

"Who is it?" Gon didn't receive an answer to his question because Killua had already dialed the number and was waiting. He paused with the phone to his ear, "Oh Gotoh. It's Killua."

Gon and Sakura looked over each other with mirrored expressions; listening further to his conversation. It started off with Killua answering questions about how he was and where he was (which he refused to disclose to the butler case his parents should find out).

"Can you get Piggy for me?"

"Piggy?" Sakura and Gon asked.

Killua frowned suddenly, "Don't lie! He never goes outside! Tell him if he doesn't answer the phone in ten seconds I'm going to smash all his figurines!"

A few seconds later, Killua sounded to be on the phone with someone else and they figured out who. "I'm just kidding Bro. You're scary when you're mad."

Sakura instantly thought of Illumi but then she remembered that Killua had more than one sibling. It was still odd to think Killua was going to his family for help on this with everything that happened previously. She had to shake her head thinking about the family dynamics in this world.

Killua had called Milluki. His brother's skills in computers and technology were at a genius level as was his insanity when it came to online games.

"Anyway, have you heard of a game called Greed Island?" Killua listened on the end "Do you own a copy?"

 _"No, I don't. I wanted one but I was five when they were released so I didn't have any money. There were over twenty thousand requests for a hundred copies despite the price. I tried looking around for copies later, but there wasn't a single owner. It's a legendary game for all kinds of reasons._

 _So what's up? Are you looking for a copy?"_

"Maybe…" Killua drawled with a smile.

" _Forget it. It's impossible even I had to give up."_

"Oh, you're saying it was too much for you to handle?" Killua heard him scoff annoyed.

" _That was in the past. I have a lead now. But considering the amount of time and money it would take, it's honestly not worth it."_

Killua grinned, "So tell me this lead of yours," as expected though his brother wouldn't give out the information for free, unlike the game itself, he actually had a way of paying this time. "Would you trade that information for a Greed Island memory card?"

There was a pause on the other end.

" _What do you mean?"_

"I happened to get my hands on a memory card. You can probably decipher the data and recreate the game right?"

" _Are you tell the truth? You better not be lying."_

"I never lie." Sakura snorted and Killua added "Not when I'm making deals,"

 _"Okay, I have two leads,"_

"Wait! Not over the phone!"

" _Don't worry. This information won't help anyone who might be eavesdropping. The lead is…_

"Alright. I'll send the card the usual way,"

Killua hung up without a greeting and apologized to Gon, "Sorry, I promised my brother the copy of the memory card."

"It's fine, it's just a copy."

"In return, I got two solid pieces of information," Killua held up two fingers, "First there's the Hunter's website. We can probably find information on Greed Island there,"  
Sakura snapped her fingers, "Of course!"

Gon moved to the laptop with his Hunter's license but wasn't given a chance to even insert it into a slot because Killua tackled him back.

"If you use your home computer, they'll know your address! You'll have bad guys coming here for your license."

"Really people can do that?" Sakura tilted her head, "Is it something similar to how Hisoka tracked us?"

"Somewhat." Killua answered, "We have to use public computers for this sort of thing and anyway, my brother still has to send the URL address."

"So that's on hold. What's the second clue?"

"The Yorknew auction."

According to what Killua heard from Milluki, there was a rumor that the Yorknew City auction would be distributing dozens of Greed Island copies. That was already their destination, to meet with Leorio and Kurapika in September so it was convenient in terms of location. The real issue was the money they would need in order to purchase the game if it was going on sale. However, at the present time, they didn't show much concern.

"I guess it really was our destiny to go to Yorknew City,"

"So when do we leave?" asked Sakura.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Mito and her mother had prepared a great dinner for the three friends, who were both surprised and appreciative. The table had been decorated with a variety of dishes, stews, roast chicken, beef, shrimp; they had to ask if something special was happening that night and they just hadn't been informed about it. As it turns out; the meal was to bid them farewell from the island just as it had been to welcome them.

Mito didn't ask for the details, but she obviously understood that Gon would be leaving sooner than expected and she was right. So she wanted to send them off with a good meal to remember. Which sat in their stomachs hours after eating.

Gon wanted to leave the very next day so that they could travel to Yorknew City. This would still leave them ahead of the deadline, but there was their new objective to now consider as well and that was making enough money to buy the game Greed Island. Something they had to do before the auction began.

* * *

When the house became still enough for her to hear the wind chimes outside; Sakura crept out of the window with the book tucked under one arm and a flashlight in her other. The sea made for colder winds and she felt her skin rise from her exposed arms to her torso and the bare soles of her feet sting against the soft grass but she continued to walk further from the back of the house towards the cliff that it stood on. It was difficult to see anything from the position where there was nothing but the moonlight, still, Sakura knew when she had reached the edge and sat down. She sat the book in her lap and stared at the cover, her hand stopping.

It wasn't a craving for her to read anymore, to know what was coming next in this world; rather this was just a jab from a dull blade that couldn't cut any longer. But was just enough to coax her out of bed and try and see if it would lead her to look once more. She would be starting a new chapter without a doubt, one that was meant to bring her back with all of her friends.

'And one that will bring me closer to the ending,'

There would be an eventual ending, she knew that was a certainty and it's what she would remind herself when she thought to be drawing closer to the people here but even if this story were to end it's not as if this world would stop. Life would continue.

Even if she wasn't here.

And the same could be said for her world. It's what had been clearer after her discussion with Gon and Killua. Time wouldn't stop for her back in her world. Her friends would continue living, so would her family, everyone would move in the directions they wanted. It was like a wheel running down a shallow never-ending hill, there would be bumps and rocks that would slow it down, but it would continue to role until it was worn and finally cracked.

A thought that should have brought pain was, in fact, a relief. Easing her into her greed for what she didn't have and wanted.

And when she looked down at the book and then towards the sea; a wicked thought crosses her mind-the thoughts that usually appear when visually stimulated by a typical sight and its entrails. She could just hold out her hands and drop the book into the ocean, then maybe even if this story reached its end she could stay in this world.

A world where her future was undecided, but her burdens weighed less. Where all she knew was absent, but with the promise of a new beginning. Where she could actually do more than small things for the sake of those she cared about.

It was selfish. And somehow she felt that she didn't really deserve this possibility of chance, however, she remembered what Ging told Gon…..

"Hunters are selfish creatures."

She smiled, "I am a hunter now, aren't I?" Her hand traced along the spine of the book.

Suddenly she stopped.

At first, it was faint, so much so that she thought she had been imagining the feeling all together but then she saw it. The white mist that was aura slowly seeping from the book. And it was growing stronger until she could barely see it in her hands. The force it created had her shut one eye and made her struggle to keep the other open.

'What's happening?'

It began to feel like pressure was forcing her back that Sakura had to stand up and drop the book on the ground, watching as the aura continued to pour around it. The bright light slowly began to fade around the book and it was then that Sakura could see something else happening to it.

Coiling around the pages and covers like a snake slithering through the grass, the inscriptions were broken, but it didn't stop. Not until it had basically wrapped the entire book, painting it in what looked like dark ink. Then it faded and things grew silent.

Sakura cautiously examined the book in her hand, recognizing the markings as the ones she had seen before. From Nen.

When she turned to the back cover, something began to write itself just in a bright white, standing out against the rest of the markings. And in the language that she knew.

 **For the heart tied to all perceived**

 **The blood path is lost**

 **The gate is closed**

 **To open another**

 **Grant the heart**

 **A new desire**

 **A true desire**

 **For the climax shall remain obscure.**

 **And that's it for now. I won't be writing because I have exams in a few days and it's only one week. The next chapter Gon, Sakura and Killua will be heading into Yorknew, there's something to look forward to!**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	21. Yorknew p1: The calm

**Hello everyone. It's good to be back after so long; I wanted to write more but I'm being attacked by life right now. I wanted to get my other stories going as well as my doujinshi but everything just had to be put on hold for a while longer than expected.**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Saying farewell to Whale Island sooner than expected, Gon, Killua, and Sakura had to endure a long sail to Yorknew, but with no storms of any kind, it was smooth. And this morning, in particular, was cloudless; even without looking outside her cabin, Sakura could feel the warm rays of sunlight and knew that she was in for another storm-less day. There hadn't been any since she left Whale Island. Not since that night.

 _When all Sakura could hear was her rapid breathing and her heart pounding like waves against a rocky shore, she turned to the front of book and attempted to gently open it but when it began to feel heavy, she had to resort to prying with more strength and force that should be allowed and would initially rip the book in two. However, her efforts produced no results. The book would not open._

 _She looked at the writing on the back again._

 _ **For the hear tied to all perceived**_

 _ **The blood path is lost**_

 _ **The gate is closed**_

 _ **To open another**_

 _ **Grant the heart**_

 _ **A new desire**_

 _ **A true desire**_

 _ **For the climax shall remain obscure.**_

She deciphered it slowly and hadn't slept that night, trying to come up with any different theory than what she had ended with but it was clear. She understood what 'blood path' and 'gate' were referring to. The rules of fate were changed now. As the book was now, she wasn't going to be able to return or at least that was the impression from the last line of the 'obscure climax'. It was now uncertain.

She wouldn't be able to follow the story of this world page by page any longer. Her guide to reaching the end, the future that was set would be up to her own actions. But she didn't even know when this story was meant to end or what the ending would entail.

Evidently, the future would now remain as obscure to her as it is to everyone else in this world. She didn't believe it was a coincidence the book had suddenly sealed itself from her when she had been overcome with those selfish desires and emotions to throw it away and perhaps delay the ending. But if the ending of this story would remain obscure, it might mean she would have to stay in this world. Admittedly that was one of the first thoughts that crossed her mind after the analysis. She assumed the 'gate' that had been closed was the one reaching into her world. Sakura even thought that she may have somehow broken the lock of it.

And somehow it was a relief.

The tearing choice of returning or staying no longer appeared to stand before her as a whole. It felt that way to her at least.

What haunted her thoughts now was the part that gave the option of opening either another 'gate' and or 'blood path'; she wasn't certain. She didn't know what 'true or new desire' meant exactly. But to theorize for herself alone, she had thought that perhaps it had to do with the fact she had lost the desire to go back to her world completely.

She had only ever spoken in terms of prolonging her stay, and never admittedly stating outright that she would want to remain here permanently.

Thinking so long and hard about it, she could've actually written her own story. But when the morning came, she went back to the house. Leaving her thoughts and worries on the edge of that cliff, thus the weight of guilt. It would have amazed her how simple she was to be able to do that, but it was already done.

They had a heartfelt send-off from Whale Island and resumed traveling together, with their leisure time taken up by each other's company, no one, not Gon, Killua or Sakura, dwelled on what they left behind.

* * *

Stepping out onto the deck, Sakura spotted Gon and Killua standing on the post of the sails, overlooking the distance. She saw smudges of a growing greyness as they neared land, and leaped up to stand beside her friends for a better view.

The giant hawk perched on Killua's arm threw her off a little though. But it looked comfortable and it seemed that he was expecting this. In fact, it was very good news.

"My brother sent the URL,"

Sakura chuckled, "So regular way is by hawk?"

Gon looked out toward the land growing in the distance; Yorknew "Now we can get started!"

* * *

Their first destination after docking was a place where they would have access to computers. A net café. There were rows of booths set with computers lined. They accessed the Hunter's website using Gon's license. The webpage appeared on screen and Gon swiped his license in the slot beside the laptop and entering his license code.

"It's so convenient to have all this information available in one place," Sakura said in slight awe.

"It still amazes me you have no clue on how to use a computer," Killua commented

Sakura puffed her cheeks without comment. She was at least paying attention every time one of her friends used the technology and she was beginning to gain a general sense of what to do-somewhat.

The webpage then opened to a bar setting, there were pixilated people sitting around the tables and a bartender in the background. Killua told Gon to click on the bartender and he spoke in a mechanical voice.

"What kind of information would you like?"  
Gon clicked another information bubble appeared that could be scrolled, it was a long list of topics and information they could look at.

"Select the game category," Killua instructed. Gon did that and they kept looking through another list until they got to 'G' where they found Greed Island. But the information wasn't free.

"Please deposit 20 million Jenny for information,"

Sakura coughed, "Really?"

"I guess they won't give out information for free. We don't really have a choice,"

Gon nodded, "Yeah, and compared to the games price what's another 20 million?"

He deposited the money quickly and the information was cleared and open to them. They listened quietly.

" _Okay, now listen carefully. Greed Island is a game created by Nen users._

 _Apparently, there were multiple creators. They put Nen into all hundred copies of the game._

 _When you start the game, the Nen activates, pulling the player inside the game. Only Nen practitioners can play the game._

 _And as long as the player stays alive within the game, it will continue to run, even if the console is unplugged. It will stop when the player dies._

 _One of the creators hired fifty Hunters to give it shot, but none of them came back._

 _I hear that you can return if you find a save point."_

Gon looked curious, "Is that true?"

"It's from the Hunter website. It's got to be accurate." Killua stated though he was a little skeptical. Imagine being pulled inside of a game. The price tag was at least starting to make more sense to him. This was how only true Hunters would be able to play it.

" _At the Yorknew auction, seven copies of Greed Island will be up for sale. The lowest starting bid is 8.9 billion Jenny,"_

Their jaws dropped after hearing the price.

"8.9 billion!?" Gon gasped

"That's 3 billion more than retail!" exclaimed Killua, grabbing the ends of his hair.

"It's insane!"

Then something said made them go quiet again.

" _Difficulty obtainment is rank G. The game is considered a legend but there are still plenty of copies. If you have enough money it's relatively easy to procure."_

'Yeah, except we don't,' Sakura shook her head.

That was the last of the information left to be shared from the Hunter website. Gon was smiling, taking the information as a message from his father. If he was unable to get his hands on a game ranked G then he could forget about finding his father.

Sakura chided, "So what are we going to do about the money?"

Killua didn't answer, because he had none, but Gon asked. "Can we participate in the auction?"

Killua and Sakura looked at him, "They're starting at 8.9 billion! That's way out of our league!"  
"I mean to sell not to buy,"

They quickly grasped Gon's approach. He wanted them to look for valuable items and auction those off for a profit in order to reach the amount they needed to buy the game.

"So we'll sell for a profit?" Sakura folded her arms, "Would we make it before the deadline?"

"Worth a shot," said Killua moving to the computers, "Come on, I'll help set you up on the sight so we can all get in on this. The more hands we have to work on this the better our chances of earning,"

Sakura moved one of the laptops over to Gon's station, sitting in the middle of the two so she could see everything.

"We'll increase our funds and then get a copy of Greed Island!" Killua held a confident grin.

And several hours later all smiles dropped.

* * *

There were one of two ways Sakura had been able to view the recent event, she was now a bit more informed with operating technology in this world and browsing the web but at the cost of nearly all the money she, Gon and Killua had earned at Heaven's Arena. As it turned out, not just anyone could find and auction off goods as they had hoped. Resulting in a major loss.

The three sulked in front of a water fountain, basking in the last remnants of the sun for the day while contemplating their decisions.

"How much do we have left?" Gon asked lugubriously.

Killua was incisive answering, "Between the three of us we're at 16.26 million."

Miserably they heaved a simultaneous sigh. The dent in their account wasn't nearly as big as the one made to their confidence.

"I can't believe we were scammed like that," Sakura grumbled with shaking fists, "That bastard sold the vase for double profit!"

"That's what you get for trusting people," muttered Killua.

Gon was suddenly set off, glaring at Killua, "That's why I told you we should stick to the reputable websites!"

"It took eight hours just to make 1455 Jenny! How many centuries do you think it would take to earn 8 billion!?" countered Killua. "Besides Sakura is the one who said we should consider other methods,"

Sakura gaped at him, "I didn't mean we should try trading with untrustworthy characters and on shady websites! I realized we weren't really making much profit so I thought there were other ways. I don't know how this technology works so it's not my fault!"

"You can't just call innocents to ignorance!" Killua pointed at her accusingly, "You said we should give it a shot!"

"That's because you were already bidding!"

"So were you!"  
"And I told you both not to but you wouldn't listen!" Gon shouted.

A crowd gathered listening was to the bickering of the three teens. Instead of disturbing it was more entertaining. They bickered for a few more moments about who had made the better or worse decisions before Gon finally exclaimed.

"Alright then let's have a contest to see who can make more money!"

"You're on!" Sakura and Killua agreed.

"Whoever makes the most money by 9 am on August 30th is the winner. And the losers have to do one thing that the winner tells them."

They have gotten caught in the heat of their argument with their juvenile and now there was no backing out.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

The competition didn't' make much difference in their finances; other than a major loss from Killua but it had succeeded in making their two week period go by exceedingly quick. Gon had done bidding online, keeping to the reputable sights and hadn't made a lot. Killua had thought to take another risky method and went to gamble his money; for a while that had gone well until he ended up betting everything he made and lost it. Sakura had also tried her luck with bidding online but it was troubling and she gave up halfway.

So the winner was Gon and the Yorknew auction was underway.

As the days went by, despite being in a city they could actually see the population grow. There were new stands, filling any empty spaces found in Yorknew. Which Sakura, Gon, and Killua were now exploring.

"It's only morning but there are so many people!" Gon exclaimed, his eyes darting around the bizarre. "Let's take a look!"

"I also want to see what they have," Sakura said, ruffling Killua's hair who had been pulling a face the entire morning by far. "Oh come on. I also lost but I'm not still pouting over it."

Swatting her hand, Killua groaned, "Damn, I could've made 12 times what I had if it wasn't for that stupid come around at the fourth corner!"

Gon gave him a straight expression, "That's what you get for gambling to earn money!"  
"Shut up! You only made 15 thousand in 2 weeks! You could have earned more begging for change on the streets! I was at 200 million at one point!"

"Now you're broke," Sakura deadpan dragging Killua with them.

* * *

They continued to stroll through the market place and Killua told them that this was meant to swindle those who had come for the Yorknew auction. Sakura hadn't told Gon and Killua that they weren't the only ones who had a deadline to meet. The Phantom Troupe would also be gathering somewhere in this city, but what good would that information do other than incite worry. They were yet to meet Kurapika and Leorio.

"Killua, did you hear from Kurapika or Leorio yet?" Sakura asked.

Pulling out his phone, Killua checked for any messages or missed calls with none to show, "Nope,"

"They promised to meet us here, so I'm sure they'll come," Gon said.

"Kurapika's working last time I checked so he's probably going to be busy with his job," Killua glared back at his friend's, "You know the two of you should hurry and buy a phone already! It's standard Hunter gear,"

There was no arguing there.

* * *

Already being in the market place, they quickly found a stand selling all types of cellphones but because Sakura and Gon hadn't owned one before; they had to rely on the seller's recommendations; already forgetting Killua's warning of the purpose that the marketplace held.

The man held up a slim cellphone, "This one is the hottest current model! Super-thin and no bigger than a credit card. It also has GPS."

Sakura leaned towards the boy's whispering, "What's GPS?"

A new voice interjected, "Don't bother. That feature doesn't work in many countries, and it isn't even waterproof. It's only good for making calls."

Gon, Killua and Sakura had turned away from the front of the stand trying to stop their lips from pulling up in delight; Leorio stood hands in pockets smiling back at the trio.

"Leorio!"

"Yo!" He greeted walking over to the display of cellphones, picking up a bulky device that wouldn't have caught any of their eyes. It was big, and brown color, it also looked like an insect. "I would recommend this Beetle 07. It's a little heavy and pricy but it includes a translator for the two hundred languages used worldwide."

"Seriously? Sakura, Gon get this one and I'll get one too" said Killua.

Sakura shrugged, "Not like I know anything about this, so why not?"

"Okay!"

"Three please," Leorio said.

"Three will cost six hundred thousand."

Leorio gaped, "Six hundred-that's expensive pops!"

* * *

For the last five minutes, the three watched as their older friend haggled away with the seller for a better deal on their cellphones. Leorio had started such a scene that they must have looked like an attraction to people passing by because many stopped to peak into the store and see what was happening.

At the end of it though they were walking away from the store, carrying the bags with their new cellphones.

"Well, 110,580 Jenny apiece is a pretty good deal for a new model."

"Still talk about overkill. I've never seen anyone get applause for buying a cellphone," said Killua.

Sakura shrugged, "Well he did save us a lot. Thanks, Leorio."

"That's nothing. The real dealing only starts when the seller asks you to leave." Leorio then gave a hearty laugh.

"He's the last person you would find at an auction," Gon said softly to his companions.

"No kidding," they agreed.

Leorio chided, "So how have you guys been doing?"

"What do you mean?" Gon asked.

"You've been training and getting stronger right?"

Killua gave a small snort.

* * *

Stopping for burgers and taking a table outside, they caught up with Leorio. Telling him about their experience at Heaven's Arena and their unexpected run-in with Hisoka as well as their teacher Wing. Even when relaying the story to someone and without a hint of exaggeration that often came with retelling memories, it still stunned Leorio who was in awe of the progress the three had actually made.

"You actually gave the badge back to Hisoka? Not to mention you all managed to get to the 200th floor….." Leorio trailed, clenching his jaw. "Just how strong have you become?"

Sakura patted his back, "We're actually still on basics,"

"Did you learn Nen Leorio?" Gon asked.

With a prideful glint, Leorio leaned on the table, pushing up his glasses, "You bet."

"Awesome!"

Killua raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of his drink "Seriously?"

"Why would I lie? It's the ability to build up a shroud of aura with one's own life force…."

Leorio's confidence in his statement was merited with truth, however, those fully informed would have to feel a tremble of arrogance within themselves, taking pride in knowing a bit more. Though his friends just felt a bit sorry for ruining his moment. Especially Gon who explained.

"That's Ten, one of the four major principals for learning Nen,"

"Eh? There's more to it?"

"Figured as much,"

Leorio had kept his word, studying hard at medical school to become a doctor and due to this he had very little time to devote to anything else and that included learning to use Nen.

Sakura then cheered, "But I bet you've been working hard at your medical studies right Leorio?"

Again he grinned, straightening to puff out his chest, "Of course I have! At this pace, I might even finish a year early."

"Great, then let's test you right now!"

"Huh?"

"Well, I said I would didn't I?"

Sakura was met with stony silence and then their table erupted with laughter from Gon and Killua. Their reunion was yet to be complete, but there was already a visible confidence growth with their number. A feeling that left them open-minded to the possibility of achieving any goal.

* * *

The group's current lodging was in a high-class hotel and after lunch, they decided to return to discuss what move to make next. Further informing Leorio about their situation and how his and Kurapika's presence wasn't the only attraction that brought them here. Gon explained what happened on Whale Island with the tape and the ring and how they heard about Greed Island.

"Greed Island, what's that?"

Killua pulled the rabbit-ear lollipop from his mouth and answered, "A legendary game,"

"We're trying to get a copy at the auction,"

"But it happens to be extremely expensive and completely out of our current price range," Sakura said while tossing a candy wrapper at Killua, who was sitting on the window above the couch she was lounging on.

"But why a game?" There were other items up for bidding that was likely far more valuable. Leorio looked at Gon, sitting diagonally in a chair, his legs on either side.

"I think this game has a clue to finding my dad,"

"What do you mean?"

"It's a long story,"

"What about the cost, how much is the game?"

"The lowest starting bid," Killua took a moment to savor his candy, "8.9 billion,"

A little tea spilled from the cup in Leorio's hand, "Did you say 8.9 billion!? How much do you have?"

With an embarrassed smile, Gon answered, "We made some bad investments so about 10 million,"

"And by we," Sakura pointed up, causing Killua to growl at her.

"Hey!"  
Leorio then chided, "Listen up. This event is held in Southern Piece, the world finest auction house. You guys can't even cover the entry fee."

"But the acquisition level was ranked easy on the Hunter's website," Gon said. "Because you only need money to get a copy,"

Throwing his arms around the other couch, Leorio gave a short snort, "As I say, it always comes back to money!"

If Kurapika were here, he and Leorio would likely get into a scuffle over this topic as they had when they first met. But he wasn't, so instead, it was Killua who gave a response.

"All that means is that a real treasure can't be bought. If you can't obtain an item like this with easy, you can't be considered a pro hunter?"

It was almost admirable how easily Killua could turn a factor that would have weighed him down onto the opposite party. The statement could even be taken in a somewhat poetic light. Though it was just used to tease his friends and with success.

"I don't need you to tell me that,"

Leorio and Gon went to the computer resting on the side of the room, immediately going to the internet to begin searching for ways to increase their current funds. Different from their previous attempts because now they were four.

Killua and Sakura watched the two males who were starting to growth enthusiastic, voicing their searches which were simplistic and basically the first tabs that would appear on the page.

Killua whispered to the pinkette, "How much you want to bet he's an Enhancer too?"

An unattractive chortle escaped her, "I'll bet on Emitter,"

Gon and Leorio continued with their web searches, trying to find different methods to earn money specifically in Yorknew. It was still doubtful that they were going to actually find anything that would help them because of the different scams and cons that were set as traps for the gullible and naïve. And unfortunately, in this situation, that was them. But they refused to stop and eventually landed on a website explaining the different types of auctioning that were especially practiced.

With only one computer, they all had to cram around when they eventually found something.

"Swap, click on that Gon," said Leorio, the boy did as instructed and a robotic voice spoke with a female undertone.

" _Swap. An auction technique. Slang for exchanges of goods. Also, see 'Bind'"_

"What's bind?"

Gon searched for the answer and quickly received it.

" _Bind. The seller names a condition besides money as their price. The winning bid will be the one that comes closest to fulfilling that condition."_

While this harbored some confusion amongst them, Leorio was quick to settle on an idea fueled by this information. He was understanding that this had to do with auctioning of the conditional kind and it might be more to their advantage as well if they performed correctly.

"So that's it…there's another kind of auctioning,"

"Leorio, the smile on your face is making me nervous. If you have an idea can you please explain," Sakura said.

"Oh don't worry. I just figured out a way for us to make a ton of money."

After commenting on the potential of Leorio's auctioning skills, it was hard to join in the hysterical laughter of their older friend. Still, they listened to his plan with open minds.

"First we need to go shopping!"

* * *

Sakura didn't consider herself a materialist; which was a common trait amongst ninja who had to spend more time off on missions than in their own home and had little opportunity to divulge fully in these types of habits revolving around objects of value. But that didn't' mean she couldn't appreciate the beauty of some of these items. And a diamond with perfect cut, clear color, dusted with violet, shimmering in the light rays of the setting sun could certainly make her stop for a minute of admiration. Especially since they had just spent 3 million to buy it.

She was still skeptical as to what Leorio intended to do with this diamond but he assured them that this was going to be their investment. Hearing the word invest had her slightly anxious due to recent events and Leorio seemed like the avaricious type which only added to the pile of doubt ready to topple.

But then he fully explained his plan and how they were to act to ensure it succeeded. He placed tasks on for everyone, this had Sakura running around the city of Yorknew with no sense of direction and only purpose that kept her walking through the streets. She was searching.

A large group of men chatting around a corner, laughing quickly caught her eye. Then she did as Leorio instructed. Slacking her shoulders so she no longer walked with power, she went up to the group. "Hello, you guys look really strong!" She pinched her voice to hide her initial tone. Despite her fragile appearance, her voice was perhaps one of her worst tells to her true nature. It wasn't frail or soft, and could even be identified as having a certain harshness that came out strong. Probably the reason it could lecture and scold so well.

"Eh, nice of you to notice little lady," The man who spoke, flexed his arm, clenching his muscles. Sakura kept her smile as she spoke.

"Well there's a conditional auction happening three blocks down," she pointed in the direction, "It's arm-wrestling and the winner gets a diamond worth 3 million!"

Now all ears were perked, even some people who were just passing by heard this and started heading in the direction she had pointed.

"Seriously?"

"No way!"

"Let's go!"

Sakura smirked at the backs of the men who were rushing down the road. She swiped back her hair from her face, her face a little hot with shame.

This all had to do with Leorio's idea of conditional auctioning.

" _We're going to put this diamond up for auction and we're going to use arm-wrestling as the condition. They'll have to pay an entrance fee of ten thousand and try to beat Gon."_

Anyone of them could have done it. Literally, all four friends were already past the point of average strength. However, Leorio said that they needed to set this up right, in order to bait in as many 'bidders' as possible. That's why he chose Gon for the arm wrestling.

He had a winsome feature that didn't change as easily as Sakura and Killua's would when agitated. It could draw anyone into believing he was nothing more than a weak child.

Sakura was then used for advertising; for some reason, Leorio had insisted on her finding opponents who were strong in appearance. It's what gave way to the possibility that there was a second phase to this plan. Because doing the math, it wouldn't be possible to reach 8.9 billion before the auction with their entrance fee. Leorio was yet to disclose if there actually was a point to this seemingly blunt idea.

Having to play the innocent messenger made it easy to hide their intention as well. This seemed to be more of a scam than an actual auction. But it was effective.

* * *

Sakura returned to the street where the arm wrestling was taking place and Gon had already started. Leorio was acting as the commentator, while Killua held onto the diamond for display and protection-in case someone decided to get smart.

Gon was pretending to struggle against his muscular opponent, matching his strength and then bringing the arm down, faking a heave. She went to stand with Killua.

"Quite a crowd you helped gather,"

"Thanks and all it cost was my dignity."

"Small price to pay for 8.9 billion."

"Now let's just hope we see some actual results from this,"

It was so hard not to smile every time Gon brought down someone's hand on the table. There was a comical effect when knowing how strong the boy really was.

* * *

The auction went on into the night, Gon had beaten over 150 people, but the crowd didn't die down. Gon was sweating bullets, adding to the act as that was a cold sweat at the thought of making money so easily. They weren't exactly on the high grounds for morals right now.

Sakura and Killua were just passing comments to pass the time.

"That last guy was definitely crying right?" Sakura asked, leaning in a whisper.

"Like a baby," They snickered. A lot of poor men were losing their pride with each match and they may have been enjoying the spectacle a little too much.

Leorio then called out to the crowd, "Okay next person please!"

Stepping into the spacious circle wasn't another over muscular competitor but a petite woman, with big dark violet eyes behind thick glasses and short dark hair. She had a bland expression though as she handed Leorio the money, ignored his attempt at making conversation and sat down in front of Gon.

'First female challenger,' and likely their only, was what Sakura thought. The onlookers started cheering and telling Gon to go easy but as they both clasped their right hands and Leorio gave the okay to begin, she was immediately struck with concern.

Gon was meant to pretend to strain, but while he was able to fool everyone else, his friends could easily see that he was faking. Now, however, the sweat on Gon's face seemed to go from cold to hot. His expression was hard, his teeth clenched as they continued to arm wrestle.

This match outlasted the others, Gon finally began to press the girl's arm down towards the table but it was slow, suspenseful and too real. After some failed attempts, Gon finally managed to pin her hand down and let out a heavy sigh, but kept his frown instead of softening his features right away as he did after every match.

The girl politely thanked Gon and then left without another word. Sakura watched as she vanished back into the crowd.

"That was full power wasn't it?" Killua asked.

"Yeah, I wonder who she is."

"World champion arm wrestler?" he guessed, though it was unlikely.

It wouldn't be too long before the three realized that the world around them would continue to move in ways that could make them miss a turn and send them crashing without realizing. Just as it did now.

* * *

"How's your arm feeling?" Sakura asked, pressing her fingers into Gon's arm again. He insisted that he didn't feel the least bit of discomfort after the arm wrestling, after all, training on Kukuroo Mountain was much harder in comparison.

Killua kicked Sakura on her back, leaning against the bed's headrest, "Quit worrying, he only struggled against that girl. Not like he broke his arm again,"

"I still can't believe how strong she must have been," Sakura murmured, then slamming her body back against Killua's "And don't kick me!"

"Hey!" Killua attempted to pry the girl off when Gon jumped, adding to the pile before they broke out laughing.

"Stop making so much noise, I can't concentrate!"

Leorio finished up counting their winnings for that night and had just tossed the last stack on the coffee table next to the diamond ring. He would have waited until the next morning to do it, but with three energetic teens, that wasn't happening easily. Untangling themselves, they went up to him.

"So with a 3 million diamond, 7.4 million in leftover in cash and the 2.75 million from arm wrestling. We need to turn this into at least 9 billion and I don't see how we can do that through legitimate channels,"

With a wry smile, Gon said he wouldn't call that arm wrestling a 'legitimate channel'. Although this was already foreseen.

"All the challengers at the end were just desperate losers looking for revenge," stated Killua. "I bet the rumors will keep people away today,"

"I was actually wondering about that too," said Sakura. "Before they didn't know about Gon's strength, but I was thinking this was a one-trick kind of thing,"

Leorio smirked, "That's fine. That was my plan all along. And the more exaggerated the rumors, the better.

No one understood what Leorio was hinting at.

"The arm wrestling was just bait,"

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "For what?"

"To draw out the moles,"

Gon titled his head, "Moles? Why do we want moles?"

Leorio shook his head, sometimes his friends were too much. "Okay, I'll explain,"

* * *

The next morning, Leorio was ushering a crowd to gather around for the conditional auction once again. Sakura had to follow through with leading more people to it as well and things appeared to be operating as well as yesterday when some people would go up to the optimistic challengers and tell them about Gon defeating his opponents with little effort. But it was exaggerated and facts were twisted, saying he sent challengers to the hospital, breaking their hands, crushing their bones and so on.

'This was what Leorio wanted,'

It was no different when she went back to Leorio, Gon and Killua. Voices were swimming around in the air, and it seemed to form a barrier that no one wanted to step over.

"Saw this coming," Sakura sighed,

Leorio had elaborated on his plan to use the arm wrestling as bait but still one had to wonder how long it would take before someone actually took a bite.

Towering over the rest of the crowd, a man in a neat suit accompanied by a much shorter man but who stood with more authority came through to the front.

"I'll do it." He said handing the bill to Leorio, sitting himself down in front of Gon. His large arm actually stood higher than Gon's own and he asked. "How are we going to do this? Your arm doesn't reach!"

Leorio stepped up, "Gon let's switch,"

The shorter man intervened, "Hey. Don't mean to complain but it's not really fair switching the deal at the last second,"

Digging in his coat pocket, Leorio threw several stacks of bills on the table, "Fine. Five million plus the ring. All yours if you beat me,"

There were no complaints from either and Leorio switched place with Gon. Unlike what he told Gon to do, the second they shouted 'go' Leorio ended the match in an instant, slamming his opponent hand onto the table so hard it broke the table in half.

If they weren't already losing out with the arm wrestling, they definitely would now but that was fine.

"There goes business, guess I'll have to pack up."

The other man approached Leorio. "You're one tough guy, I like you,"

"The three behind me are even tougher," Leorio said with a proud smirk.

The man glanced at the three teens and then handed Leorio a card, "If you have time to kill…stop by here by 5 pm."

The card had a map written on it, and Leorio stated to the three, "We've hooked a fish and it's a big one,"

Gon then chided, "I thought they were moles?"

Killua and Sakura laughed while Leorio fumed.

"NEVER MIND!"

* * *

Later that afternoon, following the directions printed on the card Leorio, Sakura, Gon, and Killua were taken to a building, it was extremely crowded inside, but this wasn't their final destination. At the end of the large room, there were two men standing in front of a velvet curtain. Leorio showed them the card and they allowed the four to go through to an elevator.

"This is it, an underground auction where the criminal underworld sells their black market goods,"

"And the arm wrestling was just a means of getting attention," said Killua.

"Everything up for auction is extremely rare which is why even the opening bids are so outrageous,"

Crossing her arms, Sakura leaned against the wall of the elevator, "Dare I even ask how you know so much about this?"

"Just gotta keep your eyes and ears open,"

At the end of the short hallway, they were instantly hit with bloodlust coming from a crowd that was seated around the parameter of the large room. In the center was an empty ring. When the digital clock behind struck five, a buzzer when off as well as the lights, leaving only one shining on the ring. A man stood holding a microphone, addressing the crowd.

"Welcome everyone, I'd like to get this conditional auctioning started! The name of the game is HIDE AND SEEK"

A few women wearing masks to cover their eyes started handing out papers to everyone present including the four friends. There were seven square printed images of people-one of which they already recognized. The backgrounds were all from the same setting, at night, somewhere dark with little lightning and likely away from the city judging from the earth and rock in the background. There were five males and two females-one of which they already recognized.

"Check out the pictures we've got handed out. Your targets are those seven guys and gals!"

"The girl with the glasses…." Trailed Leorio.

"Yeah, she arm wrestled me,"

There was a whisper amongst the crowd, but a similar context was spoken. "Do you think they're the ones responsible?"

"Maybe. You're talking about the attack on the auction?"

"Everything was taken,"

The man then called into the microphone, "In order to win the bid, you must capture a target and deliver them to us! For each target brought in, you'll receive….a sum of 2 Billion Jenny! There is no time limit and it doesn't matter if the target is dead or alive! Contact us once you've captured one! It'll cost 5 million to participate!"

"2 Billion is a lot!"

Leorio grinned, "And if we capture all of them, that's 14 billion!

No one argued against registering and paying the fee to participate, but even so, Sakura and Killua were visibly skeptical. Sakura was quick to take in the hints presented in realizing who these people actually were, but she needed confirmation.

* * *

As they left the building, there were already people making calls and sending the pictures out looking for information, greed sending them into a rush.

"They won't be able to catch their targets," Sakura, Gon and Leorio looked at their friend, "After all, the Mafia's having trouble handling them."

"Yeah, I overheard that. About the auction being attacked last night and everything was stolen," Added Sakura.

Leorio looked at the images again, "So you think these guys are the ones responsible?"

"Exactly, this is basically nothing but a big bounty hunt. The Mafia's admitting they can't catch them alone," Said Killua "There was a ring set up in that room, it was probably going to be used for a betting scheme of some kind but then they switched plans.'

"Makes sense then. If they actually managed to steal from the Mafia and are still alive….." Leorio pondered.

Killua tapped the side of his head, "They must be nuts to steal from the Mafia. And we already know who would be crazy enough for that."

Leorio and Gon stopped walking; everything lined up perfect.

"The Phantom Troupe." Concluded Gon. Kurapika had said that Hisoka mentioned the Spiders showing up in Yorknew. "That's right, what is Kurapika up to right now?"

"He's in the city, but he's working." Said Killua.

"What's he doing?" Sakura asked.

Leorio chided, "Last I heard, he was working as a bodyguard. Probably some VIP. He's looking for the scarlet eyes, so he would want a way into the black market and with the auction, it makes sense."

Gon pulled out his phone, "I'm going to give him a call,"

They waited for a while, as Gon dialed the number and listened to the ringing on the other end but there was no response. "He's not answering."

"He must still be busy," Sakura thought that it would probably be a better idea if they didn't tell Kurapika about these pictures. Someone out for revenge could easily be blinded by rage and they've already witnessed a sliver of that.

Gon stared at the screen, "What if he went to the auction and got caught up in what happened?

"He wouldn't have been caught up in the attack. If it's the Troupe, he'd be actively tracking them down." Leorio said confidently. "I wouldn't be surprised if he's caught one or two of them already!"

Sakura exhaled softly, "That's what I'm worried about. If he's out for revenge, he'll probably want to do it alone and that can be dangerous."

"On the other hand, this is all speculation. We're not even sure if Kurapika's come into contact with the Troupe," Killua pointed out.

Turning to the sky, dusky pink and orange, Sakura hoped that Killua was right.

* * *

Kurapika stood in the now vacant room of the hotel, he listened to his cellphone ringing without a hint of reaction. There weren't many contacts listed, only the ones relating to his work, his friends and his informant. He already knew that it wasn't anyone from work since he had just spoken to them and had made preparations to protect their boss. He doubted it would be his informant either because that would be a deliberate take of bad timing and therefore there could only be four others who would call him.

His friends.

But he didn't answer. He couldn't right now. Not as he watched the giant of a man step through the doors. They had already encountered once the night before, and after capturing and torturing, Kurapika knew he had left a bad taste in his mouth. Still, that's what he wanted. The rage and when he escaped with wounded pride that needed to be restored, Kurapika knew what was coming and he was more than ready for it.

Ready to crush his first Spider.

* * *

 **And there we go! There are a lot of things that happen during the Yorknew arc, but I didn't think it was necessary to reiterate the entire thing! Also as for the book, I've honestly had that in mind from the beginning, it wasn't just a spur of the moment decision just so you know.**

 **That's all for now, tell me what you think in your reviews and look forward to the next chapter!**


End file.
